


Watching Won't Let You Down

by BiUnicorn_Brittany



Series: Watching the Unmatched Records [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2 major characters die be ready, Caity and Grant are married, F/F, F/M, I wrote this before flash season 5 so it's AU, I'm Sorry, More O.C's this time, So are Melissa and Stephen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn_Brittany/pseuds/BiUnicorn_Brittany
Summary: The character's from all the DCTV show's watch WritersBlock039 story Won't Let You Down





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :hello new book yay hope you enjoy Read and review please. Team flash is from the end of season 3.
> 
> Couch: Sara Oliver Kara
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Malcolm black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Iris
> 
> Couch:Jon Winn James

They all went into the viewing room as that sat down that saw a sleepy looking Laurel come out from the door across from the break room.

"Hey, so we are going to bring in team flash and the rest of team supergirl okay," she said.

Everyone nodded so she went over to the panel and team flash and supergirl appeared. She pressed another button and more seats came up.

They told all of team flash and team supergirl what had happened so far and they sat down and started the video

" **Yes, I am fine. No, Cadmus has done nothing to me. And no, there hasn't been an alien invasion . . . yet."**

"Wow I wonder who that could be calling her,"Thea said sarcastically.

"Oliver why does Thea have a bunch of pillows," Barry asked.

"She took them hostage after I threw them at her," Oliver said.

"They are my prisoners of war," Thea yelled.

**Lena put a hand over her mouth, snickering when she heard her best friend come down the hall.**

**Ever since Kara had come clean to her about being Supergirl, she had heard these conversations once or twice. And she still had yet to understand exactly why these calls took place every week right on the dot.**

" **Tell Slade I wish him luck finding Joe," Kara said as she entered Lena's office, her phone to her ear. "Next week? Got it. Bye, Oliver."**

" **Boyfriend?" Lena teased.**

"Why does everyone think that," Kara said.

While at the same time Thea yelled "I ship it!"

"Shut up!" Oliver yelled at her.

"I ship it too," Lena said.

" **Who, Oliver?" Kara blinked. "Oh, no. No, no, no, that's not happening."**

" **He keeps in contact enough," Lena pointed out.**

" **Oh," Kara sighed as Lena finished shutting down her computer, ready to go have lunch with her.**

" **Well . . . I kind of helped him out a few weeks back, and since then, we've been keeping in contact with each other. You know, updates and stuff like that."**

**Lena nodded, starting to understand. "Same line of work, it sounds like."**

" **Yeah," Kara sighed, nodding as they walked out. "Except he . . . kind of lives in a different universe."**

"Way to drop a bomb Kara," Lena said.

" **Excuse me?" Lena blinked.**

" **That's why it's not as often," Kara nodded, showing Lena her phone. "But ever since I told him about Cadmus, he's been more concerned."**

" **My dearest mother," Lena rolled her eyes. "He's right to be worried, Kara. I haven't heard from her, and that can't be good."**

"Oh god what's she going to do," Kara said.

" **I'm being careful, Lena, I promise," Kara insisted.**

" **I know you are," Lena sighed. "But really, Kara . . . this could end extremely badly for you. It doesn't hurt to have help on standby."**

" **I know," Kara nodded, biting her lip. "And I trust Oliver enough for that."**

So naturally the shipping sisters started texting when they heard that. They had been planning a way to get them together.

" **Sounds like a good man," Lena nodded as they entered the elevator.**

" **He is," Kara smiled. "One of the best."**

"Thank you kara," Oliver said.

**Oliver hung up from talking with Kara, hearing a snort behind him. "From what your sister told me, it sounds like you put more effort into those calls than your duties as mayor."**

"Wow thanks Thea," Oliver said.

"You're welcome," Thea said sweetly.

" **It's something Kara told me about before she left," Oliver turned in his seat to look at Slade. "She mentioned it once, like it was no big deal, but it's something that keeps worrying me."**

" **What is it?" Slade asked, tilting his head.**

" **An anti-alien organization on her Earth," Oliver answered. "I think she called it Cadmus. Yeah, Cadmus," he nodded, remembering. "It was a small mention, like I said, but there was something else she said that put me on guard. She said they had a device that, originally, would fill the  
atmosphere with something that would kill her and her cousin immediately."**

"Wow seriously, cool,"Cisco said before people glared at him "I mean, not cool, not cool at all."

"Don't mind him he doesn't think before he does... anything," Caitlyn says.

**Slade scowled. "That didn't actually happen, right?"**

"No, thank god," Alex said.

" **No," Oliver shook his head. "But I keep thinking what could happen if Cadmus used something even remotely similar again." He sighed. "It took me nearly losing everyone to reach out for help, and even then, it was almost not enough. I'm just worried Kara won't ask, and it could lead to her  
getting seriously hurt or killed."**

" **If there is ever a break in those messages, you'll have your answer," Slade nodded to his phone.**

"Why do I feel like that's foreshadowing," Thea said.  **(dammit why do I keep doing this with her)**

" **The moment you think the pattern breaks, that's when you need to check on her."**

" **Hopefully, that never has to happen," Oliver said grimly, but nodded. "Kara also said good luck finding Joe."**

"I still haven't found him," Slade whispers.

" **Thank you," Slade nodded. "Keep in mind, kid, if you ever need to go over . . . you're not the only one that owes her."**

"Thank you," Kara says.

**Oliver smirked. "Noted, Slade."**

**He chuckled and headed out the door, Oliver putting his phone back on his desk. Sometimes, he thought to himself as he went back to his computer, it was a huge disadvantage to have a friend over thirty Earths away.**

"That's true," Oliver said.

They watched as the next video turned on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi please read and review and I got team flash right before he was about to go into the speed force. I had major writers block with this particular chapter because of the torture scene which took the longest to write I couldn't get their reactions right.
> 
> Couch: Sara Oliver Kara
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Malcolm black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Iris
> 
> Couch:Jon Winn James

**Now - Three Months Later**

**Thea walked into her brother's office and raised an eyebrow when she noticed him not paying attention to his computer at all. Instead, he was looking out the window, looking as distracted as her brother could get.**

"Why you so distracted I wonder," Thea said.

" **What's up?" she asked.**

**Oliver turned in his chair to look at her. "Two weeks," he told her.**

" **What?"**

" **Two weeks since Kara and I last spoke," he elaborated.**

"See, you totally like her," Thea said.

**Thea grinned. "Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?"**

" **Thea," he gave her a look.**

" **OK," she held up her hands innocently, sitting on the edge of his desk. "So it's been two weeks. What's the big deal about that?"**

" **Ever since Kara first got in contact with me, we've stayed that way," Oliver told her. "Every week, we update each other. What's going on with our teams, our enemy of the week, that kind of thing."**

" **My God, you're certain?"**

"Really Thea," Oliver said.

" **Thea!" he snapped, and she held up her hands. "Every week. Same day, usually, too. This is the second week she hasn't contacted me."**

" **Have you tried calling her back?" Thea suggested as Quentin walked in.**

" **First thing I did," he nodded.**

" **What was?" Quentin asked.**

" **Called Kara," Oliver answered.**

" **That's right, you said last week she didn't call," Quentin nodded, frowning. "Think something's up?"**

"Probably," Kara said.

" **I don't know," Oliver shook his head. "But after having kept up a routine that long, it makes me start to worry."**

" **Hmm." Quentin handed Oliver a file he'd brought with him. "Laurel's been asking about her, too. Maybe if you decide to go check Earth-38, you could take her with you. She's itching to get out of the house."**

"Right, she's dead, hmm forgot," black siren said.

" **Partly because Laurel Lance is supposed to be dead," Oliver winced, understanding.**

" **So's Malcolm," Thea nodded. While she and her father had been getting closer, it was still hard to refer to him as her father. That had been Robert Queen before everything with the Gambit had  
happened. "And while he knows how to stay hidden . . . "**

" **Maybe," Oliver mused, taking the file. "Thanks, you two."**

**Another week went by.**

"Something's wrong isn't it," Kara said.

**When Oliver tried calling Kara again, he knew something was wrong.**

" **I expected you to be at the office, kid," Slade mused as he walked out of the elevator into the base. Oliver was at the computer, frowning and looking at his phone. He paused, narrowing his eye. "Something's happened."**

**Oliver put the phone on the table and pressed a button on it. The dial tone immediately hit. "That's Kara's number," he told Slade. "The last two weeks I've been trying to contact her, it rang before going to voicemail." He looked up at him.**

" **Something happened to her, and if something didn't, I need to know why she's not answering."**

" **Do you mind taking another?" Slade raised an eyebrow, walking up to him.**

"You would do that for me," Kara said.

" **You're sure?" Oliver asked.**

" **Kid, I owe that girl my life and the second chance she gave me," Slade gave him a look. "I'm sure."**

**Oliver nodded, then picked up his phone and tried another number.**

" **Hello?" Cisco's voice rang out.**

"Hey, it's me," Cisco said.

" **Cisco, I need you over here at the lair, now," Oliver said as Slade sat down in the chair opposite him. "It's urgent."**

" **Is everything OK?" Cisco asked, sounding much more alert.**

" **Well, that's what I'm hoping you'll be able to tell me before I get too worked up," Oliver glanced over at Slade.**

" **Be there in a sec."**

**Oliver hung up, then turned around as a breach opened. Cisco jumped out, lifting up his goggles.**

"You seem to be able to do that whenever now," Barry said.

"Yeah I've been practicing," Cisco said.

" **Hey, Oliver," he waved, then pointed at Slade nervously. "Um – "**

" **He's good," Oliver cut in before Cisco could say anything else.**

" **Right," Cisco nodded, walking up to him. "What's up?"**

" **I need you to vibe Kara," Oliver answered.**

" **Er . . . sure," Cisco blinked, surprised. "Is she OK?"**

"That's what we need to know," Oliver said.

" **That's what I'm hoping you can tell me," Oliver handed Cisco his phone.**

" **OK," Cisco nodded, taking his phone. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes –**

"Wait!" Laurel yelled. She went over to a box and got four things out. She went over and covered William's and Ruby's eyes and ears.

"This is going to be bad isn't it," Alex said. Laurel nodded grimly.

_**Screaming. Why was Kara screaming? She shouldn't be capable of screaming like that!** _

"Oh God," Alex said.

_**Cisco opened his eyes to find himself in a darkened room, lit only by bars of glowing green. The scream came again, this time sounding much hoarser. He spun around and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.** _

Everyone watched with wide eyes and cringed as they saw Kara on screen.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Alex muttered

" _ **Keep her down!" a woman with her dark hair pulled tightly into a bun ordered sharply,**_

"Mom," Lena growled.

_**men in black clamping handcuffs down tighter on the thrashing blonde alien on the medical table. Cisco hurriedly moved around to see Kara with tears streaming down her face, sobbing as she tried to fight against the others.** _

Alex turned away she couldn't watch anymore, she was crying too. Oliver looked like he was going to break something, as did just about everyone else in the room. Those that didn't look like that were crying. Kara was sitting there in shock, wasn't even crying.

_**Cisco caught flickers of green glowing in her skin, and he turned around  
to look at the matching green bars. Whatever this was, it was causing Kara this pain.** _

"I thought there was no more kryptonite on our earth," Jon growled.

" _ **Does my darling daughter know who you are?" the woman crooned, and Cisco turned back around to see the woman lean in towards Kara, looking down at her with cold eyes. "That her best friend is an alien?"**_

" _ **Leave Lena alone," Kara croaked.**_

_**The woman made a gesture, and one of the men in black holding a syringe of glowing green liquid stuck it in her, making Kara buck and scream again.** _

"Bitch," Thea muttered.

" _ **My daughter should have nothing to do with you," the woman spat. "But, don't worry, Supergirl. As soon as we know everything we need to about you, you and your cousin will never bother her again." She waved her hand.**_

" _ **Continue," he ordered. "Then bring her to me when she wakes up."  
**_ **When she wakes up?! Cisco's eyes widened in horror.**   _ **Then Kara started screaming again, pleading for them to release her, and when Cisco saw the blood covering her, he snapped out of the vibe.**_

"That was possibly the worst vibe I have ever experienced," Cisco said.

" **Oh, my God!" Cisco gasped, taking off his goggles and bending over double, taking deep breaths.**

Laurel let the kids take off the headphones and uncovered their eyes. She got grateful looks from their mothers.

" **Cisco?" Oliver bent to help him straighten, Slade narrowing his eye. "Cisco, did you find her?"**

**Cisco swallowed. "I . . . I found her," he nodded miserably, looking up at Oliver. "I know why she's not answering."**

**Oliver tensed. "She's in trouble."**

" **It's bad," he nodded rapidly, Oliver closing his eyes. "Oliver, she was being tortured. I didn't,even know she could be hurt like that!"**

" **How badly?" Slade growled, standing up.**

" **It's bad," Cisco swallowed. "Like, bleeding over the table bad. And she was screaming the whole time, begging for them to stop."**

"It is really bad, I thought I was going to be sick," Barry muttered

**Oliver's eyes snapped open, and Cisco backed away from his suddenly tense form. "Grab your gear," he told Slade in a growl, the man nodding and heading for the elevator, then Oliver turned to Cisco.**

" **When they get here, open the breach," he told him. "We'll come back on our own."**

**Cisco could only nod as the doors closed behind Slade, Oliver grabbing his phone to make a few,more calls.**

**Thea tilted her head when she saw the Caller ID, then answered. "What's up, Ollie?"**

" **I need to talk to Malcolm," Oliver cut right to the chase.**

"You're very blunt," Kara said.

**Thea blinked. "OK." She turned and walked over to where Malcolm was checking something on his tablet. "It's Oliver."**

**Malcolm raised an eyebrow, taking the phone. "Oliver," he greeted.**

" **I need your help," Oliver said bluntly.**

"See," Kara said.

" **You know, the last time that happened, we all nearly got blown up," Malcolm frowned.**

" **OK, let me rephrase that. Kara needs your help."**

**That got his attention at once. "What?" Malcolm asked sharply, standing from his chair.**

"Wow, she must matter a lot to that you," Thea said.

" **You know we've kept in contact. When I hit the dial tone, I asked Cisco to vibe her. It's bad, Malcolm. I'm heading to Earth-38 tonight, and Slade's coming with me. Are you?"**

" **When?" was all Malcolm asked as he headed to his room to check his gear.**

"For villains they are really dedicated to her, and I can see why," Barry said.

"Why,"Kara said.

"Look at you you're a super puppy, almost everyone that meets you wants to protect you," Barry said.

" **As soon as I call Laurel and see if she's going to come."**

" **I'm on my way," Malcolm told him.**

" **Good."**

**Malcolm hung up and turned as Thea walked up. "What's going on?" Thea asked in concern.**

" **Kara," Malcolm said simply.**

**Thea's eyes widened, and she nodded. "Tell Ollie I'll help Quentin handle everything," she told him.**

" **Will do," Malcolm nodded, taking a deep breath. "It sounds bad."**

" **Just don't get yourself killed," Thea told him.**

**Malcolm smirked. "Oh, if anyone's getting killed, it'll be whoever's hurt her."**

"Oh that's for sure," Thea said.

" **Laurel."**

"You would call me that, I don't deserve that," black siren muttered.

**The Earth-2 metahuman looked up when Quentin walked up, a frown on his face. "What?" she asked, sitting up and setting down her magazine.**

" **It's Oliver," he handed his phone to her.**

**Laurel frowned and took the phone. "Oliver?"**

" **Are you up for a trip?" Oliver asked her.**

" **What for?" Laurel narrowed her eyes.**

" **Earth-38."**

"Everyone's going to go aren't they," Barry whispered.

**Laurel tried to think of why Oliver would want to go there when she remembered. "Kara?" she asked, looking up at Quentin.**

" **She's in trouble," Oliver answered, making Laurel's eyes widen.**

"Yeah that surprised me," Laurel said.

" **I'm leaving for Earth-38 tonight, and Slade and Malcolm are coming with me. What about you?"**

"Always," Laurel whispered.

" **Wait until I get there," Laurel immediately stood up, quickly taking off her jacket and hurrying to her room. "I'm coming with you, too."**

" **Thank you," Oliver said in relief. "If what Cisco told me is right, these guys deserve a good scream."**

"Yeah they do," black siren muttered.

**Laurel chuckled darkly. "It would be my pleasure."**

"That's not creepy at all," Cisco said.

" **What's this about Kara?" Quentin asked, following Laurel.**

" **Oliver said she's in trouble," Laurel answered. "I don't know details, but he sounded angry."**

" **Another week, not answering her phone," Quentin realized. "All right, looks like Thea and I will have our hands full. Be careful."**

"We definitely will," Thea said.

**Laurel laughed, finding her suit and putting it in a duffel bag. "If Kara's in as much trouble as it sounds like she is, it's not me you need to say that to," she told him, kissing his cheek before heading for the door.**

"That's true isn't it," Quentin say's.

" **No, probably not," Quentin admitted.**

" **They injected her with this glowing green liquid," Cisco was explaining to Oliver as he gathered his suit and weapons in a bag as well, Slade checking through the arsenal, his gear already by the table. "It hurt her so much, Oliver."**

"Too much," Alex said.

" **Probably Kryptonite," Oliver thought out loud, hearing the elevator doors arrive. "She said it could kill her."**

" **What could kill her?" Malcolm asked sharply as he walked out, a duffel over his shoulder as well.**

"Damn you have some sharp hearing," Thea said.

" **What was being used to torture Kara to the point she couldn't stop screaming," Oliver answered grimly.**

**Malcolm halted dead in his tracks, narrowing his eyes to slits. "You're kidding."**

"You would think that, right," Malcolm said.

" **Absolutely not," Cisco shook his head.**

" **Can we kill them?" Malcolm turned to Oliver.**

"Please do," Alex said.

Malcolm nodded at her.

"I've never been a big fan of killing people, but I think this is warranted," Barry said.

" **Whatever it takes to get Kara out of there," Oliver didn't even bother telling him no.**

**Malcolm smirked. "Good," he said, walking further into the lair. "And what about Laurel?"**

" **On her way," Oliver nodded. "Cisco, you said Kara said something about Lena?"**

" **Uh, yeah," Cisco nodded. "She's the other woman's daughter, the one who ordered her to be tortured further."**

"My dear mother, ugh I hate her," Lena said.

" **Kara mentioned Lena to me before she left," Oliver nodded. "She's our best shot at finding more out about Cadmus before we get there."**

"Are you saying I'm connected to Cadmus," Lena said.

"In my defence I'd never met you before on there," Oliver said.

" **She might even have a location," Slade added.**

**The doors opened again, and Laurel walked out, her eyes narrowed. "What happened to her?" she immediately asked.**

"Someone's protective," Thea said.

" **She's been taken by an organization on her Earth against aliens," Oliver answered, hoisting his duffel onto his shoulder. "My plan is to get her out and make sure she stays safe, and – if that's not the only Cadmus facility – burn the rest of it to the ground so they never hurt her again."**

" **Good," Laurel smirked. "I'll help with that."**

" **Agreed," Slade nodded.**

" **Guess you're stuck with us," Malcolm nodded as well.**

" **I made a run to S.T.A.R. Labs to get you the chips for your phones as well," Cisco handed a box to Slade, who opened it. "They should connect you to the networks on Earth-38 as well."**

"Oooh that is some sexy ass tech," Cisco said quietly. Caitlyn nudged him a bit to get him to shut up.

" **Nice," Laurel nodded, taking a chip to place in her phone.**

" **Thank you, Cisco," Oliver told him sincerely.**

" **Just make sure Kara's safe," Cisco nodded, raising his hands. "Here we go!"**

**Cisco opened another breach, and Oliver grabbed his bag, jumping through. Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel were right behind him.**

They watched as the next video turned on in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writersblock039 helped me a lot so a shout out to her for giving me so many ideas
> 
> Couch: Sara Oliver Kara
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Malcolm black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Iris
> 
> Couch:Jon Winn James

They watched as the screen turned on

**Oliver considered it extremely lucky that when they made the jump to Earth-38, they arrived in an abandoned warehouse.**

" **OK, so what does this Cadmus have against Kara?" Malcolm asked as  
they headed for the exit.**

"I'm an alien that's all," Kara said.

"Really  _that's_ what they have against you

" **Kara never told me that," Oliver shook his head, stepping outside, recognizing National City from before. "Only that it seems they have it out for Kryptonians especially."**

"They really do," Alex murmured.

" **How to we find this Lena woman?" Slade asked, letting Oliver take the lead.**

"Well I own a building, so can't be that hard," Lena said.

**Oliver pulled out his phone. "Let's hope Cisco was right about connecting to networks here," he muttered.**

"So little faith," Cisco said.

**Sure enough, within a minute, he had found who he was looking for. "Lena Luthor," he told them. "CEO of L-Corp, formerly Lex-Corp . . . " He raised an eyebrow. "And her brother was formerly CEO. And guess which race of aliens was responsible for planting him in prison."**

"My cousin," Kara stated

"Were we going to bring him in," Zari said.

"No, we don't want it to get to crowded, but we will be bringing in younger you, and the legends, not to mention Ava and Nora Darhk," Laurel said.

" **Kryptonians," Laurel nodded.**

" **It was Kara's cousin," Oliver confirmed.**

" **Think Lena might know what happened to her?" Malcolm asked.**

"Probably nothing," Lena said.

" **I don't know," he shook his head, flipping through other links. "From what Kara told me, it didn't sound like Lena and her mother see eye to eye."**

"We don't believe me," Lena said.

" **Kid!"**

"Wow you still call me that," Oliver said.

"I'll stop calling you that after you stop acting like a stubborn kid," Slade said.

**Oliver turned when he heard Slade call from further down the street.**

" **What?" he asked, jogging over, the others behind him.**

" **Seems like she's been gone for a while," Slade showed Oliver one of the CatCo magazines.**

**Laurel sighed, seeing the article written about Kara's disappearance. "Been about three weeks, it looks like."**

"That is a long time," Barry said.

" **There's two different numbers to call if anyone has information about her," Malcolm noted,,looking at the numbers. "One of them looks like it's her sister, Alex . . . " He grinned, pointing out,the other number. "The other is a direct line to Lena Luthor."**

" **She must be really concerned about her," Laurel remarked.**

"Of course I am," Lena said.

" **Or it's a way to tell her mother that someone's looking for Kara," Slade pointed out.**

" **Either way, it's a way to reach her," Oliver looked over Slade's shoulder, dialing the number.**

" **And maybe a way to get one step closer to finding Kara."**

"Thank god," Alex said.

**Lena was going over the blueprints for one of L-Corp's new buildings when her phone rang. She froze, looking down at the cell phone she had bought just to keep an open line if anyone had any idea where Kara was. It looked like someone finally did. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it, turning to look out at National City.**

" **Hello?" she asked.**

" **Lena Luthor, I take it?"**

**Lena frowned, taking another look at the number. "That's me."**

" **We're looking for Kara Danvers. I was hoping you might have an idea about where to look."**

"I'm obviously looking for her too," Lena said.

**Lena slowly turned to her computer, ready to pull up a trace on this number.**

" **That's what I set up this line for," she told the man on the phone. "I don't know where she is."**

" **But you might know where Supergirl is."**

"That might set her off," Sam said.

**Lena froze, taking another look at her phone. "Who is this?" she demanded.**

" **Who are you?"**

" **My name is Oliver Queen. Kara spoke fondly of you the last time I saw her."**

**Lena paused in her actions, taking a moment to let that sink in. "Oliver Queen?" she repeated, stunned. She remembered Kara mentioning Oliver before, after one of his phone calls. Was it possible – ?**

" **If you're Oliver Queen, then tell me this," she said slowly. "What makes it so difficult for you and Kara to keep in contact?"**

" **I live in a different universe," Oliver answered at once.**

"So blunt," Kara said.

"Well I'm trying to save your life so I'm in a hurry," Oliver said.

**Lena nearly dropped her phone in shock. Last she knew, Kara's phone was in lockup at the D.E.O. No one, save herself and Alex, who she knew Kara had told, could have known that except the man himself.**

" **Very well, Mr. Queen," she swallowed, exiting out of the tracing program. "You have my attention."**

" **Is there a way to meet? So I don't have to talk on the street? I have three others with me who have come to help Kara as well."**

**Lena nodded at once. "I'm assuming you're in National City?"**

" **Yes, we are."**

" **Come to L-Corp," she requested. "I'll leave your name with my receptionist downstairs. She'll send you and your friends straight up."**

" **We're on our way."**

"Thank you for going out of your way to help me," Kara said.

"Of course," Oliver said.

"We all would help you, if Oliver had bothered to maybe call the legends to help. Hey where are the legends?" Sara said.

"We will bring them in later along with a couple of others," Zari said.

"Is Maggie going to come in later?" Alex asked.

Laurel started to look nervous but schooled her features and said " no probably not we don't want the room to get to crowded."

Sara noticed how Laurels mask of indifference slipped when Alex asked that and guessed what had happened, but she planned to talk to Laurel later anyway and decided that she would talk about it with her. She liked Alex and wanted to warn her if something was going to happen.

**Lena hung up and sighed in relief, letting her head drop onto her arms. Finally, someone who might have a chance at finding Kara, someone her mother wouldn't expect.**

**With a smile on her face, she reached for her work phone to call down to reception.**

**The receptionist sent the four up immediately when they reached L-Corp. The secretary outside Lena's office knocked on the door and opened it.**

" **Mr. Queen is here, Miss Luthor," she said.**

**Oliver walked past the secretary and watched a woman with black hair in a bun, wearing a dark purple sleeveless dress and black flats, look up from her computer.**

"Wow that is a really nice dress," Sam said.  **(I ship reigncorp so sue me)**

" **Thank you, Macy," Lena nodded, clicking something on her screen and standing up. "And please clear my schedule for the rest of the day."**

" **Yes, Miss Luthor," the secretary nodded, heading out.**

**As soon as the door closed, the woman let out a breath and walked over. "Mr. Queen," she held out a hand. "Welcome to L-Corp."**

" **Thank you, Miss Luthor," Oliver nodded. "Please, call me Oliver. And this is Slade Wilson, Malcolm Merlyn, and Laurel Lance."**

" **Lena," she told him. When Oliver nodded, Lena gestured towards her desk and the chairs in front of it. "I was starting to wonder if any of Kara's friends from your universe would ever check,in."**

" **I started worrying when she didn't respond for two weeks," Oliver nodded. "Third week passed, and when I heard nothing, I decided to come. I'm glad I did."**

"I ship it," Thea whispered to Alex.

"Me too," Alex whispered back.

" **I am, too," Lena nodded. "Especially if I'm right about who has her."**

"Unfortunately I am right, but luckily you guys are coming to save her," Lena murmured.

" **Before we came here, I asked a friend to see if he could reach her," Oliver explained as he sat down, the others doing the same. "He has the ability to see . . . visions, I guess, is the best way to describe it. He saw Kara being tortured by your mother."**

**Lena slumped. "I thought that my mother had her," she admitted with a sigh. "I even told the D.E.O. that much. Kara's sister has been attempting to convince the director to rescue Kara, but they barely even have a location, much less know anything about who is stationed there or what weapons they have."**

" **The D.E.O.?" Malcolm frowned.**

" **The Department of Extranormal Operations," Lena explained. "They specialize in dealing with aliens. Kara works with them, her sister and another one of her friends are agents there."**

" **And they don't know anything about this place?" Laurel asked in surprise.**

" **Nothing?"**

" **They know about Cadmus, and that my mother is the one in charge," Lena nodded. "But, if Kara didn't mention it to you, Director Henshaw is actually a Green Martian. Alien. Which Cadmus hates."**

" **Which means your mother would want him as well," Oliver nodded.**

" **Exactly," Lena nodded. "Mother has tried extremely hard to take out all aliens on Earth before. Last Thanksgiving, she tried to release a virus that would kill all aliens on the planet.**

"She did what," Barry asked in a controlled state of tone.

"Don't worry it had no way to hurt me. I'll tell you about it later." Kara said.

**Then about half a year ago, Cadmus got their hands on the alien registry and took all aliens in National City, at,least, and tried to send them off-world. All attempts she's made have been thwarted by Kara."**

" **Undesirable number one," Slade narrowed his eye.**

" **And since she's a very close friend of mine, my mother has not been releasing any information about Cadmus's whereabouts to me," Lena nodded. "The good news, however, is that while the D.E.O. has been working on their end to try and dig into Cadmus, identify who's holding Kara, I've been working on my end here at L-Corp. While my mother and I don't see eye to eye, she is still a Luthor."**

" **You said you had a location?" Oliver asked.**

" **I do," Lena nodded, clicking a few keys on her keyboard. A screen on the opposite wall lit up, and the four vigilantes turned to see the blueprints Lena pulled up. "I can't tell you anything about who my mother has hired, and I can't tell you what kind of security they may have. What I can tell  
you is that she has more than enough Kryptonite to possibly kill Kara."**

**Oliver nodded curtly and turned to Lena. "Would it be possible for us to get directions to the compound?" he asked. "Or to get us close enough that we could get in, rescue Kara, do some damage, and get out?"**

**Lena raised an eyebrow. "All four of you?"**

Laurel smiled and nodded.

" **I owe Kara for saving my entire family," Oliver nodded. "It's because of Kara that these three have second chances in their lives. None of us are leaving until we know for a fact that Kara is safe from Cadmus."**

"Of course not, and luckily this won't happen when we head back to our time," Oliver said.

**Lena nodded slowly, then started tapping more keys. "I can give you directions, and I can also give you a drive that when put in a computer, will fry their systems. Everything will feed back here to me."**

"I'm going to be tech support for this?" Lena asked very surprised.

" **To you?" Malcolm repeated.**

" **Kara's my friend," Lena nodded determinedly. "And tech support never hurts."**

"That's true we should talk later," Felicity said to the techys in the room who all nodded.

" **No, it doesn't," Oliver agreed, standing up. "We would also prefer to do this as soon as possible."**

"Please do," Alex said.

" **Agreed," Lena nodded. "Come back tonight, after dark. I'll have the drive ready for you then."**

" **We'll be here," Oliver nodded. "Oh . . . and keep your balcony doors open."**

"Why, just why, you know there is another way to explain that," Felicity said.

"You don't know how I'm going to explain," Oliver said.

"I know you're not going to explain it all the way," Felicity said.

" **Why?" Lena blinked, looking behind her towards her balcony.**

" **That'll be how we come in," Oliver smirked, standing up. "Nice to meet you, Lena."**

" **And you," Lena nodded, watching the four leave. As she watched them leave, she turned to look at her balcony in surprise.**

**How would they arrive that she needed to keep her balcony open?**

" **Does this seem a bit easy to you?" Malcolm asked Oliver as they walked down the street back to the warehouse they had arrived in.**

"Maybe I'm just really good at finding things out," Lena said.

" **A bit," Oliver admitted. "If Lena's lying, she's a good one, I'll give her that. But she's also a CEO, that means she has resources. And if she's telling the truth, those resources can help us get Kara out, quickly."**

" **We'll need everything we've got, kid," Slade eyed the sky and the setting sun. "It'll be dark soon."**

**Oliver reached where they had hid their bags and found his, unzipping it and pulling out one of the arrows, checking the tip. "Then we'd best be ready."**

**Lena finished working on the flash drive she would be sending with the four, pulling it out and twirling it between her fingers. The sky had turned black only a few minutes ago, and she turned to her computer, looking at the systems running. She was fully prepared to hack Cadmus once the  
drive had taken over their security. She just needed to wait for –**

**She heard four thuds behind her, and she spun around, eyes wide, to see Oliver, Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel land on the balcony in perfect crouches before standing.**

" **Wow," she stared as they walked in, Oliver and Malcolm with their bows in hand, Slade's sword on his back, Laurel with a few knives strapped to her legs. "That's . . . impressive."**

" **Oh, wait until we show Cadmus," Malcolm smirked.**

"Oh please do," Alex said.

"I don't usually agree with killing but ditto," Barry said.

" **Here's the drive," Lena handed it to Oliver. "I have at least the basic diagrams of the complex on my computer, so I can direct you to where the main security hub is. Just hook that up to one of their monitors, and I'm in."**

" **Will do," Oliver nodded, taking the Bluetooth devices Lena handed out.**

" **Once we get Kara, it'll be a scramble to get out."**

" **There's an L-Corp warehouse that's closed down for the night about twenty minutes from the complex," Lena told him, pulling up a map.**

" **If you can get Kara there, I can give you the code to get inside. Once you're there, I can send a message to Alex telling her you've got her sister."**

" **Only with people she trusts," Oliver added.**

" **She'll more than likely bring her fiancée, Maggie, and possibly J'onn," Lena nodded. "And once you get to the D.E.O., they can handle helping Kara recover."**

" **Good," Oliver nodded in satisfaction. "One more thing. We'll be using our code names while we're there. The less Cadmus knows about us, the better."**

"Yeah that's probably best because even if you don't have doppelganger's on my earth you probably should still use code names," Kara said.

"We don't have doppelganger's on your earth?" Oliver asked.

"I don't think so I've never heard of any of you and when Barry came he couldn't find anyone from his earth," Kara said.

" **OK," Lena nodded. "What are they? I'll use those when speaking to you."**

" **Green Arrow," Oliver answered.**

" **Dark Archer," Malcolm supplied his.**

" **Deathstroke," Slade told her.**

" **Black Siren," Laurel finished.**

" **All right," Lena nodded, making a mental note of that. "What, does that mean I need a name as well?"**

"I hope you come up with something good," Cisco said, "all though it probably won't be as good as the names I come up with."

" **It wouldn't hurt," Oliver looked at her.**

**Lena nodded slowly, thinking it over, when she saw the Luthor chessboard by the couch. She walked over and picked up the white queen, turning it over in her hand, then smirked.**

"What is that," Sam asked.

"It's my family's chess board past down generations," Lena said.

" **Checkmate," she put the queen back and made a show of flicking it over.**

"I approve," Cisco said, "that name is pretty cool, and Thea you know I could always come up with something much better-" the rest of his words were silenced as a pillow hit his face

**Oliver smirked and nodded. "Got it."**

**Lena frowned as they headed back to the balcony. "Do you need a vehicle?" she asked.**

" **We're covered," Malcolm smirked as Oliver pulled up the hood of his suit, Slade putting his mask on.**

**Lena raised an eyebrow, then nodded as the four vigilantes left. She sat down in her chair and fixed her Bluetooth to her ear, clicking a few keys and watching the diagram of the complex appear.**

" **Hang on, Kara," she tapped her fingers on her desk.**

"Laurel may we speak to you," Malcolm said to her pointing at Slade and black siren.

She nodded and said to everyone "we are going to take a 5 to 10 minute break to process all this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the talk that I hinted at last chapter. Oliver and Kara are going to talk to Barry and Iris. And Laurel and future Malcolm are going to talk to Malcolm and black siren and is going to talk to Laurel then Iris and Barry talk to Laurel. Then Nora arrives and talks to Barry and Iris, then the shipping sister start up on the betting and bring in some new people in the text group. Then the videos start back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couch: Sara Oliver Kara
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Malcolm black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Nora Iris
> 
> Couch:Jon Winn James

As the redeemed villains walked out to talk, people started to chat. Kara and Oliver looked at each other and walked over to Barry and Iris.

"Hey Barry, hi Iris can we talk to you," Kara said.

"Yeah what about," Iris said.

"When we first started watching the videos there was a girl in here with us, and she said her name was ... Nora. I remember you said your mom's name was Nora. Plus she disappeared after you showed up so you might want to talk to Laurel after she gets back," Oliver said.

They nodded and walked over to sit down while they processed this.

While they were talking, Laurel and the redeemed villains went into the the break room.

She sat down and was about to say something when she touched her comms and said "ugh fine you can come in, stop whining you're like a child."

She waited a little bit and the doors to the control room and the rest of the station and future Malcolm came out. 

**(for this chapter past Malcolm will be called dark archer and future Malcolm will be called Malcolm)**

"Hi, now what is this about," Laurel said.

"You guys seem really attached to her, I mean I've heard some of the things you said," dark archer said.

"How did you-" Laurel started.

"Vigilante," Malcolm interrupted her.

"But I-"

"Vigilante,"

"But-"

"Vigilante," he said slowly.

"Dammit, fine we are all super attached to Kara because she has saved our lives so many time that we are like family," Laurel said.

"Ok so I did not expect you to say all that but I agree with her She has saved our lives a lot," Malcolm said.

They finish that up and head back to the viewing room. Malcolm goes back to the viewing room.

As soon as they come back Sara grabs Laurel and heads back in the break room.

"What now," Laurel groans.

"You were lying to Alex about her girlfriend weren't you," Sara said, " why what happens with her."

"You can't tell anyone this, but that not going to last, they don't agree with a major problem and break up, but please don't tell her," Laurel said.

"You think it's better for her to find out in a video," Sara said.

"No but I can't bear to tell her so someone else will tell her," Laurel said.

They head out to the viewing room, and as soon as they get there, Barry and Iris come and grab laurel and bring her back.

"Why can't I just sit down," Laurel yells.

"Is our future daughter on this station," Barry asked.

"Yes, how did you find out about her, she hasn't been here while you guys have been here," Laurel said.

"Kara and Oliver," Iris said.

"Of course they did, why don't I go get her so she can talk to you and then I will leave her with you guys to watch the videos while I take a break," she says.

"Ok that's good," Barry says.

Laurel leaves and then a few minutes later a girl comes in smiling.

"Are you Nora," Barry says.

She nods and hugs them.

"So why were you kicked out besides us coming," Iris asked.

"Nothing important I just had things to do," Nora lied smoothly.

"Ok let's go sit down huh," Barry said.

They went back into the viewing room and introduced her to team flash. And she hugged all of them. Even Harry though she did have to force it upon him.

Thea, Alex, Sara and Felicity were plotting how to get Kara and Oliver together when Alex said "maybe we should bring Lena into this little group."

"Yeah you're right I'll go get her," Thea said.

Thea went over to where Lena was talking to Harry and dragged her away.

"What is this," Lena said amused.

"We are rooting for Oliver and Kara to get together," Sara said.

"Oh this is what this is, I am too, so how do you think they are going to get together in the videos," Lena said.

"Um, I bet 20 bucks that he saves her and anytime within three weeks of that they get together," Thea said.

"15 bucks that a life or death situation makes him realize his feelings for her and he asks her on a date and or kisses her shortly after," Lena says.

Felicity writes these all down and says "anyone else." When no one answers she says "bets are closed on this till next break."

Zari announces that everyone needs to sit down and then the screen turned on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couch: Sara Oliver Kara
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Malcolm black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Nora Iris
> 
> Couch:Jon Winn James

**Had the four not known which compound they were looking for, they would have thought Cadmus's complex was just a regular string of warehouses.**

**When Lena tensely told them they had arrived, Oliver quickly hid the van they had borrowed past the tree line and led the three others.**

" **Checkmate, what have you got?" he asked.**

" **The first building you're seeing is mostly for supplies," Lena answered. "My guess is you'll find a ton of Kryptonite in there. Bullets, bombs, liquid supply, chunks of rock, whatever. There are tons of electrical signatures just past that building. That might be the security hub. I can't get past  
that without getting into their security."**

" **Dark Archer, Black Siren, check the supplies," Oliver ordered. "If you see even a bit of Kryptonite, start setting charges. Deathstroke and I will get into security."**

"At least we can get rid of the Kryptonite," Oliver mutters.

" **Watch out for patrols," Lena warned. "That was something Kara mentioned the last time Mother had her."**

"She's had you before this," Barry said.

"Yeah, she ran some experiments on me but I was saved," Kara answered.

" **They won't be a problem," Slade shook his head.**

" **Go," Oliver ordered.**

**The group of four split up, with Malcolm and Laurel running for the first building, Oliver and,Slade sprinting past them to the next one. When they caught sight of the first security guard,**

**Malcolm drew back an arrow and fired at once, the man collapsing without a sound. Laurel hastily,pulled him to the side, hiding him behind a few crates. Malcolm took out the two guards at the front as well, Laurel hiding them as he entered the building.**

"You guys work really well together, I never would have thought that," Oliver said.

**In the control room**

"Ha ha just wait Oliver," Malcolm said.

"I know we do work really well together, hmm," Laurel said coming from behind him.

"When did you here," Malcolm said.

"A couple of minutes ago, everyone kept annoying me so I came back," she said.

Malcolm pecked her on the lips and said "what did they do to piss you off so much."

"They kept wanting to talk to me," she said.

"Oh, how horrible," Malcolm interrupted.

"They wanted me to answer their questions," Laurel said.

She sat down on a chair, which was right next to the chair in which William and Ruby were asleep.

"How long have they been asleep?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know an hour or two," Malcolm said.

"Hmm, well I was listening to some people during the break and the bets have started," Laurel said.

"Oh, that's not going to end well, but it will be hilarious," he said as he settled down next to her.

**Crates were piled against the sides and in the middle, with a few guards with less weapons inside.**

**Malcolm ran forward, using his bow like a staff, knocking two of the guards out with well-placed hits. The last guard went for his radio when Laurel slammed the hilt of one of her knives into his temple repeatedly. He fell to the ground, and she ran to the crate he was next to, prying it open with her knife. She opened it and immediately gasped. "Malcolm!"**

"No, no what's wrong," Alex said.

**He walked over and lifted the lid further, and he froze, narrowing his eyes.**

" **Green Arrow," he said coldly.**

" **What did you find?" Oliver asked.**

**Malcolm and Laurel exchanged looks. "What did you say Kryptonite looked like?"**

" **Glowing green rock."**

" **What did you find?" Lena asked.**

**Malcolm looked down into the box. "Bars of that crap."**

Everyone growled and Oliver unconsciously grabbed Kara's hand. Kara turned her head saw that and blushed, he saw that and started to slip his hand out of her But she grabbed on and held it for dear life.

She may have looked stoic on the outside but inside Kara was terrified. She was terrified that this would happen once she got back no matter how hard she tried to prevent this. She needed comfort and holding on to Oliver's hand was like a lifeline.

**He looked at a crate against one of the walls and pointed. "Get that one open."**

**Laurel ran over, opening the lid and peering in. "It's here, too."**

"Oh god," Kara whispered.

**Malcolm looked around at the dozens of crates in the building and ground his teeth together. "This needs to go."**

" **Start setting charges," Lena said. "Green Arrow, Deathstroke, you're approaching the building now. The biggest signals are coming from close to the right."**

" **Copy that," Oliver said.**

**Malcolm opened his bag on the ground, revealing the explosives he had brought with him. "Black Siren, set these up while I watch the doors," he told her.**

"Oh gladly," Laurel whispered.

**She nodded and took a few charges, running around to start setting them up, picking out specific Kryptonite crates as Malcolm picked up his bow and found a hiding place, the door easily in sight.**

**Oliver and Slade took the stealthy route into the building, waiting for a lapse in guard rotations to move along. Oliver had no remorse for killing what soldiers they did run into. These . . . people, if,he could even call them that,**

"To call them animals would be kind," Sara said.

 **were holding Kara, the kindest woman he had ever met, someone he**  
owed practically everything he had in his life to. It was because of her that his family and friends were alive, that his son had his mother, that the man he saw as a brother had a second chance, that,Malcolm and Laurel had their second chances. No, he thought grimly as he shot down the last  
guard in the hall, Slade his silent shadow. If they were going to be monsters, he would return the favor.

" **The room should be just off the right," Lena told them.**

**Oliver and Slade stood on either side of the door, then Slade took two of the guns he had, and Oliver kicked the door open. Slade was through in a second, aiming and shooting on instinct. All four technicians inside went down, the shots muffled by the silencers on his guns. Oliver went to  
the first monitor he saw, taking out Lena's flash drive.**

" **Drive in," he reported as he put it into the computer.**

**Lena grinned when her screen lit up, showing cameras all over the complex, files downloading at a rapid speed.**

" **Oh, checkmate indeed," she grinned. "I'm in!"**

"That's not a bad thing to say when you hack into something, because both bingo and yahtzee are taken so checkmate is good," Cisco said.

" **Half the charges are set," Laurel said.**

" **No sign that they know we're here," Malcolm added.**

" **Good," Slade growled. "Let's keep it that way."**

" **OK," Lena typed away, sorting through security cameras. "The first three buildings are out. I don't see anything that says they're holding a prisoner there." She frowned when she found a few cameras that were showing only snow. "I've got three cameras that aren't giving me anything."**

" **Which building?" Oliver asked.**

**Lena bit her lip, checking. "Building six. The very center of the complex." She snorted.**

" **Typical."**

" **Charges are set," Laurel said. "Heading your way."**

" **Good," Lena squinted, typing quickly. "I'll try and get the cameras online to check in with you."**

**She turned her head quickly to check the files loading. "But I have enough here to say you need to find her, and quickly."**

**Oliver and Slade took down the two guards on the other side of the building and ran out, Malcolm and Laurel running along the side of it in the shadows. They crouched together behind the building, looking around the corner at the buildings in front of them.**

" **There should be three buildings in front of you in a row," Lena said over the comms. "You need to get past them. It'll be the center building in the next row of three."**

"Oh, thank god, they are about to get her," Alex said.

" **OK," Oliver looked around the corner. "Any luck with the cameras?"**

" **They're grainy, and I don't have any clear pictures yet. But I see glowing green lights. Building six is definitely where she is with this much,Kryptonite."**

**Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Let us know when you get an image."**

" **Copy."**

**The four took off across the yard, their boots nearly silent on the asphalt. They met three guards on their way, but Oliver and Malcolm shot two of them down, Slade slicing through the third one with ease.**

"Wow they're really good fighters," William whispered to Ruby who nodded.

" **Save your screams for when we leave," Oliver advised Laurel.**

**She nodded, and Oliver led the way into the building. Immediately, green light flooded the halls, and Oliver growled when he saw them.**

" **Kryptonite," he identified.**

" **Oh, she's definitely here," Malcolm narrowed his eyes, taking another arrow to draw back.**

" **I'm getting better pictures here," Lena reported. "Most of them look like laboratories of some kind." She sounded disgusted, too. "Avoid those at all costs."**

"Oh yeah with my mother you don't want to see what's in that laboratory," Lena said.

" **Then where are we headed?" Slade looked around.**

**As if on cue, a bloodcurdling scream came from further down the hall.**

Everyone winced when they heard that.

**All four vigilantes spun around, eyes wide.**

" **That way," Oliver ran at once.**

**The three others were right behind him.**

" **Checkmate!"**

" **I'm working out a quicker route for you to get out of there," Lena responded. "If Kara's awake, I don't know if she can walk herself or if you need to carry her."**

" **If she's being tortured again, with Kryptonite injections, we'll need to carry her," Oliver growled, shooting down two guards that got in his way. He heard Slade stab them again for good measure behind him.**

" **Great," Lena muttered. "OK, the best I can tell you is that you'll need to run like hell back to your getaway vehicle. Blow the Kryptonite when you leave. They'll think you're trying to set up a distraction and will search the complex. They won't find you leaving."**

"That is a pretty good plan," Oliver said.

**Oliver went around the corner and stopped, seeing two people in lab coats emerge on the other end. They froze, eyes wide, and Oliver's eyes tunneled to the glowing green bracelets they wore.**

**He brought his bow up at the same time as Malcolm, and they fired at the same time, killing both scientists, their Kryptonite bracelets shattering on the ground. Laurel stamped on them for good measure as the two archers ran to see where they had come from.**

**There were two guards in front of a door barred with a long glowing green rod. Oliver immediately had his bow up again, not giving the guards time to raise their guns. He shot the closest one first, then heard wind whistle. A second later, the second guard jerked and collapsed, one of Laurel's knives in his jugular. Malcolm and Slade were past him before he hit the floor,  
lifting the Kryptonite rod as Laurel bent down to check the machine guns the guards had.**

**Glowing green bullets fell into the palm of her hand, and she snarled. "Monsters!"**

**Slade slammed the door open, Malcolm through a second later, bow raised. Oliver heard the telltale thud of bodies hitting the floor, refraining from smirking. It sounded like Malcolm had finally hit the point where he was past sparing the lucky one who got away. When he entered, he saw Malcolm had even taken down one of the scientists that had just gotten a single foot out the door.**

**Oliver didn't pity the man one bit, if the needle smashed on the floor was what he thought it had,been.**

" **Kid," Slade whispered, sounding horrified.**

Laurel got up and put the sight canceling gear on William and Ruby.

The mother's looked at her gratefully.

**Oliver turned around to see Slade had run to a cage with Kryptonite bars all the way to the ceiling.**

**He was working on the lock, looking through the bars at the limp blonde lying in her own blood on the ground.**

Everyone had cries of outrage as they saw how beaten Kara was.

" **Kara," he breathed, running over.**

" **Holy shit," Laurel's eyes bugged wide.**

"Ditto," Nora said.

" **What the hell have they done to her?" Malcolm snarled, Slade's growls nearly loud enough to make him not be heard.**

" **Lena, we need the fastest way out from our position, now," Oliver ordered, crouching down to see if Kara was moving. She wasn't.**

"Are you okay," Oliver whispered to Kara.

"Not really, but I'll be okay," Kara whispered back.

" **Working on it now," Lena answered hurriedly.**

" **How do we get her out?" Malcolm asked.**

**Oliver narrowed his eyes, then turned to Laurel. "Sing, Siren," he ordered.**

**Laurel grinned, taking a deep breath as Oliver and Slade dove out of her way. A second later, she screamed, her voice breaking the lock on the door and splintering through the Kryptonite.**

**It also made the Kryptonian inside whimper in pain.**

Everyone winced when they saw that.

" **Kara," Oliver ran to her side, gently rolling her over. Her blue eyes, once so full of life, were glazed over with pain, barely seeing.**

Alex looked away not being able to look anymore.

**Her blonde hair was stained with red, and Oliver could barely make out the S on her chest because of it all.**

" **Damn them all," he hissed angrily.**

"I agree," Laurel said.

" **You carry her, kid," Slade narrowed his eye, drawing his sword once more."Leave these monsters to us."**

" **Black Siren's scream set the facility on alert," Lena warned. "So far, it's just in your part of the complex, but you need to go, now."**

"Yes, get her out of there," Jonn said.

**Oliver bent and lifted Kara bridal style, swallowing hard when her head lolled back, shifting his grip so he supported her better. Malcolm and Laurel instantly moved to his sides protectively,**

**Slade the first out the door. Very few soldiers made it past Slade and his swordsmanship; those who did were shot down by Malcolm or stabbed violently by Laurel. Lena calmly guided them through the building, the group leaving a trail of bodies in their wake.**

"You are very calm," Alex said.

**When they made it out, Oliver sprinted for the tree line, Malcolm hurrying to catch up to him. The Dark Archer fired at the guards in their way, Slade and Laurel carving through the souls,unfortunate enough to try and stop them. When they had nearly reached the van,**

**Oliver ordered, "Blow it up, Checkmate."**

**As Slade leapt into the front, Oliver and Laurel in back attempting to stop the blood still seeping from Kara, the warehouse where Malcolm and Laurel had discovered the Kryptonite exploded into a massive fireball. Slade whipped the wheel around and roared off, Oliver squeezing Kara's  
hand and desperately hoping the Kryptonian would hang on until they found the help she needed, and hoping her sister came through.**

"I will," Alex said.

They watched as the next video turned on.


	6. Chapter 6

They watch as the next video turns on. Laurel takes the mask's off Ruby and William.

In a bar populated by aliens not far in National City, an auburn-haired woman bent down, eyeing down her cue. She smirked and lined up her move before taking the shot.

The white ball hit the striped ball, and it sank right into the pocket in the corner of the table.

"Way to go, Danvers," the police detective leaning on her own cue grinned.

"Maggie," Alex says smiling.

"You guys are really cute together," Lena says.

Sara looks at her very sadly as she knows what's going to happen.

"Thanks," Alex smirked at her fiancée, moving around to line up another shot.

Before she could, her cell phone rang. "Who'd be calling you now?" Maggie frowned.

"I don't know," Alex frowned, straightening and pulling out her phone. When she saw the Caller ID, she blinked and answered. "What do you want, Luthor?"

"Really, Luthor you're still going to call me that," Lena said.

"Well-," Alex began.

"No, you will call me Lena nonnegotiable, people only call me Luthor or if we are in a incredibly formal meeting or I hate the person, so you will call me Lena," Lena interrupted.

"Okay Lena," Alex said haltingly.

Lena smiled and turned to the screen.

"We found Kara," Lena got straight to the point.

"Thank God," Alex whispered.

Alex's eyes widened, and she actually dropped her cue.

"Alex?" Maggie quickly moved around the pool table.

"You did?" Alex croaked out, sinking into a seat, clinging to the back of the chair with white fingers. "How?"

"With help," Lena answered. "Look, you'll need to get to Kara for it all to make sense."

"OK," Alex took a deep breath, standing back up. "Where is she?"

"I'm sending you the coordinates now. I won't say over the phone. But as soon as you find her . . . you need to get medical attention for her."

Kara shuddered and Oliver squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"Thank you," Alex swallowed, turning to Maggie. "Thank you so much."

"Get there quickly, Alex. She's not doing well."

"Alex?" Maggie asked as Alex hung up.

"It's Kara," Alex whispered, the detective's eyes widening. "She's hurt, but she's been found."

"Where is she?" Maggie asked, grabbing hers and Alex's cues and heading to the rack, putting them up.

Alex flicked through her phone, finding a message from Lena. "Here," she answered, showing Maggie the coordinates sent by Lena.

"All right," Maggie took out her GPS, plugging the coordinates in, showing Alex the way to her car. "Let's go get your sister."

"Yes, please do," Alex said.

Slade broke every speed limit to reach the warehouse Lena had given them coordinates to. He hadn't even put the van in park before Oliver was scrambling out with Kara.

"How is she?" Malcolm asked, hurrying to follow.

"Well, her heart's still beating," Oliver laid Kara down on the ground, checking her pulse. "It's faint, but there."

"Not very comforting," Oliver said.

Kara grabbed his hand again for comfort. She was crushing his hand but he let it slide because he was really worried.

"I called Alex while you were driving," Lena told them. "She should be on her way."

"Good," Oliver muttered, checking his watch. "I hope this D.E.O. is on standby."

"They better be," Alex said.

"If not, Director J'onzz will get them all off their asses to make sure Kara's all right."

"Yes I would," J'onn said.

"He better," Laurel continued pressing down on one of Kara's deeper wounds. The normally confident blonde now looked sick to her stomach.

"God that's sick," Zari said.

"How much of this did they put in her?"

"Better question, how much did they surround her with?" Malcolm asked, bow held tightly in his hand; Oliver looked around quickly to see Slade had gone to the second floor of the warehouse, sniper rifle in hand.

"We saw one warehouse full and blew it to dust, but even the building she  
was held in . . . "

"The bracelets, the bullets," Oliver ground his teeth. "It's been killing her."

"That is sick," Thea said.

"Kid," Slade warned.

Oliver looked behind him, narrowing his eyes when he heard the sound of a car speeding their way.

"Malcolm," he nodded to Kara, standing up and pulling up his hood.

Malcolm nodded and stood protectively in front of Kara, blocking her from view of the door while pulling up his hood as well. Laurel shifted so she was on her heels by Kara's head, one of her hands still stemming the flow of blood, the other gripping one of her remaining knives with a white grip.

Oliver took his bow and nocked an arrow, walking towards the doors of the  
warehouse, shifting so he was in the shadows. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Slade shift so he had a better view of the doors. Oliver took a quick glance out and narrowed his eyes when he,saw a police car whip into the drive. Curiously, its lights weren't on.

Then he saw the auburn-haired woman scramble out of the passenger's seat, looking frantic.

"Finally I'm there," Alex said.

Maggie quickly put her car in park, Alex getting out of the car a split second before she did.

"We're not the only ones here," she noticed the van at once.

"Lena said we," Alex remembered, reaching for her gun.

"If this 'we' have Kara and are friendlies, don't be so quick to pull the trigger, Danvers," Maggie warned, even as she put a hand on hers.

They paused at the open doors to the warehouse, exchanging looks before stepping in at the same time.

At once, they heard the telltale click of a rifle, then a hissing noise. "Hands in the air," a rough voice ordered. "And give your names."

Alex instantly obeyed. "Alex Danvers," she said, her voice wobbling slightly. "Lena Luthor said my sister is here."

"Maggie Sawyer," Maggie gave her name. "Alex's fiancée. We were at the bar together when she got the message. I gave her a ride."

She could make out a man clad in black leathers towards the far end of the warehouse, aiming a bow at them. A blonde woman was crouched behind him – not Kara, but just as fierce, in black leather as well. She heard a sound next to her, then a man entirely in green appeared in front of  
her, a hood and mask hiding his features. "Your badge," he ordered.

"How did you know she was a cop," Alex said.

"I don't know maybe Lena told me," Oliver said.

Maggie slowly reached for it  
with one hand, then held it up. The man took a look at it, then turned to Alex. "Show me the  
message." Alex swallowed, then took out her phone. She opened her messaging app and pulled  
up the coordinates, showing it to the man. He gave it a long look before relaxing ever so slightly.  
"Clear."

"You're very thorough," Dinah said, "and you are very quick to comply."

"Of course I am, it's Kara, no more said," Alex said.

The clicking sound came again, and Maggie turned to her left. She could barely see flashes of orange as a figure stood, then heard Alex gasp. She turned back to see the man in green remove his hood, followed by the mask. It was a rather handsome blonde man with piercing green eyes.

"You know him, Danvers?" Maggie asked, seeing the man in black leathers behind him remove his hood as well.

Unlike the man in green, he had no mask. Right away, she saw his black hair and ice blue eyes.

"I've heard of him," Alex swallowed. "You're the Green Arrow. Oliver Queen."  
The name meant nothing to Maggie, but the man nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry we had to meet like this, Alex."

"Yeah that's a really bad way to meet," Oliver said.

"I'm sorry, too," Alex bit her lip. "But . . . Kara?"

"Thank God I'm finally there," Alex said.

Oliver stepped to the side and nodded at the man in black. He, too, stepped aside, and Maggie's eyes bugged wide when she saw the blonde alien sprawled on the concrete ground. "Holy shit!"

"Your girlfriend just said everyone's thoughts when we saw her Alex, I mean is she psychic," Winn said.

"Shut up, Winn," Alex said.

"I'm just saying," Winn said.

"Thea I need a pillow thrown," Alex said smiling.

Winn yelled as three pillows were thrown at him.

"She didn't even had that many pillows over there," Iris said to Barry "where did she get those."

"Shh, don't question it," Barry said "We will break the fourth wal- ooh I better shut up now."

"Kara!" Alex burst forward. "Oh, my God!"

"What did they do to her?" Maggie turned to Oliver as they followed Alex over.

"We don't know everything they did," Oliver answered, watching as Alex fell to her knees by her sister, the other blonde woman easing back slightly, Alex helping her try and stop more of the bleeding.

"What we do know for sure is that she took several Kryptonite injections, and one of the warehouses we blew up was packed full of Kryptonite."

"Not to mention the bracelets worn by the scientists we took out, and the Kryptonite bullets in their guns," the man in black added.

"It was a living hell for her," an Australian voice from behind said, and Maggie turned to see the man with the sniper rifle approach. "And I am glad we got her out of it."

"When I think they're monsters then you know they are," Malcolm said.

"Yeah," black siren said.

"Kara," Alex whimpered, reaching with a trembling hand to check her sister for a pulse.

"Alex, we need to get her to the D.E.O.," Maggie told her gently. "They can help her."

"They had better," Oliver muttered.

"I hope so," the blonde woman muttered.

Alex frowned at her, but Oliver shook his head. "I should warn you, Alex, that the four of us here especially have varying forms of trust issues," he told her.

"When I asked Kara for her help, it was because I needed someone I absolutely trusted to help me. Not only did she come with barely any  
information other than that, but she saved every single one of us. My sister, my son, my team. And the three people I brought with me all owe her for having a second chance to prove themselves. We came here to make sure she was safe." His green eyes hardened. "I promise, Alex, I will not  
leave until Cadmus is utterly destroyed."

"Nice speech kid," Slade said.

"Kid speaks for all of us," the Australian nodded. "We're not going anywhere."

"Thank you," Alex swallowed. "Uh . . . "

"Malcolm Merlyn," the man in black introduced himself.

"Slade Wilson," the Australian nodded.

"Laurel Lance," the blonde finished.

"Right," Alex took a deep breath. "I'll call J'onn. We need to get Kara to the D.E.O."

"Right they can fix her," Alex muttered.

"I can take her there in my car right away," Maggie volunteered. "Lights and everything. We're not all going to fit, though."

"So then we just follow behind you," Oliver shrugged. "Not that hard."

Alex chewed her lip, and Maggie put her hand on her shoulder. "It'll be OK, Danvers," she said quietly. "I'll get her there, I promise."

"I know," Alex mumbled. "I just don't want to leave her."

"Aww you guys are the cutest couple," Winn said.

"Shut up Winn," Alex said.

"Not the time Agent Shott," J'onn said.

"Slade, Malcolm, go with Maggie, stay with Kara," Oliver looked at the two men. "Don't even budge from her side. Laurel and I can follow behind, with Alex."

"Got it," Malcolm nodded as Slade bent down to carefully lift Kara into his arms.

"As fast as you can, Maggie, please," Alex pleaded.

"Then we better get moving," Maggie started walking backwards. "See you there, Danvers."

She took off into a jog, Malcolm behind her, Slade bringing up the rear, careful not to harm Kara.

"They won't let anything happen to her," Oliver promised Alex, helping her stand.

"I'd like to see anyone try to even put a hand on her," Laurel snickered as they headed out the door, already hearing Maggie's sirens start.

"Yeah that would be fun," black siren decided.

Oliver looked down when his phone rang, and he frowned but answered it.

"Mayor Queen."

"Oliver, it's me," Thea's voice said. "Quentin's with me."

"How's it going?" Quentin asked in concern.

"I'll call you back in a few hours or so," Oliver answered, sliding into the driver's seat of the van, Alex climbing into the passenger's side. "We've found Kara, but . . . " He took a deep breath as he put the key in the ignition. "It's bad."

There was silence on the other line. "Please tell me she's alive," Thea whispered.

"She is," Oliver turned the van on, backing out of the drive. "But barely. We're heading to see how she's doing right now."

"Keep us updated, Oliver," Quentin told him.

"Should we tell the others?" Thea asked.

Oliver considered, watching Alex fiddle with her phone. "Tell them we're here," he finally said.

"Don't tell them about Kara until I call back."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Dinah said.

"Got it, Ollie."

"Give her our best," Quentin added.

"Thanks." Oliver hung up without further ado. "Where are we going?"

Alex took a deep breath, then started giving him directions. Laurel saw her hands shaking, then turned her own attention back to National City. If they were going to be there for a while, she might as well get a sense of where everything was. Alex finally put her phone to her ear.

"J'onn?" she said. "It's Alex." She closed her eyes. "We've got Kara."

"Thank god," Alex said.

Laurel then stood up and said "Well that was probably a lot to take in so just so you know this doesn't have to happen."

They all nodded relieved.

She then said "Why don't we all have lunch."

"Yes, I'm starving," Kara, Nora, and Barry all said at the same time.

"There's going to be no food left is there," Oliver .

"That's why we got our donuts early," Ruby's voice came down from the control room.

"Since when is there an intercom?" Sam said.

"There always was one, and since when are you guys awake," Laurel said.

"William is not awake, and that's why he gets no donuts," Ruby said.

"Also, follow up question, is there still donuts or did you get them all?" Kara asked.

"Yes, there is," Ruby sighed.

The speedster's ran to the break room with Kara right behind. They waited a few seconds before they heard Kara yell "BARRY GIVE ME MY DONUTS!"

Barry yelled and poked his head out the break room door and said "Um when you try and steal donuts from a kryptonian they try and melt your face."

Everyone laughed and went in the break room and ate lunch. Then they came back and sat down as the screen turned back on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a new character coming in this next chapter but you'll have to wait for the reveal. Also thanks to writersblock039 for letting me use her story's and for helping me come up with my OC and for the suggestions this chapter.
> 
> Couch: Sara Oliver Kara
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Dark archer black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel Rebecca Malcolm
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Nora Iris
> 
> Couch:Jon Winn James

They were about to watch the next video when Laurel touched her coms and said "What! How do you lose her, your only job was to watch her... she's ten she can't be that sneaky... ugh I'll come find her."

She looks at them all and said "I'll be right back." She then practically runs out of the room. Zari follows right after her.

Kara looks around and then said "Well that was weird wasn't it."

Everyone laughed and agreed with her. The door opens and a girl comes in.

She has black hair and green eyes, and a very familiar face, but that could have to do with the permanent sassy look on her face. She looked about ten or eleven

"Who are you," Oliver said.

"I'm Rebecca," she said, then she points at black siren and Malcolm and says "and I'm their kid."

Suddenly the room is in uproar as people start laughing or freaking out.

**In the control room**

Laurel was yelling at Malcolm as she looked under chairs "How did you lose her she's not that small she's ten!"

"I looked away when I heard the video start back up and then she was gone, God it is really annoying when she does that," he said.

Suddenly, Ruby says "uh, guys I found her."

"God what did she do," Laurel said.

"She just told the whole room she's your kid," William said.

"Are you kidding me," Malcolm said as they both ran to the viewing room

**In the viewing room**

Everyone was either freaking out or laughing. Laurel and Malcolm  **( I will be calling future Malcolm Malcolm and past Malcolm dark archer when they are in the same room)**  came in the room and they all turned to them.

"She told you didn't she," Laurel said.

They all nodded. Except slade who was laughing. And black siren and dark archer sharing incredulous looks with each other. Laurel turned to Rebecca and gave her a look.

"You told me not to tell them, so naturally I did the exact opposite," Rebecca said.

"I can't tell if I'm amused or annoyed," Malcolm said.

"Not the time, because we need to figure out this disaster," Laurel said.

"So, Malcolm that's surprising," Sara said.

"Shut up, you were not supposed to find out this soon and I need to think," Laurel said.

"How just, dear God how," black siren said.

"You will find out eventually," Laurel said.

"What should I do," Rebecca said.

"Go sit over there, now let's watch the videos," Laurel said.

"You expect us to watch the videos after finding out this," black siren said.

"Yes, I do you can ask me questions later," Laurel said.

They watched as the next video turned on.

**Maggie whipped her car into the D.E.O. garage, shutting the siren off. She unlocked the car and got out, watching D.E.O. agents run over, a gurney with them, a few of them with lab coats on.**

" **Where is she?" one of them asked.**

" **Here," Slade answered, exiting from the back of the car, Kara in his grasp.**

" **One wrong move with her, and no one else touches her until her sister gets here," Malcolm growled warningly.**

"You all are really protective of her," dark archer said.

"Yeah, she saved our lives so we became attached to her," Malcolm said.

**The doctor nodded, and Slade carefully placed Kara on the gurney. He and Malcolm helped with pushing the gurney, Maggie jogging alongside them.**

" **What happened to her?" the doctor asked, pulling out a tablet.**

" **What we know for sure, Kryptonite injections," Malcolm answered, letting Slade's steel gaze start memorizing the layout of the D.E.O. building.**

**Several agents were staring in horror at Kara's limp form.**

" **We also blew up a warehouse packed to the brim with Kryptonite. The scientists we saw had Kryptonite bracelets, and the soldiers had Kryptonite bullets."**

" **She hasn't woken up since we found her," Slade added.**

" **We'll get her under sunlamps right away," the doctor tapped something into her tablet. "We'll let you know when she starts to heal – "**

"Haha I don't think that will work," Sara said.

" **Oh, no," Malcolm shook his head instantly. "We're not leaving her."**

**The doctor narrowed her eyes. "Sir – "**

" **I would think that the people who saved her life would at least be able to stay with her," Maggie interrupted, eyeing both men. "Agent Danvers is on her way with the two others. Let them in."**

**The doctor narrowed her eyes. "The director isn't going to like that."**

"Please, I have a feeling you would be fine with it," Alex said.

"Of course they saved her life unless they get aggressive I see no reason why not," J'onn said.

" **We can handle the director," Maggie said sharply. "Supergirl doesn't have a lot of time. Either we all go, or you can explain to my fiancée why her sister hasn't gone under yet."**

"Oh crap that will scare him," Winn said.

"That would scare anyone," Kara said.

**Apparently, that was a dire threat. The doctor paled slightly and nodded.**

When Thea heard that she smiled and texted Alex on the shipping sisters group chat.

_Thea: you have clearly put the fear of God into them_

_Alex:yeah I have it definitely works to my advantage sometimes_

_Felicity:Thea how do you feel about your father and black siren_

_Thea:gross the doppelganger of my best friend who used to date my half brother, both of them, is now going to date my father_

_Sara:yeah what's next she going to date you_ **( I actually ship Thea and Laurel both of them so I had to put this in there)**

_Thea:Sara no just no_

_Sara:it's pretty weird for me two she looks like my sister. And their kid seems to be a perfect blend of their personality from what I've seen but she looks exactly like malcolm, so much it's kind of scary, she looks like Malcolm but younger and a girl_

_Thea:yeah I see what you mean but you barely heard her talk how do you know what her personality is like_

_Sara: Thea I am a highly trained assassin_

_Lena:all of you stop making my phone go off_

_Thea:just put your phone on silent_

_Lena:stop making my phone go off_

_Thea:fine_

" **This way," she told Malcolm and Slade, going after the gurney.**

**They were heading towards the labs when they passed by what looked like the main command hub, complete with computers, monitors, and what appeared to be some sort of hologram table. As soon as Kara passed, one of the men working on the computers abruptly squawked and shot up  
like a bullet.**

"Hey, it's me," Winn said.

" **Oh, my God!" he ran over, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Is that – ?"**

" **It's her," Maggie nodded, putting her hands on the man's shoulders. "Tell James if you want to, but this needs to be kept low right now. Alex should be here any minute, OK?"**

"I like that she trusts me enough but that might have to wait," James said.

" **OK," he nodded, taking a few deep breaths. "Oh, my God . . . " After a moment, he pointed,between Slade and Malcolm. "OK, what do I tell the boss about them?"**

**One of Malcolm's eyebrows shot up. "Not just a regular agent, I'm guessing?"**

" **No," Maggie shook her head. "Winn was the first friend Kara had at CatCo. He joined the.D.E.O. about a year ago."**

" **Hi," Winn waved awkwardly.**

" **They're the ones who helped save Supergirl," Maggie added.**

"That will get him excited," Alex said.

" **They are?!" his eyes widened comically.**

**Further conversation, however, was cut off by a scream coming from the direction of the medbay.**

"Oh no here comes the aftermath," Barry says.

**Both Malcolm and Slade were off in a second, faster than Maggie could see.**

" **Hey!" she ran after them.**

**She froze in the doorway when she saw Kara spasming on the table, the doctors attempting to hold her down. "Oh, my God," Winn put his hands over his mouth.**

" **Sun lamps, now!" the head doctor barked out as Malcolm and Slade lent their strength to the others, holding down her shoulders, both of them wincing at the effort it took.**

"At least I'm awake," Kara said.

"Yeah but at moment that's probably not best," Oliver said.

" **Sun lamps, come on!"**

"Why is that taking so long," Alex growled.

" **Come on, Kara," Malcolm hissed under his breath. "Hold on."**

" **Hold on, little one," Slade checked the heart monitor Kara was attached to, seeing it jump repeatedly. "Don't you die on us now."**

**When Oliver slammed on the brakes in the garage, he could see Maggie running to meet them, her eyes wide. "What's going on?" Alex asked as she jumped out.**

" **She started seizing a few minutes ago," Maggie swallowed.**

"It goes on for that long," Kara says.

Laurel nods and says "unfortunately yes."

" **What?" Laurel blanched.**

**Alex took off in a dead sprint, Oliver right behind her. Maggie and Laurel followed behind them.**

" **Winn!" Alex yelled, her eyes wide in terror. "Winn!"**

" **Here!" a lanky brunette appeared in front of them, looking just as scared. "Alex, you've got to get in there, she started screaming – "**

"Yeah that seems right, you wouldn't know where you are someone would have to calm you down for you to figure it out," Oliver says.

" **She what?" Oliver demanded, running past him.**

" **Oliver!" Alex shouted as Laurel followed behind him.**

**Sure enough, they could hear Kara's screams from just down the hall. Oliver put on an extra burst of speed and rushed past a few men in uniform that attempted to stop him. Malcolm and Slade were the only ones close to Kara, both of them grimacing at how loudly she was screaming, but she was thrashing about, and they were the only ones attempting to hold her down.**

"Why is no one else trying to hold her down she going to hurt herself," Caitlyn said.

" **What happened?" Oliver demanded, walking in, hearing Alex and Maggie run in behind them.**

" **The doctors brought her in, started hooking her up to monitor vitals," Malcolm answered, dodging a flailing arm. "She started seizing and screaming a moment later."**

" **They settled the medical seizing easily, kid," Slade told him, nodding at the sun lamps surrounding the bed. "This is psychological."**

"Of course it is, she probably won't ever get over that completely," Caitlyn said.

Oliver looked at the Kara on screen with pity, she was too innocent to have PTSD too much of a huggable puppy dog to hurt like that.

**Kara suddenly started whimpering instead of screaming, but she was breathing hard, and Oliver had to bend down to hear what she was saying. He frowned, however, when he didn't recognize the language.**

"It's Kryptonian," Kara said, " and I know what she's saying," she said with a frown.

" **Is this Kryptonian?" he looked up at Alex.**

**She hurried over to listen, hearing her tone rise in pitch, and she swallowed.**

" **Yes. It's Kryptonian. But I can't understand it."**

" **She's asking for them to stop." Oliver tensed and looked up, seeing Alex straighten when she saw the black man standing in the doorway. He was staring at Kara, an unreadable expression on,his face, but Oliver could see the hints of fear in his eyes. It was faint, but it was there. "She's begging them to stop."**

Everyone in the room that was an adult growled and worked up plans of revenge.

"Please tell me we killed Lillian," J'onn said.

"No spoilers," Laurel said.

**Oliver looked back at Kara, seeing the tears starting to run from her eyes, and he finally moved forward of his own accord, lifting one hand to her face.**

"I'm going to die of the feels," Thea said.

" **Kara," he bent down to whisper to her.**

" **You're not there. You're at the D.E.O. Your sister's here. Your friends are here. Malcolm, Slade, and Laurel are here. We're here. You're safe. You're away from Cadmus. You're safe." He kept repeating those words over and over, watching as Kara slowly stopped spasming. When Slade caught what Oliver was repeating, he joined in. Malcolm, Laurel, and Alex were soon  
repeating the words as well, helping to soothe Kara.**

"Thank you, all of you," Kara said.

"Luckily when we get back this won't happen," Oliver said "I promise."

Everyone in the room nodded.

**A minute or two later, Kara was finally lying still, still enough that Malcolm and Slade hesitantly released her. A second later, her eyelids fluttered.**

" **Come on, Kara," Oliver whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb."Wake up."**

"My ship," Thea whispered "shippers rise."

**When her eyes open, Oliver let out his breath in a rush, seeing the raw pain in Kara's normally cheerful blue orbs. "Oliver?" she barely managed to say.**

**He simply nodded, and Kara broke into sobs. Oliver leaned down to hug her gently, Slade closing his eye in relief, Malcolm's entire body relaxing. Laurel silently moved to the side to allow Alex to run to Kara's side, Winn collapsing into a chair nearby.**

"That was stressful right," Cisco said.

" **You're safe," Oliver told Kara reassuringly, squeezing lightly. "No Kryptonite, no Cadmus. You're safe."**

" **Thank you," she choked out, burying her head in his shoulder. "Thank you so much."**

" **How did you know?" Alex asked quietly.**

**Oliver looked up at her. "We've kept in contact since she came to our universe," he answered.**

" **Regular contact, too. When the pattern broke, I became concerned." He looked down, scowling when he saw the multiple stabs and tears in Kara's suit.**

" **And I decided to come and ensure she was OK."**

" **Thank God you did," Winn seemed unable to tear his eyes away from Kara. "Or else . . . "**

"Thank you," Kara told Laurel who nodded at her.

**Kara managed to give Oliver another smile before pulling away slightly to take a look around. A moment later, she shot upright, eyes wide, only to groan and close her eyes, doubling over.**

"Why would you do that, that was a bad idea," Alex said.

" **Whoa," Alex reached out to help support her, Oliver's arm going around the alien's back to keep her upright. "Easy."**

" **Slade?" Kara croaked, head whipping back and forth. "Malcolm? Laurel?"**

" **Hello, little one," Slade smiled.**

" **Miss us?" Malcolm grinned.**

" **Would it bruise your egos if I said yes?" Kara gave a small smile.**

"No, now if you said no it would probably hurt his ego," Laurel said.

"Hey, not fair," Malcolm said.

"I'm married to a child," Laurel said quietly.

**Malcolm laughed. "How about that. Someone actually does appreciate us!"**

" **Shut up, Merlyn," Laurel grumbled, walking forward, a smile on her face. "You scared us."**

" **Sorry," Kara smiled sheepishly, curling into Laurel when the older blonde hugged her.**

**Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw the black man give him a pointed look before leaving.**

" **I'll be back," he told Kara, giving her a reassuring smile before straightening. "Does it need,saying?" he asked the others.**

"No it doesn't does it," Winn said.

**Slade smirked, and Malcolm rested a hand on his sword hilt; no, "protect Kara" did not need to be said at all, judging by the sudden wary looks the two men were getting. Satisfied, Oliver followed after the other man, letting Kara chat with Alex, Laurel sitting by her bed, Malcolm and Slade,standing guard. When Oliver caught up to the black man, it was out of earshot of everyone.**

" **Thank you for rescuing her," he told Oliver sincerely.**

" **I owe her so much," Oliver nodded. "She once gave me a brief overview of what Cadmus is capable of. We were all too happy to get her out of there."**

" **And for that, we are all thankful," the black man nodded. "And what do you intend to do now that she is back here, safe?"**

"Burn Cadmus to the ground I hope," Oliver said with just about everyone in the room agreeing with him.

**Oliver raised an eyebrow. "To be blunt, I don't think she's safe while Cadmus is still out there," he remarked. "Certainly not while Lillian Luthor is still alive. Until that woman is dead, or until Cadmus is obliterated, I'm staying right here."**

"I agree with my future self if you guys need help just say a word and I will help," Oliver said.

**The man nodded thoughtfully. "We got word of an explosion at the Cadmus base not long before you arrived. I'm assuming that was you?"**

" **Two of my cohorts," Oliver nodded. "The warehouse housed all Kryptonite. So we blew it up."**

**The man nodded, satisfied. "That won't end them for good."**

" **I know," Oliver smirked. "But it lets them know there are people they weren't expecting. And we blew up part of their base. That makes us dangerous."**

" **Then I'm glad you're on our side," the man nodded, holding out a hand. "J'onn J'onzz. I run the D.E.O."**

" **Oliver Queen," Oliver shook his hand. "With Kara are Slade Wilson, Malcolm Merlyn, and Laurel Lance."**

" **The four of you are welcome to stay here at the D.E.O. while you are on this Earth, if you would prefer that," J'onn told him. He caught Oliver's quick glance towards Kara and smirked.**

" **Unless you would rather be closer to Kara?"**

"Does J'onn ship SuperArrow," Alex said while watching Kara blush.

Kara heard her and planned to talk to her later about that,

" **I'm worried about her," Oliver admitted. "She's been at Cadmus for at least two weeks, and someone would have to be blind to see what they've done to her. It's not just physical damage; it's mental damage as well. Slade and I have experience in that, and I wouldn't put it past Malcolm or Laurel to have some remnants as well.**

"I do," dark archer said.

"Me too," Laurel said.

"Also I feel like you guys," Alex said pointing to Laurel and Malcolm "were being unconscious it shipped by everyone because your always grouped together."

 **We can help her. Whether that means we at least stay in the same building, or one** of  **us stays with her and the others are here, or all four of us stay with her, I think it would be best for her to not be alone."**

" **I agree," J'onn nodded. "I will let the five of you decide what's best. I should warn you, though – Kara might now consider herself in your debt."**

**Oliver couldn't help it; he snorted loudly. "It was us who owed her. She owes no such thing."**

**J'onn smirked. "Good luck telling her that."**

"Your not," Oliver said "and don't try to convince me otherwise."

**When Oliver reentered the medbay, it was to see Alex fiddling with the sun lamps and Kara's head on Laurel's shoulder. Oliver would have laughed at the surprised look on Laurel's face, but the metahuman adapted quickly and shifted so Kara could lean on her.**

"Look at your face right there," Sara said "it's hillarious."

" **J'onn has offered for us to stay here at the D.E.O.," he told her, looking at Malcolm and Slade. He noted with a big of smug satisfaction that they hadn't even budged from their previous positions.**

" **Kind of him," Slade nodded before tilting his head. "Is there a problem, little one?"**

**Alex blinked and looked up when she heard the name. "Little one?"**

" **Slade nicknamed her when they first met," Oliver smiled at Kara's blush "He still calls me kid."**

" **You still act like one sometimes," Slade countered.**

"I stand by that kid," Slade said.

"I don't act like a kid," Oliver said.

"I rest my case," Slade said.

**Kara shuffled a bit before sighing. "Are you going to stay here?" she asked.**

**Oliver folded his arms. "To be honest, I don't want to let you out of my sight, after what Cadmus did to you," he told her bluntly. "I told J'onn that I'd prefer to be close to you." He held up his,hand when Kara made to protest. "I know you have superpowers, Kara, you could overpower the  
four of us, especially is Laurel doesn't use her scream. But I want to you to be brutally honest with me." He walked over to look her in the eye. "Is there even a chance that you will have a nightmare? Or a panic attack?"**

**Kara looked down, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, and he shook his head. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kara. What you've gone through is something even the strongest of men could buckle underneath. You prevailed – that shows you're strong. Even the best of us can be affected by those memories. Which is why I told J'onn at least a few of us could stay with you."**

**Kara nodded slowly. "I would feel better with that," she admitted quietly.**

" **All the better, if Cadmus does find you and has Kryptonite with them," Malcolm pointed out.**

" **With those weapons, you're not invincible. I'll sleep better knowing you're safe."**

"Yeah this makes me think they will try something eventually," Oliver said worried.

**Kara slumped. "Oh, you've hit her weakness," Alex teased. "The guilt card."**

" **Never fails," Winn agreed as he walked in, a tablet in his hand. "I let James know you're back."**

**Kara slumped. "Thanks, Winn."**

" **No problem," Winn nodded, looking at the four from Earth-1. "I can easily whip up paperwork for the four of you, if you're going to be staying for a while."**

"We techies should talk sometime," Cisco said.

" **Thank you," Oliver nodded. "That would be helpful."**

" **You saved Kara," Winn said simply. "She's my best friend. Anything you need my help with, you got it."**

" **We'll keep that in mind," Laurel nodded.**

" **And the other thing I did . . . " Winn grinned. "Ordered a dozen pizzas."**

"Man now I'm hungry," Kara whined.

"We literally just ate," Oliver said.

"I'm hungry too," Barry said.

"Me three," Nora said.

"Oh my God really, fine after this video you guys can get snacks," Laurel said.

"Follow up question, Winn made me think about pizza, does a dozen pizza's count as a snack," Kara said.

Laurel just groans and falls back into her seat.

**Kara's eyes lit up. "Oh, you're a life saver, Winn."**

" **Actually, that's these four," Winn pointed around at the Earth-1 heroes. "But I'll take it."**

**Oliver smiled fondly as Kara worked to get out of the bed. "Don't hurt yourself any more, all right?"**

" **I'm already feeling better," Kara nodded. "I can eat and not hurt myself."**

" **If you're certain," Oliver smirked, pulling out his phone. "I need to tell my sister you're not dead."**

"Yeah that would be nice of you wouldn't it," Thea said sarcastically.

**Kara's good mood faded slightly. "Thank you again," she told him. "If you hadn't come – "**

" **Don't think like that," he told her sharply. Kara gulped and nodded. "You're safe, and you're alive," he told her, more gently this time. "Don't think on what might have been." Kara nodded, and he nodded back. "Don't overeat."**

"Not possible Oliver and it never will be," Alex saidm

" **I don't think that's ever happened," Alex grinned.**

**Kara blushed, and Winn laughed. "I haven't seen it happen!" the computer technician said.**

"You guys are supposed to be in my side," Kara pouts.

"Uh no you do not get to pull the pout on me, you just asked if a dozen pizza's was a snack, you do not get to do this," Alex said.

"I agree with Alex that is ridiculous," Winn said.

**Oliver chuckled and left the medbay, hearing Kara protest to Alex and Winn.**

**Laurel's laughter joined in not long after. He stopped just outside the window and looked down at his phone, dialing Thea's number.**

**Thea sat at the table in the Arrowcave, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose. All around her, Team Arrow stood speechless.**

" **Kara?" Felicity finally whispered in disbelief, tears in her eyes.**

" **Hurt?" Thea could only nod miserably. "Oh, my God," the blonde collapsed into her chair.**

"Yeah everyone's thoughts," Cisco said.

" **I thought she was invincible," Dig looked between Thea and Quentin.**

" **On this Earth, maybe," Quentin shrugged. "On hers? I doubt it."**

"Unfortunately he's right she's vulnerable on our earth," Alex saidm

" **At least he didn't go alone," Dinah sighed.**

" **Laurel didn't even hesitate," Quentin nodded.**

" **Malcolm didn't, either," Thea added. "I'm not sure what Ollie said over the phone, but whatever it was, they jumped at the chance to help."**

" **So would we," Rene pointed out.**

" **But she's alive?"**

**Thea turned to look at Samantha, the woman looking out of place among Team Arrow. She was extremely pale, and extremely worried. "When I talked to Ollie, he said Kara was alive," she sighed. "I hope that means she'll be OK."**

"In time I'm sure," Kara said.

" **Did you call Nyssa?" Dig asked.**

" **She's on her way," Thea nodded.**

**The trill of her phone broke through the tense atmosphere, and Thea practically pounced on it.**

" **Is that him?" Felicity straightened.**

**Thea swallowed, seeing the Caller ID. She answered the call and held it to her ear.**

" **Ollie?" she asked hopefully.**

" **She's going to be fine," Oliver told her.**

" **Oh, thank God," Thea closed her eyes, slumping in relief.**

"Seriously, that was really close," Thea said.

**Dig, too, closed his eyes in relief. Rene let out a small whoop, Dinah grinning. Samantha cracked a small smile, Felicity grinning widely.**

" **Good," Quentin sighed, leaning on the table. "Good for them."**

" **Can I put you on speaker, Ollie?" Thea looked around. "Everyone else here is worried."**

" **Go on ahead." Thea put her phone on the table and made the change.**

" **Kara's all right, but it was extremely close. We're lucky we arrived when we did."**

" **How badly is she hurt?" Dig asked.**

" **When we first found her, we couldn't even tell what color her suit was, she was bleeding so much."**

"Oliver work on your bluntness man jeez," Roy said.

**Thea froze as the image seared itself in her head. For there to be that much blood . . . She didn't fault Samantha for gagging and turning around, her hand in front of her mouth as she, too, pictured it. "When we got back to headquarters, they put her under sun lamps. A yellow sun helps her heal faster. Her sister told me it's a bit slower because she was harmed by Kryptonite, but she's healing."**

" **Kryptonite?" Rene asked.**

" **Glowing green rock from Kara's homeworld, Krypton. It's the only thing that can hurt her kind."**

"Yeah I hate that stupid rock," Kara said.

**Oliver paused momentarily, then it sounded like he forced the next words out. "The base we found her at was packed to the brim of it. The lights, bracelets, bullets . . . it was awful."**

**Tears were welling in Felicity's eyes as Oliver described Kara's prison. Dig stared at one spot at the table, his gaze as hard as stone. Dinah and Rene were exchanging uneasy glances. Thea swallowed.**

" **You're staying, aren't you?" she asked quietly.**

"Yeah he definitely is," Thea said " or I will make him."

" **I promised I wasn't going to leave until Cadmus has been destroyed," Oliver confirmed. "I don't know when that'll be."**

" **We'll handle Star City, Hoss," Rene told him. "You take care of Kara."**

" **Kick Cadmus's ass for us," Dinah smirked.**

" **And if you need us to come over, we'll be there, Oliver," Dig promised.**

" **We all owe Kara for Lian Yu."**

"That we do," Dig said.

" **I might take you up on that, Dig," Oliver said. "I think the more Kara realizes we're on her side, the better."**

" **Absolutely," Felicity nodded vigorously, even though Oliver couldn't see her. "Tell her we hope she recovers well, OK?"**

" **Will do. I'll keep you updated."**

" **Oliver?" Samantha said quietly. "Keep her safe."**

" **I will."**

**He hung up without further ado, and Thea silently ended the call on their end as well. She rubbed her temples, looking over at where their suits were displayed.**

" **I have never felt so ready to put on that suit."**

"Oh yeah I would definitely come out of retirement for that," Thea said.

" **How could they do that to her?" Felicity asked in disbelief, still looking stunned by what she had just heard. "I mean, obviously they did, but to Kara, of all people . . . "**

" **It's sick," Quentin growled low in his throat. "Completely sick."**

**Samantha swallowed. "I want to be there for her," she said, blushing when everyone turned to her. "I barely know her, but she saved my son's life. She saved all of our lives. It would be a small price to pay in response."**

" **So we're all in agreement?" Thea looked up and around. "The moment Ollie says he needs us – or we decide together that we should go – we pack up immediately and go to Earth-38?"**

"Oh yeah that's happening," Dinah said.

**She was answered by determined gazes and nods. For the first time since she had learned was going to Earth-38, she smiled.  
Cadmus might be prepared to handle a Kryptonian, but she highly doubted they would be ready to take on an overprotective Team Arrow.**

"Oh god can anyone handle that," Winn said.

"No one can handle Oliver period, even when he being sort of friendly," Barry said.

"What do you mean," Oliver said.

"You shot me!" Barry yelled.

"Once, are you ever going to get over that you healed in like thirty minutes, and we were training," Oliver said.

Barry just pouted while people just laughed as the next video turned on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more things with Rebecca, who will get pretty close to getting kicked out of the room. Also Alura will come back in and Rebecca may try to open her mouth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couch: Sara Oliver Kara Alura
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Dark archer black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel Rebecca Malcolm
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Nora Iris
> 
> Couch:Jon Winn James

As the screen was about to turn back on, Alura walks in and says "can I watch too."

Laurel nods and Alura sits down. As Alura sat down Rebecca said "hey, her dad is-" she was cut off by Malcolm covering her mouth.

"No," Laurel said.

"But I want to-" she started.

"You know why you can't," Laurel said.

"Yeah," she sighed secretly planning to spring it on everyone later.

**Kara spent two more days under the sun lamps before Alex was comfortable with letting her leave.**

"In her defence super puppy no one would be comfortable with you leaving before at least a day," Sara said.

"Super puppy?" Kara asked.

"My new nickname for you, it matches your personality," Sara said.

**What surprised Alex repeatedly was that at least one of the Earth-1 vigilantes was constantly watching over her. Alex would have thought that Kara would have had something against being overprotected, but Kara was never without a smile, whether she was chatting with Laurel about her new life on Earth-1 or discussing something in quieter tones with Slade or  
Malcolm. Lena dropped by when she could as well, speaking with both Kara and Oliver from time to time.**

**In fact, with the four around, the only time Kara didn't smile was whenever one of the D.E.O. doctors came near her to check her progress. The smile usually vanished at once, and Kara's eyes went wider than Alex had ever seen them before. She even tried to squirm away from them sometimes, depending on if they carried anything in their hands or not. And as if silently summoned, Oliver found his way to her side, squeezing her shoulder supportively.**

The shipping sisters were texting any time anything like that happened.

**If Alex ever looked out of the corner of her eye, she could see Malcolm and Slade watching every move the doctors made. And when the doctors left, Laurel seemed to appear from nowhere to distract kara with news from National City.**

**About the third time this routine happened, Alex finally followed Oliver towards the training rooms. He knew she was following him, but she noted he had subtly changed the direction he was heading. Instead of the range J'onn had allowed the two archers to use, he was heading – Alex faltered in her step slightly – towards the training room where Alex and J'onn continued to spar with Kara.**

**Where the power in the room came from Kryptonite.**

"What, why do you have a room for that," Oliver said.

"Training it just said that," Alex said.

"You can't find another way to dampen her powers to train," Oliver said.

Alex looked down in thought as she considered that.

**Oliver stepped into the room, and Alex walked in behind him. "I'm assuming you have a question?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.**

" **What exactly happened when Kara went to help you?" Alex asked bluntly.**

"You are very blunt," Winn said.

"Shut up Winn," Alex said.

" **And don't say she saved every single one of you, I get that. How? What happened?"**

**Oliver folded his arms, leaning against the wall. "Did Kara ever tell you about a man called Prometheus?"**

" **No."**

" **He was the one that forced my hand enough to make me ask Kara for help," Oliver said bluntly.**

"You're very blunt too," Winn said.

"Winn shut up," Alex said.

" **Kara was the last person on my mind to ask. I didn't even think of her before Cisco said there was no one else on my Earth that I could have contacted. When I first met her, I didn't trust her one bit. At the time, the strangest person I ever met was Barry, the fastest man alive. And then,  
when the Dominators invaded, here came Barry with this blonde cheerleader**

"I'm not a cheerleader," Kara whined.

"Are you seriously whining right now," Oliver said.

She pout and murmurs about how she's not a cheerleader.

**with an S on her chest and an innocent smile. I proceeded to watch her plow through the best of vigilantes and metahumans as if we were in beginning self defense class.**

"Seriously, that was embarrassing," Sara said.

"Really I thought you said it was hot," Kara said smirking.

Sara blushed said "you heard that."

"Sara I'm an alien I hear everything," Kara said.

**Your sister unnerved me, and I told her I don't get unnerved. Barry told me he didn't know she could get angry, and I did that when I tried to put her on the sidelines because she completely overwhelmed me. And then she saved my life fighting the Dominators. She probably still didn't like me at the time, and she saved me anyway."**

"Of course I liked you, you were just being tough," Kara said.

" **That's my sister," Alex's lips curled into a smile. "She thinks everyone deserves a chance no matter who they are."**

" **And when I apologized to her when it was all said and done, she told me hardships make us stronger," Oliver nodded. "I'd been through several hardships, but there were none that made me really think about those words until Prometheus took my team, my sister, and my son."**

" **What?" Alex's eyes widened.**

" **He made me extremely desperate," Oliver nodded grimly. "Desperate enough that the first people I reached out to were former enemies. In fact, one of them came to me first, after he learned his daughter had been taken."**

Thea smiled and said "thanks dad."

**Alex did a double take. "Malcolm?" she asked in surprise.**

" **Thea and I are half-siblings, which all three of us only discovered a few years ago," Oliver nodded. "My first year when I became a vigilante, Malcolm was my main enemy. He was also one of two enemies that had a lasting impact on my career as a vigilante. And it's partly because of Malcolm I became one, too. He was the one who orchestrated the sinking of my father's yacht, leading to his death and to me being stranded on Lian Yu. Malcolm's son, and my best friend, was killed during his Undertaking, and I swore I wouldn't kill while I was a vigilante because of Tommy. I hated Malcolm's guts for so long, and there were probably times when I wouldn't stop someone from killing him, but Malcolm came through when I needed him to. He put Thea's life before his on the island, and they've been working on their relationship since."**

**He took in Alex's  
stunned look before continuing. "I spent five years on that island before returning to my city. Slade was with me for the first two of those years. The first year and a half, he was like my brother. He taught me to fight. He helped me learn how to survive. The last half of the second year, he was my enemy. The woman he loved was killed, partly because of a decision I made, and he put the entirety of the blame on me. A serum to heal him didn't help much other than that. He was driven by the need for vengeance, and it led him to my city my second year back from the island. Alex, he killed my mother in front of me. And I still gave him the cure for the serum because I couldn't kill him. He was, at one point, my brother. I didn't know if there was a way to bring him back from the brink, but I couldn't kill him. Three years after the cure was administered, Slade was back to himself,**

"Why did it take so long," Felicity said.

"I had the serum a long time before you have me the cure," Slade said.

**and he proved it. Never once did he betray me. Never once did he turn  
his back on us." Alex had slid down the wall to sit down on the floor as she listened, her face pale.**

"Why tell me all that," Alex said.

"Because you need to know their backrounds to understand why they are so indebted to Kara," Oliver said.

" **And Laurel," Oliver sat down across from her. "She didn't always call herself Laurel Lance. In fact, she's not even the Laurel Lance of Earth-1. The Laurel Lance I knew, the Laurel Lance I grew up with, was murdered by a man named Damien Darhk. She was called the Black Canary. The Laurel who came here is known as Black Siren, and that's what we called her until Lian Yu. She came from Earth-2 with an enemy speedster named Zoom, and she was held in S.T.A.R. Labs until Prometheus released her to try and impersonate our Laurel. We recaptured her her in custody of a government organization on our Earth, except Prometheus freed her again. She allied herself with Prometheus on Lian Yu. She probably would have been imprisoned again, had she not taken your sister's advice and given me vital information about where my son was being held." He leaned forward.**

" **Three people who used to be my enemies. What do all three of them have in common?"**

" **The island," Alex answered. "Lian Yu."**

" **And in turn, Kara," Oliver nodded. "If it wasn't for Kara, Malcolm wouldn't have made it to the end at all. He stepped on a landmine to save Thea; Kara flew him away from the landmine before he could be blown up. To this day, I have no idea what Kara said to Slade before we rescued half of my team, but whatever she said stuck, because Slade kept his word the entire time.**

"Well now we do what she said," Oliver said.

**Even gave her a nickname, too," he cracked a grin. "That's when you know you've really earned Slade's trust, when he gives you a nickname."**

" **He still calls you kid," Alex recalled.**

"I don't like that nickname," Oliver said.

"Okay, when you stop acting like a kid sometimes I'll stop, kid," Slade said with a smirk.

" **Yeah, and he calls her little one," Oliver chuckled. "And yet, she could snap him like a twig if he pissed her off."**

"Yeah it's really hard to remember that when she has that giant smile on her face the whole time," Sara said pointing to Kara.

**Alex smiled at that, and Oliver waved a hand. "And Kara helped Laurel after the final fight against Prometheus. She told us where my son was located, and Kara flew off as fast as she could. And she got to him before Prometheus did, too. Except there was one problem."**

**He looked Alex in the eye. "I assume you know what a dead man's switch is?"**

" **Something is triggered when someone dies," Alex nodded, and she froze. "No."**

" **Prometheus had bombs planted all over Lian Yu," Oliver nodded. "Kara, William, and I were off the island, but Slade, Malcolm, Laurel, Thea, and the rest of my team were still trapped. Prometheus pulled a gun on himself. I couldn't have stopped him if I tried. Kara did. She forced him to shoot in a different direction, and punched him until he wouldn't wake up for a while."**

**Alex's eyes were wide open, and Oliver leaned forward. "My entire team owes Kara their lives," he told her seriously. "But it's much more personal for the three I brought with me. They have another chance to live their lives a new way because of Kara. They all agreed to come the very second I told them I was coming to check on her. And whether we can help her by talking to her or supporting her or destroying Cadmus completely, we will do it."**

" **She never told me any of that," Alex whispered.**

" **Did you expect her to?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.**

"No I guess not," Alex said sighing.

" **I shouldn't have," Alex admitted. "It didn't happen on our Earth, I had no idea who any of you were, so I probably wouldn't have understood half of it." She looked up at him. "But I can thank you for your dedication to making sure she isn't hurt again," she smiled.**

**That smile quickly faded as she pointed at him. "And if you so much as even risk betraying the trust she has in you – "**

" **The I hurt her, you hurt me spiel?" Oliver couldn't help but grin. "I'm not her boyfriend, Alex."**

"Are you sure," Thea said while the rest of the shipping sisters nodded.

"Thea!" Oliver yelled.

"I'm just saying," she said.

"Shut up," Oliver said.

" **Aside from J'onn, I think you're the one guy she trusts the most here."**

" **There's Winn."**

" **Yeah, but he's like her little brother. And no offense to Slade or Malcolm, but I can't see Kara with them."**

"Oh dear God no," Laurel said.

"Why because over Malcolm," Sara said.

"No, because they're overgrown children," Laurel said.

"Oh my god," Malcolm murmured.

"You do not even try to deny it, you know it's true." Laurel whispered.

**Oliver snorted loudly. "I won't tell them if you won't."**

" **Deal," Alex snickered.**

" **On the topic of hurting Kara," Oliver's face turned serious. "Why the hell do you have a room powered by Kryptonite here?"**

"Uh oh that might not go over well," Winn said.

**Alex cringed. "It's to help train to fight," she answered. "When she put on the suit, she had no experience fighting. Barely knew how to throw a punch. The only strength she had at the time was just that – her strength. We knew Kryptonite existed, knew there was a chance that somewhere out there, someone could have some. And what if they used it against Kara when she  
was untrained?"**

" **OK, I see your point there," Oliver conceded.**

" **And we never used it to the point Cadmus did," Alex added.**

"Never," J'onn said

" **Good," Oliver sighed. "That was my concern."**

" **I would never forgive J'onn if he did that to her," Alex stood and started pacing. "And to be honest, I don't think the D.E.O. would survive that long if Clark knew – " She froze. "Oh, God, Clark."**

"Oh my God it's been two days and you didn't tell him he'll be pissed," Kara said.

" **Who?" Oliver blinked in confusion.**

" **Clark," Alex sighed, pulling out her phone. "Kara's cousin. I don't even know if anyone's told him she's been rescued. You'll probably be high on his list of good guys when he finds out what you did," she added.**

**Oliver grimaced. "That had to be hard for him."**

" **Oh, he complained quite frequently that we weren't saving her," Alex nodded. "But he couldn't do anything."**

" **Because of Kryptonite," Oliver nodded, frowning at the green lights in the room. "You know, when Kara told me she had a weakness, I didn't know it could be this extreme."**

"Honestly none of us did," Barry said.

**Alex paused at the doorway before grinning. "You're sure you're not her boyfriend?" she teased. "You're concerned enough to be."**

"Alex!" Kara yelled embarrassed.

**Oliver glared at her, making her laugh as she left. "As bad as Thea," he grumbled, walking out after her.**

**Slade was standing there waiting for him. "Kara got her phone back," he told him as they walked back towards the main hub of the D.E.O. "First thing she did was tell that cousin of hers she's all right." He grinned. "It was entertaining to hear him yell at J'onn when Kara gave him the phone.  
Martian looked like he swallowed the most sour lemon ever."**

" **I wouldn't want to be the wrong end of a Kryptonian's yelling," Oliver admitted.**

"No one would," Barry said.

" **And another guy showed up," Slade added. "Man named Jason Olsen."**

"It's James," James said.

" **James," Winn corrected from where he sat by his computer.**

" **I said that, didn't I?" Slade blinked. Winn opened his mouth, then apparently thought better of it and went back to work. "Like I said," Slade smirked smugly.**

"Really," Oliver said.

" **You don't think very highly of him," Oliver stated.**

" **No," Slade answered bluntly.**

**Oliver shook his head with a sigh. "I remember hearing Barry ask Kara about Winn and a man named James back when the Dominators invaded. He's a friend of Kara's, Slade. He's probably fine."**

" **Yes, I think that's what Kara is currently trying to convince the Magician of," Slade snorted.**

"Hey, he called you Magician you can hold that over him," Laurel whispered to Malcolm.

**Oliver rolled his eyes and entered the medbay – sure enough, there was Kara speaking to Malcolm about her time at CatCo, Laurel watching with amusement.**

" **I feel like putting a label on Malcolm that says 'overprotective,'" she joked to Oliver.**

" **Make one for Slade, too, in that case," Oliver said with a straight face.**

" **I swear to God, kid," Slade growled warningly.**

"Eh, I stand by that still," Oliver said.

" **Oh, he's a vigilante, too?" Malcolm suddenly asked in genuine surprise.**

"You are?" Oliver said in surprise.

James nodded and said "Winn even made my suit."

"We should talk sometime," Cisco said while chewing on a twizzler.

"Where did he even get that?" Kara whispered.

**That caught the three others' attention. "James?" Oliver asked, walking over.**

" **Yeah," Kara sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I spoke up against it, thank you very much. But he was insistent that it was his way to be a better person and help others."**

**That even had Laurel rolling her eyes at the statement. "There are more ways to help others than risking your life every night," she remarked.**

" **Yeah," Kara closed her eyes. "I tried telling him that, too."**

" **Now I'm more interested in meeting this guy," Oliver frowned. "And then when he's a vigilante."**

" **Green Arrow meets Guardian," Kara mused. "I'd cover that story." At three-fourths of the group's confused looks, she elaborated. "I'm a reporter where I work." She paused, eyes widening in horror. "And Snapper might actually kill me when I get there tomorrow."**

"Oh no I didn't think about that," Kara said.

" **Actually, that won't be a problem," Lena's voice came from behind the others, making them turn. "Hey, guys," she added with a smile.**

" **Hi, Lena," Kara sat up straighter. "What's going on?"**

" **I told your boss," she answered, walking in. "Not that you're Supergirl," she hastened to say when Kara blanched and the four vigilantes narrowed their eyes. "I told him about your connection to Supergirl got you captured by my mother. He grumbled something along the lines of 'of course Ponytail did,' but he seemed to accept it."**

"Well that's good," Kara said.

" **Oh, good," Kara slumped. "That's a relief."**

" **And Cat seemed very relieved to know you're alive," Lena added. When Kara looked at her dubiously, Lena rolled her eyes. "In her very Cat Grant way, at least."**

"That makes more sense," Kara said.

" **Well," Kara seemed much more relaxed than before, "guess I'm back to work tomorrow."**

" **And while you're there, we can start digging more into Cadmus," Oliver nodded.**

" **Thank you for what you did, Lena," Kara added with a smile.**

" **Of course," Lena smiled, giving her a hug. "And it's good to see people are finally starting to take my mother seriously."**

" **Trust me," Oliver's eyes darkened. "Your mother won't like what happens when my team gets to her."**

"No she won't and I entirely agree with you," Lena said.

**Kara silently commended Lena for not giving Oliver a reaction to what he just said.**

"Seriously I'm surprised you didn't say anything," Kara said.

They all watched as the screen turned back on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couch: Sara Oliver Kara Alura
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Dark archer black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel Rebecca Malcolm
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Nora Iris
> 
> Couch:Jon Winn James
> 
> Couch: Clark Nyssa

As the screen was about to turn on when Laurel said "ooh we were going to bring in Nyssa and Clark."

They watch as a portal opens up and Nyssa and Clark fall out.

"What where am I, what is happening," Nyssa said standing in a defensive stance.

"Clark!" Kara yells getting up and hugging him.

"Hey, Kara where are we?" Clark asked.

They explained everything, where they were, though none of them were exactly and also everything that had happened so far. Clark got very angry when he heard about Cadmus.

"I'd invite you to sit with us but the seats are taken by broody arrow, super puppy, and super puppy junior," Sara said, "so why don't you sit with Nyssa for now."

Everyone got situated and they watched as the screen came on.

**Kara was greeted with smiles and well wishes when she made it to the top floor of CatCo the next morning.**

"Aw, that's nice," Kara said.

**She smiled and made sure to tell everyone she was fine before she steeled herself and headed for Cat's office.**

**She was speaking with James about something when she made it, but she immediately looked up when she heard Kara enter. "Kiera,"**

"Is she talking to you," Sara said.

"Yes she stubbornly refuses to get my name right," Kara said.

**she straightened, making James turn. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up for work."**

" **I'm so sorry, Ms. Grant," Kara winced, adjusting her glasses. "But Cadmus was a menace."**

**Cat gave her a long look. "As I am well aware." Kara winced at that, and Cat sighed. "But it is good to see you back," she said sincerely.**

**Kara blinked in surprise. "Thank you, Ms. Grant."**

**Cat nodded, then waved her off. "Now, shoo. I can't hold off Snapper forever."**

"Yeah they call him snapper for a reason," Kara said.

**Kara nodded and left her office, heading for the reporters' division. "Hey," James jogged up to her.**

" **Hey, James," Kara smiled wearily at him.**

" **Did the D.E.O. really clear you that quickly?"**

" **Alex did," Kara said simply.**

**James conceded the point. Alex usually had the last say on when Kara was free to leave after a potential Kara dying scenario.**

"Wait how often does that happen?" Oliver asked.

" **Well, it's good to see you back," he smiled genuinely at her.**

" **Thank you," Kara smiled back before walking into her part of the office, bracing herself for a rant from Snapper.**

**If Snapper Carr sentencing her to desk duty for two weeks because one of her stories "nearly got one of his reporters killed" was the one bad thing that happened to her for the day, that was fine with Kara. She used her time to catch up on what had happened around National City through the  
eyes of CatCo.**

"Well, that's better than being yelled at," Iris said.

**So far, Cat had no plans on leaving on another sabbatical and was staying in National City. That was a relief to Kara. The media mogul was an inspiration not only to Kara as just Kara, but also to Supergirl. It had been a huge relief to her when Cat had returned when Rhea invaded, and the fact  
that she had stayed afterwards had made her get her hopes up. And now, seeing it in writing in front of her that Cat had no intentions of leaving again was the icing on the cake. Maybe when they finally brought down Lillian Luthor, Kara could give her to Cat for a scathing shut down.**

"Oh Rao that would be awesome," Kara said.

"What is Rao," Sara mouthed to Oliver who shrugged.

**As Kara moved on to learning more about L-Corp, she paused, realizing she had thought when this time, in regards to bringing Cadmus down. For so long, after learning Cadmus had supplies of Kryptonite and was perfectly capable of using fire to bring down J'onn, she had started to worry about if Cadmus could truly be destroyed.**

**And in less than an hour, three vigilantes and a screaming metahuman from a different universe  
had not only rescued her, but had also blown up part of Cadmus's stock of Kryptonite. Alone, with less than twenty-four hours to prepare, with only Lena to guide them to where they were.**

**And when the rest of the team arrived . . . oh, Kara was going to love watching Lillian's reaction to all of Team Arrow unleashing hell.**

"Oh yeah that will be awesome," Zari said.

**And speaking of Team Arrow . . . Kara pulled out her cell phone, scrolling through contacts, before finally choosing one. She put the phone to her ear, waiting patiently.**

**A moment later, a bored voice came through. "Thea Queen speaking."**

" **How many times have you said that today?" Kara couldn't help but laugh.**

"If I sound like that too many times," Thea said.

" **Oh, my – " She heard a few muttered voices before Thea hissed into the phone. "You do not get to scare us like that again!"**

" **Sorry?" Kara offered sheepishly, hiding a smile behind her hand.**

" **You better be sorry! My brother worried his ass off about you!" She heard the telltale sound of a door closing. "Seriously, though, are you OK?"**

" **As good as I can be," Kara looked around. "Constantly looking over my shoulder now, but that's better than being caught off guard again."**

" **Absolutely," Thea agreed wholeheartedly. "Now you know how Ollie manages to stay alive." She paused. "And speaking of my brother . . . "**

"Thea," Oliver said in a warning tone.

"What do you think I'm going to do," Thea said with faux innocence.

He gave her a look then said "really."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah real mature," Oliver said.

She threw a pillow at him in retaliation.

"And what would you know about being mature, kid, I call you that for a reason," Slade said.

"Where does she get all those pillows," Iris whispered to Barry who shrugged.

Laurel started silently laughing, to which Malcolm whispers "why are you laughing?"

"Slade just called Oliver out on being immature, when you and him are the biggest children I have ever met, and that includes this one," Laurel said as she nodded in Rebecca's direction.

Rebecca heard that and pouted "rude hmm." she started plotting on revenge for that.

" **What?" Kara blinked, straightening. "Nothing's going on back there, is there?"**

" **No. Well, besides the duties of mayor he's left Quentin? Because that's a villain in its own right."**

"That's true it's the worst one ever too," Oliver said.

Slade and both versions of Malcolm look hurt at this.

**Kara snickered, then Thea turned more serious. "No, nothing's wrong. But do you have any idea how quick Oliver was to put everything to the side to ensure you were OK? The moment you stopped having your regular chats, he started worrying, and it showed. Is he doing OK?"**

" **He's fine," Kara nodded. "Although, that's partly because he's laser focused on completely destroying these guys."**

" **And that'll be his outlet for no doubt all the pent-up feelings he's got," Thea sighed. "Just keep telling Oliver you're fine, and make sure he waits until we're all there to drive Cadmus into the ground, alright?" Kara opened her mouth to respond when Thea spoke again. "And my dad. And Slade. And Laurel. You know what, just make sure they don't do anything stupid."**

"That will be hard," Thea said.

Oliver threw back the pillow she threw at him earlier. She managed to catch it a take it hostage again.

"We may have to liberate those pillows later," Alura said to Kara, they then both giggled.

"Oh my God," Sara realized "there are two super puppies, man they are both adorable too."

" **Will do," Kara chuckled. "I'll see if I can check in with Felicity later."**

" **Please do. She hasn't even gotten there yet, and she's already plotting the best way to hack into Cadmus and release all their secrets to the world."**

"Ha, I want to help," Cisco said.

At the same time Winn said "I want to help."

"You can both help," Felicity said

" **You should see her go at it. It's really entertaining sometimes, actually."**

"Really Thea not cool," Felicity said.

"I think we can agree that I'm going to piss everyone in this room off in these videos so let me get this out of the way now, unless I feel bad about it I will not apologize," Thea said.

"Real inspiring sis," Oliver said.

" **And, uh . . . " Kara winced. "She's not upset that Oliver's over here?"**

" **Of course not," Thea sounded surprised at the very idea. "In fact, she was one of the first ones who immediately agreed to go over to your Earth when Dig suggested it."**

" **No, I mean . . . " Kara scratched behind her ear. "Aren't they . . . together?"**

" **Oh!" Thea laughed. "No, Kara, they not. They tried, for about a month or so after Lian Yu, but they broke it off. It was much less painful to be around this time, too." She stage-whispered the next line. "To be honest, most of us are rooting for you and Ollie."**

"I know I am," black siren said.

"You are?" Thea said.

She nodded and Thea thought about bringing her into her little group.

_Thea: do you guys want to bring in black siren_

_Alex:yes_

_Sara:yep, little stoplight_

_Thea: little stoplight?_

_Sara: because you wanted to be called red arrow which is on a stoplight plus your entire suit is red_

_Felicity: I agree with the black siren thing, for the nickname I would keep looking Sara_

_Sara:I will find a nickname for as many people as I can I have broody arrow, super puppy, super puppy Jr._

_Lena:I agree with the black siren thing_

_Thea: so it's agreed we will bring in black siren, now what about Dinah_

_Sara: eh I don't like her much_

" **Thea!" Kara protested, eyes wide, hearing Thea laughing over the phone.**

" **Really?"**

" **Believe me, with Ollie's track record, I think you would be the best girl who ever happened to him," Thea told her, sounding completely serious.**

"I can't tell if your serious or if you just want me and Oliver together," Kara said.

"I was more or less speaking the truth," Thea said.

"As always, she's more or less speaking the truth," Malcolm mutters.

"  **. . . thank you?" Kara asked hesitantly.**

" **No, Ollie would tell you the same thing."**

" **That's not exactly what a girl wants to hear."**

**Kara heard Thea sigh. "My point, Kara, is that my brother has never had the best luck with relationships. Either they turn out to be psychopaths, or they keep getting hurt because of his ventures as a vigilante, or they didn't even know he was a vigilante, all of which ended up being relationship enders. You are not a psychopath, I doubt any criminal in Star City could even scratch you, and you definitely know my brother's night job. You're also probably the only reporter I like.**

"That's true," Thea said.

**All things considered, you're perfect for Ollie."**

**Kara was blushing by the time Thea was done. "Are you seriously trying to set me up with Oliver?"**

"Yes I am!" Thea yelled proudly.

"Thea shut up," Oliver said.

**Thea didn't even try to deny it. "Why not?"**

" **Oh, my God," Kara put her face in her hand, absolutely certain her face was burning red. "Thea!"**

" **Hey, a girl can try," Thea defended herself, Kara hearing a distant ping as the elevator doors opened. "After everything Ollie's been through, the least that can happen to him is he gets a good life – and a good girl to go with. Same with you, Kara. Honestly, if that means it's the two of you, at least I know Ollie's in good hands."**

**Kara tilted her head, trying to think of something to say to that. "Thanks?" she finally settled on.**

" **You're welcome," Thea said cheerfully, Kara unable to keep from smiling.**

" **Now, you focus on stopping my brother from massacring Cadmus before we all get there."**

"She may have trouble," Oliver said.

"Do you honestly believe she couldn't hold you back with just her pinky without even trying," Thea said.

" **I'll try," Kara giggled. "Bye, Thea."**

" **Bye, Kara."**

" **Is she OK?" Kara yelped and dropped her phone, spinning around in her chair, to find Malcolm standing there  
expectantly. "Malcolm!"**

"My God you're sneaky," Winn said as everyone agreed.

**The assassin snickered, bending down to get her phone for her, dressed to the nines in a suit Kara would bet Lena had paid for.**

"Wow, not bad," black siren whispered to him, they figured that them getting together was going to happen anyway so why not embrace it.

**She and Winn had combined duties – Winn was the one working on identities for the quartet in their world, and Lena was covering expenses for anything they needed.**

**Which, at the moment, seemed to be clothing. "Good to see you, too," he handed her phone over.**

**He was wearing leather gloves, Kara noticed, hiding his cybernetic hand, and under the overcoat he wore, she bet he had some sort of weapons on him. More than likely knives, if she knew the Dark Archer.**

"Hmm I think you're right it was knives," Malcolm said.

" **Lena mentioned your break was coming up soon?"**

" **Uh . . . yeah," Kara checked the time. Was it really past noon already? "I get out in about ten minutes or so."**

" **Good. Lunch is on me."**

" **What?" Kara blinked at him.**

" **Yes," he nodded.**

" **No!" she shook her head. "You guys saved my life, I can pay for lunch – "**

" **Yeah, the four of us came to a mutual agreement that if you said that, we're all going out," Malcolm smirked. "And what a group the five of us would make walking around National City."**

"You guys are difficult," Kara muttered.

**Kara blushed. "Fine," she mumbled, starting to save her work and shut down her computer. "Not that it's wonderful to see you, but – "**

" **Why me?" Malcolm guessed. When Kara nodded, Malcolm leaned against the wall casually and thought out loud. "Well, for starters, Slade would probably scare the hell out of people.**

"Yeah with the eyepatch and everything," Kara said.

**Oliver's caught up with J'onn planning on how to take everyone out. And also Slade really wants to keep annoying that guy – "**

"Why?" James said.

"Because it's fun, end you have no idea who you're dealing with yet," Slade said.

**He jerked his head behind him. "For some unknown reason." Kara peered past Malcolm to see James in his office, frowning in their direction. "So he decided the best way to do that would be if I came and not Laurel." Kara guffawed and quickly put a hand over her mouth, Malcolm shrugging. "And I'd have probably fit in better around this kind of environment anyway."**

"That's true," black siren said.

" **Probably," Kara conceded, still giggling a bit as she bent down to pack her purse. "What does Slade have against James?"**

" **I don't know, really," Malcolm turned again to consider the man, James scowling a bit, annoyed he'd been seen. "Doesn't look that threatening to me."**

" **Well, don't tell him that," Kara snorted, standing up and slinging her purse onto her arm. "Let's go, shall we?"**

**Malcolm offered his arm, with Kara took with a smile. They were passing Cat's office when she looked over her laptop, saw Kara leaving, and frowned. "Kiera!"**

"Does she not know your name," Sara asked.

"No she does she's called me Kara before she doesn't call me by my name to seem like she doesn't care," Kara said.

**Kara stopped, closing her eyes, and Malcolm smirked in amusement.**

" **Boss?" he guessed.**

" **Yes," Kara sighed, turning around. "Yes, Ms. Grant?" she asked with a smile.**

" **I thought you would want to know, I just received a curious e-mail from your friend," Cat stood up, walking around her desk to a printer nearby. She took the flyer that finished printing and walked over, handing it to her. "I thought you might want to see it before the news demolishes it."**

**Kara took the flyer and looked it over, her eyes widening immediately when she saw L-Corp – which meant Lena – was hosting a charity event to put aliens in a better light, and specifically to send a positive message to Supergirl that they hoped for her return soon.**

"Wow thank you Lena," Kara said.

" **Oh, my God," Kara put a hand over her mouth, Malcolm moving to her side instantly to see what it was.**

"Overprotective," black siren singsonged to him.

" **Good to know Miss Luthor isn't like her mother," Malcolm remarked.**

" **You, Mr. Olsen, and I were the only ones from CatCo invited to attend," Cat told Kara. "As such, if there is . . . someone," she eyed Malcolm, "you would like to bring with you, I doubt Lena Luthor would protest."**

"Oh God," Laurel said while Malcolm nodded his head.

" **Oh, no," Kara shook her head, even Malcolm's eyebrows shooting up at the subtle hint. "No, we're not together."**

" **No," Malcolm agreed.**

" **We, uh . . . " She took a look around before taking a deep breath. "He was one of the people who helped me escape Cadmus."**

**Cat blinked, then gave Malcolm a small smile. "Thank you for that, Mr. . . .?"**

" **Merlyn," Malcolm answered, holding out his hand. "Malcolm Merlyn."**

" **Thank you for your help, Mr. Merlyn,"**

"Wow you two meeting is kind of scary," Barry said.

"When did you meet her," Iris asked.

"When I first went to earth-38 she asked me my name then basically told me to shut up," Barry said.

"She didn't basically tell you to shut up she told you in no uncertain terms to shut up," Kara said.

**Cat nodded, Kara looking over her shoulder to see James had come back out of his office, and by the look on his face, he had just filed away that name to do a cross check. Kara just barely refrained from rolling her eyes. Overprotective much?**

" **It would have been devastating to lose Kiera just after Snapper just started tolerating her."**

**Kara snorted, quickly clapping a hand over her mouth.**

" **Yes, she does make things difficult sometimes, doesn't she?" Malcolm snarked, raising an eyebrow at her.**

" **I hate you," she grumbled.**

" **No, you don't," Malcolm smirked.**

"No she doesn't," Laurel said.

" **Well, I won't keep you any longer, Kiera," Cat waved a hand dismissively, turning back to go to her desk. "Go and chat with whatever other heroes helped save you or whatever you're doing."**

" **Thank you, Ms. Grant," Kara smiled, folding the flyer up and slipping it into her purse, she and Malcolm walking out of the office.**

" **Kiera?" Malcolm couldn't help but grin. "Yeah," Kara sighed. "I've gotten used to it."**

" **I thought I heard Ms. Grant say my name?" James asked as they approached.**

" **Um, yeah," Kara nodded, shifting slightly. "Lena's hosting an event to support aliens, specifically Supergirl. She's invited you, me, and Ms. Grant to come."**

" **Oh, good," James nodded before his gaze slid to Malcolm. "New friend, Kara?"**

" **Got a problem with that?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow.**

"Oh Rao," Kara said.

"What does Rap mean," Sara whispered to Oliver who still didn't know.

" **Oh, my – " Kara groaned slightly and gestured between the two of them. "James Olsen, Malcolm Merlyn."**

" **Pleasure to meet you," Malcolm extended a hand.**

**James nodded curtly and shook it. "Likewise."**

**Kara watched them both squeeze, saw James give first with a slight wince.**

**Malcolm had barely flinched.**

" **It's my break, James, we're heading out," Kara told him as Malcolm released James's hand, a small smirk on the assassin's face. "If you have any questions, I'm sure Winn wouldn't object to sharing more."**

"No I wouldn't," Winn said.

**James could only watch as Kara led Malcolm to the elevators.**

**Malcolm raised an eyebrow as Kara led him right to the alien bar she and her team frequently visited. "Not bad."**

" **Thanks," Kara smiled as she sat down in one of the booths against the wall, Malcolm sitting across from her. "My friends and I are here often." She giggled. "It was actually where we hid for a while when – "**

Kara winced as memories came back to her and she blinked back tears,  _I'm_   _fine_ she kept telling herself trying to calm down. She grabbed Oliver's hand and she started to calm down.  _I just needed help from a friend_  she decided not wanting to face the truth, not yet. She still didn't have a way to write off the butterfly in her stomach so she just ignored them,  _he was just a friend_ she told herself  _that's all._

**She cut off, her face twisting slightly, and Malcolm nodded slowly.**

" **Daxamites?" he guessed softly.**

" **Yeah," she sighed, putting her chin in her hand.**

**Malcolm shook his head. "I wish I could tell you it gets easier as time goes on," he told her. "But I can't."**

"Pessimist," black siren said.

**Kara frowned at him. "You're cheery."**

"I prove my point, even the cheerleader knows your being pessimistic," black siren said.

" **I'm being realistic," Malcolm corrected. "Wouldn't you rather that than false hope?"**

**Kara pouted at him. "You're no fun."**

**Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "I could ditch you."**

"But you wouldn't," Kara said.

" **Nah," Kara shook her head, Malcolm narrowing his eyes when he saw she looked slightly paler than she had a few minutes ago. "That would be worse."**

" **Then don't call me a killjoy," Malcolm said dryly, taking another look around where they were.**

**Two obvious exits, except one was behind the bar, which they couldn't reach without making a scene. That only left the front door. Which had shut after they entered.**

**Slowly, Malcolm turned back around. "I'm gonna go get a drink," he told her. "Stay here."**

**Something in his voice must have tipped Kara off, as she froze, her eyes flicking about. Finally, she nodded, and Malcolm headed towards the bar. As he did, he took notice of who was around.**

**There was a dark-skinned woman working at the bar now, in an off-the-shoulder top.**

"M'gann," J'onn said smiling.

"She's a friendly then," dark archer said.

**He caught sight of another woman in black – no, alien, he realized when he saw the markings on her face, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.**

"That's Lyra," Winn said.

"Wow what are the odds of that," dark archer said.

"Pretty good if you knew how many of our friends spend most there time in that bar," Kara said.

**There were a few other aliens he could see, along with  
humans. And if he tilted his head just right, he could see flashes of green underneath the jackets they wore.**

"Please kill them," Alex whispered as everyone went into an uproar.

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down but they did and the memory unpaired.

**Malcolm turned back around to the bar, the woman behind it stopping in front of him. "What can I get you?" she smiled.**

" **Not a drink," Malcolm answered, tilting his head towards the group of humans crowding by the pool tables . . . which, now that he took another look, were both with a clear path to the door . . . and to Kara.**

" **Never seen them before," the woman behind the bar answered, frowning at him. "Why?"**

**Malcolm looked behind him to see Kara now looking clammy. "Because they're not here to be nice," he answered, checking towards the humans again, some of them starting to walk towards Kara. He was walking back that way immediately, Kara's head raising when she saw him.**

**That was when the first human drew something from under his jacket.**

" **Down!" he snapped, reaching under his own suit jacket. "Kara, get down!"**

**Kara flung herself under the booth, the human who had approached her spinning to Malcolm. Before he even saw the glowing green blade emerge, Malcolm had thrown two of his own knives.**

"See it was knives," Malcolm said to Laurel who groaned something about him being a child but they couldn't hear her well.

**Both landed in the man's chest with meaty thwack, the force of the hits making him stagger back into his comrades before he collapsed.**

**That gave Malcolm all the time he needed to launch himself over one of the tables in the center of the bar and propel himself into the Cadmus group, landing himself among them. The guns that had come out were now wavering, in fear of hitting their comrades.**

**Some of the stronger aliens, recognizing they were Cadmus, started fighting them as Malcolm tossed every Kryptonite blade he saw away, over the bar, as far away from Kara as possible. The blonde alien, he noted, had catapulted into the fray, snarling wildly and attacking with inhuman strength. The woman behind the bar was also gone.**

**And then through the roof came what could only be a Martian, clad in red and black armor, her eyes glaring at the Cadmus agents. "You are not welcome here," she snarled.**

**Apparently, the Cadmus agents thought the Martian was now a greater threat.**

"Of course they are, you called Green Martians the strongest beings on this planet, and that's coming from you," Kara said to Clark who nodded in agreement.

**Malcolm took advantage of that, spinning around and neatly slicing one's throat, stepping away from the blood gushing from cut arteries, looking around for Kara at the same time.**

This whole time Alex was rooting for Malcolm to kill them.

"Wow you took them out pretty fast," Winn said.

**She was huddled under the booth, looking drained, barely able to keep her eyes open. Malcolm seethed, closing his eyes.**

**In the next moment, he whirled into action, a knife in each hand, not hesitating to kill the Cadmus agents he could. The blonde alien, he noticed, took his lead, growling and snapping necks. The Martian was mainly aiming to incapacitate. Malcolm by far was shedding the most blood, alternating between jabs in the throat and the heart.**

**When the last body hit the ground, Malcolm didn't check to see if he was dead or not. He just ran right to Kara's side, seeing the girl limp on the ground, breathing shallowly.**

" **Kara," he pulled her into his lap, checking her pulse, feeling it stronger than it had been when they had rescued her from Cadmus, but it was still much fainter than it should have been.**

" **Come on," he ground his teeth, holding her close as the two female aliens moved to see what happened.**

**The door to the bar banged open, and Malcolm snarled, twisting so his body guarded Kara from view. The blonde alien hissed and moved to a crouch, the Martian narrowing her eyes.**

**But it was another Martian that led the way in, his eyes immediately locking on the fallen agents. Alex and Maggie were behind him, guns at the ready. Behind them came Oliver, Slade, and Laurel in full vigilante attire.**

"Thank god," Sara said, "save my super puppy."

" **Oh, my God," Maggie whispered.**

" **M'gann?" J'onn asked, shifting back to human form.**

" **J'onn," the female Martian relaxed, shifting back into the woman that had been behind the bar.**

" **If I had known – "**

" **Oh, my God," Alex nearly dropped her gun when she saw M'gann shift away, Malcolm standing and pulling Kara into his arms bridal style. "Not again!"**

" **Again," Malcolm said darkly as Alex sprinted to his side to check Kara's vitals, Laurel running over as well. He looked past them to see Slade growling at the downed Cadmus agents, checking them for any more Kryptonite. His ice blue eyes met Oliver's furious green ones, and his next  
words were said in such a snarl, even J'onn recoiled slightly.**

"Damn your scary," Winn said.

" **Get the others here. Now."**

"Looks like we're coming," Thea said.

**In the control room**

Future Alex walked into the room were Oliver, William, and Ruby were.

"Where's Slade?" Alex asked.

"Who knows," Ruby said.

"Good your here they will be taking a break soon, then you can take our last self aside," Oliver said.

"And hopefully before Rebecca causes too much of a problem, look at her you can tell she's plotting, the devious little brat," William said.

"You let Rebecca in there, you know she lives for trouble," Alex said.

"Don't worry Laurel shut her down," Ruby said.

"Well she's a kid how much trouble could she cause," Alex said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couch: Sara Oliver Kara Alura
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Dark archer black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel Rebecca Malcolm
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Nora Iris
> 
> Couch:Jon Winn James
> 
> Couch: Clark Nyssa

They watch as the next video turns on.

" **Hey, guys," Winn smiled when he heard the sound of feet reentering headquarters, starting to turn in his chair. "How did the – oh, my God," he shot out of his chair, eyes wide as J'onn and M'gann ran in first, in full Martian mode.**

"You knew why they were going, right," dark archer said.

Winn shrugged he didn't think he knew though.

" **Get sun lamps powering up, now," J'onn ordered, shifting back into human form, revealing the four vigilantes handling an unconscious Kara with Alex, Maggie, and Lyra behind them.**

" **Lyra!" Winn ran to give her a hug.**

"She like your girlfriend or something," Rene said.

"Yeah, she is," Winn said.

" **Winn," Lyra hugged him tightly.**

" **What happened?" Winn asked in concern as they went to join where the others were in the medbay.**

" **What happened is that Cadmus just signed their death certificate," Oliver growled, helping Malcolm lay Kara down on the same bed she'd been in only the day before, Alex and Slade rolling up sun lamps.**

"Oh yeah they definitely did," Sara muttered. "No one hurts my super puppy."

**When that was done, Alex powering the lamps up, Oliver walked back only  
a few steps, still within reaching distance of Kara, pulling out his phone.**

" **It's about to get a lot more crowded here," he warned J'onn.**

" **If it takes Cadmus down, bring them," he answered, gesturing to Kara. "An attack on her when she isn't Supergirl? This is something I won't let slide."**

**Oliver nodded in satisfaction, dialing Cisco's number. The metahuman answered on the first ring.**

" **Oliver!" he greeted worriedly. "Please tell me Kara's OK?"**

" **A second time, Cisco," Oliver growled. "She was attacked a second time, broad daylight, as Kara Danvers, not as Supergirl."**

"Yeah they crossed a line," Oliver said.

" **Oh, my God," Cisco whispered in disbelief.**

" **I need you to get to Star City and get my team here, now."**

" **I'm on my way now, man. And if you need Wally and I to help you out at any point, just say the word, we're there. Barry – " Cisco cut off for a moment. "Barry would want us to help her, too."**

"While I agree with that I'm not dead," Barry said.

"Maybe not but your gone forever there," Cisco said

" **Thank you, Cisco," Oliver said gratefully, tensing when he heard running behind him. "Get them here as soon as you can."**

" **Opening the breach to Star City now."**

"Thank you, Cisco," Oliver said while the rest of team supergirl and team arrow agreed with him.

**Oliver hung up and turned to see Lena run in, eyes wide. "What happened?" she demanded, looking towards the medbay.**

" **Your mother decided attacking her as Supergirl wasn't going to work, so they went after her as Kara Danvers instead," Oliver answered, not sugar coating at all as he walked over. "Complete with any kind of Kryptonite weapon they had."**

"Well we did blow most of them up," Laurel said smugly.

" **Oh, my God," Lena put a hand over her mouth.**

" **Is she going to be all right?" the black man with Lena asked in concern.**

" **She better be, or there's going to be nothing left of Cadmus when I'm through with them," Oliver growled.**

Everyone agreed with him about that.

" **I don't think you'll be alone in that," Lena watched Malcolm and Slade circle Kara's bed like,protective wolves, Laurel pacing back and forth anxiously.**

" **Malcolm was there with her," Oliver nodded. "If he hadn't figured it out, Kara would be dead."**

**He paused, then frowned at the black man when he started in recognition. "Who're you?"**

" **James Olsen," he answered. "I work with Kara at CatCo. She spoke to me just before she left. The man, Malcolm, he was with her."**

" **We decided one of us should go on break with her, just in case Cadmus tried something stupid," Oliver nodded. "Malcolm was who we decided on."**

"So that's the real reason why," Kara said.

" **Hey, man," Winn walked up to James, Lyra with him. "Good to see you."**

" **You, too, man," James smiled.**

" **Oh, Oliver, this is my girlfriend, Lyra," Winn gestured to the alien. "She helped Malcolm when Cadmus attacked."**

" **Thank you," Oliver told her sincerely. "Malcolm told me you were a big help."**

" **I hate Cadmus," she said simply, narrowing her eyes. "I would have helped take them out any day."**

" **I've never seen any of you around the D.E.O. before," James turned to Oliver.**

**Before Oliver could say anything, Winn grinned. "Oh, they came to free Kara the first time she was captured," he told James, Oliver pinching the bridge of his nose, Lena smiling sympathetically at him. "Lena helped them. They even managed to blow part of their base up!"**

"Fangirl much Winn," James said.

" **It was a Kryptonite storage facility," Oliver said dryly. "I don't think anyone was even in there at the time."**

" **Nope, there wasn't," Laurel walked up, folding her arms. "Because Malcolm and I killed anyone who tried to enter." She smiled coldly at James. "And we were more than happy to do that considering what they did to her."**

" **How is she?" Oliver asked.**

" **She's doing better," Laurel answered. "Malcolm and Slade aren't going to leave her alone any time soon, though."**

" **No, I'm not, either," Oliver looked back at the medbay. Kara was already looking better, despite not waking up yet. Malcolm had pulled up a chair close to her, in quiet discussion with Alex.**

"As I ship it," Thea said quietly.

**Slade was still glaring at anyone who tried to come closer. "How long has Cadmus been an issue?" he turned to the others.**

" **They first made a big appearance last year," Winn answered. "They resurrected a man who tried to kill Lena with Kryptonite, made him into a cyborg and sent him after Kara and her cousin. Few weeks later, they supplied weapons to a criminal group that affected Kara. They weren't  
Kryptonite, but they could hurt her. And then they actually kidnapped her and, uh . . . " He, James, and Lena exchanged glances. "They kidnapped her and Mon-El," Winn finally said.**

" **They took Kara's blood to break into her cousin's fortress and steal a virus that could kill all,aliens on Earth."**

"Oh my god," Thea said.

"Yeah it couldn't hurt me because it was originally a Kryptonian virus but it could kill all other aliens, Lillian was able to modify it so that it couldn't hurt humans either," Kara said.

" **Fortunately, I was able to switch out a key component of the virus, rendering it useless," Lena told Oliver. "And I called the police to arrest my mother that day, too."**

"Nice job, too bad she didn't stay in prison," Oliver said.

" **That didn't stick, unfortunately," James grumbled.**

" **That wasn't my fault," Lena glared at him. "I hate her, too, remember?"**

"I never said it was your fault," James said.

**Before anyone could respond, there was a hissing noise, and they turned as one of Cissaid breaches appeared in the briefing room.**

" **Wait!" Oliver shouted when D.E.O. soldiers started aiming at the breach, including Alex and Maggie. "Wait!"**

" **Wait!" J'onn took up the call.**

**Cisco jumped out of the breach, quickly raising his hands. "I come in peace?" he offered, looking around.**

"Hey I didn't get shot," Cisco said happily

" **Cisco," Oliver jogged over, J'onn behind him, Alex slowly lowering her gun. "Any trouble?"**

" **None," Cisco shook his head, taking off his glasses. "In fact, it was quite a scramble to get sister nearly throttled me when I said I was coming to make sure I came to the right place before I sent everyone through."**

"That sounds like Thea," Roy said. Thea then lightly hit him on the arm.

**He perked up and extended his hand to J'onn when he joined  
them. "J'onn."**

" **Cisco," J'onn nodded, shaking his hand. "Thank you for bringing Oliver and the others here."**

" **I think it would be a death sentence to argue with Oliver when he's this determined," Cisco gave him a look. "Besides, it's Kara."**

**J'onn smirked. "Yes, it is."**

" **Bring them through, Cisco," Oliver ordered.**

" **You got it," Cisco nodded, rubbing his hands together. "And remember, S.T.A.R. Labs is on call if you need some more metahuman help."**

"We may," Oliver said.

**Oliver nodded, and Cisco jumped back through the breach. "We should probably stand back,said warned J'onn dryly.**

**They had barely taken a few steps back before the breach flared and deposited a short-haired brunette that looked like she had just come from a high-paying job and was ready to go on a warpath.**

" **Where is she?" Thea demanded, ignoring her surroundings and marching right up to Oliver. "What happened? Oh, my God, please tell me she's OK!"**

" **Thea, she's fine," Oliver put his hands on her shoulders, J'onn waving for the D.E.O. to lower all their weapons. "Malcolm made sure no Kryptonite touched her. There was enough that it knocked her out, but that's it."**

" **It's still unacceptable," Thea grumbled, adjusting the bag she had over her shoulder.**

" **Hey, man," Dig was the next through the breach, a concerned look on his face. "As soon as Cisco came, we started packing."**

" **I heard," Oliver nodded, giving him a hug.**

" **Attacked as Kara? Not Supergirl?" When Oliver darkened and nodded, Dig whistled, a stormy  
look forming on Thea's face. "Man, they really do want to piss you off, don't they?"**

"Yes they do," Thea said.

"Yeah kind of like with Overgirl-," Rebecca was cut off with Laurel's hand on her mouth and Malcolm giving her a look.

 **Oliver just smirked. "I'm guessing the four of us aren't the only ones they pissed off, though."  
** " **Hell, no," Quentin said as he came through the breach, Felicity with him.**

"Wow everyone is coming like all of team arrow," Thea said.

" **They did that quite well to all of us, and we haven't even met them!"**

" **But she's OK?" Felicity looked around, concern on her face.**

" **She's fine," Oliver nodded. "As fine as she can be, while she's under sun lamps."**

" **Oh, good," Felicity slumped in relief, Thea relaxing slightly.**

**Three more people came through the breach. One Oliver had been expecting; the other two, on the other hand –**

" **Samantha?" he walked over in concern. "William? What're you doing here?"**

"I agree with him what are you doing there," Kara said.

" **Save it, Oliver," Samantha gave him a look, her hand on William's back. "We're here to support her, OK?"**

"Thank you," Kara said smiling.

**Oliver closed his eyes. "This isn't going to be pretty," he warned.**

" **Lian Yu didn't end up being paradise, either," Samantha pointed out.**

"That's true," Samantha said.

" **Is she OK?" William asked.**

**Oliver sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew that this could possibly end badly, but they did owe Kara their lives, too. "Support only," he told Samantha. When she nodded her consent, Oliver crouched so he was eye level with William.**

" **She's hurt, but she's going to be OK," he told his son gently. "We're going to make sure that doesn't happen to her again."**

" **Good," William nodded.**

**Oliver patted his shoulder before standing and turning to the third member of the group. "Thank you for coming, Nyssa."**

"Of course I would," Nyssa said.

" **Of course," Nyssa nodded. "After what I saw of her, I found it hard to believe she had a weakness that could be this terrible."**

"Nobody did," Felicity said.

" **It is," Oliver nodded grimly.**

**The breach flared one final time, the last members of Team Arrow coming through. "Wow," Curtis looked around, eyes wide. "We come in peace?"**

"Too late I said that already," Cisco said.

" **I think they get that," Rene rolled his eyes, walking up to Oliver. "Hey, Hoss."**

" **How is she?" Dinah asked.**

" **Recovering," Oliver answered, looking around at everyone who had come from his Earth.**

" **Thank you," he told them sincerely. "None of you had to come."**

" **Yes, we did," Felicity said fiercely.**

" **Oliver, none of us were going to sit this out," Dig shook his head. "No way."**

**Oliver nodded and turned to J'onn. "J'onn is the director of the Department of Extranormal Operations, the organization Kara works with," he introduced the others.**

" **Dig, you thought Kara was impressive, wait until you see what he can do."**

" **Do I want to know?" Dig asked almost worriedly.**

**Oliver chuckled as J'onn transformed into his Martian form.**

"Whoa that's really cool," Thea said.

"You should have heard Cisco the first time we saw that," Iris said.

"Yeah I thought he was human so don't judge me," Cisco said.

" **You tell me."**

" **Whoa," William's eyes widened.**

" **That's cool," Curtis said faintly.**

**Oliver shook his head. "The rest of my team," he gestured. "Field support is my sister, Thea – "**

" **Speedy," she nodded.**

" **Dig."**

" **Spartan," Dig nodded.**

" **Dinah."**

" **Black Canary," the metahuman spared Laurel a quick look, who merely gave a small smile. The doppelgänger of the original Black Canary preferred Black Siren anyway.**

"I really do you're welcome to use that code name," black siren said.

" **Rene."**

" **Wild Dog," Rene nodded.**

" **Curtis."**

" **Mr. Terrific," Curtis smiled.**

" **And Nyssa Raatko, or – "**

"Wait your last name is Raatko, I thought it was al Ghul," Kara said.

"Al Ghul is just the name I use," Nyssa said.

" **Nyssa al Ghul," Nyssa nodded.**

" **Felicity is tech support," Oliver gestured to the blonde.**

" **Overwatch," she smiled.**

" **Quentin Lance, occasional field support and informant," Oliver nodded to his deputy mayor.**

" **And my son William and his mother, Samantha."**

" **Welcome to Earth-38," J'onn nodded to all of them. "And thank you for waging a war against an organization you know nothing about."**

"Well now we need to take them down no matter what," J'onn said.

Alex looked at him gratefully when he said that.

" **I know they have a bone to pick with blondie," Rene shrugged. "All I need to know right now."**

"Don't call me blondie," Kara said.

"Yeah she doesn't like it when people call her that," Barry said.

" **It still means a lot," Alex finally walked forward. "I'm Alex, Kara's older sister."**

" **Maggie Sawyer," Maggie came forward as well. "NCPD. I've worked a lot with the D.E.O. since they relocated here."**

**The rest of Team Arrow introduced themselves when Thea suddenly craned her neck, looking past Oliver. "Is that her?" she pointed.**

**Oliver quickly looked over his shoulder to see into the medbay, where Malcolm and Slade were bending over Kara's bed. A moment later, he could see they were helping the blonde start to sit up. "That's her," he nodded, sprinting over.**

**Slade looked up when Oliver joined them. "She's as stubborn as you are, kid," he said with a smirk. "Can't keep her down long."**

" **Unlike me, she's an alien who can probably get back on her feet quicker than I can," Oliver countered.**

"While that's true she still shouldn't be up," Oliver said.

**Regardless, he put his hand on Kara's shoulder. "Are you OK?" he asked quietly.**

" **Feel like I just went through a blender," Kara mumbled, shaking her head slightly.**

"Ouch that sounds like it hurts," Barry says.

" **You got overwhelmed by a ton of Kryptonite," Malcolm told her. "As in knives, bullets, and those weird bracelets."**

" **Thank you," Kara whispered, reaching for Malcolm's hand and squeezing it.**

**A brief look of surprise passed over Malcolm's face before he smiled back. "You're welcome, almas."**

" **What?" she blinked up at him.**

" **Almas," he repeated. "It's Arabic. It means diamond."**

Kara started blushing and Sara said "wow that somehow makes her even more cute."

"Do you have a crush on her or what, I mean what, is happening here," Oliver said.

"Maybe I do have a crush on her the question is do you have a crush on her," Sara said.

"Maybe, but you definitely do," Oliver said.

**Slade snorted when Kara's cheeks turned red. "Way to go, wizard, making her blush."**

" **It's magician, thank you."**

Laurel and Zari started laughing really hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Oliver asked.

"You'll see," Laurel said.

**Oliver rolled his eyes. "Someone wants to say hi to you," he told Kara.**

" **Who?" she perked up.**

" **Well," Oliver made a show of stepping to the side, showing the rest of Team Arrow approaching. "I should say someones."**

" **You're kidding me," Kara shot up, her jaw falling open.**

" **Hey, girl," Felicity smiled, she and Thea the first ones to walk up.**

" **Oh, my God," Kara's eyes filled with tears, wrapping her arms around the two girls. "Oh, my God, you came!"**

" **Of course we did," Thea hugged her, smiling. "I told you we would!"**

" **Besides, we owe you," Felicity smiled at Kara. "All of us do."**

**Kara buried her head in Thea's shoulder. "Thank you," she mumbled.**

" **You're welcome," Thea smiled, giving her one more quick squeeze before pulling away.**

" **Kara?" William asked nervously.**

" **William!" Kara's eyes widened, and she scooted to the edge of her bed, leaning down so she could meet his gaze easier. "You came, too?"**

" **Mom said the fighting is covered," William nodded. "But support is a good thing to have, too."**

"That it is," Slade said.

**Kara looked up at Samantha, tears in her eyes. "Your mother is a very smart woman," she smiled at William.**

"Thank you," Samantha said.

"No, thank you," Kara said.

" **OK, maybe it was a good idea for you two to come," Oliver finally admitted as William started chatting with Kara, watching the blonde start to smile more.**

" **So," Felicity practically bounced up. "Who do I talk to?"**

" **That would be Winn," Oliver pointed to where the man was chatting with James and Lyra still. "He's the tech attached to Kara."**

" **Ooo, techie?" Felicity grinned. "I'll start setting up here right away."**

"Ooo, I want to see what happens with that," Felicity said.

" **Good," Oliver nodded. "The sooner, the better."**

" **Hey, hey, hey," Thea ran to catch up with Alex, who was working on disengaging the sun lamps. "Kara's sister, right?"**

" **Yeah," Alex nodded, turning to her. "And you're Oliver's, right?"**

" **Yeah," Thea nodded, biting her lip. "So . . . " She turned to look at where their siblings were interacting before turning and grinning. "What do you think?"**

**Alex blinked. "Excuse me?"**

" **OK," Thea leaned in closer, making Maggie frown slightly. "Come on. Would they not make the most kickass couple ever?"**

"Thea, oh my god just stop," Oliver said.

"Never you are my ship," Thea said "I will never stop."

 **Alex's eyebrows shot up, and she conspiratorially leaned past Thea as well to look at the two.**  
Laurel noticed and put a hand over her mouth before she started laughing. Unfortunately, that  
tipped Kara off, who looked past Slade and blushed when she saw them. "Stop it!" she  
complained, making the others turn as well.  
The two sisters turned around, laughing to themselves. "Yes," Alex admitted.

"Alex," Kara whined.

"I agree with Thea over here you guys would make a kick ass couple," Alex said.

" **Good," Thea grinned. "Because the entire team shares that opinion."**

"Oh my God really," Oliver said.

Everyone nodded and Kara pouted.

" **What, are you going to get them together while fighting Cadmus at the same time?"  
Thea shrugged. "It's called multitasking."**

"Like I'm doing now," Thea said.

"Are you doing the same thing you future self is doing," Oliver said.

"No, technically there are more people helping me, so it's different," Thea said.

**Alex snorted, making Thea grin. "Just let me know if you're in."**

" **That's not even a question," Alex grinned as Thea sauntered off.**

" **What's not even a question?" Maggie walked over, doing her best to seem disinterested.**

" **Getting Oliver and Kara together," Alex answered with a grin. Maggie did a double take.**

" **What?"**

" **So," Thea said loudly, drawing everyone's attention back to her. "Cadmus made the mistake of attacking Kara, not Supergirl. We're all here, and we're all pissed." She smirked at Oliver, J'onn, and Kara. "Let the good times roll."**

"You all are scary,"

**That smirk was reflected back by Oliver, Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel. "Is it bad that I'm actually slightly scared?" Lena turned to Samantha.**

" **No," Samantha shook her head, looking back at the others as they immediately started discussing what to do with Cadmus. "If you're smart, you should be."**

"That's true," Sara said.

They watched as the next video turned on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couch: Sara Oliver Kara
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Dark archer black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel Rebecca Alura Malcolm
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Nora Iris
> 
> Couch:Jon Winn James
> 
> Couch: Clark Nyssa

They watch as the next video turns on, when Laurel comms suddenly come on. They watch as she listens then sighs, "tell her I will talk to her at the next break okay," Laurel says. The screen then turns on.

" **So who's the bitch that thinks she can get away with this?" Quentin asked as the two teams regrouped in the main hub of the D.E.O.**

" **Winn?" Oliver prompted.**

" **Meet Lillian Luthor," Winn tapped on his tablet, pulling her picture up on the screen. "Please, feel free to put an arrow or sword or bullet or whatever you come up with in her if you see her."**

Lena winced but soon got over her squeamishness, after she remembered what her mother had done.

Team arrow was saying what they would do, depending on what weapon they used. Sara was saying the multiple weapons she would use.

" **Noted," Nyssa tilted her head, memorizing the face.**

" **If it does come to that, please, not when I'm around," Lena made a face.**

" **Also noted."**

" **Go on," Oliver nodded.**

" **Mother of Lex Luthor, adopted mother of Lena Luthor, former member of the Lex Corp board," Winn continued. "When Lex was incarcerated with 32 consecutive life sentences – "**

"Dang," Joe said.

"What did he do," Dinah said.

"A lot," Clark says not wanting to say anymore.

" **Dang," Curtis did a double take as Rene let out a low whistle.**

" **Mother was oh so happy about that," Lena said sarcastically.**

" **Anyway, after that, Lillian cut off contact with Lena and took over Project Cadmus," Winn tapped away, pulling up various Cadmus records and files, making Kara turn away. Oliver put his arm around her, letting her turn into him, ignoring James's surprised look and the look exchanged by their sisters.**

"I've died from the feels," Thea said laying over the couch and into Alex's lap.

"Did you order a package of drama," Alex asked Roy while picking Thea up.

"No," Roy sighed, "but I'll take it," he said as Alex dumped Thea in his lap.

" **And as if it couldn't get any worse, she severed Cadmus's ties with the  
government, using it for her own purposes."**

" **Eradicating all aliens," Alex nodded.**

" **And she's your mother?" Slade couldn't help but ask Lena.**

"I'm pretty sure you could have helped it," Lena muttered.

" **Not by blood," Lena snorted. "And she certainly isn't helping her case now."**

" **OK, so how are we going to do this?" Dig asked, looking around. "Killing her is obvious, I get that, and so is taking out Cadmus. Thing is, if we do that, I don't think it's something we can just cover up."**

" **Definitely not," J'onn agreed. "And I would technically need the President's permission to raze Cadmus to the ground."**

" **Guessing we're not getting that?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow.**

" **Put together an unbreakable case for doing this, we might."**

" **Not without doing something illegal," Maggie folded her arms. "Most of this info isn't something we're going to find without breaking the law."**

" **Then we don't get her permission," Alex shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.**

"Alex!" Kara yelled.

" **Danvers!" Maggie stared at her, eyes wide.**

" **Cadmus has been targeting my sister!" Alex defended herself. "My concern is making sure she's safe, not if the President approves of it."**

"That's the job of a big sibling," Oliver said. Thea smiled at him when he said that.

" **Lena and I are working on hacking through Cadmus's files, pulling everything they have,"Winn said. "And what I've seen so far of their alien experiments, it makes me sick."**

" **I can help with that," Felicity put up her hand, walking over. "Just let me get set up, point to where you want me to hack, and I'll get to work."**

"Was that the best way to phrase that," Oliver said.

"Yes, it was," Felicity said.

" **I might be able to help a bit, too," Curtis added.**

" **Sure," Winn nodded, turning to J'onn. "Boss?"**

" **Go," J'onn nodded, and with the permission, Winn led Felicity and Curtis over to his work station. "Do any other members of your team have powers?" J'onn asked Oliver.**

" **Dinah has the same ability as Laurel," Oliver nodded to the police officer.**

" **Other than that, no."**

**He smirked. "Powers doesn't mean someone is deadly. It's how they use their abilities."**

"That's true," Kara said looking at Oliver.

" **He's right," Kara smiled. "You should have seen them against the Dominators in the other universe. Oliver, Dig, and Mick were the only ones fighting on the ground without powers, and they held their own against dozens of them. The rest of them are just as good." Dig blinked, surprised by the compliment.**

" **Dominators are hard to fight," J'onn conceded, nodding. "I'm impressed."**

" **Mind control is awful, though," Thea grumbled.**

"Oh yeah, it sucks," Kara said wincing.

" **I'm the one who had to fight all of you while Barry fought Kara," Oliver snorted.**

" **Whoa, Barry was mind controlled?" James's eyes widened.**

"Not exactly," Kara said.

" **No, Kara was," Dig pointed.**

" **You were?!" Lena stared at Kara.**

" **Yeah," she nodded sheepishly. "That was not fun."**

" **How did you not kill everyone?" Alex gawked at her.**

"Wow, ouch, that hurt " Barry said.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to defeat her," Alex said.

"But I can outrun her," Barry said.

Kara pouted not liking that he advertised that. Alex just gawked at him. How fast was he exactly.

" **Barry," Oliver shrugged. "He was fast enough to keep her distracted while I protected Wally from the others."**

" **He held off Dig, Thea, and Sara at the same time," Felicity grinned. "And did awesome."**

"I'm still pissed about that," Sara grumbled.

" **Sara?" Maggie frowned.**

" **She leads that group of time travelers, right?" James asked in a bit of confusion.**

" **Yeah, she's an assassin," Kara nodded before looking at Oliver in concern. "Have you been able to contact her?"**

" **No," Oliver shook his head, worry in his eyes.**

"Don't worry we're fine, we just broke time," Sara says.

"How do you break time," Oliver said.

"Not important, we fixed it like 5 minutes after," Sara said.

Zari gave her a look and Sara said "Okay fine other people fixed it like 5 minutes after we broke it, ugh."

**Kara chewed her lip, then asked hesitantly, "And Barry?" Silently, Oliver shook his head again.**

"How long will he be gone," Iris said.

"6 mo-," Rebecca started to say when Alura raced over there and tackled her in a hug.

They sat up and Alura, while sitting still hugging Rebecca, said "I'm kind of her filter I keep her from blurting things out."

"Are you just going to hug her the whole time?" Laurel asked.

"It's the only way to make her shut up, and even still she will sometimes try to blurt things out." Alura said. "So yes I will continue to hug her."

Rebecca started whining and Alura just laughed and put Rebecca's head on her shoulders.

"Wow they are good friends," Kara said.

"Yeah, we're best friends, even if she refuses to admit that to anyone but me," Alura said.

"Let me go," Rebecca whined.

"No," Alura said.

**Kara's eyes teared up again as she sat on the edge of a table. "Poor Iris."**

" **OK, we need to cheer you up," Thea clapped, grabbing Kara's arm and hoisting her up. "I have a very important question for you, girl." When Kara blinked at her, Thea folded her arms, a very serious look on her face.**

" **Where can you find ice cream in this city?"**

**Kara's eyes lit up, and Alex laughed. "Oh, you're going to regret asking that."**

"I agree, you'll regret that," Alex said.

" **Then by all means," Thea held out her arm dramatically towards the door. "Lead the way."**

**Kara giggled started towards the door. Thea winked at Oliver, who shook his head fondly as she followed after the alien.**

" **Hey!" Felicity scrambled out of her chair, nearly knocking it over. "I'm  
coming, too!"**

**Laurel rolled her eyes, but everyone saw her sneak one of the pistols from the armory and put it under her jacket before she strutted off as well, Dinah snickering as she followed. "This should be interesting," Alex remarked, taking her jacket and following. "Mags? Lena?"**

**The detective and the CEO did not need much convincing to follow. "Now that is an interesting group," James raised an eyebrow.**

" **Do I need to ask?" Oliver asked lightly.**

**Everyone frowned his way before looking around as Malcolm and Slade walked past, both of them slipping weapons of some sort under their coats, grabbing their duffels as they went. "Oh," Curtis blinked.**

**Quentin chuckled. "Those ladies are the most protected in all of National City right now."**

" **And I don't care if we don't have time to make a plan," Oliver said bluntly, turning to J'onn. "If they get attacked, we take Cadmus out immediately."**

"That's a given," Alex said.

" **Oh, my God," Felicity moaned as she shoved another spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth. "This is awesome."**

"Man now I want ice cream," Kara whined.

"Me too," Alura said.

"Me three," Barry said.

"Me four," Nora said.

"Dear God," Laurel says. "We will get you ice cream after this video."

" **I know!" Kara grinned, eyes alight.**

" **I can't remember the last time I enjoyed ice cream with friends," Laurel tilted her head as she took a sip of her milkshake. "I think it was before Oliver died on Earth-2."**

" **Wait," Maggie frowned. "You're from a different Earth than everyone else?"**

" **Yes," Laurel nodded.**

" **She was also a villain at one point," Felicity added.**

" **Until Kara set me straight," Laurel gave her a look.**

Kara blushed and started mumbling and basically being cute in Sara's opinion.

**Kara ducked her head, embarrassed, and Dinah laughed. "I'm guessing that gets said a lot?"**

" **Mmm!" Thea held up her spoon, swallowed her mouthful of ice cream, then pointed it at Dinah.**

" **Don't forget Dad and Slade."**

" **Oh, right," Felicity nodded.**

" **Chase was a lost cause," Laurel mused.**

"Oh yeah," Oliver said.

**Kara snorted. "I hated him."**

" **Kara 'puppy dog' Danvers, hating someone?" Maggie's eyebrows raised. "Say it isn't so."**

Alex smiled and thought about Maggie.

Laurel turned on her comms and said "please tell me your there."

"Okay you better tell her soon," Laurel said after she heard something on the comms.

" **Oh, you missed her first year as Supergirl," Alex shook her head. "Siobhan Smythe."**

"Ugh," Barry groaned "I do not like her."

"Me either," Kara said.

"Doesn't she have the same powers as Purit-" Rebecca said dodging Alura's hand before Alura finally managed to put a hand on her mouth.

Laurel looked upset which did not go past Sara, who was trained to noticed these kind of things.

"Okay, you're being kicked out, before you wreck everything," Malcolm said.

"Okay, fine Alura come on," Rebecca said while dragging Alura with her. She then got another idea and went over to Nora and said "You're coming too, come on."

Nora staged whispered "help me."

They went out into the hallway and Rebecca said "okay, I have an idea. Alura do you know where your dad put the interdimensional extrapolator."

"Yeah, why," Alura said hesitantly.

"I need you to go get it can you do that and then can you get Mia she'll want to help," Rebecca said.

"Your lucky I trust you," Alura said.

"Nora can you make a device that can communicate across dimensions," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, I actually already have one I've been experimenting with, but I'm confident it works," Nora said.

"Okay, now you're allowed in the control room, right," Rebecca said.

"Yeah what do you need me to do," Nora said.

"It involves the intercom in there, oh this is going to be so fun and cause so much chaos," Rebecca said.

They got to work on their plan to cause more chaos.

" **Oh, my God," Kara groaned, hanging her head. "That was awful."**

"We should not have let all the kids leave, that may cause problems," Laurel said.

Malcolm paled "I didn't think of that."

" **Who's Siobhan Smythe?" Felicity frowned in confusion.**

" **Oh, I remember you telling me about that," Lena nodded. "Cat's Assistant Number One, right?"**

" **I thought you were her assistant," Thea frowned at Kara.**

"I was, but now I'm not," Kara said.

" **I was," Kara grumbled. "Then the Black Mercy happened, and I was incapacitated for a few work days. J'onn turned into me and covered my job, but Ms. Grant knew something was up. She thought I wasn't up to normal standards, so she hired another assistant and made me Assistant  
Number Two."**

**Thea scowled. "That sucks."**

" **And Winn dated her," Kara wrinkled her nose.**

"Wow, really," Thea said.

"She didn't seem that bad when I met her," Winn said.

" **You're kidding," Dinah stared at her.**

" **I'm not."**

" **What happened to her?" Laurel asked.**

" **She turned into a metahuman and became hellbent on killing me," Kara shrugged, eating another bite of ice cream.**

**Felicity choked. "What?" Dinah blinked.**

" **Hang on, that sounds familiar," Thea frowned. "That was when you met Barry, wasn't it?"**

" **Yeah!" Kara pointed her spoon at Thea. "That was it!"**

" **Apparently she 'Mariah Carey'ed you out of the building?"**

"Wow, ouch," Thea said.

"Yeah, with my heightened senses, people with powers like that do serious damage," Kara said.

" **Right through the window."**

" **Damn," Thea whistled, leaning back. "One hell of a way to get a guy's attention."**

**Kara choked that time. "Oh, she knows exactly the problems with that," Alex smirked, clapping Kara on the back to help her clear her airway. "She was dealing with one at the time."**

" **Oh, really?" Felicity leaned forward eagerly. "Who?"**

**Kara was still coughing, so Alex answered for her. "James."**

James and Kara both blush as everyone looked at them.

" **Really?" Laurel's eyebrows went up.**

" **Yes," Kara blushed, and Thea tilted her head, taking out her phone discretely and typing out a text: James and Kara didn't work together. Just a heads up. "It . . . didn't work."**

" **So we noticed," Felicity nodded, then blanched. "And by we noticed, we noticed you weren't with James. Or not in the 'together' sense."**

" **Felicity," Kara giggled, Thea nodding when a text came back. "It's fine." The alien frowned when Thea showed her phone to Laurel, who snorted loudly. "What did you do?"**

" **Nothing," Thea said innocently, Laurel looking past her to nod at the two that were outside the shop. Malcolm nodded back before nonchalantly looking back around, Slade smirking as Laurel looked back down at the Dark Archer's response: Trust me, Slade's already on it.**

"Really," Kara said as everyone looked at Slade.

" **No problems."**

**Kara was about to say something when she paused. Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she cleared her throat and put her spoon back in her sundae. "One minute."**

**Alex watched her hurriedly leave, then rolled her eyes. "Time."**

"Your going to time that," Kara sighed.

Alex just laughed with everyone else.

**Lena nodded and pulled out her phone, pulling up a timer app and setting it going.**

" **What?" Dinah asked in confusion.**

" **She has a job," Alex stressed the last word.**

**Felicity's mouth opened in an O shape. "Right. The ears."**

" **Bank robbery downtown, Supergirl's already on the scene," Winn announced, then blinked.**

" **Whoa. Hold on."**

"What, no what's wrong," Oliver said.

" **What?" J'onn asked, he, Oliver, Nyssa, Dig, and Quentin looking over his shoulders, Samantha, William, Rene, and Curtis behind them.**

" **I don't think this is a normal robbery," Winn swallowed. "They're way too geared up for this."**

**Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Cadmus?"**

" **Or hired guns," Quentin suggested.**

**Another alert came up, and Winn hurried to pull it up. "Heist at a jewelry store several streets down," he said, blanching. "With hostages."**

" **Kara can't get there with everyone on her at the bank," Dig pointed out the several thugs that just seemed to keep coming.**

" **Could this be a new way to defeat her?" Nyssa asked, making everyone look at her. "Multiple problems in the city, and someone dies that she could have saved?"**

"That would work," Kara said looking down.

Oliver gave her a hug and said "It'll be fine I wouldn't let any of that happen."

" **That's not going to happen," Oliver shook his head.**

" **Not if Kara can't get to the jewelry store," Winn argued.**

" **She doesn't need to be there," Oliver told him.**

" **What do you mean?"**

**Oliver just looked at J'onn. "Do you have motorbikes we can use?"**

"ooh you're going to help with the city," Winn said.

Team supergirl started saying thank you but they waved them off.

" **Oh, frack," Felicity's eyes widened as the TV in the ice cream shop broadcasted the breaking news of the simultaneous robberies. "Please tell me one of her powers is to be in two places at once."**

" **No," Maggie shook her head, pulling out her phone as it started to ring.**

" **I've got to get out there."**

" **Go," Alex gave her a kiss.**

**Maggie nodded and ran outside, everyone turning back to the screens. "Which one is she at?"**

**Dinah's eyes flicked from screen to screen.**

" **There," Lena pointed at the screen showing the bank. Kara was fighting six men at once, several already on the ground around her. "Looks like they were waiting for her."**

**Thea's breath suddenly hitched. "They've got guns on the hostages!"**

"Crap crap crap crap crap," Kara said.

**Everyone turned to the jewelry heist broadcast to see two of the eight men aiming at employees, screams starting to be heard. "Oh, my God," Dinah whispered in horror.**

**As if she could hear the screams,**

"I probably can, that's the worst part," Kara said.

**Kara fought with more effort, a panicked look in her eyes as she tried to fight, but thug after thug kept standing in her way.**

" **She's not going to make it," Laurel realized, eyes wide.**

**Lena turned to look outside, then blinked. "Malcolm and Slade aren't there anymore."**

"How?" Lena said.

**Alex turned to see. All the evidence that showed the men had been there was the vacated chairs.**

**She turned back, to see one of the thugs at the jewelry heist give an order –  
And a green arrow punctured one gunman's shoulder.**

**Alex's jaw dropped as Thea let out a loud squeal of delight. "Yes!" she cheered as a dark red arrow followed the green one, hitting the other gunman in the hand, causing him to drop his weapon.**

" **Yes!" Felicity whooped in glee as Oliver and Nyssa, in their full vigilante gear, charged into the fray, Oliver taking on the two thugs as Nyssa ran to release the hostages. "They knew!"**

" **Must've been Winn," Alex smiled, remembering they had remained back at the D.E.O.**

"Thank you Winn," Kara said.

"No problem," Winn said.

**Lena suddenly grinned widely. "They're not the only ones who suited up."**

**That drew attention back to the bank robbery, in time to see two of the thugs yelp in pain and topple over, ebony arrows in their necks. That was closely followed by the glint of a silver blade downing two others. Kara drew herself up more confidently as she, Malcolm, and Slade shifted to  
watch each other's backs, the three of them fighting together.**

" **Oh, thank God," Laurel breathed in relief.**

**Thea smiled as Dig and Rene joined the fight with Oliver and Nyssa. "Guess Cadmus needs to do more than try and do that again."**

"Oh yes that would be a bad idea to try that again," Nyssa said.

**Alex smiled fondly as she watched Kara and her two vigilante guardians fight together. "Take that, Luthor."**

" **How did you two know?" Kara shouted to the two men as she slugged one thug in the face.**

" **Easily!" was all Malcolm replied with as he used one of his arrows to stab one thug, quickly firing it into another's calf, making the man go head over heels into the pavement.**

" **Looked like you could use a hand," Slade grunted, tripping another thug. "Or two, from some of us."**

Laurel grumbled something about "children." Malcolm heard her and pouted.

"Are you trying to convince me you're not a child, because your doing a bad job of it," Laurel said.

**Kara stopped to gawk at Slade, her eyes wide. She was absolutely certain that underneath that mask of his, he was grinning maniacally. "That is cold," Malcolm growled.**

**Kara shook herself out of her stupor, using her heat vision on the last thug, dropping him. "The heist?" she asked, trying to hear.**

" **Covered," Quentin's voice answered through the Bluetooth she wore.**

" **Everyone's safe."**

" **Take that, National City!" Curtis whooped.**

**Kara grinned goofily at the two men as police cars started making their way over. "We need to get out of here."**

" **Has she ever flown you?" Malcolm asked Slade as the cheery alien bounced over to them.**

"Oh god, that must suck, I've seen how fast she flies," Oliver said.

"When I have other people with me I go slower," Kara said.

" **No," Slade shook his head.**

**Malcolm chuckled. "Hang on."**

**Kara grabbed Malcolm and Slade by the back of their uniforms, taking off into the sky, heading back to the D.E.O.**

" **OK, I know Kara said you guys were awesome, but that was badass," Winn grinned as Oliver, Nyssa, Dig, and Rene returned to the D.E.O., Rene grinning as he removed his mask.**

" **Thanks to you telling us where we were going," Oliver nodded before looking at Quentin.**

" **Kara?"**

" **Malcolm and Slade got there a minute or so after you showed up," Quentin answered. "They should be back here soon."**

**The words had barely left his mouth before there was a rush of air, then Kara swooped in through the balcony, Malcolm and Slade in her grasp. The moment their feet were on the ground, Slade removed his mask and Malcolm removed his veil, Kara immediately running down the stairs.**

" **Thank you!" she grinned at Oliver, hugging him so hard he stumbled backwards slightly. "Thank you so much!"**

"You need to be careful, you're going to like crush him," Alex said.

**Despite his usual seriousness, Oliver couldn't hold back a chuckle and a smile as he hugged her back. "If we're going to help save you, might as well help save your city while we're at it."**

" **That was way too many people for a normal bank robbery," Malcolm said as he walked up, running a hand over his hair to try and get it back to normal. "They just kept coming."**

" **Someone wanted to keep Kara there," J'onn deduced.**

" **Why would they do that?" Samantha frowned.**

" **Psychological," Slade answered simply.**

" **They can't hurt her physically, they do it mentally," Dig nodded. "That was the point of the jewelry heist."**

" **Supergirl can't be in two places at once, so while she's stuck working on the bank robbery, there's a jewelry heist going on with hostages, and if they get killed, that's on Supergirl's conscience for not being able to save everyone," Curtis realized.**

"That's despicable," Sam said.

" **Exactly," Oliver nodded.**

" **So this was Cadmus?" Quentin scowled. "Can't they leave her alone for one damn day?"**

"No," everyone on team supergirl choursed.

" **Apparently not," Slade grumbled.**

**Kara tensed in Oliver's arms, and he squeezed her comfortingly. "Well, now they know that she's got more than just the D.E.O. looking out for her now and won't be that stupid again."**

" **So much for relaxing," Kara mumbled, chewing her lip.**

" **Even Supergirl needs to take a break some days," J'onn told her.**

" **And now that my team's in the city, we can help break up a few crimes here and there," Oliver nodded. "After these Cadmus bouts, you deserve a bit of a break, Kara."**

" **I know," Kara nodded, leaning against one of the consoles, Oliver doing the same next to her.**

" **It's just . . . I feel like I need to keep looking over my shoulder. I've never had to do that before."**

" **Hoss keeps doing that all the time," Rene smirked.**

"What have I told you about calling me hoss," Oliver said.

"To not call you hoss, okay you got it hoss," Rene said.

"I swear to god," Oliver mumbled.

" **It's what keeps me alive," Oliver countered. "It still does." He took Kara's hand and squeezed it.**

"Aw, that's so cute," Thea said.

" **When we're through with Cadmus, you won't need to look over your shoulder for them again. I promise."**

**Kara smiled. "Thank you."**

**Oliver kissed the top of her head, ignoring the knowing looks Dig, Nyssa, Malcolm, and Slade gave him. "So get out of your suit and not worry about saving the city for a bit."**

" **We can hold down the fort here," J'onn nodded.**

"Oh, definitely," J'onn said.

" **Yeah, you were nearly killed by these psychos several times," Dig added.**

" **Oh, notice from Alex," Winn waved his phone. "She said pizza and potstickers party at your place."**

**Kara's eyes widened, and Oliver laughed. "Guess your sister's got the same idea."**

" **Go, little one," Slade chuckled. "Let others do the saving the city for a day."**

**Kara blushed at the nickname before nodding and looking at Oliver. "My place it is."**

**Oliver nodded, and Kara grabbed the back of his suit before taking off. They watched her go before Rene finally snickered. "Five bucks says they're together by the end of this mess."**

"Oh my god," Kara mutters while blushing.

The shipping sisters were laughing.

"Why are you laughing," Oliver says.

"Because we made bets too," Thea said before anyone could stop her.

"What! Thea!" Oliver yelled.

"I ship it!" Thea yells.

"Enough, you will settle this, like adults, later," Laurel said. "Like adults."

" **Ten says it's in the next three days," Dig smirked.**

"Come in Dig!" Oliver yelled.

" **I'm with Rene," Winn raised his hand.**

"Winn!" Kara yelled.

" **You're betting on them?" Samantha looked at them with wide eyes.**

" **I'm with Dig," Malcolm grinned.**

**Slade shook his head, walking over to where Nyssa and Quentin were watching with J'onn in amusement. "I think the kid's been smitten with her since the island, to be honest."**

**Nyssa and Quentin nodded before the deputy mayor spoke up. "Five says something happens by tomorrow. Maybe not together, but just something."**

"Really Quentin," Oliver said.

" **You gonna offer that to them?" Slade nodded towards the four men discussing the bets.**

" **No," Quentin smirked.**

" **I wouldn't mind," William shrugged. "Dad likes her, and I like her."**

**Samantha laughed. "I guess that practically makes her family already."**

"That's true," Sara said.

" **She was when she saved everyone on the island," Nyssa said softly.**

**J'onn turned to see everyone seemed to sober at the statement. "Kara mentioned she went to your Earth to help Oliver. She never told the entire story."**

**Slade nodded. "Got any beers?" When J'onn raised an eyebrow, he snorted. "We're gonna need them."**

"Yeah that's probably true," Slade said.

"I remember ice cream was promised," Kara said.

"Yeah let me get Nora and Alura," Laurel said.

" _Yeah they are both gone along with Rebecca and Mia. Nora was in here earlier but now she's gone,"_ William said.

"What, ugh and we can't even leave," Laurel said frustrated.

"They're gonna cause some trouble aren't they," Malcolm said.

They all went and got ice cream.

(I'm gonna call past Malcolm by his name in this scene and past laurel by her name too)

Malcolm was pouting after Kara stole his ice cream. Laurel went over and handed him another cone. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Laurel said "so we found out some surprising things didn't we."

"That's an understatement," Malcolm said.

"How should we handle it, I mean I've already sort of accepted it," Laurel said.

"Why don't we try this out, if just for a little while," Malcolm said.

"Okay," Laurel said, and then she hugged him.

(okay now the names are back to the way they were)

Malcolm and Laurel were watching their younger selves hug and Malcolm said "well our job is done, our future stays the same let's go," he starts to walk out the door.

She grabs him and says "no, we still have to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Ugh fine."

As everyone finished their ice cream, they headed back into the viewing room and sat down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couch: Oliver Kara Sara
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Dark archer black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel Malcolm
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Iris
> 
> Couch:J'onn Winn James
> 
> Couch: Clark Nyssa

"We will take a break after this video and then start back up in the morning," Laurel said.

They all nodded and then turned back to the video.

" **That is a genius idea," Thea pointed at Kara's balcony as she and Oliver landed. "That is perfect for you!"**

" **Hey, guys," Alex smiled as she held up a stack of pizza boxes with one hand, the other holding up a bag of takeout. "Hungry?"**

" **Starving," Kara moaned, hurrying to her room to change out of her suit.**

"Of course you are," Alex said.

"Thea pillow," Kara said.

Thea hit Alex in the face with a pillow when she heard Kara say that.

"Wha- traitor," Alex said.

**Oliver shook his head, smiling fondly as he removed his gloves. "She could give Barry a run for his money on how much they eat."**

" **I've never met Barry, but he's a metahuman, right?" When Oliver nodded, Alex snorted. "Oliver. My sister's an alien."**

"We should have a eating contest," Barry said.

"I would win, Barry I'm an alien," Kara said.

"Doesn't matter, you'll do on your own time, we all want to eat too," black siren said.

"Despite, the fact that a certain Kryptonian keeps stealing my food," dark archer said looking at Kara.

"That, is a ridiculous accusation," Kara said.

"Everyone saw you!" dark archer said exasperated. "Literally everyone!"

"What that's ridiculous," Kara said.

"Everyone saw her," Dark Archer whispered to black siren who nodded sympathetically.

**Oliver sighed. "She'd beat him, wouldn't she?"**

"Oh yeah,"

" **Probably," Alex grinned as Lena and Dinah snickered.**

" **Also, one of the D.E.O. agents dropped by with your bag, and Laurel's," Maggie gestured towards the wall. "That's assuming you want to be on 'Kara Watch.'"**

"Guys," Kara whined.

" **Kara Watch?" Oliver repeated.**

**Alex tucked her hair behind her ear. "She's not at the D.E.O. anymore," she said softly. "None of us know how she's going to do."**

**Oliver immediately nodded. "I'll stay. Absolutely."**

" **It'll be you and me, then," Alex nodded. "It's not that I don't trust you, honestly, I do – "**

" **Thank God," Thea mumbled into her drink.**

"Yeah seriously," Thea said.

" **But she's your sister," Oliver finished for Alex. "I'd do the same for Thea."**

" **Naw," Thea nudged him playfully. "Thanks, big bro!"**

" **So, that pizza is all Kara's, and it'll be gone before any of us even finish two slices," Alex took the top pizza off and set it to the side.**

"Alex why!" Kara said whining.

"It's true, isn't it," Kara said.

" **Practically every meat that exists is on that thing."**

" **I have the best sister ever," Kara declared as she exited her bedroom, wearing sweats and a tank top, tying her hair in a ponytail.**

" **Eh, I could argue," Oliver shrugged.**

"Aw thanks big bro," Thea said smiling.

" **Please don't tell me we're going to start this right when we're about to eat," Dinah groaned, reaching for a box of Chinese.**

"Oh their definitely going to start with that," Felicity groaned.

" **Well, they're both badasses," Felicity shrugged, making Alex and Thea smirk at each other. "I don't think it's fair to compare them."**

"Oh thanks," Thea said.

**Oliver rolled his eyes as he went to get his bag and change out of his suit. "Bathroom's just down the hall," Kara smiled, pointing.**

" **Thanks," Oliver nodded. "Enjoy your entire pizza. You'll probably be done when I get back," he joked.**

"Oliver!" Kara whined swatting him on the arm. He gripped his arm after she turned away.

**Kara playfully smacked him in the shoulder, making him snicker as he left. Kara turned in time to see Alex and Thea giving her expectant looks, while Lena, Felicity, and Dinah tried not to laugh.**

**Maggie and Laurel already were. "Stop it!" she complained, sending all of them into fits of laughter.**

" **No, no, no, hold on," Alex shook her head, rubbing her temples. "Sorry, I'm still trying to understand this."**

" **So am I," Maggie looked between a snickering Oliver and a laughing Thea. "Seriously?"**

" **How are they not making this connection?" Alex threw up her hands. "First there was the Arrow, then there's the Green Arrow?"**

"I hate when they add a color to their names," Cisco said quietly.

" **And you still wore green as the Arrow?" Maggie clarified.**

"Oh my god," Lena said as everyone else nodded "seriously, how did they not figure it out."

"Unclear," Felicity said laughing.

" **Yes," Felicity giggled, her shoulders shaking as Lena collapsed into giggles.**

" **I'm sorry, that's worse than her," Alex pointed at Kara, who started, "thinking she can get away with wearing glasses and putting her hair up."**

"It works doesn't it," Kara said.

"No! It doesn't," everyone on team supergirl yelled.

" **Hey!" Kara whined. "It's worked so far!"**

" **I don't know what Star City's excuse is," Dinah snorted.**

" **I don't know, either," Oliver admitted freely, taking a drink from his beer.**

" **What are they, blind?" Maggie wondered, making Laurel choke on her sip of wine.**

" **God only knows," Thea rolled her eyes, brushing her hands off. "Well, thanks for dinner, but I'm going to go check in with Samantha and William."**

" **Yeah, we better get back to the D.E.O.," Felicity nodded, hurrying to stand.**

" **Maybe they found something that we can work with tomorrow."**

" **The sooner, the better," Oliver nodded.**

" **Sleep well," Lena smiled at everyone as she grabbed her coat.**

" **Don't do anything stupid," Thea added, playfully glaring at Oliver. "As in do not think about patrolling a city you don't know."**

"What, no," Oliver said sarcastically.

**Oliver raised an eyebrow as if asking "who, me?" "Slade and Malcolm are probably already doing that," Laurel snorted, rolling her eyes.**

" **They would," Oliver admitted.**

" **Really, though, I hope everything goes well," Maggie gave Kara a quick hug and kissed Alex's cheek.**

" **So do I," Kara fidgeted slightly.**

" **And that's why we're here," Alex nodded to Oliver. "We'll make sure nothing happens." Kara nodded, chewing her lip, still seeming unsure.**

**After Kara went to bed, Oliver and Alex argued for ten minutes straight on who would be getting the couch. In the end, they had to flip a coin for who would decide. When Oliver won and told Alex she could get the couch, Alex, in return, told Oliver stubbornly they would do best two out of three.**

**Oliver still won and physically hauled her to the couch. Only then did Alex grumble and settle down to sleep. As she started nodding off, she realized that left Oliver in the armchair closest to Kara's bedroom.**

"That was pretty clever actually," Alex said.

"Thank you," Oliver said.

**She had a smile on her face with that thought in mind as she slipped into  
felt like she had just closed her eyes when Kara's shrieks shattered the silence.**

"Oh great," Alex sighed, "man this is going to suck isn't it."

**Alex shot up from the couch, throwing the blankets off her, looking around for Oliver, only to see him already opening the door to Kara's room. She scrambled after him, and both of them ran to where Kara was thrashing in bed, hair messily sprawled over the pillows.**

" **Kara!" Oliver shook her slightly, Alex crawling onto the other side of the bed. "Kara, wake up!"**

" **Kara," Alex tapped her lightly. "Come on, Kara!"**

" **Kara!"**

**Kara lashed out suddenly, and Oliver yelped when she caught him in the stomach with full Kryptonian strength, sending him reeling.**

"Ooh ouch, that must hurt," Alex said.

"Well she's punched me before, and it does hurt," Oliver said.

"But I was holding, way, way back, Oliver," Kara said.

" **Kara!" Alex gasped, shaking Kara slightly harder as  
Oliver winced, gripping the doorframe as he slowly straightened.**

" **Well," Oliver blinked, groaning a bit as he finally got upright. "Now I know a bit about how Adrian felt after she dealt with him."**

"I feel no pity," Thea said as everyone agreed with her.

**Kara shot upright, eyes as wide as saucers, her other hand raised to hit again.**

" **Whoa, Kara!" Alex flung both hands up. "Kara, it's me! It's Alex!"**

" **Alex?" Kara repeated faintly, chest heaving as she tried to come back to reality.**

" **Yes," Alex nodded furiously. "You're safe, Kara. You're back in your apartment."**

**Oliver reached over and flicked the light on, making Alex wince slightly. Kara blinked rapidly, looking around, before her gaze landed on him. Her eyes widened again, and she blanched.**

" **Oh, Rao, did I – ?"**

" **Don't worry about it," Oliver shook his head, making his way over.**

" **Oliver, I just hit you!"**

" **Kara, trust me when I say this is nothing compared to five years of hell," Oliver gave her a look.**

"Yeah, it must have still hurt really bad," Kara said.

**Kara chewed her lip, tears in her eyes. "I still hit you."**

**Oliver sighed, giving her a sympathetic hug. "You were having a nightmare. I don't blame you for lashing out."**

" **Did I say anything?" Kara asked warily.**

" **No," Oliver shook his head. "You were just screaming."**

**Kara nodded, chewing her lip and pulling her legs up to her chest. "Can I get you anything?" Alex asked quietly.**

**When Kara didn't answer, she tilted her head. "Some famous Alex Danvers hot chocolate?"**

**That coaxed a small smile from Kara. "Maybe."**

" **OK," Alex chuckled, giving Kara a small hug. "Oliver? Do you want some?"**

" **Won't hurt, I guess," Oliver shrugged. "Thanks."**

**Alex nodded and left, leaving the door open. Oliver watched her go –**

" **I could never say anything once they started." Oliver froze and turned to Kara, startled. She was staring at a blank spot on the wall, tears in her  
eyes.**

" **What?" he asked carefully, sitting down on the bed.**

" **It hurt so much, I couldn't get any words out," Kara answered numbly, trying to make herself look even smaller. "Sometimes, I couldn't even scream. My voice just gave out."**

Oliver growled, as Sara gripped a knife she got from somewhere.

**Oliver swallowed, unsure whether he should comfort the scared Kryptonian or not. When she sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, that made the decision for him. He scooted closer and held out an arm.**

**Kara curled into him, starting to sob, and Oliver squeezed her tightly. "What did you see?" he asked quietly. Kara looked down, and he squeezed her again. "You don't need to tell me."**

" **No, I need to tell someone." Kara took a shaky breath. "It didn't originally start out as . . . torture." She said it as if it was a curse word. "Originally, they just . . . they kept me chained in the cell you found me in. At least, I assume it was my cell?"**

" **Did it have Kryptonite bars?"**

**Kara shuddered. "That's it. At first, they just kept me in there in Kryptonite chains, too.**

Dark Archer got very angry, and Sara started passing her knife in between her hands.

**Questions started off simple, too. Where certain aliens in National City were, and if I didn't answer, they'd tighten the chains. When they started rubbing my wrists raw and I couldn't speak, that was when they left." Oliver tensed at the description. If Kryptonite could do that to her wrists . . .**

Sara tensed and got up and made Kara move as she sat down beside her and hugged her.

"What are you-" Kara started before Sara interrupted her.

"Shh super puppy just let me have this," Sara said.

**Kara sniffed and looked down, and a small movement off to the side made Oliver lookup. Alex was standing in the doorway, one hand covering her mouth, tears in her eyes. Oliver made a quiet motion, and Alex nodded, silently shifting to a position where she wasn't in eyesight but could still hear. If Oliver could help Kara, she would stay out of the conversation.**

" **That was simple?" Oliver asked Kara in disbelief.**

" **Complicated was when they chained me spread-eagled on one of their operating tables and switched to Kryptonite knives," Kara deadpanned, and Oliver narrowed his eyes, clenching his fist.**

Alex clenched her jaw as she heard all these things, she was horrified as she heard all this.

" **They even started collecting my blood. Questions switched to ones about the structure of the D.E.O., about how to bring it down. More often than not, I nearly passed out on the table. That was when they . . . they threw me back without caring if I was hurt or not."**

" **And the bleeding?" Oliver asked.**

**Kara chuckled humorlessly. "They made sure I didn't die."**

Black siren was upset as she heard all that, Dark Archer saw this and wrapped his arm around her.

**That was enough for Oliver to get that while Kara was obviously taken care of, it wasn't to the best of Cadmus's abilities. He took a deep breath, knowing this might not be the best way to go . . . but he had to know. "When Cisco vibed you," he began, pausing when Kara tensed. "When he  
saw you were in trouble . . . he said you were injected." Kara froze, and Oliver swallowed.**

" **Kara, how long had that been going on?" Kara started to shake, and Oliver quickly reached for a blanket, wrapping it around Kara. "Like I said, you don't need to answer – "**

" **That was when Lillian just taunted me," she croaked, and Oliver paused, narrowing his eyes. She had not said that . . . had she? "Often it was about Lena, about how our friendship would be ruined if she knew I was Supergirl. Sometimes it was about J'onn or Alex or how I had lost my planet because I was just pathetic and weak. The more I reacted, the more they injected me." She closed her eyes.**

"God, that is horrible," Felicity said.

" **I swear, they just started measuring how much blood I lost to see when I bled the most."**

**Oliver snarled, making Kara recoil. "And just when I think I've seen the worst monsters can do," he ground out, and Kara turned wide eyes to him.**

" **Kara, how long did that happen? When did it start?"**

**Kara chewed her lip. "Midway into the second week," she admitted.**

" **Half your time there," Oliver figured it out. His eyes were practically slits by then. "Monsters is kind. Savages, more like it."**

"I agree," Sara said still hugging Kara.

**Kara ducked her head, and Oliver shook his head, putting his hand  
on her cheek. "Kara, look at me. Look at me." Kara cautiously raised her head. "They're going to pay," he assured her. "And if that means my team and I butcher the entire organization, then we will. They're never going to hurt you again. I promise."**

"Oh yeah," Thea said shaken, everyone was shaken, they were all angry.

" **And they won't be alone, Kara," Alex said softly, coming back into the room, holding out a large mug to Kara. She took it with shaky hands, and Alex crouched so they were at eye level.**

" **We are going to wipe them from the planet, I swear. And if they even put a finger on you, you can bet they're getting torn to pieces."**

**Kara nodded numbly, lifting the mug to her lips and taking a drink. Oliver rubbed her arm comfortingly, nodding to Alex and letting her know he had this handled. Alex just nodded back and handed him another mug. He nodded again in thanks, but when Alex left, he put the mug on Kara's bedside table. With his other hand, he pulled out his phone, found Malcolm's number, and typed out a single order.**

"Oh I wonder what," Sara said and she was still hugging Kara and refusing to let go.

**Malcolm was putting his sword on the weapons rack the D.E.O. had lent the Earth-1 vigilantes when his phone suddenly beeped. Frowning, he pulled it out, wondering who it was from. When he saw the message from Oliver, he tensed. "Now they've done it."**

" **Who did what now?" Quentin asked, J'onn looking up from the tablet he and Winn were viewing.**

**Malcolm grimaced. "Cadmus just officially brought out the Hood in Oliver."**

"Oh, that's bad," Diggle said.

" **The Hood?" Winn echoed, looking around when Team Arrow either blanched or grimaced.**

" **During Oliver's first year, there were times he was . . . less than kind to some of the people he paid visits to," Dig answered carefully. "And, well . . . he's kinder now, let's put it that way."**

" **What did he say?" Nyssa frowned.**

" **I'd say it's safe to assume Quentin wins the bet," Malcolm merely held out his phone.**

"Is that really the time," Oliver said.

"No, but I was trying to lighten up the atmosphere," Malcolm said.

**Everyone looked at the screen, and Winn's eyes went comically large as Felicity gasped, Slade growling as Laurel's eyes narrowed.**

_**If you find any, kill all Cadmus men on sight.** _

"They really did bring out hood," Diggle said.

" **Holy crap, Oliver," Curtis breathed.**

" **I know he wants Cadmus gone, but for him to give that order . . . " Rene whistled. "Damn, Hoss."**

" **Kara must have had a nightmare of some kind," Dinah checked her watch.**

" **And Cadmus had the starring role," Laurel agreed.**

" **Never again," Slade shook his head.**

**Malcolm nodded as he typed out a two-word response to Oliver.**

_**Our pleasure** _ **.**

"You have to let go of me Sara, look I'm fine," Kara said with Sara still hugging her. Sara pouted but let go.

Sara got up with the rest of them to eat dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

As they all headed into the break room Malcolm stopped Laurel and said "you can't stall with her any longer, you know that right."

"Yeah, I know but she'll want to shut this down," Laurel sighed.

"Go," Malcolm groaned.

"Fine, God, don't tell me what to do," Laurel muttered.

She went to the hallway outside the control room, where Sara was waiting.

"Hey," Laurel said sheepishly.

"What the hell do you people think your doing, messing with time like this," Sara yelled.

"Wow, just right there, no hello or anything," Laurel muttered.

"Why would you think this is a good idea, do you know the repercussions of this," Sara asked.

"No, but-" Laurel started.

"Exactly, you don't know what the repercussions of this could be, you don't know what could happen, what if one of the repercussions of this is that Rebecca's never born-" Sara interrupted.

"Hey, you do not get to go there, everything will be absolutely fine, and Kara will be fine, which is the real goal of this," Laurel said getting angry at Sara now.

"I realize that your hurting, everyone is hurting, but this, all of this, is not the way to do it, for one it's already going off the rails, you've lost four kids somehow, and they will cause trouble, believe me. And I just, I don't think that this will work out," Sara said.

"It will! It, it has to, otherwise she died for nothing, because we can't beat him, and it's my fault, she's dead because of me, I could have saved her, if I had just warned her," Laurel was on the verge of tears, "and as for the four kids we are trying to find them but, it's not working do you think you can help."

"Okay, so maybe you could have warned her about the knife, but you thought it would bounce off her like it always would, so it is not your fault. Now I want to help but Oliver's extrapolator is gone and Cisco is gone somewhere, but I think that they jumped to earth-38," Sara said.

"Why would they go there," Laurel wondered.

"I will try to find out, now I have to go yell at Oliver," Sara said.

"Yeah I would be careful, younger you is hitting on younger Kara a bunch, which he is not very happy with," Laurel said laughing.

"It is not my fault that she is really hot and I'm attracted to her, anyways please don't tell Ava or I'm screwed," Sara said.

"Anyway, is Alex here yet, cause she needs to talk to her younger self about Maggie because your younger self has already figured it out and might tell her soon," Laurel said.

"Yeah she's here, I'll go get her," Sara said running off.

**In the break room ( I will call past Malcolm by his name and same goes for past Laurel in this scene)**

Everyone was eating dinner and talking to each other.

Malcolm went over to Laurel without any food, grumbling about how Kara stole his food again.

"Hey, how are you," Laurel asked.

"Well, Kara stole my food, and I'm pretty sure Thea and the rest of them," he said pointing at the shipping sisters, "are betting on how long it will take us to kiss."

"Oh they definitely are, earlier they brought me into a text group that was solely created to get Oliver and Kara together and their looking over here while Thea looks really disgusted, so they are definitely betting on us," Laurel said.

"Yeah I can see that," Malcolm said.

Laurel's phone buzzed and she read it and laughed "Well there's proof, they are asking a million questions about us."

"We didn't think this through did we," Malcolm said.

"No, of course not, look, here you can have half my sandwich," Laurel said giving him half her sandwich.

They talked a bit and got to know each other.

Across the room Kara was celebrating stealing Malcolm's food, when Oliver walked over to her and said "Can I talk to you over here."

"Yeah, sure," Kara said walking into the viewing room with him.

"So I was thinking about something Sara said earlier, when she was hitting on you," Oliver said.

"Which time?" Kara said.

"Doesn't matter, what she asked if I had a crush on you, now most the time I don't use words like that to describe liking someone but-"

Oliver was cut off by Kara kissing him she said "I have a crush on you too Oliver."

"Well I'm glad I didn't make a fool of myself," Oliver said.

"No you definitely did, but don't worry I like it," Kara said laughing.

He laughed with her as they headed back into the break room.

**In the control room**

"Hmm I wonder what Oliver and Kara are talking about," Alex said.

"They may not be talking at all," Lena said, "they both seriously like each other, so they may have confronted their feelings."

They watched as Oliver and Kara came back in. They saw how close they were standing together and they smiled at each other.

_Thea: I know that we can't say anything because Kara would hear us, but they totally kissed right_

_Alex: oh yeah they totally kissed_

_Lena: yeah they did_

_Laurel: yeah I saw how close they were, something happened_

_Sara: man now I can't hit on her_

_Felicity: I mean you could but Oliver might get mad_

_Sara: yeah, too bad_

_Laurel: were you guy's betting on when me and Malcolm are going to kiss_

_**Everyone has logged off** _

_Laurel: guy's!_

Future Laurel walked over to Alex and said "hey I have someone that wants to talk to you, can you come with me please."

"Yeah sure, let's go," Alex said.

They headed out to the hallway where future Alex was standing waiting for them.

**(past Alex will be referred to as Agent Danvers in this scene)**

"Hey," Alex said.

"What is this," Agent Danvers said.

"I need to talk to you about something. Maggie and why she's not here," Alex said.

"What is it," Agent Danvers said.

"Um, as you will see in a couple of days, Maggie and I didn't work out, we had differences that, just couldn't be resolved," Alex said.

"What were the reasons," Agent Danvers said.

"Maggie didn't want to ever had kids, which as you know, was a big deal for me, but she couldn't get over it, she was never going to want to have kids, that's why it wasn't going to ever work out, I just didn't want you to find out through the video's," Alex said.

"Thank you, um, I'm going, to, um, just, um, go back to the break room, um, just, um, thank you for telling me," Agent Danvers said stuttering, as she walked back.

As Sara watched Alex sit down she knew what had happened. Most of the other people were in their rooms already, or heading there, except for Kara and Oliver who were talking, and Sara who had finished flirting with Nyssa who was heading to her own room.

Sara headed over to Kara and said "you might want to talk to Alex, she just got some upsetting news, I think."

Kara nodded and headed over to where Alex was sitting and said "what happened."

Kara and Alex talked for an hour about what she would do when they got back, how she would handle it, and if Alex should break up with her. In the end they decided that Alex would talk to her when they got back, see if everything Alex's future self said was true.

"Is there anything else you want me to do for you," Kara said.

"Well I want to be distracted, so, you and Oliver hmm," Alex said.

"Well I definitely like him and we kissed, but I'm not sure what we are yet, because honestly I'm not completely over Mon-el, but I think things are headed to where I might be able to date him soon," Kara said.

"Well that's great, you deserve someone, and Mon-el would want you to be happy you know," Alex said.

"The thing is it's very soon and he's not even dead, so, I don't know, I'm just very confused about what I'm feeling with Oliver, so not yet but soon maybe," Kara said.

"Well, I'm tired so, good night," Alex said.

"Mmh I'm tired too, night," Kara said as they headed to there rooms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couch: Oliver Kara Sara
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: slade Dark archer black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel Malcolm
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Iris
> 
> Couch:J'onn Winn James
> 
> Couch: Clark Nyssa

One by one people started waking up and heading to get breakfast.

As Kara saw Oliver she grabbed him and pulled him into a room and said "hey, um, well, we kissed last night, and I started it but I don't know if that was the best idea I've ever had, because I just lost someone, but I really like you and I'm just really confused about this."

"We don't have to date right away, we can take it slow if you want," Oliver said.

"And I know that despite what you feel for me, you would do that, and I don't want you to have wait for an answer, but, ugh! This is so frustrating," Kara said.

"Yeah, it is, it is really frustrating, and I will wait until you decide, no matter what you decide to do," Oliver said.

"I want to be happy, not just constantly drowned in grief like I have been, and you make me happy, so, I think I want this to happen," Kara said.

Oliver then cut off all conversation by kissing Kara, who quickly responded.

A few seconds later they broke away and headed to breakfast holding hands.

Everyone ate breakfast and headed back into the viewing room.

**If anyone at the D.E.O. suspected Slade and Malcolm were up to something the same night, they never said anything.**

"Thank you for taking care of the city," Kara said.

"Well we're not really," Dark Archer said.

"No cadmus would be attacking aliens in the city, so, you are," Kara said.

"Oliver, Kara, are you guys holding hands," Thea said excited.

"Yes we are you win, we're dating," Kara said.

While Thea was celebrating Laurel and Malcolm looked at each other and Laurel whispered "Every timeline huh."

"And every earth, we proved this with Earth-X," Malcolm whispered.

"Yeah we did, didn't we," Laurel whispered.

**If anyone were to confront them about leaving to find Cadmus agents on purpose just to get a "head start," they would deny it with a straight face.**

**But if anyone found any agents that actually were dead . . . well, Nyssa also used arrows and swords. As long as Malcolm recovered the black arrows that marked them as his, they could put the blame on her.**

"That is ridiculous, I'm a much better shot than you, they would be able to tell," Nyssa said.

"Really, want to bet," Dark Archer said.

"Yes I would," Nyssa said.

"No you are not doing this, it did not end well last time," Laurel said.

"Yeah, I won," Malcolm said.

"Of course you did Malcolm," Laurel said.

**Speaking of dead agents, too . . . "How many does that make tonight?" Malcolm asked as he pulled his arrow from the latest victim: an agent that looked like he had been on the tail of a specific alien.**

**While it hadn't been Kara, they had stopped him all the same. It was rather pathetic, he mused as he made a show of wiping his arrowhead off on the agent's clothing. The Cadmus agents they met had all seemed to rely on using aliens' weaknesses instead of actually showing some skills in fighting.**

**Then again, he had just sniped this one down from the rooftop above, so granted, no one had seen him coming.**

"That's sneaky," Thea said.

"Yeah, so," Dark Archer said.

" **The fifth," Slade answered as he walked up. "There's more of them out than I thought there would be."**

" **Well, considering the stunt we pulled," Malcolm smirked, "they're probably trying to make what hits they can."**

" **Hmm," Slade considered, tilting his head. "They're not doing a very good job."**

"Yeah, but they just suck at fighting," Kara said.

**Malcolm snorted, standing up. "No, we're just better."**

"That's true," Thea said.

" **And what's wrong with that?"**

**Malcolm shook his head, still wondering how he was getting along with Slade Wilson, of all people, when he heard the sound of sirens nearby. He held up a hand, stopping Slade from commenting. "Listen."**

**Slade tilted his head, hearing what he did. "Should we go?"**

" **Might as well," Malcolm sighed, running for the nearby fire escape and scaling it quickly. "It'll be easier to find than more Cadmus agents!"**

**Slade conceded the point and followed after him. "And no need for Kara or Oliver to be on the scene."**

" **Exactly."**

**It didn't take them long to find out where the police cars were going. When they saw, Malcolm couldn't help but groan and roll his eyes. "How many jewelry heists even happen in this city?"**

" **Maybe they're hoping Kara shows up," Slade narrowed his eye.**

"Well they'll be disappointed," Oliver growled.

" **Well, they'd be wrong," Malcolm deadpanned, pressing a finger to the comms device in his ear.**

" **No need to alert the others, J'onn. Slade and I've got the heist covered."**

" **Thank you," the Martian responded.**

"Thank you for taking care of the city so I won't be worried about it," Kara said.

**Malcolm brought his bow up and fired a zipline arrow to the next street over. He nodded to Slade, who took off down the line first. Once he was past the police cruisers, Malcolm swung after him.**

**And it turned out, they found their fair share of more Cadmus agents after all. It was clear they really had been expecting Supergirl to show up. As soon as Slade saw the glint of Kryptonite from the blades some of the dozen or so agents wore, he let out a vicious snarl and started swinging. When Malcolm noticed as well, he narrowed his eyes and shot to kill.**

**Over half of the agents were down before Slade noticed they weren't fighting alone.**

" **Four o'clock!" he warned Malcolm before grabbing the knife aiming for his shoulder and punching the agent who just attacked him in the jaw.**

**Malcolm shot one agent heading for him, watching him flail and collapse before turning in the direction Slade had warned. He considered the fully-armored figure in some kind of metal suit bashing a shield of all things into the head of another agent.**

"Ugh honestly with James," Alex said.

" **Think we just found Guardian," he remarked to Slade before drawing his sword and impaling it in the throat of the agent that was about to embed a knife in his skull.**

**Slade stabbed the agent he was facing in the heart, risking a moment to turn and consider Olsen's movements. "He's not terrible," he conceded. "Should we know it's him?"**

Laurel gives Malcolm a pointed look, because they were entering their child modes as she called it. In her opinion they never left their child modes.

**Malcolm paused, turning to look at Slade. "You'd want to see what he could do anyway, with or without me."**

" **Yes, I would," Slade nodded.**

**Malcolm shook his head, smiling under his veil. "Then we don't know him. Just make sure these bastards are all out before you 'kill' him."**

"What are you two doing," Thea said.

Everyone else was just laughing really hard.

"Oh I know this shouldn't be funny but it is," Kara said.

**Oh, he knew for absolute certainty that the man was grinning under his helmet. This was going to be entertaining. "What do you take me for, an idiot?"**

"Yes," Dark Archer said.

"No! Do not start with that," Laurel said.

**Malcolm smirked and shot the agent that was approaching Slade from behind. The former ASIS agent looked behind him in surprise, and Malcolm snickered. "If you keep that up, then yes."**

Malcolm got another pointed look from Laurel. He shrugged and whispered "what?"

"Children," Laurel muttered.

"Oh really, hadn't heard you the first thousand times,'' Malcolm said sarcastically.

She lightly hit him on the arm and turned around to watch the screen.

**Slade growled, then whipped around to start attacking the four Cadmus agents remaining.**

**Malcolm shook his head, trying not to laugh as he took down yet another with an ebony arrow. Typical Slade.**

**Olsen was the one to take down the last Cadmus agent; it was a knockout blow, one that Malcolm considered letting slide before overprotectiveness got the better of him, and he put two arrows in the agent's back. Olsen's head whipped up, but before he could say anything, Slade brought his sword up and aimed right at his head. Olsen scrambled to raise his shield to block the strike, and Malcolm drew his sword, aiming for his legs. Olsen went down with a thud, and both Slade and Malcolm approached.**

" **And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Malcolm growled, glad his voice modulator was on.**

"Of course that's what you do, just go straight to attacking him even though you know who he is," Thea mumbles. "God you're ridiculous."

**The startled movement of Olsen moving back made it all the worthwhile. Malcolm heard him take a breath to answer, but then Slade was on him again. Malcolm shook his head, still ridiculously amused, before moving towards the rear of the store, towards the alley that was in back.**

**There was no need for the police to see the two new vigilantes kick Guardian's ass, after all.**

"Really? There is a time and a place for that," Oliver said a bit mad.

**And Slade was certainly doing that, he thought in amusement as Slade kicked Olsen out, his shield the perfect uneven weight for him to use to follow through. Olsen stumbled, hastily trying to block Slade's sword strikes, but the former ASIS agent was far too quick for him to keep up with.**

**Malcolm calmly walked around them, picking shots at Olsen where he was weakest. He  
noted that Olsen did turn to block the projectiles aimed at places that would certainly put him out of the fight, but that, in turn, left him completely open to kill shots Slade could have taken.**

**He never did, of course – that didn't stop him from dealing blows that could certainly cripple him.**

**After seeing Olsen was considerably slower than he had been about five minutes ago, Malcolm lowered his bow. "Call it," he said.**

**Slade grumbled slightly over the comms, then grabbed Olsen's shield and used his momentum to flip him over his shoulder. Olsen flailed about as he fell to the ground, then Slade planted one foot on the wrist his shield was attached to. He pressed his knee into his chest, swinging his blade down to his neck.**

**He stopped it millimeters away.**

Dead silence. James swallows and says "Thank you for not killing me."

"Yeah, you're really lucky, they could have killed you," Oliver says.

"I mean we wouldn't have, you're a friend of Kara's, but still," Slade says.

**Olsen froze in shock, and Malcolm finally approached, standing just behind Slade. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" he asked.**

" **What?" Olsen croaked.**

" **Oh, he speaks," Slade said sarcastically.**

"Oh my god," Thea yelled exasperated, "you didn't give him a chance, because, you immediately decided to kick the crap out of him."

"It wasn't immediately decided, I took a few seconds and thought about it, but by then Slade had already started kicking the crap out of him, so I had to make my decision quick so I didn't really think it all the way through," Malcolm said.

"Or at all," Thea said.

" **You are extremely lucky we knew who you were," Malcolm reiterated, switching off his voice modulator. "And you are beyond lucky we didn't beat you up more than we did."**

" **Consider it a lesson, Guardian," Slade rumbled, removing his blade and standing up. "Supergirl informed us of how you began this night job of yours with only a man in a van to help you."**

"Yeah, that is extremely stupid," Oliver said.

" **Now, we're not from this Earth, so we can't exactly baby you and tell you what you can and can't do," Malcolm folded his arms. "But we can say that it's a bit stupid to venture out like this with so little help."**

" **What are you going to do, tell her?" Olsen winced as he got to his feet.**

" **You always can," Malcolm retorted. "The D.E.O. knows who you are, Supergirl knows who you are. Why don't you just work together?"**

" **They're too concerned with my safety," Olsen griped. "As if Supergirl isn't in danger every time she goes up against Cadmus."**

'No! You don't get to go there," Kara said, "you don't get to say how dangerous it is for me I'm at least working with the D.E.O."

" **And she has the D.E.O. backing her up, and now us," Slade pointed out. "Who do you have if someone incapacitates the bird in your ear?" Olsen was silent at that. "The only thing that can go wrong with teaming up is arguing about stupid things like this. And it may be stupid, but that means someone's looking out for you. Or would you rather have something go wrong and then Supergirl, Danvers, Sawyer, and the Martian going 'I told you so?'"**

" **You'd enjoy seeing that, wouldn't you?" Malcolm turned to him.**

"I'm pretty sure I would," Slade said.

" **I didn't say that, did I?" Slade tilted his head.**

**He snorted. "You didn't have to."**

"Yeah, the amusement in your voice is enough to tell," Thea said.

**Slade scoffed and turned back to Olsen. "The point is, you get more rewards of having a team watching your back than risks. Not to mention, you'll at least have someone to help you train and get better, and you'll have less of a chance of getting pummeled like you just did."**

**Olsen seemed to wither at that. "I'll think about it," he finally said.**

" **Good," Malcolm nodded. "That's all we – " He paused, seeing Slade tense. "What?"**

"More people I'm guessing," Thea said.

**Slade just turned tail and headed back to the edge of the alley.**

" **What is it?" Olsen asked, he and Malcolm following after the Aussie.**

" **Quiet," Slade ordered, crouching by the edge of the alley.**

**Malcolm immediately went to the other side of the alley, attempting to hear what Slade had.**

" **Enemies?" Olsen asked, but at least it was quieter.**

" **No," Slade said sarcastically. "I'm trying to listen to the marshmallows talking."**

"What!" Thea laughed as everyone laughed or looked at Slade.

"Children," Laurel muttered.

"What just happened," Oliver wondered.

**Malcolm guffawed, trying hard not to laugh out loud. Who knew the Aussie had it in him to say something like that?**

"I did know that he could say stuff like that and it's weird every time, God you're weird," Oliver said.

" **There's someone else in the jewelry store now."**

**Malcolm looked out past Slade, narrowing his eyes.**

" **Another Cadmus van." Slade groaned. "One night. They can't stop for one bloody night, can they?"**

"How many agents do they have," Thea wondered.

"Too many, way too many," Clark answered.

" **They've been out constantly since Supergirl was captured," Olsen informed them.**

"That's bad," Kara said.

" **Have they?" Malcolm narrowed his eyes before drawing an arrow.**

" **What are you doing?" Olsen turned to him.**

" **Telling him we're not looking to play nice," Malcolm answered, stepping out, drawing his bow back, and firing.**

**The Cadmus vehicle went up in smoke, making the half dozen or so Cadmus agents that had emerged shout in alarm. Malcolm was already firing again, taking down two Cadmus agents before Slade darted out from his hiding place, pouncing on another agent and tackling him to the floor.**

**Olsen snapped out of whatever stupor he'd been in and charged out as well, smashing into another agent.**

**Malcolm was free to draw again, downing his third victim as Slade's blade claimed its first in this fight.**

**Malcolm let him take the last one standing; he'd already claimed more than the  
Aussie.**

**Not that he was keeping score.**

"You were totally keeping score weren't you," Laurel said.

Malcolm just smirked to her and she muttered "I married a child."

"If you minded, you wouldn't have married me," Malcolm whispered to her.

**Of course not.**

**Together, they made their way over to where Olsen was standing over the last agent, who seemed winded.**

" **And this one?" Malcolm asked, tilting his head.**

" **Like the others," Slade said as if it was obvious.**

" **No," Olsen shook his head. The more experienced vigilantes scowled at him, but Olsen looked up at them.**

" **He can tell us what their plans are. He doesn't exactly have an escape route, does he?"**

"That's not a bad idea," Barry said.

**Slade mulled that thought over in his head, then chuckled darkly, crouching down and looking at the agent, who looked much more terrified than he had before.**

" **You're starting to think like a vigilante, Guardian."**

"Meh," dark archer shrugged, "not really."

" **J'onn?" Malcolm activated his comm. "We've got a little gift for you. I think you're going to like it."**

"Understatement," J'onn said.

**Kara trudged out of her bedroom the next morning, tear tracks still staining her face from the night before.**

"You should not be able to look that sad super puppy," Sara said.

**Oliver and Alex looked up from whatever they'd been discussing, and Alex sighed, holding out her arms. Kara immediately went into them, burying her face in her sister's shoulder.**

Oliver put his arm around Kara who leaned into his embrace and her head on his chest.

All while Thea was silently freaking out and shaking Alex, who was looking at her with an annoyed look on her face.

" **Hey, it's OK," Alex rubbed her back, squeezing her tight. "You're not going anywhere. We're not gonna let you go anywhere."**

"Ugh, this is really hard to see, I can't take it," Alex said to Thea who nodded.

" **I know," Kara mumbled, pulling back and wiping at her face. "It's just . . . I'm scared."**

"Aww, poor super puppy," Sara said.

**She shook her head. "I haven't been scared like this since the Daxamites."**

"Sara, I'm not actually a puppy stop petting my hair," Kara said slightly annoyed.

"You're just so cute I can't help it," Sara said.

" **You're going up against an anti-alien organization that has tons of weapons that can actually kill you," Oliver told her. "You've got every right to be scared."**

**Kara ducked her head, chewing her lip.**

" **It takes an extremely strong person to admit they're scared," Oliver told her, putting his hands on her shoulders, making her look up. "And you, Kara Danvers, are the strongest person I know."**

"Yes, you are," everyone said.

"If this still happens we would be happy to help I'm sure, right," Dig said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

" **Literally?" Kara's lips quirked up in a smile.**

"Really," Oliver said amused.

"It's true, isn't it," Kara said.

"Not the point," Oliver said.

"Who cares Oliver, shut up," Sara said.

"You're mean to everyone but Kara and Nyssa," Oliver muttered.

"Shut up!" Sara yelled.

"Ugh, God, fine," Oliver said.

" **Well, that, too," Oliver admitted, smirking slightly. "But you keep marching on. You keep fighting. Not many people can say that's what they've done when faced with their greatest fear. You've got the D.E.O., you've got your family . . . and you've got us. Cisco's just a breach away, and he said he and Wally would be here if you needed them. You have so many people watching your back, Kara. Don't stop fighting."**

"Quite a speech big bro," Thea said.

**He finally managed to coax a full smile from her. "Stay with me when we go after them?" she requested quietly.**

" **There's no place I would rather be," Oliver smiled, pulling her in for a hug. "I promised you when we sent our numbers over – I won't let you down."**

"Aww," Thea said to Alex.

**Kara smiled widely at that, hugging Oliver back, Alex smiling at the exchange and reaching for her belongings. She had received a message from J'onn to head back to the D.E.O. as soon as Kara woke up, and she intended on going. She opened the door to leave –**

**And nearly ran smack into Samantha and William Clayton, Samantha's hand raised to knock.**

"Hey, there I am," William said to Ruby.

"Yeah, that's weird right, I haven't seen me yet though I wonder when I come in," Ruby said.

" **Oh!" Alex blinked in surprise, and behind her, Oliver and Kara sprang apart, both looking towards the door. "Hi!"**

" **Samantha? William?" Oliver asked, heading over. "What're you doing here?"**

" **We hoped to catch you before breakfast," Samantha answered, shifting her grip on the two large boxes of doughnuts she carried. "Since there's not much we can do but be support, we might as well get started."**

"Aw thank you," Kara said.

"You're welcome," Samantha said.

" **We asked Winn for your favorites," William smiled at Kara, holding up the cardboard coffee carrier he held.**

" **Really?" Kara asked, eyes wide.**

" **It is spiced pumpkin, extra foam, and a little cinnamon on top, right?" Samantha raised an eyebrow.**

" **Oh, my God, that's my go-to," Kara's jaw dropped, touched.**

"Impressive," Alex said. "You know her go-to."

"Man I want coffee now," Kara muttered into Oliver shirt.

" **Here you go," William beamed, handing her a large cup.**

" **You didn't have to do this!"**

" **We did," Samantha smiled. "Believe me, Kara, this is nothing compared to saving our lives. Besides, something happened last night. I don't know what, but J'onn advised us to leave the D.E.O."**

"Oh, that's probably a good idea," Samantha said.

" **He did?" Oliver's eyebrows went up.**

" **That must be why he wants me over there," Alex frowned, looking at her phone. "He didn't say what, but it's got to be important."**

" **Hmm," Oliver frowned, pulling out his own phone.**

" **Well," Kara took the top box of doughnuts and winked at William. "Let's see if you got them right, shall we?"**

**William bounded over to the table with her as Alex left, Samantha walking over to Oliver.**

" **Oliver, there's something else you need to know," she whispered.**

" **What?" Oliver looked at her.**

" **Malcolm and Slade left not long after you sent them your message," she revealed.**

**Oliver rolled his eyes. "Probably out hunting Cadmus."**

" **But at some point, they got in contact with J'onn," Samantha continued quietly. "And the next thing I knew, J'onn was ordering a squad of D.E.O. soldiers in full combat gear out and was advising me to take William and go."**

**Oliver narrowed his eyes. "They found something."**

"Well, at least it's not that bad," Oliver said.

" **I don't know what, but Winn looked concerned," Samantha nodded.**

**Oliver looked over at Kara, seeing her laughing with William as they dove into the doughnuts. "I don't want to leave her."**

" **I know," Samantha put her hand on his arm. "But whatever's going on over there, it might be something you need to be there for."**

**Oliver closed his eyes. "Can you stay with her?"**

" **Absolutely," Samantha nodded.**

" **Thank you," he said in relief, reaching for his jacket and bag.**

" **You need to leave?" Kara asked, looking up with those adorable puppy dog eyes of hers.**

"Oh my god, you're using the super puppy eyes, oh my god that's so cute," Sara says.

"That's not fair you know how cute you are, I can't say no to you when you do that, no one can," Oliver whispered.

Kara blushed when he said that, then she smiled.

" **Something's happening at the D.E.O. that I might need to be there for," Oliver answered.**

" **Oh," Kara's eyes cleared, and she nodded before asking hopefully, "can you meet me for lunch?"**

**Oliver paused, raising an eyebrow. "Kara Danvers, are you asking me on a date?"**

"Yes, she is," Sara said.

The shipping sisters started texting and generally freaking out.

" **No!" Kara blushed furiously, and Samantha and William exchanged amused looks. "Rao, no, it's just – if you don't want to – "**

"Liar!" Alex said, while Barry just laughed.

" **Kara," Oliver grinned at her. "I'm teasing. I'll meet you at CatCo, OK?"**

" **OK," Kara smiled shyly.**

" **You, behave," he pointed at William as he headed for the door.**

**William's protests and Kara's laughter followed him as he left, only to nearly run into Alex, who had obviously been listening in. The knowing look she gave him made him pause, and he groaned. "If you tell my sister, I'm going to kill you."**

" **Tell her what?" Alex asked innocently as they left.**

"Alex is my new best friend," Thea announced.

"Yeah, I actually agree believe it or it not," Alex said.

**Oliver knew something was wrong immediately when Alex stiffened, seeing the extra security at the D.E.O.**

" **What does this mean?" he asked as they jogged towards the entrance.**

" **Either they caught someone, or the D.E.O. was attacked," she answered.**

"Yeah, that happens too often," Alex said.

"What do you mean," J'onn said.

"We get attacked way too often," Alex said while Kara nodded.

"Not nearly as often as star labs I bet," Barry said.

"Yeah I've seen your guy's security, people just walk in all the time," Oliver said.

" **Doesn't look like they took a hit," Oliver looked around.**

" **Alex!" J'onn instantly turned from where he, Winn, Team Arrow, and surprisingly James were gathered in the briefing area. "There you are!"**

" **Oliver," Dig sighed, relaxing only slightly. "Thank God."**

" **What is it?" Alex asked. "We got here as soon as we could."**

" **What happened?" Oliver asked, looking at Malcolm and Slade specifically.**

" **Jewelry heist last night was pulled by Cadmus," Malcolm answered. "We took what Kryptonite we found."**

"And I'm betting you guys destroyed it," Thea said.

" **Did any survive?"**

" **You offend me, kid," Slade scoffed. "No, they didn't."**

"Yeah that's offensive kid, you told me not to leave any alive so I wouldn't leave any alive," Slade said.

" **Except for one of the reinforcements that followed," James added.**

" **You caught one of them?" Alex's eyes widened.**

" **Relatively unharmed, too," Malcolm nodded.**

" **Relatively?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.**

" **Guardian's catch," the Dark Archer tilted his head in James's direction.**

" **Good job," Alex told James.**

" **Got my ass handed to me before then, though," James gave Slade and Malcolm dirty looks.**

" **Seriously?" Oliver looked at them in exasperation.**

" **Never ran into him before," Slade said nonchalantly. Malcolm just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.**

"Yeah, no one will believe that,a right," Iris said.

" **It was an eye opener, though," James sighed, and Alex raised an eyebrow. "I'm ready to start working with the D.E.O. now."**

**Alex smirked. "Finally."**

Alex was smirking as James looked away from everyone.

" **Hey," Maggie greeted as she walked up, looking angry.**

" **Did he talk?" Rene asked eagerly.**

" **No," Maggie ground out, leaning against the central console, closing her eyes. "The more I asked, the more he just kept laughing."**

" **Insane," J'onn shook his head, scowling.**

" **How long have you been at it?" Alex asked.**

" **At least ten minutes," Maggie sighed.**

" **Fourteen," Felicity checked her watch. "And nineteen seconds."**

"I'm impressed she kept it up that long," Joe said as the other cops agreed with him.

**Maggie groaned and thumped her head on the console, Dinah patting her shoulder sympathetically. "I've had some crazy interrogations, but that one took the cake."**

" **So he's not talking?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.**

" **No," Maggie sighed. "And he's not going to."**

Laurel went and got the sound and sight canceling equipment and put it on William and Ruby who did not protest.

Oliver hugged Kara who adjusted her head on his chest to where she couldn't see the screen.

**Oliver's eyes flicked down to the console, where Winn's tablet was displaying a cell with a man in a Cadmus uniform. His expression turned deadly calm as he walked over to his bag.**

" **Well," he said as he reached in and pulled out an arrow, twisting it this way and that before pulling out a switchblade as well. "He hasn't met me yet."**

" **Whoa," Winn backed up at once, James's eyes widening. "What are those for?"**

"Nothing good," Thea said as everyone on team arrow agreed with her.

" **He's going to torture him," Dig swallowed.**

" **Are you sure about this?" Nyssa asked carefully.**

" **What if Kara had been there?" Oliver asked simply.**

**Dig clenched his jaw at that before turning back to the tablet. Winn looked around nervously before seeming to realize that everyone on Team Arrow, while looking slightly uncomfortable, were not saying anything more.**

**Except for Slade, who tilted a head. "Need a hand, kid?"**

**Oliver just simply gave a pointed look at the handgun still holstered to his side.**

**Slade nodded back, and Oliver stood. "Where?"**

" **This way," Malcolm answered, walking off. Oliver and Slade followed, and after a moment, Laurel slipped after them, snagging a water bottle as she went. Alex looked at J'onn hesitantly before he sighed and nodded. Alex nodded back and ran to catch up to Laurel.**

**Winn swallowed, turning back to Team Arrow. "Is that guy even going to be alive when they finish?"**

Dead silence as everyone took that in.

**Yet again, no one on Team Arrow said anything.**

" **Come to try again?" the Cadmus agent sneered when Malcolm entered.**

**Oliver just stormed over, grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck, and smashed him into the ground. He completely ignored his shout, instead leaning down and growling in what Team Arrow constantly called his 'Hood voice' as Slade, Laurel, and Alex entered.**

" **Except this time, you're going to want to talk."**

**The man just laughed, the sound grating all five people's nerves. "No, I won't."**

**Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Siren? You want to give him one chance?"**

**Laurel smirked and downed a gulp of her water before holding it out. Slade took it and,immediately turned, covering his ears. Oliver did the same, Malcolm and Alex following suit, before Laurel unleashed her sonic scream.**

**The Cadmus agent yelled in agony, curling up, squirming. Laurel screamed for a good ten seconds before cutting off, narrowing her eyes.**

" **I could do this all day," she told the Cadmus agent.**

"Mhm I really could," black siren said.

**He just glared up at her, panting, before spitting on the ground. "Screw you."**

**Oliver scowled, then stabbed his blade into the man's shoulder. The agent yelled, his face turning white as he collapsed.**

" **Hold him down!" Oliver ordered. Malcolm and Alex instantly did so, keeping the man sprawled.**

" **Oh, you've done it now," Malcolm shook his head.**

"Oh yes he has," dark archer said.

" **You see, Detective Sawyer played the good cop," Oliver examined his arrow next. "That would normally make me the bad cop. Except, ever since you've tried to hurt a very good friend of mine, you've made me bad** _ **everything**_ **." With that, he stabbed the arrow in the agent's leg and twisted.**

**The inhuman howl of pain that came from the agent made Alex turn away, wincing. "Told you," Malcolm, too, winced. Even when he was the Hood, Oliver hadn't been this scary.**

Sara covered Kara's ears muttering "the super puppy can't hear this."

" **Name!" Oliver growled.**

" **Richards," the agent gasped for breath, all of it ragged. "Mark Richards."**

" **I would say nice to meet you, but I ran out of patience with you a long time ago," Oliver narrowed his eyes to slits. "So here's what's going to happen. Either you talk, or you are going to feel much, much worse than you did just a few seconds ago."**

**The agent shook, but managed to spit out again. "Screw . . . you!"**

"He has death wish," Thea stated.

**Oliver bristled and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were dark, and filled with an anger that made Alex flinch.**

" **You asked for it."**

**Winn had to turn the audio off. He was green in the face, looking ready to throw up at any moment. Felicity and James didn't look much better.**

" **He's really capable of doing that?" James swallowed.**

" **Oliver doesn't have a pretty past," Dig said unnecessarily. "But I've never actually seen – or heard him – torture someone before."**

" **Not until now," Quentin looked at the footage before shaking his head. "Funny thing is, I don't think he would have ever done this to Chase."**

"Oh I wouldn't have," Oliver said.

" **Chase wanted Oliver to do this to him," Thea nodded at the footage. "Which is exactly why he was so adamant about not attempting it."**

" **OK, can you turn that off?" Curtis grimaced when Oliver made another twisting motion and the agent – Richards, right? – made a gruesome face.**

**Winn was all too happy to oblige. "We don't tell Kara this."**

" **Good idea," Felicity winced, pushing up her glasses.**

"Too late now," Kara muttered.

Laurel went over and took the equipment off William and Ruby.

" **Hopefully he gets something out of him besides a name," Dinah sighed, folding her arms.**

" **A location would be nice," J'onn pulled up a map of National City. "There's not many places around National City that Cadmus could be stationed."**

" **Well, Oliver's going to get something, that's for sure," Dig snorted, the trill of a cell phone making him blink and look at Felicity in surprise. "Is that yours?"**

" **Er, yeah," Felicity frowned, pulling it out. She took one look at the Caller ID before blanching.**

" **Oh, no."**

" **What?" Nyssa immediately tensed.**

**Felicity just hurried to put her phone on speaker and put it in the middle of the console. "Cisco?"**

"No, what's wrong," Oliver said as everyone tensed because they knew something was wrong.

" **What time is it there?" Cisco asked in a rush.**

" **Excuse me?" James blinked.**

" **10:27," J'onn answered, checking.**

" **Oh, my God, please tell me someone's with Kara at CatCo."**

"No, she's going to be attacked at work," Oliver said.

"Even worse, Samantha and William are there," Kara said.

As she said that everyone paled.

" **What did you see?" Felicity demanded, her face turning even whiter as Dig, Thea, Nyssa, Dinah, Rene, and Curtis scrambled to find their gear.**

" **Cisco, what did you see?"**

" **Can you get to CatCo before half past?"**

" **That's a stretch, even for me," J'onn swallowed hard. "What did you see?"**

" **They're gonna attack her at CatCo. I can't see who, no matter how many times I try. All I can see is the date and time on Kara's phone, and even then, it was hard to see because of how much . . . "**

" **Oh, my God," Felicity whimpered.**

" **There's no way any of us can get there," Quentin shook his head.**

" **Frack," Cisco hissed.**

**The last thing they heard before the call ended was the metahuman yelling "WALLY!"**

"Please tell me they get there in time," Sara said worrying.

"That's my cue to turn on the next video," Laurel said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couch: Oliver Kara Sara
> 
> Loveseat:Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: Ruby Sam Samantha william
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena Felicity
> 
> Couch: slade Dark archer black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel Malcolm
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch:Cisco caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch:Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Iris
> 
> Couch:J'onn Winn James
> 
> Couch: Clark Nyssa

They all watch anxiously as the next video turns on.

" **So you're a reporter?" Samantha asked as Kara led her and William to her part of CatCo.**

"Oh you are?" Iris said.

" **That's me," Kara nodded, laughing as she sat down at her desk, patting the chair next to it for William to hop into. "I'm actually the Supergirl correspondent."**

"That is really funny," Iris said laughing.

"How would that work?" Cecille asked.

"Well it's weird," Kara said.

" **You're kidding," Samantha grinned at her.**

" **I know!" Kara chortled as she booted up her computer. "But it's what my boss is happy with, so it's what I do."**

" **Is it difficult?" William asked as he went through his backpack. "Doing articles about Supergirl?"**

" **It's definitely weird," Kara admitted, clicking through emails as Samantha sat on the other side of her. "But at least I know my articles are credible."**

"Credibility is good," Iris said.

" **Even if Snapper is constantly on your case about getting a source other than National City's hero," Cat said dryly as she walked up.**

"She must be important because she keeps showing up," Cisco said.

" **Miss Grant!" Kara jumped, startled, hastily getting to her feet. "Hi!"**

" **Kiera," Cat nodded to her before looking from Samantha to William. "I wasn't aware you were having guests with you this morning."**

" **Ah, we came for a surprise visit," Samantha smiled nervously, looking at Kara. At least it was kind of the truth. Neither Kara nor Oliver had been expecting her and William to come.**

" **Miss Grant, this is Samantha Clayton and her son William," Kara introduced them, desperately hoping Cat wasn't going to pry. "Samantha, William, this is Cat Grant, the CEO of CatCo."**

" **Hello," William said politely, not sure how much he should say after that.**

"Hello was fine," Kara assured him.

" **It's nice to meet you," Samantha shook Cat's hand.**

" **Considering the both of you look like fish out of water, I assume it's your first time in National City?" Cat raised an eyebrow.**

"Uh oh we don't have a cover do we," Oliver said.

**Kara flinched, absently scratching the back of her head. "Uh, yes,"**

**Samantha looked at Kara worriedly. She had heard before that Oliver and his team didn't exist on this Earth, so did that mean – ?**

" **They're from Star City," Kara told Cat, nodding at Samantha.**

"Well that's good that star city exists there, you guys have a cover," Thea said.

**The woman relaxed slightly. OK, so at least the city still existed. That was good to know. "We thought we'd surprise Kara with a visit," she told Cat with a smile.**

" **Good," Cat nodded, surprising Kara. Her next words, however, made her barely refrain from rolling her eyes. "With all the moping she's been doing, you would think she had been turned into a puppy who lost their mother."**

"Ha ha, see everyone agrees with me about you being a puppy," Sara said triumphantly.

" **Thanks, Miss Grant," Kara smiled despite herself.**

" **However, you have been improving slightly since you were rescued," Cat tilted her head. "My, my, Kiera . . . did Mr. Merlyn have anything to do with that?"**

"Oh no, that would never happen," Malcolm said blanching.

" **Kara and Malcolm?" William's eyes widened. "Really, Mom?"**

" **No, William, I don't think that's the kind of relationship they have," Samantha shook her head, only to blanch. "Oh, that might have come out wrong."**

"Yeah it did, but don't worry I say that kind of stuff all the time, no one minds," Felicity says reassuringly.

" **No, Malcolm and I are not together," Kara quickly assured her. "He's more like a protective older brother, though."**

"Yeah, I am," Malcolm said.

" **The way he and Slade act sometimes," Samantha rolled her eyes. "It's like supervising children."**

"Oh they are definitely children," Laurel says while Malcolm pouts at her.

"You know it's true," Laurel whispers to him.

" **Some other friends of Samantha's came with her from Star City," Kara told Cat, watching as the mail carrier came around.**

"I don't recognize that mail carrier," James says.

"That's not good," Roy said.

" **Let's just say . . . several of them are rooting for me and someone else."**

" **That's an understatement," Samantha smirked. "Did you know there are bets going on?"**

"Snitch!" Thea yells.

"In my defence, you should not be betting on them," Samantha said smirking.

**Kara gawked at her, stunned. "You're kidding."**

" **I kid you not," Samantha shook her head, laughing as Kara shook her head, taking a manila envelope from the carrier. "I think I heard something about Quentin winning?"**

"Wow I agree with Thea, snitch," Alex said.

**Cat, meanwhile, was frowning. "Are you new?" she asked suddenly.**

**She said it just as Kara ripped the envelope open. A cloud of green dust blew out, and Kara immediately started choking, grabbing for her throat, her skin draining of color.**

" **Kara!" William cried.**

"Oh my god," Thea said.

"I can't believe they did that in front of William," Samantha said.

"Why don't we move around a bit, I kind of want to sit next to Ruby anyway," Sam said.

They nodded and Felicity moved to where Sam was, Sam moved next to Samantha and William moved to the other side of his mom so Sam could sit next to Ruby.

**And the carrier suddenly lunged forward and buried a glowing green blade in Kara's chest. Kara let out a strangled cry, grabbing for the "carrier's" wrists, Cat calling out her name as William screamed, terrified.**

"That must be terrifying," Thea said.

" **Night night," the Cadmus assassin grinned at her, all of the CatCo employees in the area on their feet, some unable to move, some lunging for cameras.**

" **Please," Kara could only mouth, already starting to sink her knees.**

Oliver growled a bit and put his arm around Kara.

**Then a blue-grey breach snapped into existence, and out through it came streaks of dark yellow lightning.**

"Oh, good you're there, thank you," Alex sighed.

Kara mouthed 'thank you' to Cisco and Wally, and they both nodded.

**The Cadmus agent was literally thrown across the room, and a young black man in a yellow and red suit that hid his face skidded to a halt, staring down at Kara with an expression of utmost horror, a lightning bolt emblazed on his chest.**

" **Oh, my God," he stammered.**

"Everyone's thoughts," Winn said.

**Next through the breach came a man in dark red and black, gold accents on his suit, eyes shrouded by goggles with a blue tint.**

" **Get her out of here, now!" he shouted. "Go!"**

**The same lightning crackled in the man's eyes, and he carefully lifted Kara up and took off, papers spinning in tornadoes as he left.**

"Oh my god, that's so annoying, when the papers fly everywhere," Caitlyn said exasperated.

**The other man, who Samantha finally recognized was the meta who had transported them to Earth-38 in the first place, hurried over to Kara's desk, carefully picking up the envelope that had the Kryptonite dust in it and placing it in his jacket.**

" **What happened?" Cisco asked, looking from Samantha to William, to Cat who was still staring after where the speedster had gone.**

" **Uh, that guy, he just handed her the envelope and waited for her to open it," Samantha gulped, one hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "When she did, she must have inhaled some of the dust, and then – and then – " She choked out a sob, William running to hug her, tears of his own already going down his face.**

" **They just tried to murder her in her own office," Cat said with barely held back disgust, making the three from Earth-1 look at her. "Where she should be safe."**

"Aw she does care about me," Kara said touched.

"I like her," Thea said.

"Well she can be nice," Kara said.

"She wasn't nice to me," Barry said pouting.

"She usually isn't nice though, so maybe that's why she didn't like you," Kara said.

" **Where did he take her?" William asked.**

**Cisco seemed to collect himself. "I'll get you there."**

" **If I see one video or photograph leaked, everyone is fired!" Cat shouted at the employees, all of whom were in a sudden hurry on their phones.**

"Yeah, she would do that, believe it or not," Kara said.

**Cisco swallowed, then opened up another breach. "Go!"**

**William scurried through, Samantha and Cat running after him. Cisco took one last look around the office, staring down at the blood pool on Kara's desk before curling his lip, hauling the Cadmus assassin up, and throwing him through the breach, jumping in after him.**

" **Come on, come on, come on," Felicity hissed to herself as she dialed on her phone, Winn's fingers moving a mile a minute as he typed on his tablet. "Come on!"**

**They were interrupted by the sudden gust of wind blowing through the D.E.O. Winn hurried to grab papers that were blowing –**

"Oh yeah that happened, a lot, in star labs until I got paperweights," Caitlyn said.

**Thea screamed. It was enough to make him abandon everything and look up.**

"Oh god, how bad is it if I screamed that loud," Thea said.

"Well you are naturally loud," Roy said smirking as Thea hit him on the shoulder.

" **Oh, God!" he clapped a hand over his mouth to avoid retching.**

"Yeah, that's what everyone was thinking," Sara said looking a bit green.

" **Wally!" J'onn immediately ran over to the speedster covered in blood, Kara absolutely drenched in it.**

" **Where's medical?" the speedster, named Wally, asked in a panicked voice.**

" **There!" Rene pointed.**

**Wally was there in a second, laying Kara down on one of the beds.**

" **Oh, no," Quentin closed his eyes, seeing the jagged green blade still in Kara's stomach.**

" **That needs to go," Nyssa narrowed her eyes.**

"Yes, it does," Alex growled.

" **Kara!" Alex's voice suddenly shrieked, and everyone scattered as Alex barged in, rushing to her sister's side, shaking all over. "No!"**

" **When did this happen?" Malcolm demanded, Oliver and Laurel halting in their tracks, eyes wide in shock.**

" **Literally just a few minutes ago," Curtis swallowed. "Felicity got a call from Cisco, and then the next thing we knew – "**

**The crackling of a breach opening made most people turn, and William stumbled out.**

" **William!" Oliver ran over.**

" **Where is she?" William asked frantically, trying to see past his father. "Is she alive?"**

"Yes, please be okay," Thea said.

" **William," Oliver swallowed. "It's bad. Listen – "**

" **Miss Grant?" James stared in surprise.**

**Oliver blinked, looking up when Samantha tripped out, followed by an older blonde woman.**

" **Kara's boss?" Dig blinked in surprise.**

" **We couldn't stop her if we tried," Samantha said apologetically.**

"Yeah, no one can stop ," Winn said.

" **Where is she?" Cat demanded as she stormed forward.**

" **Miss Grant," J'onn began.**

" **One of my best reporters, my former personal assistant, was stabbed right in front of me, and yes, I know who she is," Cat snapped angrily. "So don't tell me I can't see her!"**

"Wait what! Miss Grant know I'm Supergirl, I thought I fixed that," Kara freaked out.

"Hey, she doesn't seem like the type to tell anyone, because if she was going to tell anyone she would have done it by now right," Oliver said reassuringly.

"Right," Kara said.

"Hey, she called you one of her best reporters so there's that," Alex said.

"Oh yeah she did, yay," Kara said.

**Samantha yelped suddenly, and everyone turned to see a man get tossed headfirst through the breach, landing with a crunch on the D.E.O. floor. Cisco was out last, and with a curl of his lips, he used his powers to throw the man to Oliver's feet. "Got a gift for you."**

**Oliver's eyes narrowed to slits. "Slade. Malcolm. Put him with the other one."**

**One look at the Star City vigilante's face, and both men didn't argue. They just roughly handled the limp assassin out of the area.**

" **You called Felicity?" he asked Cisco sharply.**

" **I vibed Kara being killed," he nodded, taking off his goggles. "I didn't know if you would have time to get there or not, and when it sounded like none of them would, I sent Wally through."**

"It's a good thing you did," Thea said.

**Oliver closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, listening to monitors wail and Alex's sharp orders as D.E.O. doctors ran about trying to save Kara.**

" **Thank you," he finally said.**

" **No problem, man," Cisco shook his head at once. "J'onn!" he called, and the Martian started, looking over. "Got two others waiting to come through, if you don't mind?"**

" **I doubt I could stop them," J'onn said dryly.**

" **The more support for Kara, the better," Maggie nodded, and Cisco nodded back, jumping through another breach.**

"Yeah, she's right," Sara said.

**An inhuman scream suddenly came from the medbay, making everyone spin around.**

"Oh, it's me that's screaming," Kara said.

" **Oliver!" Alex shouted.**

**He immediately pushed through the small crowd in front of the medbay to get to Alex's side.**

" **Kara?" his eyes widened, seeing she was wide awake.**

" **Oliver," she choked, blood coating her lips as she tried to draw in air to breathe.**

" **I'm here," he promised, brushing her hair away from her face. "I'm here." He glared at the glowing green blade that seemed to be taunting them. "When can we get that out of her?"**

"Ugh, I hate that stupid rock," Felicity said.

" **That's what I need you here for," Alex admitted. "It's going to hurt like hell, but the sooner it's out, the sooner we get the sun lamps on her."**

" **And the sooner she heals," Oliver nodded, wincing. "Do it."**

**Alex nodded, pulling on a pair of gloves. "Got it." She chewed her lip. "Can someone help me with the vitals?" she turned and asked, just as Cisco's breach opened again.**

**It wasn't Cisco who came out first. It was Iris West, a squeak coming from her mouth when she saw the amount of blood already starting to stain Oliver's hands, Kara's clothes so drenched they were dripping onto the floor. "Oh, no!"**

**The man who came out with her, clad in black with glasses, was not so frozen. "What's normal for her?" he asked, pushing through the others.**

"Basically, I have the same vitals as humans, right Alex," Kara asked.

"Right," Alex said.

" **Just let me know if anything spikes or drops dramatically," Alex answered, and he nodded, standing by the computers behind her. "Mags, I need the rest."**

" **H.R.?" J'onn asked in surprise as Maggie moved around, gathering supplies to help clean Kara up after Alex was done.**

"Nope," Iris said looking down.

" **Not quite," the man shook his head.**

" **Meet Harry, the Harrison Wells of Earth-2," Iris told J'onn before seeming to realize who was practically right next to her. "Black Siren?!"**

"Well there's a problem," black siren said.

" **Who?" Harry's head shot up.**

"Still don't like you," black siren said smirking.

" **Save her first!" Laurel snapped, pointing at Kara, who was whimpering as Alex started cutting away her shirt to get to the blade easier.**

" **You're gonna be OK," Oliver assured Kara, swallowing when he saw just how gruesome the stab was. Oh, he was going to butcher that assassin when he got the chance.**

"Please do," Alex said.

" **Hurts," Kara whimpered.**

"Ugh, they're horrible," Clark said.

" **I know, Kara, I know."**

" **OK," Alex took a deep breath, grasping the handle of the knife with one hand. "Three, two – "**

**Oliver felt Kara tense in preparation for the end of the countdown, but Alex pulled the blade out on two.**

"Alex, that's cold," Kara said.

"Yeah, but it's better that way," Alex said.

**She screamed in pain, sounding as if it was ripped from her. One of her hands immediately flew towards the wound now gushing blood, the other scrambling to find something to hold on. Without thinking, Oliver grabbed hers with his. He did cringe at how tight she held on, but it was nowhere near as bad as it could have been.**

"Yeah, that could be way worse than it looks," Kara said.

**Then again, he did have the Kryptonite to blame for that. "Get that thing out of here!" he nodded at the blade.**

**Wally snatched it from Alex and sped away, Maggie running forward with a few towels.**

"That's pretty convenient actually," Alex said.

"What is?" Barry asked.

"Being able to speed that away really fast," Alex answered.

" **Stem it as much as you can," Alex ordered, and Maggie nodded, leaning forward to help. "Get those sun lamps up!"**

**Winn, Felicity, and Curtis all ran in to help set them up, just as Slade and Malcolm hurried back in.**

" **What did happen to the other guy?" Dinah suddenly asked.**

" **You don't want to know," Malcolm said grimly.**

"Oh yeah you definitely don't want to know what happened to him," Oliver said.

" **How is she?" Slade asked.**

" **They got the blade out,"**

"Thank God," Alex muttered.

**Dinah answered, clenching one fist as she watched the sun lamps start to power on, Alex and Maggie catching as much blood from Kara as they could, Oliver trying to comfort Kara as much as he could.**

" **Knowing she was hurt is one thing . . . but to see her bleed that much . . . "**

"Is horrible," Oliver said scowling.

" **This was scarier than when we found her at Cadmus," Laurel admitted.**

**That gained Iris's attention. "You guys got her from whoever did this to her?" she asked.**

" **Me, Slade, Malcolm, and Oliver," Laurel confirmed. "And . . . " She closed her eyes. "Well. They certainly had enough Kryptonite to torture her with."**

" **Needless to say, we blew up what we could," Malcom smirked darkly.**

" **I cannot believe I'm having a halfway decent conversation with supervillains," Iris mumbled faintly, turning back around.**

"That's fair," black siren said.

**Laurel raised an eyebrow. "Not too bad, is it?"**

"Yeah, not half as bad as I thought it would be," Iris said.

**Before Iris could answer, there was a nervous "Kara?" from Alex.**

" **No, no, don't," Oliver shook his head when everyone started to worry the moment they saw Kara's eyes were closed. "She's just exhausted, and in pain."**

**Alex slumped, leaning on the bed. "Relax, Danvers," Maggie rubbed her back. "I can bandage her up."**

" **Let me help," Nyssa offered.**

" **Alex, come on," Oliver reluctantly stepped away from Kara.**

**As if on automatic, Alex shuffled after him, Nyssa stepping up to help Maggie.**

" **How bad is it?" Quentin finally asked.**

"You probably don't want to know," Thea said.

" **I don't know how long it'll be until she gets her powers back," Alex admitted as Harry joined them. "That blade was in deep, and she lost a ton of blood."**

" **She inhaled this," Cisco pulled an envelope from his jacket, handing it over.**

**Alex opened it and peered inside. As soon as she saw the green dust in the bottom, she closed her eyes. "They ground up Kryptonite?"**

"Mmm I hate them," Alex said.

"Really, hadn't heard," Oliver said sarcastically.

"I know it just feels good to say it out loud," Alex said.

" **Never mind monsters," Slade shook his head. "They're idiots."**

"Understatement of the year," Oliver said.

" **She'll be in hysterics when she wakes up," Oliver warned.**

"Well that'll suck," Thea said.

" **She'll want you there when she does," Alex added.**

"Aw-," Thea started before she was interrupted.

"Not the time Thea," Oliver interrupted her.

"Yeah you're right this seems like a pretty serious situation," Thea said.

" **I know." When everyone gave him varying looks of curiosity, he sighed. "Kara told me what happened to her," he admitted. "And none of it is good."**

" **How bad?" Dinah whispered, Samantha and Cat bracing themselves.**

" **It got to the point where the point of making her bleed was to see what made her bleed most," Oliver said bluntly.**

"Oliver, work on your bluntness," Thea said.

"No," he said bluntly.

She just sighed and shook her head.

**Iris narrowed her eyes, her temper rising to the surface. She'd never met Cadmus, but she'd heard a bit about them when she'd last seen Kara. They hadn't been a group Iris liked, and this took the cake. What she was most surprised at, however, were the growls coming from not only J'onn and  
Dig, but also from Malcolm and Slade.**

"Oh, they're probably going to slaughter cadmus," Oliver said.

" **That's it," Laurel threw her hands up, clenching her jaw as she started to pace restlessly. "I need to punch something before I go find them and bring their roofs down on their heads."**

"Can't you do both," Oliver said.

"Yeah, I can and probably will I'm not sure," black siren said.

" **And you trust her?" Harry asked Oliver with a raised eyebrow.**

"Rude, I'm obviously saying that stuff because I care, god, you knock like 20 buildings down and suddenly no one trusts you, god, grow up," black siren said, while people just stared at her, not sure if she was kidding or not.

"Are you kidding me right now, no way you're being serious right," dark archer whispered to black siren.

"Of course I'm kidding but I like to freak them out," black siren whispers to him.

**Oliver raised an eyebrow back. "She owes Kara. And considering none of us are dead after three months of her being in Star City following Lian Yu, I'm trusting her."**

" **So either you deal with me being here, or you head back to Earth-1," Laurel glared at Harry.**

" **I'm not leaving."**

" **Actually, that was the plan."**

" **What?" Felicity blinked.**

" **Joe and Julian are back in Central City covering for us right now," Cisco explained. "I had no idea what exactly happened to Kara, so I asked Harry to come along just in case his help was needed. He and Wally are going back. Iris and I are staying."**

"Thank you so much," Kara said.

**Alex opened her mouth to say something, but Cisco shook his head. "We're doing this for Barry, and because we want to."**

**She swallowed, barely holding back tears. "Thank you."**

" **Of course," Iris nodded, smiling through tears. "She was like a sister to him. That makes her family to us, too."**

"Yeah, she's right," Barry says as everyone nods their heads in agreement.

**Alex smiled back through tears. "I never knew Barry, but . . . if it's worth anything, I'm sorry."**

" **Well, I know who definitely is sorry," Malcolm gave Oliver a knowing look. "Or soon will be."**

**Oliver's eyes darkened. "I won't need you this time."**

"Uh oh," Sara said.

" **Didn't expect you would, kid," Slade nodded.**

" **What's he doing?" Cat whispered to James.**

" **You really don't want to know," James grimaced. "Trust me, you don't."**

"It's true, I don't even want to know," Sara said.

" **If she shows even a single sign of starting to wake up, say something to pull me out of there," Oliver ordered, taking off his jacket and throwing it on his bag.**

" **Say what?" Thea called after him.**

" **The same thing I said to call her to the monastery," Oliver shouted back.**

"Aw that's cute," Thea whispered to Alex who looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's a code word to make sure he stops torturing someone," Alex whispered to her.

"I know but it's just so cute," Thea whispered.

" **What was that?" Curtis looked around.**

" **El mayarah," Rene recalled.**

**Alex let out a small laugh at that. "Stronger together."**

" **OK, if that doesn't give him away, I don't know what will," Thea folded her arms triumphantly.**

"Really," Oliver said to Thea who just shrugged.

" **Are we seriously having this discussion right now?!" Winn gestured to a limp Kara.**

**At Team Flash's confused looks, Dig sighed. "This might take a while."**

They all waited for the next video to turn on but it didn't. Then red light's and sirens came on.

"What's going on?" Sara asked worried.

Future Ruby came in and said "can you two come here," she pointed at Laurel and Malcolm who immediately got up and followed her out of the room.

"What just happened?" Sara asked as the lights and sirens turned off, but the next video didn't turn on it was just a black screen.

Zari touched her comm as she heard something on her comms and then got up and left.

"Hey what's going on," Sara asked her.

"Nothing to worry about I'll be right back, you all wait here," Zari said, looking dead serious.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm super bad at combat scenes

**In the hallway**

As Laurel and Malcolm walk out of the viewing room and see Alex, Sara, Rene, Ray, Slade, and Mick standing there waiting.

"What's wrong," Laurel says.

"Cicada, He's here, we've managed to cut him off to where he can't get here but we were about to go fight him, Zari just left and is waiting for us so she can open the door, now we need Malcolm to come with us, and Laurel to wait here," Sara said.

"What why! Why do I have to stay here," Laurel said angrily.

"Because, he can dampen metahuman powers, now you can watch it all from the computer room with the rest of the people that couldn't come," Alex said.

"Well where's Oliver," Malcolm asked.

"He wouldn't listen to the plan he would just charge right in, without thinking, so he is in the computer room, now the other's are downstairs by the door already with Zari, so let's go, I came out of retirement for this let's make it good," Sara said.

Everyone nodded and followed after her while she explained that the plan was to hit from all sides, then have Sara take his knife and break it so the metahumans can come in.

Laurel, william, and Ruby headed off in the other direction to the computer room, which was different than the control room because it was in a different part of the station.

When they got there they could see that anyone that wasn't fighting was in the computer room. The techies were at the computers on the comms, while everyone else listened and watched the security cameras to see what was happening.

**In the control room**

They were all freaking out, because no way those sirens went off for no reason.

"Maybe we could hack, the security cameras if they even have them," Lena said to everyone.

"That's not a bad idea," Felicity said.

"What would we even hack into?" Winn said.

"The T.V right there," Cisco said.

They all get to work on hacking the security cameras.

"Bingo!" Felicity yells.

"Yahtzee!" Cisco yells a few moments after her.

"What do you have," Lena asks them.

"Apparently, we still code the same way in the future and I can hack into my own code, so. There. We. Go," as Felicity finishes her sentence the screen comes on.

Everyone heads to where they can see the screen and they watch the security cameras.

_They see everyone bust through the door into a room with a tunnel like thing and a panel, and they see a man with a lightning bolt shaped knife prepare to defend himself._

"Who is that guy," Barry said.

"I don't know, hey look it's you Sara," Kara said.

_Then all the heroes attack and he starts to fight them all off, but as he does that Sara is able to take his knife from his hands and she tries to break it by smashing it against a metal beam next to her but it doesn't work._

_Cicada looks for his knife and finds her trying to break it. He goes over there, and kicks her into the beam, the other heroes are trying to stop him, but he fight them off, then he gets his knife off the ground and plunges it in Sara's heart._

"Holy, crap, I just died again on there," Sara said.

_He fights the heroes a little longer, but feeling he had done enough damage for that day to show how serious he was, he punched a number in the panel next to the tunnel and the tunnel lot up with gold light as he disappeared._

"What just happened," Kara said, as Sara hugged her and wouldn't let go.

**Computer room**

Laurel was crying a bit as were the rest of them as they saw Sara die. The heroes that were fighting came back in, pretty torn up from fighting. Malcolm was holding Sara's body, and as Laurel saw him lay it on the table, she broke down in tears.

He rushed over and hugged her and she didn't even have to explain why she crying, everyone knew that those two had become extremely close in the last couple years. Everyone filed out of the room to either tend to their wounds or to help in the medbay.

As Laurel composed herself she said to Malcolm who was still there "How are we going to tell Ava."

"I don't know, but we will have to tell her," Malcolm answered.

"Yeah, I just feel horrible, Ava didn't want Sara to come out of retirement and I convinced her, and look what happened to her," Laurel said.

"Hey, this is not your fault, okay, this is no one's fault, but Cicada's, and we will kill him, eventually," Malcolm said.

"Yeah okay, let's go," Laurel said.

She stood up and left the computer room with Malcolm.

**Viewing room**

They watched as Malcolm and Laurel walked back in, and then they bombarded them with questions.

"Whoa, how do you know about this," Laurel yelled.

"We hacked the security cameras," Felicity said.

"Ugh fine, I guess I have to tell you what just happened, that man was Cicada, and none of us know much about him other than me gets his power from that dagger he had. Now you saw what happened but you don't know why, he was mad, because of this, you guys coming forward in time so we can show you the videos," Laurel said.

"But why would he be mad that you're doing this unless you're changing an event that he doesn't want you to," Sara said.

"I can't tell you what we're changing-" Laurel said before Sara interrupted her.

"Like hell you can't!" Sara yelled, "I just died, again, on that screen, so tell me why that guy, wanted to stop this."

Laurel sighed and looked at Malcolm, who nodded and she looked at everyone and said "I can't explain it, without telling you all a lot of things that could end badly, so I'm going to check with someone about what I can tell you, for now, you are all going to spend the rest of the day, not doing anything, because I have to do damage control, so you can all head to the break room, and we will start back up tomorrow."

They all headed back to the break room and Laurel went out with Malcolm to the hallway where Nora west-allen was standing.

"Where have you been, I saw Rebecca last night and Alura came and dragged her somewhere this morning, but I haven't seen either of them, or you and Mia since then, so what are you four doing, and should I be worried," Laurel said.

"Well I know where they all are, and I can keep them from causing too many problems, but they're all fine, don't worry," Nora said.

"Well we have to go, they're holding a memorial in three hours," Laurel said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here, I was going to get ready," Nora said.

Laurel nodded and she and Malcolm headed off into the west part of the station. As soon as they got into the west wing of the station, Laurel headed off in a different direction then Malcolm. She went through a few hallway till she found the door she was looking for.

She went inside and she saw several statue like holograms. One of Kara in her suit, one of the original Laurel, the black canary, and a new one, there was Sara in her White Canary outfit, the way she looked before she retired.

This place was the memorial hall, a place for fallen heroes to be commemorated.

Laurel looked around and saw someone sitting in front of Kara's statue.

"Oliver," she called.

"I would have thought you would be getting ready for the memorial right now," Oliver said.

"I was about to, but I have a little while to talk with you, did you know they are putting Sara's picture in the hall, to commemorate her, they said they were doing it quickly so that everyone can grieve later," Laurel said heading over and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I heard, I also saw them set that thing up," Oliver said pointing at Sara's hologram.

"Yeah, if I wasn't going to kill cicada before, I am now, and I was going to kill him before anyways, so," Laurel said.

"Get in line," Oliver said darkly.

"Yeah, well, I need to go find everyone and tell Ava about Sara, then get ready," Laurel said "I'm gonna be exhausted later."

"Yeah, no kidding, how is the viewing party?" Oliver asked.

"They meddled with the security cameras and saw everything," Laurel said.

"Oh man, did you tell them everything?" Oliver said.

"No I was waiting for you to tell me what I can tell them," Laurel said.

"We'll talk about it later," Oliver said.

"Oh yeah, I need to go, I hope this will be fixed with what we're doing," Laurel said getting up.

"Yeah, I'm with you there," Oliver said turning back around to look at Kara's hologram.

"Remember to come to the memorial," Laurel said.

"I will," Oliver muttered.

Laurel took one last look at Sara's statue and walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay my favorite chapter of the book. Read and review, please. The beginning has so much angst, and a cliche death scene as you finally get to see how Kara dies in a flashback because the only way you would be able to see her death scene is in a flashback so I made one. I spent forever on the flashback death scene, and my brain didn't want to work on normal hours, I would wake up in the middle of the night with an idea.
> 
> Couch: Oliver Kara Sara
> 
> Loveseat: Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: Slade Dark archer black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Zari Laurel Malcolm
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Armchairs: John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch: Cisco Caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch: Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Iris
> 
> Couch: J'onn Winn James
> 
> Couch: Clark Nyssa
> 
> Shipping sister so far (thought you'd like to know who is in the text group, also I'm calling them shipping sisters when they act the same because it's easier than writing all of their names):
> 
> Samantha
> 
> Thea
> 
> Alex
> 
> Sara
> 
> Felicity
> 
> Black Siren
> 
> Nyssa (Sara convinced her, she does not "jump around like a squealing fangirl" as she puts it)
> 
> Iris
> 
> Lena

Everyone spent the next day quietly in the break room waiting and talking amongst themselves. Everyone was quiet, they knew what had happened, they knew that if they didn't change things, what happened with Sara in the future would come to pass. Slowly it got more cheerful after Oliver addressed that they would change things once they got to that point. The shipping sisters (minus Black Siren) started betting on Dark Archer and Black Siren again because they couldn't bet on Oliver and Kara, because last time they did Oliver yelled at them. When Dark Archer and Black Siren saw them doing that and they yelled at them.

Towards the end of the day a tired looking Laurel came in and said "I'm sure you have questions, and I'm allowed to answer them to a certain extent, I may not be able to answer all of your questions, if I tell you I can't answer a question, please don't push me to answer it."

They all nodded and Sara asked, "Where is the Kara in this time, really."

"I already told you where she is," Laurel answered.

"You told us a lie, I want the truth," Sara said.

"Wait, you lied about that," Kara said.

"Why are you pushing this now, don't you uphold the timeline," Laurel said ignoring Kara.

"Technically, yes I'm supposed to uphold the timeline, I'm really bad at it, but that's not my point, we just agreed that we are going to change things that happen, and we need to know everything that happens, and I'm pushing it now, because after seeing what happened on that screen I have a bad feeling about why you lied, and why we're here," Sara said.

Laurel thought about it and she said, "Okay, you really want to know don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Sara said.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Laurel said.

She remembered that night as she explained  **(sorry I thought that you would like this better if I did this instead of having Laurel explain it, italics are Laurels memories)**.

_A meta-human prison van was getting attacked while transporting 3 meta-humans to a different prison. Kara and Laurel were sent to handle it. When they got there they saw Cicada, and Kara activated her comms and said "Felicity, Winn, we have a problem, Cicada's here."_

_All they heard was static which worried them. "What's going on?" Kara said to her._

" _I don't know, but, uh oh," Laurel said as Cicada turned around and sent his knife flying at Laurel._

_She managed to duck before it hit her. They then rushed in to fight him. It was going pretty well until the meta-humans tried to run away._

" _Where are they trying to go, it's the middle of nowhere," Laurel yelled and she was right, they were in a wheat field in Iowa, pretty much the middle of nowhere._

" _I don't know, but you should go after them," Kara yelled._

" _What! No, I'm not leaving you," Laurel yelled back as she dodged an attack._

" _They're the whole reason we're here. Go, I got this," Kara said throwing another punch at Cicada's stomach._

_Laurel goes after the first meta and manages to catch them, but as she does that Kara punches Cicada and he flies back, he stands up and calls his dagger to him, he then throws it at Kara._

_For a brief moment, Laurel thinks "she'll be fine she's Kara."_

_But then the dagger rips through Kara's chest and back around into Cicada's hands._

"Oh god," Thea said.

Laurel ran out with a mumbled excuse as she heads out into the hall breathing heavily, she backs up into the wall as the rest of the memories come in flashes.

" _NO!" Laurel yells as Kara falls to the ground._

_Laurel runs over and picks Kara up as she cries._

_Kara is still breathing shallowly and her eyes are breathing as she says "Don't let him blame himself."_

_Laurel knew who she was talking about, Oliver, but she refused to accept it._

" _No, no! You're not dying, Felicity, Winn, Cisco, anyone we need help!" Laurel yelled at her comms but all she heard was static on the other end._

" _Laurel, I would love to believe I'm going to make it through this but, I have a gaping hole in my chest, I'm not going to make it, but I need you to promise me you won't let him blame himself, he blames himself for enough already, he doesn't need to blame himself for me too, there was nothing he could have done," Kara said._

" _Okay, I promise," Laurel said._

_Kara smiles at her and then goes limp in her arms._

_Everything after that is a blur to Laurel, there are only flashes of what she did._

_She remembers screaming, regular screams, not meta-human screams, Cicada took that away too. She remembers seeing Cicada kill all three meta-humans. She remembers fighting Cicada, she remembers him knocking her into something, a device of some kind and then her comms worked again, she called the rest of the league and she remembers them fighting Cicada, then retreating._

_Then came the aftermath. They were all in the briefing room, and so was Kara's body. She saw Oliver in the corner of the room staring at the wall, she wanted to go over there badly, she wanted to tell him what Kara had said, but she couldn't get up the nerve to do it, what if he blamed her, why wouldn't he she blamed herself, she could have warned Kara about the knife, but she didn't, she walks out of the room and into the hallway._

_Malcolm walked out after her and saw her crying, he just sat down next to her and put an arm around her as she cried._

_After that she knew she had to tell Oliver what Kara had said, she planned to do it after her memorial._

_She barely remembers the memorial. She remembers a few faces, but she doesn't remember what happened at the memorial or what anyone said._

_She does know what happened after the memorial. She walked up to Oliver who had lost track of where Alura went but was still just sitting there, in shock._

" _Oliver," she said, and as she said it Oliver looked up, surprised like he hadn't known she was there._

" _What?" Oliver said and as she heard him say that she could hear the raw pain in his voice like it took all he had not to break down._

" _I'm sorry," she said._

" _Why should you be sorry, it wasn't your fault," Oliver said._

' _We have differing opinions on that' Laurel thought._

" _You should know what she said before she...," Laurel said trailing off._

" _What did she say?" Oliver said._

" _She said she didn't want you to blame yourself there is nothing you could have done to stop it," Laurel said._

" _Yeah," Oliver said, but he didn't sound convinced._

" _You should go find Alura, and I should go find Rebecca," Laurel said._

" _I feel like we'll still end up in the same place," Oliver said._

" _Your probably right," Laurel said as they walked out together._

_Laurel remembered his plan._

_They were all in a meeting where they were discussing Cicada. They eventually agreed, after what felt like 4 hours to Laurel, that they would come up with a plan to neutralize Cicada's knife and then send in the meta-humans and take him down._

_When they were done Oliver pulled Laurel to the side and said "All that planning and we still don't have a real plan, just people saying what they'd like to do."_

" _Well what can we do, plans like these take forever," Laurel said._

" _I have a different plan, a plan that not everyone in there will like," Oliver said._

" _Why? What's your plan?" Laurel asked._

" _It involves time travel, but hear me out, it could maybe bring Kara back," Oliver said._

" _There is a reason that most the people in there wouldn't like us using time travel, just to bring Kara back," Laurel said._

" _Laurel are you with me or not because either way, I'm doing this," Oliver said._

" _Yeah, I'm with you on this, and I'm guessing so will Malcolm and Slade," Laurel said._

" _Yeah, they're already on board, all I had to say was it'll save Kara," Oliver said._

" _That sounds like them, anyone else on board," Laurel asked._

" _Nora," Oliver said._

" _West-Allen or Darhk?" Laurel asked as they walked through the station._

" _West-Allen," Oliver said._

" _She doesn't have like school or something," Laurel said._

" _She does but, we both know that she is smart enough to skip a couple of days, or an entire grade or two," Oliver said._

" _Okay, who else, if anyone," Laurel said as they went deeper into the station._

" _Zari, Alex, Felicity, Lena, Winn, Thea, Roy, William, and Ruby all insisted on helping, and Sam is coming with Ruby," Oliver said._

" _Wow, they all want to help," Laurel said._

" _Yeah they all love Kara, and Zari said that she loves hacking time, and apparently the security cameras because that's how she found out, Nora too, we might need to talk to Felicity about that," Oliver said._

_Laurel nodded then said "Where are we going, I've never been to this part of the station before."_

" _Yeah, no one really goes down here, it's the lower levels which is mostly storage, the memorial room, and where the kids go when we kick them out of wherever we are," Oliver answered._

" _Oh, so this is where they go," Laurel said._

_They walked closer to a door and they heard "Ow! Don't throw stuff at me."_

_They walked inside and they saw Rebecca rubbing her head._

" _Hey, you're here I found a place you can set up," Nora said._

" _Great, also where did you get this stuff," Laurel said as they walked out._

" _Oh, I don't know," Nora said "Here this way. So how long will it take to get this up and running anyway?"_

" _A few months probably," Oliver answered her._

" _Okay here we are," Nora said._

Laurel felt herself being shaken and someone saying her name.

She looked up and saw Malcolm who said "Hey, are you good?"

"Yeah I-I'm fine jus- um just talking to them brought up a bunch of memories and bad feelings," Laurel said.

"Okay, let's go," Malcolm said as they got up and headed to the control room.

In the viewing room, everyone was really surprised as they saw her run out of the room.

"What happened?" Dark Archer asked.

"My guess is, by asking her to tell you what happened she had something close to a panic attack," said a voice from the doorway, everyone looked up and saw future Slade.

"Why would asking that make her have a panic attack," Black Siren asked.

"She blames herself for it because she was the only one there and in her eyes, she should have warned her," future Slade said.

"Survivors guilt," Caitlyn said.

"Yes," future Slade said.

They all nodded and future Slade left.

In the control room was everyone that knew about it, even the people that weren't there before.

"Hey Laurel, how are you, have they gotten to the first Oliver and Kara kiss yet," Thea said.

"No, they haven't, that's the next video," Ruby said.

"What are you all doing here," Laurel said.

"Damage control," Oliver mutters.

"No! we're here to watch and help out," Felicity said.

"Although you might also want to do damage control, they saw everything that we did on the T.V," Barry said.

"What! How," Cisco said.

"When did he get here?" Laurel asked Malcolm who shrugged.

"We left a bunch of techies in there, we should have expected this," Lena said.

"I did, but nobody asked me," Gideon said.

"Sorry, Gid," Zari said.

Laurel was about to say something about Gideon but then she remembered Zari installed her on the computers so that William and Ruby didn't screw anything up.

"Oh, Laurel do you know where Mia is," Thea asked.

"No, I don't, I think she might be with Rebecca," Laurel said.

"Alura's gone too," Oliver said

"And so is Nora," Barry said.

"Yeah, so that's a problem," Malcolm said.

"Yeah, it is," Laurel agrees.

They all wrap up for the day to head to their own houses, where they find their kids, although the next day the kids are gone again.

The next day they have everything up and running again, so as soon as the viewing party is done eating breakfast they go and sit down.

As Laurel and Malcolm walk in they hear the shipping sisters laughing about something in their group chat.

"Hmm, if they think their group chat is weird they should see our's," Laurel said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure our's is weirder it has everyone in it, including me and Slade," Malcolm said.

Everyone sat down and watched as the next video came on.

" **So all of you owe Kara a debt because she saved your lives on the island," Cat folded her arms as she listened. "All of you are here to repay that debt by taking down Cadmus . . . and you're all betting on when Kara and Oliver become a couple?"**

Everyone started laughing because Cat summed up everything that had happened so far, basically.

" **I owe her twice," Malcolm corrected.**

"Why do you all feel a need to point that out," Kara said while blushing furiously

" **That's it," Rene nodded.**

" **They're totally smitten," Thea grinned, only to yelp when Iris jabbed her in the arm.**

All of the shipping sisters (except Nyssa) nod as they look at them. Kara blushes heavily, and Oliver just rolls his eyes at them.

" **Well, I'm not wrong!"**

" **That would explain why his son was so concerned when I thought it was her and Malcolm," Cat recalled.**

" **What?" Malcolm blanched, making Slade and Laurel burst out laughing. "No, that's not  
happening. Shut up!" he snapped at the other two.**

Everyone burst out laughing at his reaction.

"Rude," Dark Archer mutters.

" **Meet Kara's two protective older brothers," Winn smirked.**

"Yep, basically," Laurel said.

" **Or at least they act like they are," Felicity snickered. "Two of the deadliest people here, and they act like children all the time."**

"That about sums them up," Laurel says smiling.

" **Hey!" they both protested at the same time.**

"That is not helping you," Kara said.

" **We rest our case," Winn laughed.**

" **Well, I'm happy Kara has you looking out for her," Cat smiled. "Now I know why these two," she gave Winn and James looks, "always seemed to be with her."**

" **Yeah," James rubbed the back of his head, Winn's attention suddenly on his tablet. "We did use one of the unused office areas for a while."**

" **Hmm," Cat gave them a long look. "I do hope you returned it to its proper condition."**

**James and Winn looked between each other. "We did."**

"We did not," Winn said.

**Footsteps from the other direction made them turn. Oliver was emerging from the corridor, the same hardened look in his eyes, except this time, there was a small hint of panic in them.**

" **He must've got something," Maggie said in relief.**

" **If I just badly hurt someone he cared about, and he came to make me talk, I would have been a babbling wreck," Cisco snorted. "Either that's what happened, or Oliver didn't hold anything back."**

"Why do I have a feeling its number two," Kara said.

"Because it's my brother, and they hurt you, and he likes you," Thea said.

**When Thea leaned around the others to see Oliver walk up to J'onn, she caught him slipping a very bloody knife out of sight under his jacket. She cringed and turned back around. "Go with Option B."**

"Yeah that makes sense," Thea said grossed out.

" **Oh, God," Samantha closed her eyes.**

"Everyone's thoughts," Iris said.

" **Hopefully, that means we're one step closer to taking down Cadmus," Iris tried to make  
everyone optimistic.**

"Well, that's a bright side," Alex said.

"Is there a bright side to that," Kara said.

" **J'onn," Oliver nodded curtly to the Martian as he walked up.**

" **How big of a mess is it?" he asked.**

" **Messy," Oliver answered, slipping his knife back into his jacket. "I don't have a location."**

"Well that's a problem," Nyssa said.

" **But?" J'onn prompted.**

" **I do have their worst-case scenario option for taking out Supergirl," Oliver smirked; J'onn knew him too well. "Unfortunately, it means not all of us will be suited up. At least, not in the way we'd like to be."**

" **What?"**

" **Their worst-case scenario is taking Kara out in full view of National City's elite," Oliver  
answered. "Lena's party."**

"You're kidding me, of course, she would do something like that," Lena said very angrily.

**J'onn closed his eyes. "And as Lillian's daughter, it'll look like Lena was in on it."**

"That sounds like my mother's style," Lena said.

" **Yes."**

**J'onn sighed. "I better go inform Miss Luthor." He caught Oliver's gaze sliding towards the medical bay, and he nodded. "Alex hasn't moved for two hours."**

"Of course not, she's more overprotective than any of you," Kara said.

"You take that back," Malcolm said betrayed he was the most overprotective in his eyes.

" **I'll tell her," Oliver volunteered.**

" **Go on," J'onn nodded. Oliver nodded back, heading to where Alex was still sitting by Kara's side.**

" **Got something?" Quentin guessed as J'onn approached where everyone else was gathered.**

" **Oliver didn't get a location, but he got something just as crucial," J'onn nodded. "Their worst-case scenario for outing Kara and killing her at the same time."**

" **You're kidding," Curtis's jaw dropped.**

" **No," J'onn shook his head. "It will also ensure the Luthor name keeps its negative connotation."**

"Basically," Lena said.

**Cat narrowed her eyes. "The L-Corp party for Supergirl."**

" **Yes," he nodded, making Rene groan and Dig facepalm. "And currently, our only advantage is that we know they'll be there."**

"With our luck, they'll do something really evil to her instead of just trying to kill her," Thea said.

"Thea, stop jinxing us," Oliver said.

" **It's better than nothing," Winn pointed out.**

"Yeah, that's true," Alex said.

" **Did Oliver get anything else?" James asked.**

" **No," J'onn shook his head. "To be honest, I'm a bit skeptical to go back to the cells."**

" **That bad?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow.**

"Oh I would imagine it is that bad," Oliver said.

" **That bad," he confirmed.**

" **Well, I'm not sure how much the NCPD can do," Maggie sighed. "But I don't need to be at the party."**

" **I think it's a given that Oliver's going to attach himself to Kara's side and not leave her at all," Cisco smirked.**

" **They look good together, at least," Thea smirked.**

"I agree with her," Alex said pointing at Thea.

"Of course you do, I'm right," Thea said.

" **Well, don't tell him that," Quentin snorted.**

" **This does nothing to change my mind about going," Cat looked around at everyone. "Ever since Kara became Supergirl, CatCo – and I – have been among her biggest supporters. I'll be making an appearance even if I have to drag around a protection detail."**

" **We won't stop you," J'onn assured her, a new respect for the media mogul in his eyes.**

"That is pretty brave," Oliver said.

" **Mr. Olsen, you'll be going as well, I assume?"**

" **Yes," James nodded. "Miss Grant, Kara, and I were the only ones invited from CatCo to attend."**

" **And Oliver we can already jot down for being there, too," Thea added.**

" **So who's the team with Kara, and who's the team suiting up?" Dig looked around.**

" **I will be on the team with backup," Nyssa volunteered first. "I would stand out quite a bit."**

"Yes, I wouldn't do good at a party like that," Nyssa said.

" **Guess that puts me there, too," Slade smirked.**

" **I'll go with Kara," Malcolm raised a hand, taking a look at his cybernetic one and snorting. "That can be hid decently."**

"How?" Thea said.

" **And if not," Laurel folded her arms, "I'll be there to take the eyes off it."**

" **Laurel Lance is my date," Malcolm shook his head, rolling his eyes to the sky. "I never thought I would ever say that."**

"Oh, look how far we've come," Laurel said to Malcolm who laughed a bit.

" **Yeah, and I'm her father," Quentin snorted. "Or, sort of."**

" **Still my father," Laurel assured him with a smile.**

" **Two of you could always be Miss Grant's 'security detail,'" Maggie suggested.**

**All eyes immediately went to Dig, who rolled his eyes. "Guess I know where I'm going."**

Everyone laughed at his face on the screen.

"You look so resigned to your fate there," Thea said laughing.

" **Rene can go with you, too," Dinah told him. "Two sonic screams at the party might not be the best idea."**

" **At least I know it won't end up being boring," Rene shrugged. "Why not?"**

"Yeah, it certainly won't be boring," Black Siren said.

" **Well, I'm not fighting," Iris held up her hands. "You know where I'll be."**

" **I can be with Felicity here on comms," Quentin looked around. "The more eyes in the sky, the better."**

" **Curtis?" Dig looked at him.**

" **I might take that offer, too," Curtis admitted. "Besides, if worse comes to worst, there can always be a backup group to come in."**

" **Good idea," J'onn nodded. "Miss Queen?"**

" **Put me with the team suiting up," Thea answered after a while. "I'll let Ollie stick to the party."**

"Yeah, I was never a fan of fancy parties," Thea said.

"Yeah I remember, you would hide in your room if the party was at our house," Oliver said.

" **So Oliver, Malcolm, Laurel, Dig, and Rene are gonna be on the floor with Kara, James, and Miss Grant, and Slade, Nyssa, Thea, and Dinah will be watching their backs," Winn made a few notes on his tablet. "Lance, Curtis, and Iris are gonna be here with Felicity and me, but they can take a group and head out if they need to."**

" **Sounds like a plan," James nodded.**

" **I can have a van near the party with all your equipment," Maggie told them.**

" **I'll call Miss Luthor," J'onn nodded. "Once again, thank you for your help in taking down this organization."**

" **Anything to help Kara," Dig nodded. "She showed up twice when we needed her help, and she expected nothing in return. I think this is a small price to pay."**

**Oliver walked into the medbay, seeing Alex with her elbows on her knees, her eyes alternating between the computer monitors and her sleeping sister. "Hey," he put a hand on her shoulder.**

**Alex jumped slightly, looking up. "Hey," she answered, rubbing her eyes. "She hasn't moved."**

" **I didn't think she'd be up and walking right away after a wound like that," Oliver told her,  
absently rubbing his own chest. "Samantha said she might have inhaled Kryptonite, too, which might take some time to work out."**

" **God," Alex rubbed her temples. "I just want to double tap Lillian Luthor in the head right now."**

A bunch of other people started voicing their agreement, including Sara, Dark Archer, Slade, and Black Siren.

" **Race you," Oliver smirked, only half joking. It sort of worked – Alex smiled slightly, making Oliver smile as well as he sat on Kara's other side. "They're going to be at Lena's party."**

" **You're kidding," Alex's jaw dropped.**

"Unfortunately not," Thea said.

" **I wish," Oliver shook his head. "And unfortunately, that's all we know."**

**Alex groaned, putting her face in her hands. "She cannot lay off Kara for one minute, can she?"**

"It might be impossible," Kara said.

**Oliver shook his head silently. "I think the others are making plans for that night. You've been here for a long time, Alex. I can stay with her."**

"Thank you for looking out for her," J'onn said to Oliver.

**Alex hesitated. "But – "**

" **OK, let me rephrase that," Oliver stood up, walked to her side, and took her arm, hauling her out of her seat. "I'm going to stay with her. You go relax." He mockingly pushed Alex towards the others and called, "Maggie! Make sure your fiancée doesn't do anything stupid!"**

"Unlikely," said Kara.

" **Do you know the Danvers girls?" Maggie shouted back, even as she grinned and went to take Alex's hand.**

Kara pouts when everyone agrees with that and Alex glared at them all.

 **Oliver rolled his eyes and walked back into the medbay, hearing Thea and Felicity laugh.  
** " **Funny," he grumbled as he sat back down. "Very funny."**

"Yeah, it is, duh," Thea said completely serious **.**

**He put his hand on top of Kara's, watching her for any signs of motion. She shifted once in her sleep, and a glint of reflected light on her neck caught his eye.**

**Despite himself, he leaned forward curiously, having never noticed the necklace Kara wore.**

Kara looked down at her necklace and tilted the ring so it showed the symbol of the house of El and showed Oliver.

"That's beautiful," Oliver whispered.

**Perhaps it was because it was so simple, he considered. It was a simple silver chain, long enough that it could be hidden by Kara's shirt and suit. Now it was lying in plain view, and Oliver tilted his head when he saw what was on the end of the chain. It appeared to be white gold, and the only stone on it was the diamond in the center . . . which appeared to have something carved inside it, if Oliver tilted his head correctly. Still, he wasn't about to reach over and find out what it was . . .**

**He felt her hand twitch, but attributed it to her dreaming in her sleep. That was until her fingers curled around his hand and he heard her croak, "Oliver?"**

" **Kara," he breathed in relief, scooting his chair forward and squeezing her hand. "Oh, thank God!"**

" **Hurts," she whimpered.**

" **It's OK," he assured her, watching her eyes flick around the medbay in a slight panic.**

" **Hey, look at me. Look at me, angel." Her eyes snapped back to his, slightly wide, and Oliver reached up, putting his free hand on her cheek. "You're safe," he promised. "Wally and Cisco got to you before you – " The word stuck in the back of his throat.**

" **Before I died?" Kara finished, her voice cracking slightly.**

" **Yeah," Oliver cleared his throat. "Before that. They got you here, and Alex managed to get the blade out of you." He looked up at the sun lamps still beaming down on her. "You lost a ton of blood."**

**Kara closed her eyes again, leaning back. "At CatCo," she said numbly, tears in her eyes. "They attacked me at work." She gasped, eyes widening again as she moved to sit up. "Samantha and William?!"**

"You almost died and you're worried about us," Samantha said surprised.

Kara blushed when everyone looked at her with admiration.

"Her blushing is so cute," Sara whispered to Oliver.

"No, it's not, right Oliver," Kara pouted.

"Yeah, Sara, don't say that," Oliver said and then as soon as Kara turned around he nodded and mouthed 'it is so cute.'

" **Whoa!" Oliver straightened, hands going to her shoulders when she groaned in pain, her hands reaching for her stomach. "Hey, easy! Easy. Come on." Kara winced, nodding as he helped her settle back. "They're fine," he promised. "Them, and Miss Grant." He smirked. "Your boss is actually slightly terrifying."**

" **Yes, she is," Kara nodded absently before blanching. "Miss Grant?!"**

" **Has promised not to say a thing," he assured her, and Kara closed her eyes, relaxing at the statement. "She threatened to fire everyone who saw the incident if they shared anything."**

**A smile formed on Kara's face when he said that. "That is so Miss Grant." She opened her eyes, looking at him. "The guy that did this to me?"**

**Oliver took a sudden interest in the sun lamps. "Well . . . he's off much worse than the guy Slade and Malcolm brought in last night."**

**Kara gave him a look. "Oliver. He's dead, isn't he?"**

"I would be surprised if he wasn't," Thea said.

" **Yes," he admitted.**

**Kara closed her eyes, leaning back. "Did he at least give you anything?"**

" **He did," Oliver nodded, but didn't say anything more.**

**Kara opened her eyes again, frowning at him. "That's your cue to tell me what he told you."**

" **You're not going to like it," he warned.**

" **I don't like anything about Cadmus in general, Oliver. I can take it."**

**Oliver sighed. "They're going to try and kill you and out you at the same time." She looked at him in shock, and Oliver nodded. "They're going to be at the L-Corp fundraiser."**

" **Oh, Rao," Kara's eyes filled with tears. "Lena . . . "**

" **J'onn's letting her know," Oliver told her. "And we're not going to let anything happen to you."**

**He took her hand again. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."**

**Kara smiled slightly. "I guess this ruined our lunch date."**

**Oliver tilted his head. "I thought you said that wasn't going to be a date."**

" **Well . . . " It was Kara's turn to take a sudden interest in the sunlamps, and Oliver couldn't help but roll his eyes as he stood up. "Maybe not a date, but – "**

**She was cut off when Oliver kissed her, effectively shutting her up. It also didn't take long for her to kiss him back, though when she tried to sit up, she broke it with a gasp, wincing in pain.**

"Oh my god, told you so," Thea said.

Then they heard something on the intercom " _Hey Oliver, that girl, Alura is your daughter."_

"Rebecca! How are you in the control room, and why would you say that!" Laurel yelled.

" _I'm not in the control room, I'm on a completely separate earth,"_  Rebecca says.

" _Yeah, I'm here because they thought it would be fun, and I didn't argue with them because I also thought it would be fun, also Rebecca's plans are hilarious, although a lot of the time they do get us in trouble so I'm not sure if it's worth it or not,"_  Alura said.

" _And I'm here because..., honestly I don't know why I'm here, except that they needed me,"_ Nora said _._

" _I'm here too,"_  Mia says.

"Well that's great and all, but how are you on the intercom?" Laurel asked angrily.

" _Nora's fault,"_  Rebecca says immediately.

" _Wow really, that's ugh, it was Rebecca's idea, she was mad because you kicked her out,"_ Nora said.

" _Ugh, traitor!"_  Rebecca yells.

" _I'm the trait-"_ Nora was cut off by Laurel shutting off the intercom.

"What. Just. Happened," Kara groundout.

"My kid just told you how your relationship ends up," Laurel said bluntly.

"Why don't we just watch," Oliver said looking at Thea who was smirking.

**Oliver quickly helped ease her back. "I think that tells you I certainly wouldn't have minded if it was a date," he grinned at her.**

" **Maybe I was kind of hoping," Kara blushed slightly, absently playing with her fingers.**

" **Then when you get out of here, I'm taking you on a proper one," Oliver told her, smirking. "I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to kiss you before the first date."**

**Kara turned even redder. "I didn't mind."**

**Oliver smiled. "The second one can be the L-Corp fundraiser."**

" **Wouldn't want anyone else there," she beamed at him.**

**Of course, the moment was ruined when they heard Thea shout, "Dig and Malcolm win!"**

"Oh my god, Thea!" Oliver yelled.

Everyone else was laughing, while Kara blushed heavily.

"It's not my fault it took forever," Thea said.

Three pillows hit her in the face.

"Who threw these?" Thea said.

Oliver and Kara raised their hands.

"Who threw this one?" Thea asked.

Sara raised her hand this time.

"Why?" Thea said "Just, why Sara?"

"We were all throwing stuff at you and I joined in," Sara answered her.

"I let you have the pillows back though, well I'm taking them hostage again," Thea said pouting.

"You pouting is not as cute as Kara," Sara said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Sara," Oliver said.

**Kara groaned, closing her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."**

**Oliver rolled his eyes, walking over to the door of the medbay. "Shut up!" he shouted at them before slamming the door shut.**

" **Much better," she giggled as he walked back over.**

" **Problem solved," he smirked.**

"Are you saying I'm a problem," Thea said in a shocked voice.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Oliver said.

He immediatley got hit in the face with a pillow

**She smiled at him, then shifted slightly on the bed. Getting the hint, Oliver sat on the edge, putting his arm around Kara's back and helping her sit slowly up. She winced a few times, but she settled enough to curl into his side, tucking her head under his chin.**

" **Much more comfortable," she mused.**

**He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "You scared the hell out of me . . . and I was in hell for five years."**

" **Sorry," she bit her lip. "I didn't plan on being killed today."**

**Oliver tilted his head, seeing her start to play with the ring around her neck. "I saw that earlier," he told her. "What is it?"**

**Kara glanced down. When she paled slightly, Oliver quickly shook his head. "You don't need to tell me."**

" **I had two things with me when I came to Earth from Krypton," she whispered. "I had a necklace my mom gave me . . . and Dad gave me a ring he would have given me when I turned nineteen."**

**She flipped the ring over onto her palm. "It has the crest of the House of El engraved inside it."**

**She tilted the ring just right, and Oliver's eyes widened when he saw the S from Kara's suit glint up at him. "That's incredible."**

" **I gave my mom's necklace to Mon-El when he left," Kara told him. "So I started wearing the ring from my dad instead."**

**Oliver smiled sadly. "You miss him."**

" **I think I always will," Kara looked up at him. "I loved him, and it's my fault he had to leave. But I pulled through it."**

**She smiled. "You helped with that. All of you did. I was nearly so consumed with him leaving, and then you needed my help. And I could do that. I could help you when you needed me to . . . and I needed it, too. I needed some way to get my anger out, but I don't think I realized until Thea nearly lost Malcolm that I needed someone to talk to about Mon-El. I couldn't let his loss keep me from my family and friends. It nearly did. So when I got back to National City, I tried to balance Supergirl and Kara Danvers again. It allowed me to tell Lena who I was, and thank God she understood."**

**She fiddled with her ring again. "I think if I hadn't gone to Lian Yu, I would still be moping around."**

"You, moping," Thea said unconvinced.

" **I can't see you moping," Oliver snorted.**

" **Oh, I moped like you wouldn't believe," Kara nodded. "On the rare occasions I was in the office being Kara Danvers, I wrote my articles at Supergirl speed so I could get back to saving the city. I literally tried to do everything. I abandoned Kara Danvers for Supergirl. It wasn't . . . healthy."**

"Yeah, she skipped pizza night once," Alex said.

When they heard that, everyone gasped.

"No," Thea said.

"Yes," Alex said.

"That is horrible," Black Siren said.

"Oh, yeah I almost died of shock when she didn't show up," Alex said.

"Can we stop talking about this," Kara said.

"No, it's way too important," Thea said, but everyone stopped anyway.

**She looked up at him, smiling bashfully. "So remind me to thank the entire team when I get out of here for helping me snap out of it."**

" **On behalf of the team, you're welcome," Oliver smiled, kissing the top of her head. "And you can tell the team in person when you don't need these sunlamps anymore, because no offense, but you still look like hell."**

"Wow, way to charm a girl big bro," Thea said laughing.

" **Thanks," Kara muttered, halfheartedly slapping his chest. Oliver laughed, helping her lie back down. He stood back up, but with speed that defied her condition, she grabbed his hand.**

" **Don't leave?" she asked hopefully.**

"Aww," Thea said.

Laurel heard Future Thea on her comms saying the same thing, she looked at Malcolm and Zari and they all laughed.

**Oliver blinked, then chuckled. "Oh, Kara," he kissed her knuckles, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."**

**Kara just smiled radiantly at him, readjusting their hands so it was more comfortable for her before she closed her eyes, Oliver there to watch over her.**

**They could worry about Cadmus later.**

"If you excuse me I have to find my kid so I can kill her," Laurel whispered.

"And you can't because we have to stay here," Malcolm said.

"I can go, I think I know where they're at," Zari said.

"Yeah, can you do that, so Laurel doesn't kill her," Malcolm said.

"Yeah, see you later," Zari said as she walked out.

"Oh no, I know which one is next, I kinda don't want to move on," Laurel said.

Malcolm nodded as the next video turned on anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couch: Oliver Kara Sara
> 
> Loveseat: Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Samantha Ruby felicity
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena sam
> 
> Couch: Slade Dark archer black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Laurel Malcolm
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Armchairs: John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch: Cisco Caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch: Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Iris
> 
> Couch: J'onn Winn James
> 
> Couch: Clark Nyssa
> 
> Shipping sister so far (and yes that means I might add more):
> 
> Samantha
> 
> Thea
> 
> Alex
> 
> Sara
> 
> Felicity
> 
> Black Siren
> 
> Nyssa
> 
> Iris
> 
> Lena

As the next video turned on Laurel sighed and closed her eyes in weariness.

**For having a Kryptonite wound, Kara recovered rather quickly. She was up and moving again within two days, though Oliver and Alex were both watching her like hawks. Oliver, she didn't mind at all. Alex, on the other hand, started getting slightly annoying . . . especially since she was smirking most of the time. "If you say 'I told you so,'" Kara began with a growl as she left the medbay, finally released.**   
  
**"What, you're not going to make me maid of honor?" Alex teased.**

"Oh my god," Kara groaned.

"Well you know it's going to happen now super puppy embrace it," Sara said.

**"Shut up!" Kara said blushing.**

_Thea: now that they're together do you think we should bring more people in chat_

_Alex: yeah good idea_

_Felicity: who though?_

_Thea: Kara ;)_   
_  
_

_Alex: no! Thea why!_

_Thea: she has a right to tell us what she thinks_

_Alex: ugh fine_

_Kara has been added to the group chat by Alex_

_User Sara has changed Kara's name to Super Puppy_

_Super Puppy: what is this_

_Thea: a group chat dedicated to getting you and Oliver together_

_Super Puppy: I knew you had something like this!_

_Alex: back to who else we're going to bring in_

_Thea: what about Dinah_

_Sara: still don't like her_

_Thea: why?_

_Sara: something's off about her_

  
**"Shut up!" Kara punched her in the arm, blushing furiously.**

"We should have some sort of rule for when someone says something that is the same as whoever is on screen," Thea said.

A bunch of people started to agree and Oliver said "Fine, Thea, think up the specifics and tell us later, and this is only because you all want to do it."  
 **  
"Hey, we get every right to say we told you so," Thea grinned smugly. "Just let us have this."**  
  
 **Kara sighed, adjusting her glasses. "Fine."**  
 **  
"Hey, c'mere," Thea held out her arms, and Kara smiled, shuffling forward and giving Thea a hug. "I'm happy for you both, really."**

"Aww thank you," Kara said smiling.  
 **  
"Thanks, Thea," Kara smiled.**  
 **  
"So, do any of us need to be grownups and give you two the 'you hurt the other, we'll hurt you' spiel?" Malcolm asked with a smirk on his face.**

"Oh my god, why!" Kara said.  
  
 **"Really, Malcolm?" Kara looked at him in exasperation. "Seriously?"**  
  
 **"Well, it would be J'onn's job to give it to Oliver," Winn said thoughtfully.**

"Yes, it is," J'onn said.

"Why do I feel like I should be scared of him," Oliver whispered to Kara.

"It's probably a good instinct, he is the most powerful person I've ever met," Kara whispered.

"Wow, that's coming from her," Sara said.  
 **  
"Oh, Rao," Kara buried her face in her hands. "Stop it!"**

"Never super puppy, you're just too cute to not embarrass," Sara said  
 **  
"On a more serious note," a voice from behind them said, and they turned as Lena walked up, a serious look on her face. "I tried to get in touch with my mother. Every single piece of contact information I had is now worthless."**

"I don't have anything now, typical of her," Lena said fuming.  
  
 **"Lena, I am so sorry about this," Kara swallowed hard.**  
  
 **"You don't get to do that to yourself," Lena gave her a stern look. "This fundraiser is for you, and it's to help the D.E.O. as well. Cadmus or no Cadmus, I'm holding it anyway."**

"Thank you for that," Kara said smiling  
 **  
Kara swallowed again. "Thank you."**  
 **  
"You're welcome," Lena smiled, giving her a hug. "What are best friends for?"**

"Aww Lena," Kara said as she sped over to her and gave her a hug.

"Help I'm being crushed," Lena said.

"I don't think I can help you there you just got to wait it out," Alex said.

"Oh thank god, I can't believe I'm actually complaining about how thoughtful my best friend is," Lena said.

"Yeah but those hugs will crush your ribs a bit," Alex said. "Wow, now I'm complaining, good job Lena."

"Me! What did I do," Lena said.

"You started this," Alex said.

"And they call me a child," Malcolm said.

"You're all children," Laurel said.  
 **  
"First our main Kryptonite hub was destroyed, Supergirl was rescued from under our noses, and now two of my best assassins are down," Lillian snapped as she entered a dark control center, a man with cybernetic pieces on his head turning to her as she walked up. "And why is that alien bitch still not dead?"**

"Who are you calling a bitch ... bitch," Sara said.

Everyone burst out laughing as people started agreeing with Sara.  
  
 **"It appears the D.E.O. has new vigilantes in their ranks," Henshaw answered, gesturing to a few monitors. "We have counted four from when the Kryptonian was rescued, three more at the jewelry store heist, and a further two from CatCo."**

"Why are you there,?" a few people said to J'onn confused.

"That is not really me, I am a shape-shifter, I ran into him a long time ago, he was the director of the DEO and I was an alien whom he was hunting, one of his agents," J'onn looked over to Alex who shook her head. "Found me, and then he found the agent, Henshaw and I fought, I took his identity after he died, but Cadmus brought him back, and now he works for them," J'onn said.

"Not the weirdest story I've ever heard," Sara said.

"Then what is?"Oliver asked.  
  
 **"Vigilantes," Lillian scoffed in disgust. "And what of her human identity?"  
  
"I believe one connection has been made, at the alien bar," Henshaw answered, pulling up the image of a dark-haired man clad in a suit fighting with knives. "We have yet to discover his identity, but this image was also pulled from CatCo."**  
  
 **Lillian tilted her head when she saw a casually-dressed brunette woman with a boy about twelve just behind Danvers' desk. "Do we have their identities?"**

"To quote every Star Wars movie ever I've got a bad feeling about this," Winn said.

"They have Star wars on Earth-38," Cisco said.

"Every earth has Star Wars Ramone," Harry said.

**  
"No," Henshaw shook his head. "We do not. But they are associated with Supergirl." Lillian frowned thoughtfully, and Henshaw considered her. "What do we do now, Miss Luthor?"**   
  
**Lillian smirked. "We pick a target."**

"I was right," Winn said.

  
**"I brought these blueprints for the venue, and these are the records I found of all the guests attending," Lena handed two flash drives to Winn, who handed one to Felicity, both of them turning to their computers to get to work. "I have yet to hear anything about the security I have planned."**   
  
**"Thank you, Miss Luthor," J'onn said gratefully.**   
  


"Anything to help Kara," Lena said.

**  
"Of course," Lena nodded. "I haven't found anything to suggest one of the guests has a connection to Cadmus, but, then again, I have been wrong before. Who can I mark down as attending with Kara, James, and Miss Grant?"**   
  
**"Me, Malcolm, Laurel, John, and Rene," Oliver answered as he walked up. "And if you say you joined in on any of the bets running about when Kara and I would get together . . . "**   
**  
"I did no such thing," Lena promised with a smirk, making Oliver roll his eyes. "Can I say it doesn't surprise me?"**

"We did make bets, and I think I won actually," Lena said.

"Yeah, you did everyone that made the bets owes you 15 bucks each," Felicity said looking at her phone.

"Lena! I revoke my hug," Kara said pouting.

"You can't it happened, and it almost crushed my ribs," Lena said.  
 **  
"That's not so bad," Oliver admitted.**  
  
 **"Because it honestly doesn't," Lena said as she and Oliver walked off, letting Winn and Felicity babble and compare their drives. "I've never seen Kara smile like she has since you arrived."**  
  
 **"The rest of the team might have had something to do with that, too," Oliver pointed out.**

"You all did," Kara said.

"Yeah, but it was mostly Oliver," Sara said.

"Sara stop it," Kara said.  
  
 **"That's true," Lena conceded. "But she also looked brighter these last few days. Even when she was with Mon-El, she never looked this happy." She smiled when she saw Kara swat at Rene, who nimbly ducked her swing while Dinah laughed. "I'm happy for both of you."**  
  
 **"Well, it's thanks to you that we knew what we were doing when we first came here," Oliver told her.**  
  
 **"Oh, don't mention it," Lena waved it off. "Anything to help annoy my mother. She's done enough damage to aliens as it is."**

"Yeah, she's a menace," Winn said.  
  
 **"No kidding," Oliver sighed, walking up to Kara. "Alex let you out?"**  
  
 **"Finally," Kara nodded, tentatively leaning against him. When he put his arm around her shoulder, she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I hate medbays."**

"Yeah, they suck," Barry said.

"Come on Barry!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Sorry, Caitlyn!" Barry said.  
  
"And I hate hospitals, so that's another thing we've got in common," Oliver smirked.

_Thea: that's so cute!!!_

_Super Puppy: Shut up Thea_

_Alex: I knew we shouldn't have brought her in here_

_Super Puppy: Alex!!!_

_Sara:stop denying it_   
  
**"Aww," Thea and Alex teased in unison.**

Both of them were bombarded with pillows as everyone laughed.

"Hey I'm the only one who can throw pillows here," Thea said.

"That's not a rule!" Kara said.

"Yes it is, it's in the chat, God, if your not going to read it don't be in it," Thea said.

"You won't let me out!" Kara said.

**"Shut up," Oliver and Kara groaned.**   
**  
"Hey, Kara," James smiled as he walked in. "Good to see you up and moving."**   
**  
"Thanks, James," Kara smiled back. "Now can you stop these guys from teasing us?"**

"I don't think that's possible," James said.

"Damn," Kara muttered.  
  
 **"You could always leave," Maggie pointed out.**  
 **  
"Yeah, Miss Grant gave you time off as long as you helped write a report about the L-Corp fundraiser," Lena nodded.**  
  
 **"And since the only parts of National City I feel like I've seen have been L-Corp, CatCo, and your apartment," Oliver tilted his head back and forth. "I'm not counting the bar you were nearly killed in."**

"Of course not," Thea agreed.  
  
 **"Touring the city it is," Kara grinned.**  
 **  
"I want you home by midnight!" Alex called teasingly.**  
  
 **"I am going to kill you!" Kara groaned, even as Oliver laughed and went to grab his jacket, Kara already heading for the door.**

"Alex I will melt your face off," Kara said.

"Yeah, sure you will," Alex said.

Kara shot a heat vision beam at her which Alex managed to miss.

"Kara! What are you doing," Oliver yelled.

"It's fine, she does it all the time, she can make her heat vision have the power of a sunburn, still hurts a lot though," Alex said.

"Yeah, I do it when she pisses me off, and when she steals my potstickers, she is the ONLY one who can get away with that, not even you can Oliver, I'm serious," Kara said.  
  
 **"Same with you, Ollie!" Thea grinned, making everyone laugh.**

Thea has built a wall of pillows to hide from Oliver.

"Thea what are doing?" Oliver said.

"Hiding," Thea said.  
 **  
"Honest to God, Thea, I will!" Oliver pointed at her before heading after Kara.**

"Don't test me," Oliver said.  
  
 **"Hmm," Malcolm watched them go, tilting his head as Winn and Felicity walked up. "They do look good together."**

"Oh my god, you too," Oliver said.

"Yep," Dark Archer said.

Thea whoops from behind her pillow wall.  
  
 **"I don't know who to give the 'you hurt them, I hurt you' speech to," Laurel mused.**

"Yeah, that is a problem isn't it," Thea said.

"Thea I swear to god," Oliver said.  
 **  
"Protective much?" Winn asked.  
  
Malcolm growled in annoyance. "Oh, go back to playing with your fidget spinner!"**

**(this line, in this book and the legends made me laugh so much)**

**Winn sputtered, eyes wide, as everyone else in the room burst out laughing as Malcolm and Laurel left. "I do not play with fidget spinners!"**

"Rude!" Winn said.

"You do have a fidget spinner at your desk though don't you?" Alex said.

"He does," James said.

"Not the point here Alex," Winn said.  
  
 **"Believe me, that is not the weirdest thing a deadly vigilante could say," James snorted.**

  
**"Oh?" Dig raised an eyebrow. "What is?"**   
  
**"I think Slade would actually kill me if I repeated it."**

"He's right I would kill him," Slade said.  
  
 **Quentin's eyebrows shot up. "That entertaining, was it?"**

"Oh yeah," Alex said.  
  
 **James sighed. "You could say that."**  
 **  
"One thing that never ceases to surprise me," Oliver mused as he and Kara walked hand in hand down a busy street in National City.**  
  
 **"What?" Kara looked at him curiously.  
  
"How every city seems to be so much brighter and a much bigger delight than Star City," he shook his head.**

"Irony much," Thea said.  
 **  
Kara burst out laughing. "That's what amazes you the most about National City? We're brighter than Star?"**  
  


"Okay, now I see it," Oliver said.

**  
"Well, I might be biased," Oliver shrugged, smirking at her.**   
  
**"Oh, points to you for that," Kara giggled, making Oliver grin smugly. "Still . . . dark and gorgeous isn't that bad."**

"Oh Super Puppy, that is so embarrassing," Sara said.  
  
 **"Excuse me?" Oliver laughed.**  
  
 **"Oh, my God, did I just say that out loud?" Kara blushed beet red, fiddling with her glasses.**  
 **  
"If you think you just said 'dark and gorgeous,' yes, you did," Oliver grinned at her, making Kara blush even redder. "You really are adorable, you know that, right?"**  
  
 **"So everyone seems to tell me when I say something like that," Kara mumbled, biting her lip. "Sorry."**  
  
 **"I feel like we just used each other to describe our cities," Oliver chuckled.**  
 **  
"So the city reflects the hero?" Kara nodded thoughtfully. When she saw Oliver open his mouth to say something, she gave him a look. "That is not up for debate. You will lose that argument before you even start it."**

"You are a hero," Kara said.

"Don't make her pout," Alex said.

"She's really good at it," Sara said.  
  
 **"Kara," Oliver sighed.  
  
"You jumped over three dozen Earths to come here and save me," Kara jabbed a finger in his chest. "And sure, the others followed, but you've had my back the entire time. You are willing to do anything to keep me alive and safe. You're a hero to me." He stared at her for a long time, and Kara fiddled with her glasses again. "Rao, I can't say anything right today, can I?"**

"Don't worry Super Puppy, it's really cute," Sara said.  
 **  
"You said the right things to end an argument before it began," Oliver shook his head, a mixture of bewilderment and awe in his eyes. "How do you do that?"  
**  
 **"I'm a reporter?" Kara phrased it as more of a question.**  
 **  
"No, I stand by what I called you earlier," Oliver shook his head. "Definitely an angel."**

Kara blushed and looked down.

"He's right Super Puppy," Sara said.  
  
 **"Stop it," Kara mumbled, biting her lip bashfully.**  
 **  
"If you dislike it that much, then make me," Oliver challenged. When Kara didn't say anything, he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Knew it."**

"Not bad, but I perfer Super Puppy," Sara said.  
  
 **"Oh, give me a break," Kara sighed, even as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk, Oliver releasing her hand and putting his arm around her shoulders instead. They went a few steps before she spoke again. "You know what the weirdest part about this is?"**

"That's a wide net," Oliver said.  
  
 **"Oh, no," Oliver mock sighed.**  
 **  
"No, no, it's a good weird," Kara hastened to assure him. When he raised an eyebrow at her, she continued. "This . . . you and me? It doesn't feel weird. This is . . . what, the third time we've had any interactions whatsoever?"**  
 **  
"The Dominators, Lian Yu, this," Oliver nodded.**  
 **  
"And it doesn't feel . . . I don't know, unnatural," Kara nodded. "I don't feel uncomfortable. It's . . . " She seemed to struggle for a word to say before groaning. "You know, 'nice' does not cut it."**

Thea was freaking out behind the pillow wall.

"Thea we hear you," Oliver said.

"I know," Thea said.  
  
 **"Right?" Oliver tilted his head.**  
 **  
"I know!"**  
  
 **"No," Oliver shook his head, chuckling. "It feels right."  
  
"Oh," Kara blinked. "Yeah, that works."**

"Oh poor Super Puppy, embarassed again," Sara said.  
 **  
Oliver pulled her closer to him, smiling. "It does feel a bit odd. But definitely a good odd."  
  
"Definitely," Kara beamed up at him.  
  
"Awesome!" William grinned when Samantha brought their ice creams outside.**

"I wonder why we're watching this," Samantha said.  
 **  
"You can thank Kara later," she smiled at her son, handing him his cone and sitting across from him. "She recommended it. Apparently, this was where the 'girls' day' was."  
  
"When there was the bank robbery and the jewelry heist?" William asked.**

"So normal Monday then," Alex said.

"Most crimes in our city happen on Thursday," Thea said.

"Really? Our day is Tuesday," Iris said.  
  
 **"Mmmhmm," Samantha nodded.  
  
William considered his ice cream cone, licking it before looking at his mother. "Mom?"  
  
"What?" she asked, tilting her head.  
  
William fidgeted slightly. "Nothing's going to happen to Kara . . . right? She's not going to actually die?"  
  
"Of course not," Samantha shook her head. "Oliver won't let that happen. No one is going to let that happen."  
  
William looked down, biting his lip. "But what if Dad gets hurt because of it?" he asked. "I mean, if it wasn't for Kara taking down that bad man . . . "  
  
"William," Samantha reached over to put a hand on his. "There is no way they're going to let the other get hurt. They're going to make it out of this. We all will."**

"Famous last words," Thea said.

"Thea!" Oliver yelled.

Laurel and Malcolm looked at each other and Laurel sighed as she knew how right Thea was.

Sara noticed the looks they gave each other and she paled.  
 **  
William looked up at her. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise," Samantha smiled, taking a bite of her ice cream. William smiled back, licking his cone again.  
  
There was a sharp crack in the air, and William jolted when he felt a sharp gust of wind go by his face. At first he looked around, trying to find the bird that flew past him.**

"That's not a bird is it?" Thea said slowly as she paled.  
  
 **But then he heard people screaming, heard a chair collapse.**  
 **  
It took him less than two seconds to realize the chair that had toppled had been his mother's. "Mom?" he dropped his cone, standing up. When he saw what had happened, his eyes widened. "Mom!"  
  
Samantha's ice cream cup was abandoned on the ground, dripping and melting onto the pavement. Dark chocolate liquid mixed with a much thicker red liquid, which was steadily growing in amount as the seconds passed.**

Samantha hugged William keeping him from seeing what was on the screen, he knew what had happened though.  
  
 **Across the street from the rooftops, Hank Henshaw lifted his gaze from his sniper rifle, a small smirk on his face.**

"The original Hank Henshaw," Kara said refusing to call him Cyborg Superman.

"Son of bitch," Thea whispered.  
  
 **In front of the ice cream shop, William screamed and begged his mother to come back as patrons around him started dialing 911, crouching and trying to feel for a pulse.  
  
On the ground, Samantha Clayton's eyes were unseeing as she stared up into the sky, a clean entrance wound where her heart was, red pooling under her.**

Dead silence, everyone was just staring at the screen in shock.

"I think it might do everyone good to take a break now, if you didn't eat breakfast you can try to, if you did eat you can just wait a little bit," Laurel said.

Everyone nodded and left the viewing room.

As Laurel and Malcolm walked to the hallway they found Zari with Nora, Mia, Alura, and Rebecca.

"I found them on Earth-38, with this mic, and an interdimensional extrapolator," Zari said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Nora told on us," Rebecca said fuming.

"Nope, you kinda told on yourself," Zari said.

"Ha!" Nora yelled.

"Come on," Laurel said walking down the hall.

"Is she taking us somewhere so she can murder us," Rebecca asked.

Malcolm just shrugged and said "How should I know, she hasn't been this mad since... I actually don't know."

They walked up to the girl's secret room and Laurel said "You're all under something that is basically house arrest you are not allowed to leave this room unless we tell you," Laurel said.

"Good thing we have a bathroom then," Rebecca said sarcastically pointing towards the bathroom.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, I taught you how to be sarcastic," Laurel said.

Alura pouted and said "I don't want to be in here."

"Talk to your dad about it, now we're going to leave before her pout wins us over," Laurel said walking out of the room.

After they left Nora said "Shrap! This is all your fault, Becca, I'm going to be in so much trouble, my moms going to kill me, revive me, kill me again, and then ground my lifeless body!"

"You did not have to go along with us, and you already had something to communicate across dimensions, why did you have that hmm?" Rebecca said while looking for something.

Everyone started sitting down and Nora said "I found that in uncle Cisco's workshop in a corner covered in dust, I think it was what he was going to use to communicate across dimensions before he came up with the microchips in their phones, I found the plans and started to modify the device to where it would work with our technology."

"Where is my freaking water bottle!" Rebecca yelled.

Nora threw it at the back of her head.

It hit her and Rebecca said "Nora stop throwing stuff at me!"

"This is crazy," Alura said.

"I know right, pass the popcorn," Mia said, and Alura pulled a bag of popcorn out of somewhere and gave it to her.

Everyone turned to look at her and Nora said "Where did you get?"

"I hide food all over this place," Alura said as she pulled out a bag of cookies and handed them to her.

"Oh yeah I've found some before I think," Nora said. "I'm hungry," Nora whined.

"Don't get whiny, I hid donuts here," Alura said.

"I ate them already," Nora said.

"What? How?" Alura said.

"As soon as you said you hid food I ran around the room to look for donuts, and they're gone and I hate everything!" Nora said as she threw herself on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought that was a funny note to end on, but did anyone get the Parks and Rec and the One Day at a Time (2017) quotes, I've been binge watching them with my mom so it's stuck in my head.
> 
> Also, Rebecca is my spirit animal, either her or Thea


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Hey I’m back, I have been writing in my spare time without stress and this is what I managed to write, I’m still not going to update as frequently as I was, because I’m writing in my limited spare time, unless I find something else I want to do so be patient with me. I would also like to thank everyone who stood by me when I had a breakdown.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I thank EmpressofFandomzzz on Wattpad for letting me use the backstory for some characters I have in this chapter. You’re awesome, and one of the only people that comment on Wattpad. Also, Empress is one of the people that was nice to me when I had a breakdown.
> 
> I don't know if I posted the AN on here though

 

Everyone is scattered throughout the break room, and it is dead silent. William is hugging his mother as though she would disappear into thin air. Hardly anyone looks up as Future William came into the room.

 

He pulls Samantha and Oliver out of the room into the hallway. He sees Samantha crying and he immediately hugs her. 

 

“I've wanted to do that ever since you came,” William says as he pulls away.

 

“Please tell me we’re able to do something,” Oliver said.

 

“I wish we could have been able to do something, but no we couldn’t,” William said.

 

“Oh God,” Samantha said as she broke down in tears. “I left you.”   
  
“No, it’s not your fault,” William said.

 

“Samantha, it’s okay, that won’t happen, we’ll change it, just like we’re going to do with Kara and Sara, you will be fine, okay,” Oliver said.

 

“I know, I still can’t help feeling devastated that he had to watch that,” Samantha said.

 

“Don't worry I’m pretty sure it won’t scar me forever,” William said.

 

“Well I think I’m a bit better,” Samantha said.

 

“I think we all are,” Oliver said.

 

They went back to the break room without William and talked to everyone about, how when they saved Kara, and Sara, Samantha would be saved too.

 

Everyone felt a bit better after that, and they headed back to the Viewing room.

 

They were about to head back into the viewing room when they heard a pop and then a crash.

 

They all looked behind them and they saw a brown haired girl on the ground.

 

“Ow! I must have appeared in the wrong place,” They heard her say.

 

“Yeah, you must have, because I have no idea who you are,” Laurel said.

 

“No, I’m in the right place, I was talking about the fact that I fell on the ground,” The girl said standing up. They saw her face and were shocked. She couldn’t be more than 13.

 

“Who are you?” Laurel asked.

 

“Oh, how rude of me. I’m Allison.” Allison said.

 

“What are doing here?” A voice said from the door. Everyone looked over and saw Future Oliver standing there.

 

“Oh, now there’s the question of the century, not really but, anyways I saw what you were doing here, and at first I was like, Should I stop them, they really shouldn’t be doing that, then I was like, I should join them, maybe bring a few extra people,” Allison said.

 

“What are talking about, how did you “see” it?” Laurel asked.

 

“Oh, I’m an imp,” Allison said.

 

“Oh my god!” Kara yelled. “Imps!”

 

“You said you’re going to bring extra people, what does that mean?” Thea asked.

 

“Oh, simple enough, there is another earth where all your lives are just T.V shows, I’m going to bring your doppelgangers from that earth,” Allison said.

 

“Earth 99999,” Laurel said remembering something.

 

“What?” Kara said.

 

“I don’t know how it happened but, a while back, we all got stuck in his group chat between all the actors she’s talking about,” Laurel said.

 

“How?” Oliver asked.

 

“We thought we were on the inter-dimensional-cross-time chat,” Malcolm said.

 

“That’s a thing?” Thea said.

 

“Yes, it is, it’s hectic,” Laurel said.

 

“Enough talking!” Allison said.

 

“You can’t do that,” Future Oliver said.

 

“Yeah I can!” Allison yelled snapping her fingers and sending him away.

 

“Where did you send him!” Laurel yelled.

 

“Star City, duh,” Allison said. At Laurel’s glare she held her hand up and said “Too far, too far, I get it, please don’t stab me.”

 

“There’s no stopping you is there?” Kara asked.

 

“Nope,” Allison said smiling. “I can only bring in a few people at the time, even I have my limits.”

 

Laurel just collapsed on the couch saying “Just do it already. I’ve had enough of this.”

 

“Cool!” Allison said. She then snapped her fingers and two people appeared.

 

One looked like Sara and the other looked like Barry.

 

“What, where are we? Mel, what’s going on?” the guy that looks like Barry said to Kara.

 

“I’m not, whoever you think I am,” Kara said.

 

“You’re kidding right, did you guys start up the prank wars again?” The girl that looked like Sara said.

 

“Hey!” Sara yelled from behind them.

 

They turned around and The girl that looked like Sara gasped, while The other guy just put his head in his hands.

 

“How is this po-” 

 

“Multiverse,”

 

“But-”

 

“Multiverse,”

 

“That’s just a theory-” 

 

“Multi. Verse,” 

 

The girl composed herself and said “Hi, I’m Caity, this is Grant.”

 

“Why wouldn’t they have the same names as us?” Kara asked.

 

“Their earth is so far away that, they are completely different, in everything but looks,” Allison said.

 

Allison brought the rest in one by one. There was some cursing from Manu and John, and Katie at John for landing on her foot, but eventually everyone got situated and introduced themselves.

 

**(here is everyone brought in, and what character they play)**

 

**Oliver: Stephen Amell**

**Kara: Melissa Amell**

**Sara: Caity Grant**

**Roy: Colton Hayes**

**Thea: Willa Holland**

**William: Jack Moore**

**Samantha: Anna Hopkins**

**Ruby: Emme Tremblay**

**Felicity: Emily Bett Rickards**

**Alex: Chyler Leigh**

**Lena: Katie McGrath**

**Sam: Odette Annable**

**Slade: Manu Bennett**

**Malcolm: John Barrowman**

**Laurel:Katie Cassidy**

**Rene: Ricky Gonzalez**

**Curtis: Echo Kellum**

**Dinah:** **Juliana Harkavy**

**Dig: David Ramsey**

**Quentin: Paul Blackthorne**

**Cisco: Carlos Valdes**

**Caitlyn: Danellie Packbaker**

**Wally: Keiynan Lonsdale**

**Harry: Tom Cavanagh**

**Joe: Jesse Lamont Martin**

**Cecile: Danielle Nicolet**

**Barry: Grant Gustin**

**Iris: Candice Patton**

**Nora: Jessica Parker Kennedy**

 

“So why were we brought here again?” Melissa asked.

 

“Oh right, you are here to watch last season’s arrow and supergirl, with them,” Allison said.

 

“What! No! We filmed it, then watched it, why do we have to watch it again,” Willa said.

 

“This sounds like a bad piece of fanfiction,” Caity said.

 

“Or a good piece of fanfiction,” Carlos said.

 

“Okay, so you have to stay and watch because you can’t leave until you do, and no this is not a piece of fanfiction,” Allison said.

 

“All I said is it seemed like it,” Caity said.

 

“So we heard,” Willa muttered.

 

“What’s Shethority?” Iris asked Candice, who happened to be wearing her shirt.

 

“Our website,” Candice said pointing to Caity and Melissa.

 

“Cool,” Kara said.

 

“We should watch now,” Laurel said.

 

Everyone was about to head back in when  a blond girl that looked about 15walked i .

 

When she saw Laurel the blond girl waved and said “I don’t even want to know about this. Where’s my dad?”

 

“In the control room,” Laurel said.

 

“Okay,” the blond girl said running out.

 

“Who was that?” Kara asked.

 

“I’ll tell you later,” Laurel said.

 

**Control Room**

 

The blond girl walked into the control room and said “Whoa, why are there so many people here?”

 

“We all have nothing better to do,” Barry said.

 

“What about your jobs, you all still have jobs, right?” She said.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here Moira?” Oliver said.

 

Moira hugged Oliver and said “I was on earth-38 with aunt Alex but she just dropped me off, anyway, where’s Alura?”

 

“She was banned from the room, along with Nora, Rebecca, and Mia,” Oliver said.

 

“What did Rebecca do,” Moira said.

 

“Tried to spoil everything,” Oliver said.

 

“That doesn't sound like something Nora would do, so can I go in there with her, please,” Moira said pleading.

 

Oliver looked at Barry who nodded and then he said “Fine, you can tell them you're my daughter, but nothing else, they have to be exposed to this stuff one at a time otherwise it will cause a lot of problems,” Oliver said.

 

“Okay thank you!” Moira yelled as she ran out of the room.

 

Moira headed to where the other girls were and as soon as she entered their heads looked up.

 

Rebecca was playing with something black and with feathers but she put it away as soon as Moira came in.

 

Alura had Rebecca in her lap and was braiding Rebecca’s hair.

 

Mia was sitting on a beanbag braiding Alura’s hair.

 

Nora was straddling a desk chair sulking because she wasn't invited to the braid train.

 

“What’s going on?” Moira asked.

 

“Braid train,” Rebecca answered.

 

“Yeah, I wasn't invited,” Nora said.

 

“Well, Nora if you come with me back into the viewing room, I’ll give you a fishtail braid again,” Moira said.

 

“Ooh I like your braids, I’ll do it,” Nora said getting up.

 

“Do we get to come with you,” Rebecca said.

 

“No, why would you think that, your parents are really pissed at you, they aren't letting you out,” Moira said.

 

Nora was rummaging around in the desk drawer until finally, she found her hair tyes.

 

“Let's go,” Moira said.

 

Nora nodded and picked her up and wooshed her into the viewing room.

 

**Viewing room**

 

Everyone was delayed in the viewing room because to raise the mood Thea and Willa thought it was funny to hide all the couch cushions and pillows. 

 

When they finally found all the cushions Nora rushed in and then put Moira down.

 

“Are you two joining us,” Laurel said.

 

“Yeah we are, why are all those cushions on the floor?” Moira asked.

 

“Thea,” Laurel said.

 

“Oh okay makes more sense now,” Moira said.

 

“So who’s kid are you,” Thea said.

 

“I’m their kid,” Moira said pointing at Oliver and Kara.

 

“What’s your name?” Oliver asked.

 

“Moira,” Moira said.

 

Oliver and Thea smiled at each other.

 

“I’d invite you over here, but I feel like you want to sit with her,” Oliver said as the speedsters put the cushions back on.

 

“You think correct,” Moira said as Laurel got a loveseat for them.

 

“Why do you look like me?” Nora asked Jessica.

 

After they had explained everything, everyone sat down and as the screen turned on.

 

Thea said “Are you braiding her hair?”

 

“Yes, she was sulking earlier and this cheers her up,” Moira said.

 

“Yeah, she’s the only one who does my hair right,” Nora said with her head in Moira’s lap.

 

“Let’s just watch,” Laurel said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: By the way, I stole the name Moira from WritersBlock039


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Couch: Oliver Kara Sara
> 
> Loveseat: Roy Thea
> 
> Couch: William Samantha Sam Ruby
> 
> Couch: Alex Lena Felicity
> 
> Couch: Slade Dark archer black siren
> 
> Loveseat: Laurel Malcolm
> 
> Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah
> 
> Armchairs: John and Quentin (are in separate ones)
> 
> Couch: Cisco Caitlyn wally
> 
> Couch: Harry Joe Cecile
> 
> Loveseat: Barry Iris
> 
> Couch: J’onn Winn James
> 
> Couch: Clark Nyssa
> 
> Loveseat: Moira Nora
> 
> Couch: Stephen Amell, Melissa Amell
> 
> Couch: Caity Grant, Grant Gustin
> 
> Couch: Colton Hayes, Jack Moore
> 
> Couch: Anna Hopkins, Emma Tremblay, Emily Bett Rickards
> 
> Couch: Chyler Leigh, Katie McGrath, Odette Annable
> 
> Couch: Manu Bennett, John Barrowman, Katie Cassidy
> 
> Couch: Ricky Gonzalez, Echo Kellum, Juliana Harkavy
> 
> Couch: David Ramsey, Paul Blackthorne
> 
> Couch: Carlos Valdes, Danellie Packbaker, Keiynan Lonsdale
> 
> Couch: Tom Cavanagh, Jesse Lamont Martin, Danielle Nicolet
> 
> Couch: Candice Patton, Jessica Parker Kennedy
> 
>  
> 
> Shipping sister so far:
> 
> Samantha
> 
> Thea
> 
> Alex
> 
> Sara
> 
> Felicity
> 
> Black Siren
> 
> Nyssa
> 
> Iris
> 
> Lena
> 
>  
> 
> All the people from earth 99999:
> 
>  
> 
> Oliver: Stephen Amell
> 
> Kara: Melissa Amell
> 
> Sara: Caity Grant
> 
> Roy: Colton Hayes
> 
> Thea: Willa Holland
> 
> William: Jack Moore
> 
> Samantha: Anna Hopkins
> 
> Ruby: Emme Tremblay
> 
> Felicity: Emily Bett Rickards
> 
> Alex: Chyler Leigh
> 
> Lena: Katie McGrath
> 
> Sam: Odette Annable
> 
> Slade: Manu Bennett
> 
> Malcolm: John Barrowman
> 
> Laurel:Katie Cassidy
> 
> Rene: Ricky Gonzalez
> 
> Curtis: Echo Kellum
> 
> Dinah: Juliana Harkavy
> 
> Dig: David Ramsey
> 
> Quentin: Paul Blackthorne
> 
> Cisco: Carlo’s Valdes
> 
> Caitlyn: Danellie Packbaker
> 
> Wally: Keiynan Lonsdale
> 
> Harry: Tom Cavanagh
> 
> Joe: Jesse Lamont Martin
> 
> Cecile: Danielle Nicolet
> 
> Barry: Grant Gustin
> 
> Iris: Candice Patton
> 
> Nora: Jessica Parker Kennedy

 

  
  


**“Have you two got anything?” J’onn asked Winn and Felicity as he walked into the control room with Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel behind him.**

 

“With our luck, probably not,” Sara said.

 

A pillow hit her in the face and Thea said from behind her pillow wall “Don’t be gloomy.”

 

“Oh we’re on this scene, I hate this scene,” Caity groans.

 

Grant covered her mouth and said “Shhh it’ll be worse for them.” **  
** **  
** **“ Nothing on any of the guests,” Felicity shook her head. “I mean, nothing relating them to Cadmus. So unless Lillian walks up to one of them beforehand, hands them a stick of Kryptonite and says ‘get close to this one blonde reporter,’ and they do it, they’re not a threat.”**

 

“I doubt my mother would do that,” Lena said to Felicity.

 

“She might be desperate enough to do it now,” Sara said.

 

“You think of the weirdest way to say stuff,” Thea said to Felicity.

 

“I know,” Felicity said. **  
** **  
** **“It looks like there are some places that Kryptonite could be hidden while looking at these blueprints,” Winn said thoughtfully, pulling them up on the larger screen. “It’ll be easy to aim sensors at the venue and do a scan for it, though.”**

 

“Then how is she planning to kill me, she must know we have sensors,” Kara said. **  
** **  
** **“So what the hell would Cadmus be able to attempt there?” Slade narrowed his eye.** **  
** **  
** **Something on Winn’s computer blared, making everyone turn to him. “Agent Schott!” J’onn growled.** **  
** **  
** **“OK, that was police radios going haywire,” Winn pounced on his keyboard, typing rapidly. “Reports of a gun being fired . . . just the one shot,” he frowned. “That’s odd.”**

 

“Looks like it's time for you guys to find out,” Samantha said. **  
** **  
** **“Any casualties?” Malcolm asked.** **  
** **  
** **“It sounds like just one,” Winn answered.** **  
** **  
** **“Why just one gunshot?” Felicity wondered.** **  
** **  
** **Kara jerked upright suddenly, making Oliver stop. “Kara?” She narrowed her eyes, an intense look of concentration on her face. “What is it?”**

 

“I’ll be able to hear it,” Kara said. **  
** **  
** **Kara closed her eyes, straining her hearing to all it was worth. She had heard the gunshot, heard all the 911 calls . . . but there was something else . . . something . . .** **  
** **  
** **“Mom! Mom!”**

 

Samantha looked down tears falling on to her lap asshe silently cried. She hated that sound, the sound of her son crying. She hated that sound no matter what it was about, but knowing he was crying because of her death made it extra cruel. In her eye’s she had failed in her biggest job as a parent, be there, and put your kid first.  **  
** **  
** **Her eyes flew open, and she gasped, hand covering her mouth. “Kara!” Oliver pulled her off to the side before pedestrians bumped into them. “What is it?”** **  
** **  
** **“Get back to the D.E.O.,” she swallowed, looking around. “I need to go.”** **  
** **  
** **“Go,” Oliver nodded at once, understanding this was a Supergirl job. “I’ll meet you there.”** **  
** **  
** **Kara nodded, running into an alley nearby. Oliver turned back the way they had come, pulling out his phone, when he heard several people gasp. He turned around, reaching for the knife he had in his jacket, but smiled when he saw Kara, in full Supergirl regalia, fly out of the alley and off into the city. “That’s my girl,” he said smugly, turning and walking on.**

 

“Aww,” Thea and Alex said.

 

“Stop,” Kara whined.

 

“Did you just whine?” Moira asked.

 

“Maybe, don’t judge me, I’m not the one braiding someone's hair while their heads in my lap, how do you even do that,” Kara said.

 

“Oh, she’s been done with my hair for a while,” Nora said.

 

“Then why is your head still in her lap,” Iris said.

 

“Cause we’re best friends that’s why,” Moira said. “That doesn’t change the fact that you whined.”

 

“At least she didn’t pout at you, that pout is deadly no matter which one of them it is,” Willa said.

 

“Yeah, it killed John, also Willa, are you behind the pillow wall with Thea?” Katie C. asked.

 

“Yes, I am,” Willa said.

 

“Why?” Katie C. asked.

 

“She was throwing pillows, and I wanted to do that too,” Willa said.

 

“But-” Katie said before a pillow hit her in the face.

 

“Who threw that,” Katie asked.

 

“She did,” Two voices said together.

 

“Since I can’t figure out which one of you threw it, I’ll kill both of you,” Katie muttered.

 

“Please, don’t,” John said.

 

“John, have I ever mentioned, I hate you sometimes,” Katie said.

 

“Yeah, more than a few times,” Manu said.

 

“Willa! Pillow!” Katie said ducking as two pillows hit Manu and John.

 

“Yeah that was the mature way to handle that,” John said.

 

“Of course it was, I’m very mature,” Katie said.

 

“Yeah, we both are,” Willa said sticking her tongue out.

 

“You both tell yourselves that,” Manu said.

 

“Um, we will,” Katie said.

 

“Cause we are,” Willa said.

**  
** **Kara made it to the scene far before any police cruisers did. She landed in the street, running up to the sidewalk, desperately hoping what she had heard was wrong.** **  
** **  
** **When she saw William crying and holding Samantha’s body, Samantha deadly still, blood staining her clothes and William’s hands, her heart shattered.** **  
** **  
** **She swallowed and walked up, crouching by William. “William,” she whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder.** **  
** **  
** **“She’s not dead,” he sniffed, shaking his head. “She can’t be!”**

 

William was hugging his mother again and Samantha started crying again and Sam put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. **  
** **  
** **“William,” Kara insisted as gently as she could.** **  
** **  
** **“She’s not!”** **  
** **  
** **“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her voice choking slightly. William let out a sob, burying his head in Samantha’s hair, and Kara rubbed his back slightly, chewing her lip. “I can stay until Maggie gets here,” she said quietly to him. “But then I’ve got to take her to the D.E.O. You don’t exist on this Earth, William. Maggie can bring you back.”**

 

Everyone was a little upset as they watched him cry.

**  
** **William couldn’t do anything but sniff and nod, and Kara hugged him, allowing him to cry into her shoulder.** **  
** **  
** **Maggie cursed when her phone rang as she drove her cruiser through National City, pulling it out angrily. “What?” she barked.**

 

“Oh, I miss  Floriana,” Chyler said. 

 

“Who?” Kara asked. **  
  
**

“Chyler, we can’t, they haven’t gotten there yet,” Katie MG said.

 

Chyler nodded and said “Sorry.”

**  
** **“Kara just left a few seconds ago,” Oliver’s voice told her, and Maggie straightened. “She seemed worried. What’s going on?”** **  
** **  
** **“Reports of a single gunshot fired, one casualty,” Maggie answered, stepping on the accelerator more. “I’m about thirty seconds out. Thanks for telling me she’s there.”** **  
** **  
** **“No problem.”** **  
** **  
** **Maggie hung up, pulling up to the correct address, swallowing when she realized it was the same ice cream shop they had hung out at just a few days ago. She hurried out of her car, hand on her gun, and stopped dead at the sight in front of her, eyes wide.** **  
** **  
** **Kara looked up at Maggie miserably, her arms tight around William, who was sobbing . . . and around Samantha, her clothes soaked in blood. “Holy shit,” she finally uttered.**

 

“Pretty much everyone's thoughts,” Winn said.

 

Everyone nodded when he said that. **  
** **  
** **Kara made to stand up, but William shook his head desperately, and she sank back to the ground. “Maggie,” she whispered, and the cop hurried over as other cars started to arrive. “I’ve got to get her out of here, but William . . . ”** **  
** **  
** **“Don’t,” William shook his head, clinging to Kara’s arm like it was a lifeline. “Please don’t!”** **  
** **  
** **Kara deflated slightly. “Sorry,” she apologized to Maggie.**

 

William got up and hugged Kara when he realized she was going to stay with him.

 

“Thank you,” William whispered.

 

“You’re welcome,” Kara said. **  
** **  
** **“Go,” Maggie told her. “Just tell J’onn or Alex they’ll need to get to the precinct with a good cover story.”** **  
** **  
** **Kara nodded, then shifted slightly. “William, hold on tightly,” she ordered. William nodded, wrapping her arms around her neck, and Kara stood, one arm around William’s waist, the other supporting Samantha. Maggie backed up slightly, watching her take off.** **  
** **  
** **“Whoa!” Cisco jerked back from the balcony when a blur of red and blue flew over his head. “Whoa! Hello! Girl of Steel inbound!”** **  
** **  
** **“Must’ve been the 911 call,” Iris turned. “Where’s she heading?”** **  
** **  
** **“One of the back rooms,” Alex frowned, running in that direction. “Supergirl!”** **  
** **  
** **“She’s back?” Winn perked up as they ran past the control hub.** **  
** **  
** **“Yeah, she’s back, but she didn’t stop to chat!” Alex ran on, knowing she had a pack of Earth-1 vigilantes behind her. “Kara!” she shouted, heading towards one of the rooms with an open door. “What’s going – ”** **  
** **  
** **She froze in the doorway, gasping and putting a hand over her mouth. “Alex?” Nyssa asked, only to stop short when she saw what was going on.** **  
** **  
** **“Oh, God,” Quentin closed his eyes.** **  
** **  
** **Kara turned to them, tears in her eyes as she gently placed Samantha’s body down on the table in the middle of the room, William clinging to her desperately. “I couldn’t leave her for the police to find her,” she explained quietly, putting her arms around William. “William didn’t want me to leave.”**

 

“Well neither of them exsist on that earth so it’s probably good you didn’t leave him,” Black Siren said. **  
** **  
** **“Oh, no,” James swallowed hard as the rest of the group filed in.** **  
** **  
** **“Samantha,” Thea breathed in disbelief, walking over as if in a trance.** **  
** **  
** **“I heard the shot, and I heard the 911 calls,” Kara said miserably, one hand over her mouth. “And then I heard William, and . . . ” She shook her head. “I couldn’t tell Oliver, not until I was sure. He should be on his way back here.”** **  
** **  
** **“I’ll go let him know,” Dig said quietly, backing out of the room.**

 

“A warning would probably be nice before I just head in there,” Oliver said to Dig. **  
** **  
** **“I’ll call Detective Sawyer, tell her what to say,” J’onn added. “Alex?”** **  
** **  
** **“I’m sorry, William,” Alex rubbed William’s back softly. He didn’t respond as everyone else slowly trickled out of the room.** **  
** **  
** **Kara made to leave as well, but William lunged for her hand. “No,” he shook his head stubbornly.** **  
** **  
** **“William,” Kara began.** **  
** **  
** **“Please, don’t go,” William insisted, starting to sniffle again. “Please.”** **  
** **  
** **Kara closed her eyes. “OK,” she agreed quietly, pulling out a few chairs for them to sit in. As soon as they were sitting, William pulled his chair as close to Kara as he could get, and Kara swallowed hard as she wrapped her arms around the poor boy as he curled into her for comfort. “OK.”**

 

“Thank you,” Samantha said.

 

Kara smiled and said “It’s no big deal.”

 

“You are the only one who thinks that,” Oliver said. **  
** **  
** **Oliver walked into the D.E.O. right when J’onn stormed into the command hub, practically snarling. “I want every satellite scanning for Cadmus activity, now!”**

 

“Oh no, you are really pissed that is not good,” Winn said. **  
** **  
** **“Yes, sir!” Winn dove for his chair, Felicity, Curtis, and Cisco doing the same thing.** **  
** **  
** **“The shooting was Cadmus related?” Oliver asked as Dig walked up to him.** **  
** **  
** **“Cadmus did the shooting,” Dig answered, a somber look on his face. “We know that for sure.”** **  
** **  
** **“How?” Oliver asked. When Dig hesitated, Oliver paused. “John . . . ”** **  
** **  
** **“Because of who they killed,” Dig finally answered. “It was Samantha, Oliver. The shot killed her immediately.”** **  
** **  
** **Oliver froze, eyes wide. “Samantha?” he asked quietly, almost inaudibly. When Dig nodded, Oliver closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s why Kara didn’t say anything about what she heard.”** **  
** **  
** **“She said she needed to be sure before she told you,” Dig nodded. “She’s pretty shaken up about it, too.”** **  
** **  
** **“And William?” Oliver looked up, face pale. “John, is he OK?”** **  
** **  
** **“He’s fine, he’s not hurt,” Dig assured him, and Oliver sagged in relief. “But man, he’s in bad shape. He’s basically attached himself to Kara. Neither of them have left her yet.”** **  
** **  
** **Oliver swallowed. “Where are they?”**

 

Everyone was just silently watching this, it was emotional for everyone. **  
** **  
** **Kara and William were still sitting the same way when there was a quiet knock on the door. Kara looked up and over, her eyes immediately tearing up again when she saw Oliver silently walk in, shutting the door behind him. “Oh, my God,” he whispered in disbelief, looking at Samantha.** **  
** **  
** **“I didn’t even hear a thing before the shot,” Kara swallowed, shaking slightly. “And then I heard William crying, and I thought I knew what I was going to find, but I didn’t want to say it . . . not until I saw it.”**

 

“I hate Cadmus,” Alex said.

 

“They’re not even real on our earth and we hate them,” John said.

 

“Not helping the moment,” Manu said.

 

“Neither of you are, so shut up,” Katie said. **  
** **  
** **“You don’t need to explain,” Oliver squeezed her shoulder before pulling up another chair in front of them. He looked down at his son, who looked back at him with red eyes, and sighed. “I’m going to say I’m sorry, even though I know that won’t cut it at all.”** **  
** **  
** **“She promised we were all going to make it before she . . . ” William swallowed. “She promised right before. She lied.”** **  
** **  
** **“William, your mom didn’t plan on dying in front of you,” Oliver shook his head. “She didn’t lie to you. She intended on making it out of this alive. She wouldn’t have left you if she had a say in this.”** **  
** **  
** **“This is my fault,” Kara whispered.**

 

“Super puppy takes that back, it’s not your fault,” Sara said.   
  
“Yeah I don’t blame you, Kara,” Samantha said.

 

“It’s not your fault,” William said.

 

“You call her super Puppy?” Stephen asked.

 

“Yeah,” Sara said.

 

“We call Mel Angel Puppy,” Willa said.

 

“We should use that,” Thea said.

 

“No! She can’t do that! Stephen!” Willa whined.

 

“Oh no, I’m not getting involved with this,” Stephen said.

 

“Seven YEARS, Stephen!” Willa said.

 

“You don’t get to use that on both of us,” Caity said.

 

“Yeah, I can. I just did,” Willa said.  **  
** **  
** **Both of them looked at her. “What?” William blinked.** **  
** **  
** **“Kara,” Oliver sighed.** **  
** **  
** **“No, you’re all here because of me,” Kara shook her head, rubbing at tear tracks on her face. “If you guys hadn’t come – ”** **  
** **  
** **“Then you would be dead,” Oliver said bluntly, making Kara wince. “And do you have any idea how much that would have hurt to learn?” Kara ducked her head, and Oliver reached over, cupping her face. “Kara, look at me.” She slowly lifted her head, and Oliver stroked her cheek with his thumb. “We are here because we chose to be here,” he told her. “Nothing you could have said would have stopped me or my team from coming. I tried to convince Samantha and William to go back to Earth-1 when they came, but Samantha put her foot down. We were all here for you, in any way we could be. Do not blame yourself for an element you couldn’t control.”** **  
** **  
** **“You couldn’t have known it was going to happen, either,” William told her, sniffing. “It happened way too fast.” He ducked his head down, rubbing his nose. “She wasn’t breathing when I got to her.”** **  
** **  
** **“I could almost hear when her heart stopped,” Kara swallowed, looking down at her hands. “I’m used to being able to hear things, to stop these things from happening the moment before they do.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, putting her hand over her mouth. “And all Cadmus seems to be doing is throwing it in my face that I can’t!”** **  
** **  
** **“Even the invincible can have moments where they fall, Kara,” Oliver told her gently. “You’re not a god. You don’t have to be perfect, even though everyone else out there may expect you to be. You’re allowed to have moments where you’re vulnerable. You’re allowed to have moments like this, where something like this affects you.”** **  
  
**

“I know this is super serious, but you should be a motivational speaker dad,” Moira said.

 

“No,” Oliver said.

 

“I mean it, dad,” Moria said.

 

“Be quiet,” Oliver said.

**  
** **“I know,” Kara sighed, leaning into his hand, and Oliver moved his chair to be on her other side, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. “Sometimes I just damn my human heart.”** **  
** **  
** **“Nothing’s wrong with being human,” William frowned up at her. “What’s wrong with an alien having a human side?”**

 

“Absolutely nothing,” Alex said.

 

Everyone nodded when she said that. **  
** **  
** **“You should listen to him,” Oliver told Kara with a smile, giving her a small squeeze. “You are the strongest, kindest person I know. Don’t let Cadmus take that away from you. Don’t let them stop you from fighting.” Kara closed her eyes, sniffing. “You hear me?” he asked quietly. “Keep fighting.”** **  
** **  
** **Kara just nodded, and Oliver kissed the top of her head as she buried her head into his shoulder, William hurrying to hug her as best as he could.** **  
** **  
** **Everyone turned to watch Oliver and Kara walk into the command hub, both of them with the same anger on their faces. William was on Kara’s other side, looking both nervous and eager at the same time. “We know Cadmus did this,” Kara said with no expression in her voice, making Alex and Winn exchange wary glances. Kara like this was either very good for them . . . or very bad. “Do we know exactly who did this?”**

 

“Very bad,” Alex said. **  
** **  
** **“I couldn’t hack security in the area,” Winn shook his head. “Cadmus is very good.”** **  
** **  
** **“I sense a but coming,” Oliver folded his arms.** **  
** **  
** **“But,” Winn nodded, gesturing to the blonde by him.** **  
** **  
** **“They’re not as good as me,” Felicity smirked, tapping a key.** **  
** **  
** **Everyone looked up at the large screen as the footage came on, and Curtis blinked. “Whoa. Wait a minute. Is that – ?”** **  
** **  
** **“That’s you,” Dinah frowned at J’onn.** **  
** **  
** **“That is the original Hank Henshaw,” J’onn narrowed his eyes. “I was originally a refugee, one that was eventually found by the D.E.O. back when it was anti-alien. Hank Henshaw ordered me dead on sight. One of his men, Jeremiah Danvers, took the time to know me. He had taken in an alien refugee of his own. He sacrificed himself to save me, even when it meant betraying his boss. The last thing he told me before I believed him dead was to look out for his girls.” He nodded to Alex and Kara. “And I have done my best to keep that promise.”** **  
** **  
** **“Believed him dead?” Rene repeated.** **  
** **  
** **“Your father is still alive?” Nyssa asked Alex.** **  
** **  
** **“He’s Cadmus,” she said shortly.** **  
** **  
** **“Ouch,” Dinah cringed sympathetically.** **  
** **  
** **“And Henshaw was found by Cadmus as well,” J’onn nodded. “They turned him into a cyborg, one they call Cyborg Superman.”** **  
****  
****“Dude, that is a horrible name,” Cisco wrinkled his nose.**

 

“It is, I do not, approve,” Cisco said. **  
** **  
** **“He’s as strong as me,” Kara shook her head. “Aptly named.”** **  
** **  
** **“He’s definitely the shooter,” Winn announced. “Hank Henshaw killed Samantha.”** **  
** **  
** **Kara nodded slowly. “Cadmus should know better. Their problem is with me. But they chose to kill someone innocent. I want Cadmus gone,” she said bluntly. “With or without everyone in this room, Cadmus is just going to be a name in history by the time I finish with them. And they will end after this fundraiser.” She looked around the room. “And I’m going to do it, with or without everyone in this room.”** **  
** **  
** **“I’ll be right at your side,” Oliver promised.** **  
** **  
** **“So will I,” Alex nodded.** **  
** **  
** **“We’re not going anywhere,” Laurel nodded.** **  
** **  
** **“Earth-1 stands with the Girl of Steel,” Iris smiled.** **  
** **  
** **“For Mom,” William nodded to Kara.** **  
** **  
** **“For Samantha,” Kara agreed, squeezing his shoulder, then looked up at the large screen. “Let’s get to work.”**

 

“Okay I think that we have time for a few more,” Laurel said.

 

Nora was whispering in Moira’s ear when Moira blanched and whispered “I don’t, want to do that, not right now, we just watched someone die.” Nora whispered again and Moira whispered “I don’t really care if this is the first time we’ve seen each other in months.” 

 

Nora got a determined look on her face and whispered again Moira, heard her, blanched, covered her face with her hands, and then got up out of her seat dragged Nora to the door and stammered “Um, yeah, we, um we’ll be back in like 20 to 30 minutes.”

 

“Fine you’ll miss some of it though, and they’re already gone,” Laurel said

 

“What was that?” Oliver said.

 

“I have no idea, I’ve been trying to figure those two out for years,” Laurel said.

 

“They do seem kind of weird,” Thea said.

 

“Let’s just watch,” Laurel said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know what they’re doing, I might add it in the next chapter I haven’t decided yet I would love to hear so feedback on if you want to know, or what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, is Samantha slowly falling into a depression? Yeah, that is happening, sorry, when I’m depressed I tend to write characters like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this chapter isn’t much, sorry, but most of them were just trying hard not to cry, so, there is my reasoning


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hello everyone, I’m back, sorry I’ve been gone so long**

 

**Couch: Oliver Kara Sara**

**Loveseat: Roy Thea**

**Couch: William Samantha Sam Ruby**

**Couch: Agent Danvers Lena Felicity**

**Couch: Slade Dark archer black siren**

**Couch: Laurel Malcolm**

**Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah**

**Armchairs: John and Quentin (are in separate ones)**

**Couch: Cisco Caitlyn wally**

**Couch: Harry Joe Cecile**

**Loveseat: Barry Iris**

**Couch: J’onn Winn James**

**Couch: Clark Nyssa**

**Loveseat:**

**Couch: Stephen Amell, Melissa Amell**

**Couch: Caity Gustin, Grant Gustin**

**Couch: Colton Haynes, Jack Moore**

**Couch: Anna Hopkins, Emma Tremblay, Emily Bett Rickards**

**Couch: Chyler Leigh, Katie McGrath, Odette Annable**

**Couch: Manu Bennett, John Barrowman, Katie Cassidy**

**Couch: Ricky Gonzalez, Echo Kellum, Juliana Harkavy**

**Couch: David Ramsey, Paul Blackthorne**

**Couch: Carlos Valdes, Danielle Panabaker, Keiynan Lonsdale**

**Couch: Tom Cavanagh, Jesse Lamont Martin, Danielle Nicolet**

**Couch: Candice Patton, Jessica Parker Kennedy**

**Shipping sister so far:**

**Samantha**

**Thea**

**Alex**

**Sara**

**Felicity**

**Black Siren**

**Nyssa**

**Iris**

**Lena**

**All the people from earth 99999:**

**Oliver: Stephen Amell**

**Kara: Melissa Amell**

**Sara: Caity Gustin**

**Roy: Colton Haynes**

**Thea: Willa Holland**

**William: Jack Moore**

**Samantha: Anna Hopkins**

**Ruby: Emma Tremblay**

**Felicity: Emily Bett Rickards**

**Alex: Chyler Leigh**

**Lena: Katie McGrath**

**Sam: Odette Annable**

**Slade: Manu Bennett**

**Malcolm: John Barrowman**

**Laurel:Katie Cassidy**

**Rene: Ricky Gonzalez**

**Curtis: Echo Kellum**

**Dinah: Juliana Harkavy**

**Dig: David Ramsey**

**Quentin: Paul Blackthorne**

**Cisco: Carlo’s Valdes**

**Caitlyn: Danielle Panabaker**

**Wally: Keiynan Lonsdale**

**Harry: Tom Cavanagh**

**Joe: Jesse Lamont Martin**

**Cecile: Danielle Nicolet**

**Barry: Grant Gustin**

**Iris: Candice Patton**

**Nora: Jessica Parker Kennedy**

**Nyssa: Katrina Law**

**Lena scowled as she watched updates scroll on her phone. “Well, so far, the venue looks clean.” She looked up as Kara came out of the dressing rooms in another designer dress. “Nothing for you to worry about.”**

**“That just makes me worry more,” Kara sighed before turning and looking in the mirror, wincing and fiddling with her ear. “No . . . cherry red is not my color.”**

“You don’t look that bad in red,” Thea said.

“Caity looks really good in red,” Grant said.

“We know!!” several actors said at the same time (*cough cough* Devil’s triad *Cough cough*).

“Besides, Melissa looks good in any color,” Stephen said ignoring them.

**“Mmm, maybe not,” Lena admitted.**

**“That’s why I keep telling her to wear green,” Laurel poked her head out of another dressing room. “Stake her claim!”**

All of the shipping sisters nod, and Kara blushes while putting her face in her hands.

**“Oh, my God,” Kara buried her face in her hands as Lena laughed. “Stop it!”**

**“Come on,” Lena encouraged. “I know how important it is for you to bury my mother, but please, at least have some fun where you can.”**

**“Fine, I’ll try on the emerald,” Kara sighed, heading back to the dressing rooms.**

“Are you happy?” Kara asked.

“Yes,” Lena said. 

**“Thank you!” Laurel grinned as she walked out of her dressing room, clad in a black dress with a slit in the skirt.**

Everyone was really impressed, she looked really good.

“A lot of people loved my dress when I wore it,” Katie C. said.

“Did she choose to wear black to “stake your claim” as you put it, for Malcolm,” John said.

“No! The writer hadn’t even thought of DarkSiren yet,” Katie C. said.

“I ship it anyway!” Carlos said.

“Is that what it’s called?” Laurel said.

**“Oh, look,” Kara tilted her head, poking at her shoulder. “Fishnets.”**

“Duh,” Black Siren said.

**“Stop stalling,” Laurel gave her a small push, and Kara glared as she closed the door to her dressing room. Laurel snickered and walked out to where Lena was sitting and waiting. “What do you think?”**

**“I think you and Malcolm are going to look stunning together,” Lena answered.**

Katie C. facepalmed as John looked at her in triumph.

“She’s not wrong,” Malcolm said, making Laurel punch him on the arm.

**Laurel faked a gag, making Lena snort. “I don’t know who’s going to have a more interesting night: Oliver and Kara, or the two of us.”**

**“Depends on if Malcolm’s complaining as much as you are,” Lena said innocently.**

“He was, for the first part of it,” Laurel said.

“I did not! You complained way more than I did,” Malcolm said.

**“Me and Malcolm Merlyn,” Laurel rolled her eyes, turning to see her reflection in the mirror. “That’s just . . . no.”**

“Ouch! That makes me feel unwanted,” Malcolm said.

“Oh, shut up, you know I don't feel that way now,” Laurel said.

“How do you feel about me now?” Malcolm whispered.

“I’m not going to answer that, for the sake our younger selves, and fear of Alex and Thea gossiping,” Laurel whispered.

“Which version?” Malcolm said.

“Does it matter?” Laurel said.

**“Oh, please,” Lena rolled her eyes. “There are probably worse men you could go with.”**

**Laurel tilted her head back and forth. “Chase,” she finally said before making a show of sticking out her tongue.**

“No,” Black Siren said, just shaking her head.

**“No,” Kara walked out of the dressing room, and Lena’s eyebrows shot up when she saw her storm out in the emerald dress she had vehemently protested against . . . and now wore like a queen, she thought, seeing Laurel do a double take as well. “Do not even joke about that. We don’t speak of that . . . jerk . . . person ever again.”**

“Jerk, person?” Oliver questioned.

“Okay, that is one of the worst insults I've ever heard her use,” Alex said.

“Really?” Oliver said.

“Both of you stop,” Kara said, pouting.

“When you pout like that it just proves it,” Barry said.

“You look really good in green Kara,” Oliver said, making her blush.

“Yeah, Melissa does look very good in green,” Stephen said, making Melissa blush.

“Oh, my God, these two are the most precious cinnamon rolls ever,” Sara said.

**“Wow,” Lena blinked, still surprised.**

**“You kill in that color,” Laurel grinned, folding her arms. “You’re getting that dress.”**

**“Really?” Kara sighed, turning to look in the mirror, only to blink. “Oh,” she tilted her head, considering how she looked. “Actually . . . ”**

“Haha, you agree with me,” Thea teased.

“Us,” Alex said.

“Oh yeah, us, that's right,” Thea said.

“Rude,” Alex said.

“Sorry, Alex!” Thea said.

**“Told you,” Laurel smirked smugly.**

**“Fine, emerald it is,” Kara sighed, turning around, but there was a pleased look on her face, too. “Thank you, Lena.”**

**“Of course,” Lena waved a hand. “It’s my fundraiser you could potentially get killed at. Might as well spoil you while I can.”**

“That is a huge downer,” Thea said.

“I know, I shouldn't have said that,” Lena said.

“Yeah, now she'll mope, do you really want to be the cause of that?” Alex asked.

**“Thanks for reminding me,” Kara drooped slightly, walking over to her purse and pulling out her phone.**

“See, that's your fault,” Alex said.

“Stop it, I know,” Lena said. “Why are you all ganging up on me?”

“I dunno,” Thea said.

“That is such a good reason,” Lena said sarcastically.

**“Hey,” Laurel walked over, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “We’re not going to let that happen, OK? We promised, and we’re going to keep it.”**

**“Samantha died keeping it,” Kara mumbled.**

“Not your fault,” Samantha said.

**“And Henshaw is going to pay for what he did,” Laurel vowed. “You’re not the only one hurting because of her death, Kara.”**

**Kara blew out her breath, closing her eyes. “I want this to end,” she said, her voice cracking. “And I want it to end now.”**

**“The fundraiser’s tonight, so it’s sooner than you think,” Lena stood, putting her hand on Kara’s other shoulder. “Mother will get what she deserves, Kara. Hell, Oliver will probably deliver her head to you on a platter if you ask him to.”**

“I would,” Oliver agreed.

**Kara’s lips quirked in a grin. “He probably would.”**

“Who wouldn’t though?” Manu said.

“Very true,” Katie said.

**“Are you kidding?” Laurel snorted. “There’s no probably, Kara. He just would.”**

**Kara couldn’t help but smile more. “I have the best boyfriend.”**

**“Yes, you do,” Lena chuckled, patting her on the back. “Go get changed, I’ll pay for the dresses.”**

**Oliver pulled out his phone when it chirped, keeping an eye on Dig and Rene getting suits fitted, Malcolm already returning from the changing rooms. “Those are the rest of the details,” he said, holding up his phone. “The invites from L-Corp, and Felicity and Winn have made sure we actually exist.”**

**“That would be interesting to explain,” Rene quipped before thanking the man helping him.**

“Yes, it would, although fun, it’d be a pain,” Black Siren said.

**“I remember what these parties were like in Star City,” Malcolm wrinkled his nose.**

“Ugh, I hated those,” Oliver said.

**“Oh, don’t remind me,” Oliver sighed. “Those were the worst.”**

“No need to repeat yourself,” Thea said.

“You have better jokes than that Thea, come on,” Oliver said.

“I really don't,” Thea said.

**“Was that because you usually had someplace to be?” Malcolm raised an eyebrow.**

**“No, I just hated them,” Oliver snorted.**

**“That makes two of us.”**

**“Man, how did we get here?” Dig wondered, shaking his head in disbelief.**

“Blame Barry,” Caity said.

“What!” Barry said.

“Yeah, it wasn’t his idea to get hit by lightning,” Grant said.

“It's still your fault,” Kara said.

“Kara! Traitor!” Barry said.

**“Originally it was just you, me, and Felicity, and now we’re here with ten plus from Star City, metahumans, and you’re now dating the most powerful person we’ve ever met.”**

**“Typical Wednesday, huh, Hoss?” Rene smirked.**

“And now it’s Thursday,” Willa said. 

“What?” Thea asked.

“Don’t worry, it’s not important,” Willa said.

**“It won’t be tonight,” Oliver narrowed his eyes, draping the hanger bag with his suit over his arm.**

**“Mmm, corrupt woman with a black ops organization formerly working for the government?” Malcolm tilted his head back and forth. “You sure about that, Oliver?”**

“He's right, huh, I'd never thought I'd say that,” Dig said.

**Oliver smirked. “Except this organization is going to stay ashes when we’re through with it.”**

**Lillian smirked when she saw the news report advertising her daughter’s fundraiser at L-Corp. She knew the poor girl was expecting Cadmus to make a show of the event and turn the public against Supergirl.**

There was a chorus of boo’s as Lillian came on screen.

“Get off our screen!” Emily yelled.

**Oh, she didn’t need to be there to see that happen.**

**She turned when she heard the door open, and she raised an eyebrow when Henshaw walked in. “Was the package delivered?” she asked.**

“Oh no, what did she do?” Oliver said.

“There is no way of knowing,” Willa said.

“Wait, don't you already know what will happen?” Thea said.

“Okay, so there's one way of knowing,” Willa said.

“But we won’t tell you,” Katie MG said.

**“Yes,” Henshaw nodded. “They have no way of knowing it’s there.”**

**“Good,” Lillian’s face split with her cruel smirk, turning back to the report. “Let’s see you win this time, Supergirl.”**

“She will,” Oliver said.

**“Alpha Group, comms check,” Winn called as he handed a Bluetooth device to Rene.**

**“Supergirl, check,” Kara fiddled with hers.**

**“Green Arrow, check,” Oliver looked around.**

**“Dark Archer, check,” Malcolm pulled a set of gloves on, hiding his cybernetic hand.**

**“Black Siren, check,” Laurel nodded.**

“They really do look stunning,” Danielle said.

**“Spartan, check,” Dig slid a gun into the inside of his suit jacket.**

**“Wild Dog, check,” Rene finished as he put the Bluetooth in his ear.**

**“Beta Group?” Felicity looked up from her tablet.**

**“Deathstroke, check,” Slade answered.**

**“al Ghul, check,” Nyssa nodded.**

“You don't have a code name, you poor thing,” Cisco whispered.

“Cisco, no!” Caitlin said.

**“Speedy, check,” Thea double checked her arrows.**

**“Black Canary, check,” Dinah snapped her staff to full length.**

**“That’s everyone,” Cisco nodded, adjusting his own Bluetooth as Iris, Quentin, and William watched on.**

**Kara watched J’onn, Alex, and Maggie put comms of their own on, and she jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her back. She smiled sheepishly at Oliver as he looked at her in concern. “You ready?” he asked.**

“Probably not,” Kara said.

**“Yeah,” Kara nodded slowly. “I am.” She looked up at him, swallowing slightly. “But that terrifies me.”**

**“Scared is good,” Oliver nodded. “I’d be worried if you weren’t. These guys have been the bane of your existence for so long. And we’re about to go to war with them. You’re allowed to be scared, Kara.”**

“Wow, amazing pep talk,” Sara said, sarcastically.

“I know,” Oliver said.

“Only I’m allowed to say that when someone says something sarcastic to me, Oliver,” Thea said.

“Since when?” Oliver said.

“Since now,” Thea said.

**“Good,” she took in a shaky breath. “Because I definitely am.”**

**“Hey, guys,” James called, and the group turned as he entered. “Cars are here.”**

**Kara stiffened slightly, and Oliver nodded. “Thank you, James.”**

**William shuffled forward, then hugged Kara around the waist. She blinked, surprised, then Oliver stumbled slightly when he hugged him next. “Don’t let them kill you?” he asked.**

“That won’t happen,” Oliver said.

“I can confirm, we are the main characters,” Stephen said.

“Yeah,” Melissa said. “We won’t be killed. They wouldn’t have a show without us.”

**Oliver chuckled. “We’ll come back, buddy.”**

**“You won’t get rid of us that easily,” Kara smiled.**

**Oliver looked around the D.E.O. at those willing to charge headfirst into battle, then nodded at those with him and Kara. “Let’s go.”**

**James led them out of the D.E.O., and Laurel frowned when Malcolm leaned down to her. “I’m getting the feeling Kara wasn’t the first one to choose her dress?” he smirked.**

“Haha, no, why would you think that,” Laurel said, laughing.

“Well, I picked it, but she didn’t,” Melissa said.

“Um, hello, we helped!” Willa yelled, throwing a pillow at her.

“Why?” Melissa asked. “Just why, Willa.”

“I don’t know,” Willa said.

“We did help,” Caity said.

“Yeah, you went through like thirty other dresses before we helped you pick this one,” Katie C. said.

**Despite herself, Laurel grinned smugly. “Whatever gave you that idea?”**

“It’s way too easy to ship Malcolm and Laurel together,” Cisco said.

“Yeah, really, no wonder they decided to put them together,” Carlos said.

“Plus there would have been outrage from the fans,” Caity said.

**Malcolm chuckled and shook his head, the two of them following behind Oliver and Kara, Dig and Rene in the rear.**

**James, Dig, and Rene met up with Cat just outside of the venue. “About time,” she raised an eyebrow.**

“Cat Grant, ladies and gentlemen,” Willa said.

**“Can’t be too careful,” Oliver shook his head, placing his hand on the small of Kara’s back.**

“Aww,” Thea said.

“Shut up,” Oliver said.

“You obviously haven’t met me, I never shut up,” Thea said.

“I know,” Oliver said, sighing.

**Cat conceded the point, and playing the part of bodyguard perfectly, Dig gestured to the venue. “Shall we?”**

**Cat scoffed under her breath, but she was smirking slightly as she walked forward. Rene and Dig followed behind, with James behind them. Oliver held his arm out for Kara, and she took it with a smile, adjusting her glasses slightly. Malcolm offered his to Laurel, who sighed and took it as well. The two pairs followed after the others, showing their invites to the guards standing at the doors. Before they entered, Oliver turned to casually look around. If he had been anyone else, he would have seen nothing out of the ordinary.**

“I can’t tell if I was denying my feelings or if I really disliked you,” Laurel said.

“You don’t remember?” Malcolm said.

“I do not,” Laurel said.

“How?” Malcolm said.

“I don’t know,” Laurel said.

**Of course, that meant he saw the glint of an orange carabiner on the next building over. He turned back around, leading Kara inside, whispering, “Alpha, on site.”**

**“Beta, on-site,” Slade answered. “Good luck, kid.”**

**“God help us,” Quentin muttered, hearing confirmations come in.**

**“That’s everyone,” Iris looked up on the large monitor.**

**“Pulling up security cameras now,” Felicity typed away at her computer. She blinked suddenly, then narrowed her eyes. “Someone’s already in.”**

“Cadmus,” Kara sighed.

**“Cadmus?” Curtis asked.**

“Don’t copy Curtis,” Thea said.

Suddenly there were like twenty pillows raining down on her pillow wall.

“My Pillows!!!” Thea yelled.

“Our pillows!” Willa said at the same time.

“How was that thing even up? It was made of pillows? And who threw all those pillows?” Caity asked Grant, who shrugged.

“You're so helpful, thank you,” Caity said to Grant, who smiled.

Thea and Willa sat down pouting.

“Don’t pout, it’s not as cute when you do it,” Alex said.

“Also, your pillows? We both used them,” Willa said.

“Um, I have no answer to that, let's just watch,” Thea said.

**“Has to be,” Winn sighed. “It can never be easy, can it?”**

**“Easy is boring,” Felicity snorted.**

**“Come on, it would be nice, though.”**

**“Can you kick ‘em out?” Cisco interrupted.**

**“But then they’d know you’re on to them,” William said from behind them, making all five look back at him. “I mean, if they don’t know that, you can track them, right?”**

“Not bad, you have a smart kid Oliver,” Slade said.

“Thank you?” William said, not quite sure what to say. Samantha nodded at him, telling him it was the right thing to say.

**Felicity grinned. “Definitely Oliver’s kid.” She turned around, her fingers moving faster. “Oh, Cadmus, where are you hiding?”**

**Lillian leaned forward expectantly when she saw the group enter the venue. “There they are.”**

**“There are more than we expected,” Henshaw mused.**

**“Oh, there’s nothing to fear from Cat Grant,” Lillian rolled her eyes. Her gaze focused on one man, and she narrowed her eyes to slits, pointing. “But him, on the other hand . . . ”**

“Oh, you should definitely fear me,” Dark Archer said.

“Don’t get cocky, or I punch you,” Black Siren said.

“Extreme, but okay,” Dark Archer said.

“What do you expect from her?” Slade said.

**Henshaw narrowed his eyes, seeing the black-haired man she pointed out, a stunning blonde in black on his arm. “He was another choice of targets.”**

**Lillian raised a hand to the Bluetooth device in her ear. “The man in black with the woman in black,” she said sharply. “Deal with him.”**

“I wonder how many people were wearing black at that party though?” Thea said.

**“And what of him?” Henshaw pointed towards the man with the Kryptonian.**

**Lillian folded her arms. “We watch,” she answered simply.**

**“Oh, I can smell it already,” Cat wrinkled her nose as the group made their way to where Lena was speaking to a few men no one recognized. “Fresh checkbooks ready to make it look like their owners care.”**

Everyone laughed at that, while some people, mainly the rich, nodded.

**“Hopefully, that makes you one that does,” Lena smirked as she walked over.**

“Haha, nice,” Cisco said.

**“Please,” Cat rolled her eyes. “I named Supergirl. Of course, I care.”**

“She did?” Cisco asked.

“She did,” Kara confirmed.

“If I remember right, you didn’t like it at first,” Alex said.

“Yeah, she almost got fired, because she argued with Cat about it,” James said.

“Shush,” Kara said.

“Yeah, we don’t mention the first season, it’s like it never happened,” Chyler said.

**Kara blushed bashfully, making Oliver chuckle. “Nice party, Lena.”**

**“Thank you,” Lena nodded. “Only the best to support National City’s finest.” She looked around, then lowered her voice. “Any trouble?”**

**“Overwatch?” Dig looked up. “Anything?”**

**“Someone else is in the security feed,” Felicity answered. “Working on tracing the signal. It’s taking a while, though.”**

**“Cadmus is tough to hack,” Winn added.**

**There was a snort. “They haven’t met me.”**

“Best hacker in the world,” Barry said.

“Wow,” Cisco muttered.

**“So they’re watching,” Rene scowled. “At least we know that.”**

**“Keep working,” Oliver ordered. “Beta team? Anything outside?”**

**“Nothing,” Dinah scowled, folding her arms as she walked across the roof, Thea absently twirling her bow. “You’d think they’d have at least some vehicle if they were here.”**

“They probably do,” Sara said.

**“Watching via cameras doesn’t mean they need people here to get their job done,” Slade pointed out.**

**“There is no sign of Kryptonite?” Nyssa asked, just to clarify.**

“Then what are they planning!?” Kara said.

**“Zilch,” Cisco answered, sounding confused.**

**“And that’s the only weakness we have for Supergirl,” J’onn said.**

**“Then what the hell are they planning?” Thea wondered.**

**“Good question,” Oliver muttered, looking around. Kara, Cat, and James were still speaking with Lena, Dig and Rene keeping them in clear sight. Malcolm and Laurel were making rounds of the room, both of them flashing smiles he could obviously tell were forced. “If anyone stands out, say something.”**

**Malcolm grimaced slightly as the last businessman he spoke to moved away. “I’d say everyone, but who doesn’t at a gala like this?”**

**“Aww, not having fun like you used to?” Laurel quirked an eyebrow.**

**Malcolm sighed, looking around the room. “You try being in a room where everyone’s pulling an act and you’re an assas – ack!”**

“Ha! That was fun,” Laurel said.

“Hey! It was not fun,” Malcolm said.

“No of course not,” Laurel said, shaking her head. As soon as Malcolm turned around she nodded, and mouthed, “It was very fun.”

**Oliver turned around and raised an eyebrow when Malcolm yelped, and he smirked when he saw Malcolm cringe as Laurel smiled sweetly and lifted her heel from his toes. “You were saying?” she asked.**

**“Really?” Malcolm sneered.**

**Laughter came over the comms. “Next time, don’t try and say you’re an assassin, wizard.”**

**“Magician,” Malcolm narrowed his eyes.**

**“Same thing.”**

**“Oh, I hate you.”**

**“No, you don’t.”**

“Your interaction are always the entire blooper reel,” Willa teases Katie, Manu, and John.

Melissa, Stephen, and Chyler start loudly agreeing.

**“Will the two of you stop being children?” Dinah complained.**

“Never, it’s been 20 years, I’ve almost given up,” Laurel said.

**“I don’t think there’s a chance of that,” Laurel sighed, even as Malcolm grumbled under his breath, Slade still chuckling.**

**Kara giggled, walking towards the buffet table, only to sway on her feet slightly. She blinked, straightening herself, before frowning and looking around, peering over her glasses. She frowned further when she didn’t see any Kryptonite at all. “That’s weird,” she mumbled before turning around to get some snacks.**

“Kara, when that happens, you have to tell people!” Alex said.

“Sorry, Alex!” Kara said.

**Lillian smirked, seeing the Kryptonian stagger. “So it begins.”**

**“A drink, sir?” a waiter asked as he passed Malcolm by.**

**“No, thank you,” Malcolm shook his head absently.**

**Laurel tilted her head, seeing there was only one flute of champagne left. “If I may?” she tilted her head with a smirk, reaching for it.**

“Something bad’s going to happen,” Oliver said.

“How do you know?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know,” Oliver said. “I just do.”

**The waiter smiled and held the tray out, and Laurel took the drink. Malcolm raised an eyebrow as she turned back around. “The Laurel I knew originally turned into an alcoholic after my son died,” Malcolm revealed to her, making Laurel tilt her head, listening. “She only drank club soda after that.”**

**“I’m not that Laurel,” she reminded him, sipping the champagne.**

**“I know you’re not,” Malcolm assured her. “Doesn’t mean it’s not weird.”**

**Laurel made a show of looking around where they were. “Said while we’re at a fundraiser gala held by a Luthor celebrating a Kryptonian, who Luthor's are supposed to hate.”**

**“I know,” Malcolm rolled his eyes, and Laurel’s shoulders shook as she laughed slightly. “Spare me.”**

“No,” Laurel said.

“No point in saying that,” Malcolm said.

**Kara shook her head at their antics, turning around –**

**She gasped, eyes wide, backing up in shock. The waitress looking at her gasped as well, hurrying to make sure she didn’t spill her drinks. “I’m so sorry, ma’am,” she apologized. “Is everything OK?”**

**“Yeah,” Kara breathed, blinking rapidly. “Yeah, I’m . . . I’m fine,” she nodded hastily. “You just looked extremely similar to someone I know.”**

“But… who?” Thea said.

**“If you’re sure, ma’am,” the waitress nodded, and Kara watched her go, eyes wide.**

**She was certain that woman had just looked like Evelyn Sharpe.**

“No, she didn’t,” Oliver said, worried.

**“Felicity,” Cisco groaned.**

**“Damn, these guys are good,” Felicity gritted her teeth, hunched over as she worked.**

**“I don’t get it,” Quentin paced. “Cadmus is in the security cameras, but that’s it, right? No soldiers, no Kryptonite?”**

“But something’s happening to Kara. Great, that’s just great,” Oliver said sarcastically.

**“Still no sign of soldiers,” Maggie confirmed.**

**“And nothing on satellites indicating Kryptonite,” Winn gestured to his tablet.**

**“This makes no sense,” Iris rubbed her forehead. “Is this some kind of trick? Get us paranoid, and catch us off guard?”**

“That’s not my mother’s style,” Lena said.

**“No, that’s not Cadmus,” Winn shook his head. “That’s not something they would do.”**

**“Well, they’ve got to be doing something,” Curtis snorted. “Why else would they be in the cameras?”**

**Oliver turned around when he heard Kara make another noise. He frowned, putting his hand on her arm. “You OK?” he asked.**

“No,” Kara said.

**“Yeah,” Kara gulped, nodding, tearing her eyes away from a waitress of Middle Eastern descent. “Fine.”**

“Dammit! Kara!” Alex yelled.   
  


“Sorry,” Kara said.

**“You’re sure?” he asked.**

**“Yeah,” Kara nodded insistently. “I’m fine.” Oliver gave her a look, and Kara sighed. “Is it just me, or does she look like Talia?”**

**Oliver did a double take, looking at the waitress again. “Slightly,” he frowned. “I guess since you saw her the once, you might think that.”**

**“OK,” Kara relaxed. “Thanks.”**

**Oliver watched her go speak with Lena again before frowning and doing another scan of the room. If he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn’t reminded of Talia at all by that waitress.**

“Well, that’s just great,” Thea said, sarcastically.

“I swear you feel the sarcasm in that sentence like, physically, it was weird,” Roy said.

“Shut up Roy,” Thea said.

**Malcolm eyed the waitress as she passed as well before shaking his head. He didn’t think she looked like Talia, either.**

**A glint from above made him look up, and he whistled lowly when he saw the chandelier in the center of the room. The manager passing by stopped and looked up. “Impressive, isn’t it?” he asked.**

“Damn,” Rene said.

**“Very,” Malcolm nodded. “Crystal?”**

**“And silver,” the manager confirmed. “Delivered last night. We just got it up in time for the fundraiser.”**

**“Mmm,” Malcolm nodded. “Looks good in here.” The manager nodded and started to leave, then looked back. “Are you all right, ma’am?”**

**“Fine,” Laurel answered, and blinking, Malcolm turned to see Laurel give the manager a smile. “Thank you.”**

**Malcolm frowned, seeing she looked slightly pale. “You don’t look like it.”**

**“Probably just the crowd,” Laurel looked around at how packed the venue was.**

**“I can handle it in here if you want to go?” Malcolm offered.**

**“No,” she shook her head. “I’m staying.”**

**“You don’t look too hot, blondie,” Rene frowned, walking up to where Kara was leaning on a table, chowing down on a few chocolates.**

“Don’t call me blondie,” Kara warned.

“Yeah, you might get zapped. Don’t worry, I’m just kidding,” Alex said.

**“No, no, nothing’s wrong,” Kara shook her head. “Just . . . nervous, I guess.”**

**“I can get Oliver?” Rene offered.**

**“No,” Kara shook her head. “I swear, Rene, I’m fine. Just . . . ” She looked around, tensing slightly. “Getting some bad flashbacks.”**

**Rene nodded slowly, then backed off, and Kara turned her back to where she had just been looking, taking deep breaths.**

**There was no way Digger Harkness was at this gala. How could he be? The man was dead!**

**Slade growled low in his throat, shaking his head. “It’s been at least an hour,” he looked around. “They could have pulled something already.”**

**“You’d think they would have,” Thea remarked.**

**“Cadmus is very bold in what they do,” J’onn said. “I agree. This isn’t like them.”**

“My mother always had a flare for the dramatics, what could she be planning?” Lena said.

**“Seriously, they could have shut cameras down, which would have made our jobs much harder,” Felicity chewed on a pen cap.**

**“They could have had soldiers under cover, or even barge in there,” Quentin agreed.**

**“So why the hell aren’t they doing anything?” Cisco reiterated.**

**“What, are they expecting Kara’s just going to reveal herself or something?” Iris scoffed.**

Laurel winced when she heard Iris say that. Malcolm looked at her but she shook her head and mouthed “I'm fine.”

**“Malcolm.”**

**“What?” Malcolm sighed, rubbing his forehead.**

**“I just realized something.”**

**“What?” he turned around, only to blink at what he saw.**

**Laurel had her hand raised towards one of the lights, and was tilting her head. She then turned to him and gave him a confused look. “I can see through my hand.”**

“There must have been something in that drink,” Dark Archer said. Black Siren groaned, and put her head in her hands, Dark Archer snickered and put an arm around her.

John and Manu were laughing their asses off, while Katie glared at them. 

“Wasn’t this half the blooper reel?” Manu said.

“The other half was you and John screwing around,” Katie said.

“And we know that, and we accept it,” Manu said.

**“ . . . excuse me?” Malcolm blinked again.**

**“What did she just say?” Thea sounded like she was trying not to laugh.**

“Don’t laugh, it’s not funny,” Laurel said.

“I’m sorry, but it kind of was,” Malcolm said.

Laurel sighed and dramatically flung herself on Malcolm.

“Is this because I said it was funny,” Malcolm asked.

“Partly,” Laurel said.

“You know what, I’m okay with that,” Malcolm said, messing with her hair.

**“No, really, I can see through my hand,” Laurel insisted, frowning. “Should I be able to do that?”**

**“No,” Malcolm shook his head, grabbing her arm and leading her off. When she started to stumble, he cursed. “Laurel’s been drugged!”**

**“They’re here,” Dig growled, looking around, Rene on guard as well.**

**“That’s impossible,” Curtis straightened in his chair. “We’ve been keeping an eye on everything all night. Nothing’s gone wrong.”**

“Well, then you weren’t looking hard enough,” Black Siren said.

**There was a pause, then Malcolm cursed. “That waiter that offered me a drink. There was only one glass on the tray, and he specifically asked me.”**

**“The drug was meant for you?” Nyssa asked, surprised.**

**“When Cadmus attacked Kara in the bar, I was unmasked,” Malcolm reminded them, making Felicity’s eyes widen. “They know my face.”**

“We should have thought of that,” Felicity said.

**“Which means they had to see you come in,” Winn turned to the computer. “Felicity!”**

**“Working on it!” Felicity insisted.**

**“Work faster,” Oliver ordered, watching Malcolm usher Laurel towards the door. “Who knows what can happen to the rest of – ” Glass shattered suddenly, and Oliver spun around, only to see Kara stagger away from one of the tables. “Kara!” he ran towards her at once.**

“What did she do?” Thea asked.

“Dropped her glass,” Malcolm answered.

“But, why?” Thea said.

“We can’t tell you,” Laurel said.

**Questions immediately started coming from all directions on comms, but he and Dig made it to Kara at the same time. “Kara?” Dig asked.**

**“You OK?” Oliver asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.**

**He was caught off guard when she shoved him away. “Keep him away,” Kara whimpered, turning towards Dig, who blinked in shock. “He needs to stay away!”**

**“What the hell, Hoss?” Rene blinked as he and James ran up.**

**“Kid, what’s going on?” Slade demanded.**

**“Kara just dropped her glass, and now she wants Oliver to stay away from her,” Dig answered.**

**“Why the hell would she want that?” James frowned.**

“We don’t know, but it’s a tragedy,” Thea said.

“Not the time Thea,” Oliver said.

“It’s always the time for my ships!” Thea yelled.

“Crazed fangirl much,” Oliver said.

“And what’s wrong with that,” Sara said, giving him the death glare.

“Yeah, Oliver, what’s wrong with that?” Alex said, also giving him the death glare.

“Dig, help,” Oliver said.

“Sorry man, I’m not getting in between that,” Diggle said.

“That’s what we thought,” Alex said.

**“Not Oliver,” Kara shook her head, eyes wide as she looked up at Dig. “How can you say he’s Oliver?”**

**Oliver blinked rapidly, still trying to keep up. “Kara, of course that’s Oliver,” Lena looked at her in confusion.**

**“Who else could he be?” Rene frowned.**

**Kara just gawked at him. “I’m not crazy!”**

“No, just hallucinating, like a perfectly sane person,” Alex said.

“Alex,” Kara whined.

**“I’m not saying you are, blondie!”**

**“Then why are you telling me that’s not Prometheus?”**

“Silver kryptonite,” Clark realized.

“Oh! Why didn’t I see it,” Kara said.

“What’s silver kryptonite?” Oliver asked.

“It makes me hallucinate,” Kara said.

**Oliver’s jaw dropped, and even Rene took a few steps back.**

**“I’m sorry, did I hear that right?” Quentin shook his head. “Did Kara just call Oliver Prometheus?”**

**“That doesn’t make any sense!” Curtis shook his head. “Why would Kara think Oliver is Prometheus?”**

**“She thought she saw Talia al Ghul earlier,” Oliver added.**

**“Talia?” Nyssa repeated.**

**They were interrupted by a loud swear from Alex. “Whoa, cool it, Danvers,” Cisco frowned.**

“No! This is bad!” Alex said.

**“She thought she saw her?” Alex demanded.**

**“I just said that!” Oliver growled.**

**“Like a hallucination?”**

**Pause. “I . . . suppose? Maybe. I don’t think she’d answer if I asked her!”**

**“She said she kept getting flashbacks,” Rene added.**

**“Danvers?” Maggie asked, sounding cautious. “You’re scaring me.”**

**“I’m scared!” Alex cried.**

**“Agent Schott, what types of Kryptonite are you scanning for?” J’onn demanded.**

**“Uh,” Winn pulled up schematics. “The usual, of course!”**

**“And by the usual, do you mean green and red?”**

**“Yeah, you know that. Why are you – ” Winn suddenly trailed off, and everyone looked at him when his face went dead white. “Uh oh.”**

**“Uh oh?” Slade repeated.**

“Uh oh is like their version of “guys” isn't it,” Caity said.

“I think so,” Katie said.

**“I don’t like ‘uh oh,’” Felicity stammered.**

**“No, no, no, this is an uh oh you definitely won’t like,” Winn shook his head, spinning around.**

**“Explain why!” Iris demanded.**

**“Because there’s one type of Kryptonite we didn’t get enough of to add to the database to be able to scan for,” Winn answered, swallowing.**

**“What kind of Kryptonite is that?” Cisco asked.**

**“Silver,” J’onn answered grimly. “In a large enough quantity, it can cause Kryptonians to go into deep hallucinations. It made her cousin believe she was his worst enemy.”**

**Malcolm cursed as well. “And guess what big addition was delivered to the venue just this morning and is hiding right in plain sight?”**

**Lena paled when she saw the large crystal and silver chandelier dangling in the center of the venue. “Oh, my God.”**

“That’s a lot of silver Kryptonite,” Felicity said.

“I hate to admit this, but it’s clever,” Thea said.

**Oliver looked down at Kara’s arms, his eyes widening when he saw her veins. “John.”**

**He looked down as well and sighed, closing his eyes. “She’s got silver in her veins.”**

**“Get her out of there, now!” J’onn barked, and Dig hauled Kara to her feet. “If the hallucinations get bad enough, she’ll target someone!”**

**Dig, Rene, and Oliver quickly hurried Kara down the hall, only for Kara to stop dead in her tracks. “Kara, come on!” Dig spun around, only to freeze. “Oh, no.”**

**“Oh, it’s not good when you say that twice!” Felicity groaned.**

**Oliver swallowed. “Too late, J’onn.”**

**Kara’s eyes were starting to glow, her gaze locked on him. “This is my city,” she growled, whipping her glasses off. “You are not taking anyone!”**

**“Oliver, get down!” Dig yelled.**

**Oliver dove into the next corridor, barely avoiding getting hit with heat vision. He heard yells over the comms, wincing. He could barely make out the sounds of screaming from the venue behind him, and he closed his eyes. “Well, Cadmus got what they wanted,” he hissed. “Kara just tried to fry me, with all of National City’s elite in the other room.”**

**Cisco groaned and said what surely had to be going through most of Team Arrow’s minds. “Some Wednesday!”**

“So it’s not Thursday yet?” Willa said.

“That's all for that video, let's watch the next,” Laurel said.

“I'm hungry,” Kara said.

“How?” Laurel said.

“Me too,” Barry said.

There was a chorus of agreements from anyone with super metabolism.

“Can we go get some donuts?’” Kara asked, pulling her pout.

“Fine,” Laurel said giving into the pout.

“Yes,” Kara said as everyone with super metabolism raced into the break room.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” They heard Kara yell from the break room.

She rushed back in and said, “Someone took all the donuts.”

_ Yeah, it was us, sorry. _ Thea's voice came from the intercom.

“Come on!!” Kara yelled.

_ I said we were sorry, we didn't know you were going to eat them. _ Thea said.

“Always assume I will eat all of your food!!” Kara yelled.

**Meanwhile**

Moria and Nora were coming out of one of the storage rooms and were heading back to the viewing room.

“I hate you,” Moira said.

“No you don’t,” Nora said.

“No I don’t,” Moira said.

They were almost there when they heard “Are two sleeping together?”

They turned around and saw Rebecca standing there.

“What the hell! How did you get out?!” Nora said.

“As soon as you left, I was able to break the lock,” Rebecca said.

“We’re not sleeping together,” Moira said.

“Yeah, that’s like me saying I don't hide Barry's flash ring to make him think he's going insane, it’s a lie,” Rebecca said.

“That's you?” Nora said.

“We’re not sleeping together, we were gorging on pizza, and then we talked, we are dating though. But don’t tell our parents, we’re not ready yet,” Moira said.

“Okay, can you bring me back into the viewing room,” Rebecca said.

“Why would I do that?” Moira said.

“I’ll have Alura pout at you,” Rebecca said.

“Oh, the pout doesn’t work on me, I have it too. I also have an iron will,” Moira said.

“I’ll give you 50 dollars,” Rebecca changed her tactics.

“Fine,” Moira said.

“Where did you get 50 dollars?” Nora asked.

“Come on Alura,” Rebecca said.

Alura came out and headed down the hall with them.

They headed in the viewing room. As soon as they got there Laurel stood up and said “Did you let her out!”

“No! She managed to get out herself,” Moira said.

“We're going back,” Laurel said.

“Okay, but I’m sorry I was such a jerk,” Rebecca said, before bolting.

Nora and Moira sat down, before Moira remebered something and ran out. Laurel followed Rebecca.

“Are we allowed to leave now?” Malcolm asked.

Laurel just yelled something incomprehensible at him.

“Okay, that sounded like, I hate you, so I’m gonna go anyway,” Malcolm said following her.

**Control room**

Laurel came into the control room and promptly laid down on the couch that was in there.

Malcolm came in shortly after her and said “Hey, we left. Where’s Laurel?”

Oliver pointed to the couch.

“Wow she is already asleep somehow,” Malcolm said. “Also weren't there more of you?” He said scanning the room. He saw Alex, William, Ruby, Thea, and Slade.

“Of course there was wizard, they all have jobs though,” Slade said.

“Magician,” Malcolm said.

“Oh my God, it's been almost 20 years give it a rest!” Laurel yelled, apparently awake.

“Him first,” Malcolm said pointing to Slade.

“Never,” Slade said.

“Ugh!! Never mind, it's useless!!” Laurel yelled. “Let’s go find Rebecca!”

**Meanwhile**

Moira had been stopped a few times, by distractions, but she was finally on path. She headed deeper into the station until she found the room she was looking for. 

She stepped in and found the holographic statue of her Mom.

She saw a blond girl about 15 standing in front of Sara's statue.

“Hey,” Moira said, knowing who it is.

“How do you do it?” 

“Do what?” Moira asked, certain she already knew.

“How do you live with her death? How do you function now?” 

“I had to move on. It wasn't fun, and I went through a lot, but eventually, I moved on, and so will you,” Moira said.

“Thanks,” She said walking out.

Moira nodded and stood in front of her Mom's statue while tears ran down her cheeks.

“I miss you,” she sobbed.

**Meanwhile**

Rebecca was sitting in a storage room when her parents came in.

“Hey,” Laurel said, nealing beside her.

“Mom, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I spoiled everything, and that I was such a jerk, I just, I’ve been having a hard time, and this made me happy,” Rebecca said.

“Is it the nightmares again?” Laurel asked.

“Yeah, but they’re different now, there are monsters now, and they scare me,” Rebecca said, crying.

“I’m sorry you have to go through all that. Do you want to come back in the veiwing room, you can sit by us. You can’t spoil anything though, we can’t put this on them all at once,” Laure said.

“Okay, I’ll go with you,” Rebecca said, standing up, taking her Mom’s hand.

**AN: I’ve been working on reformatting this for days, then I had to write through most of the last few weeks.**

**Not to mention I’ve been putting most of my effort into my new book on my collab account with Empressoffandomzzz**

**Not to mention, my life is very busy**


	22. Chapter 22

Laurel came back in with Malcolm and Rebecca, she was looking around, no one seemed in a big hurry to start. Kara was crying over the donuts. The Earth-99999 people were talking about something in a corner.

 

Caity was talking to Sara about Melinda and how long she was in labor.

 

“I’m sorry, 6 and a half hours, damn!” Sara said.

 

“Yeah, it sucked, and it hurt,” Caity said

 

“Why are all the actors yelling at Willa?” Laurel asked Black Siren.

 

“She took a picture of her and Thea to freak people out when she gets back home,” Black Siren said.

 

“It’s a bad idea!” Katie C. yelled.

 

“I want to do a group one later,” Willa said, completely ignoring her.

 

“Are you listening to us?” Caity asked.

 

“No,” Willa said.

 

“Okay, everyone shut up, and sit down,” Laurel said.

 

“You seem like your on your last nerve,” Thea said.

 

“I am,” Laurel said.

 

**Couch: Oliver Kara Sara**

**Loveseat: Roy Thea**

**Couch: William Samantha Sam Ruby**

**Couch: Alex Lena Felicity**

**Couch: Slade Dark archer black siren**

**Couch: Laurel Rebecca Malcolm**

**Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah**

**Armchairs: John and Quentin (are in separate ones)**

**Couch: Cisco Caitlyn wally**

**Couch: Harry Joe Cecile**

**Loveseat: Barry Iris**

**Couch: J'onn Winn James**

**Couch: Clark Nyssa**

**Loveseat: Nora**

**Couch: Stephen Amell, Melissa Amell**

**Couch: Caity Gustin, Grant Gustin**

**Couch: Colton Haynes, Jack Moore**

**Couch: Anna Hopkins, Emma Tremblay, Emily Bett Rickards**

**Couch: Chyler Leigh, Katie McGrath, Odette Annable**

**Couch: Manu Bennett, John Barrowman, Katie Cassidy**

**Couch: Ricky Gonzalez, Echo Kellum, Juliana Harkavy**

**Couch: David Ramsey, Paul Blackthorne**

**Couch: Carlos Valdes, Danielle Panabaker, Keiynan Lonsdale**

**Couch: Tom Cavanagh, Jesse Lamont Martin, Danielle Nicolet**

**Couch: Candice Patton, Jessica Parker Kennedy**

 

**Shipping sister so far:**

**Samantha**

**Thea**

**Alex**

**Sara**

**Felicity**

**Black Siren**

**Nyssa**

**Iris**

**Lena**

 

**All the people from earth 99999:**

**Oliver: Stephen Amell**

**Kara: Melissa Amell**

**Sara: Caity Gustin**

**Roy: Colton Haynes**

**Thea: Willa Holland**

**William: Jack Moore**

**Samantha: Anna Hopkins**

**Ruby: Emma Tremblay**

**Felicity: Emily Bett Rickards**

**Alex: Chyler Leigh**

**Lena: Katie McGrath**

**Sam: Odette Annable**

**Slade: Manu Bennett**

**Malcolm: John Barrowman**

**Laurel:Katie Cassidy**

**Rene: Ricky Gonzalez**

**Curtis: Echo Kellum**

**Dinah: Juliana Harkavy**

**Dig: David Ramsey**

**Quentin: Paul Blackthorne**

**Cisco: Carlo's Valdes**

**Caitlyn: Danielle Panabaker**

**Wally: Keiynan Lonsdale**

**Harry: Tom Cavanagh**

**Joe: Jesse Lamont Martin**

**Cecile: Danielle Nicolet**

**Barry: Grant Gustin**

**Iris: Candice Patton**

**Nora: Jessica Parker Kennedy**

**Nyssa: Katrina Law**

  
  
  
  
  


**Oliver had gotten a taste of what Kara’s super strength was when she had punched him after her nightmare. He was not prepared for her to crash through the wall, grab him by his suit jacket, and carry him out into the night. “Oliver!” he heard Dig shout.**

 

“Melissa must have apologized to Stephen a thousand times while fighting him,” Chyler said.

 

**Kara slugged him with a right hook that had him going head over heels, smashing onto a nearby roof. He groaned in pain, stumbling and getting to his feet, turning to see Kara land on the far side of the roof, her fingers curling into fists. That prompted him to jump to his feet, holding up his hands. “Kara, I’m not him,” he tried to reach her, eyes wide. “I swear I’m not!”**

 

“She must have really not liked Prometheus,” Iris said.

 

**“I don’t know how you got here,” Kara growled, her eyes starting to glow again, making Oliver look around for a place to hide. “But get the hell off my Earth!”**

 

“Remind me never to make her angry,” Cisco said.

 

**A sonic scream hit her, and Kara went flying. Oliver spun around to see Slade and Dinah race across the roof, Thea and Nyssa swinging up a few moments later. “How many types of that crap are there?” Slade growled, watching Kara stagger.**

 

“Yeah, seriously. Actually, I wonder how many types there are?” Barry said.

 

“We don’t know actually, there are a lot in the original sources, but a lot of them are weird. Like one turns Kryptonians gay,” Melissa said.

 

“First of, why do you know that? Second of all which one is it and where can I find it?” Sara said.

 

“Sara!” Oliver yelled.

 

“Sorry, she’s really hot,” Sara said.

 

“Oh my God!” Oliver yelled.

 

**“Never mind that, how do we deal with her?” Dinah nodded to Kara.**

 

**“With an overwhelming amount of backup,” Oliver grimaced. “Remember the Dominators?”**

 

**“None of us could beat her,” Thea nodded miserably.**

 

“How badly did she beat you?” Cecile asked.

 

“I’d like to know that too,” Harry said.

 

Sara started shaking her head and mouthing “no”, but Caity said, “Badly,” which made Sara turn to glare at her.

 

**“She’s back,” Nyssa warned.**

 

**“Get away from him,” Kara warned, holding her hand to one ear, pointing at Oliver with the other. “Slade, Thea, Nyssa, Dinah, get away!”**

 

**That made all five vigilantes blink. “It’s just you?” Thea asked her brother in surprise.**

**“Guess so,” he said, sounding just as confused.**

 

**Felicity’s computer chirped, and her jaw dropped. “Oh, my God.”**

 

**“What?” Quentin turned around.**

 

**“Booyah!” she threw her hands up in the air triumphantly. “Who’s the best hacker in two universes, people?”**

 

“Felicity Smoak,” Barry and Caitlin said at the same time.

 

Felicity smiled at them and stuck her tongue out at Cisco.

 

“So mature, but I need to know this, do you brainwash them?” Cisco asked.

 

Felicity just shrugged, “Maybe.”

 

**She pointed at her screen. “I got them!”**

 

**“You found them?” Alex asked hopefully.**

 

**“Cadmus is hiding right in the center of the city,” Felicity said confidently, a wide grin on her face.**

 

**“Send us the coordinates,” J’onn ordered.**

 

**“On it,” Winn tapped on his tablet.**

 

**Alex pulled out her phone, dialing rapidly as Maggie put the van in drive. “Let’s get the others,” she said.**

 

**“Yeah,” Alex nodded absently. She ignored her fiancée’s confused look, instead focusing on the number she was calling. She saw Dig, Rene, Malcolm, and Laurel hurry towards the van, Laurel still looking shaky on her feet, but when she heard the line pick up, she straightened. “We’ve got a problem,” was all she said.**

 

“Who are you calling,” Sara asked Alex. Alex just shrugged.

 

**Everyone on the rooftop paused when they heard the announcement, and Oliver turned. “Go,” he said.**

 

**“Oliver!” Dinah protested, even Nyssa looking at him as if he were insane.**

 

**“She recognizes you, she doesn’t see me,” Oliver shook his head. “The more to deal with Cadmus, the better.”**

 

“You’re insane,” Slade said.

 

“Okay, but they’ll need all the help they can get against Cadmus,” Oliver said.

 

“I know, doesn’t mean your not insane,” Slade said.

 

**“Danvers?” Slade asked reluctantly. “How do you get this out of her system?”**

 

**“The only experience we had with it was with her cousin,” Alex answered. “We don’t have a cure. It just needs to wear off.”**

 

**“How long could that take?”**

 

**“It took a few hours, but that was because of a rock. What was the Kryptonite like that she was exposed to?”**

 

**Oliver closed his eyes. “However much silver Kryptonite could form a chandelier.”**

 

“It was a really big chandelier they got for the scene,” Katie MG said.

 

“I wonder how long it took them to set it up?” Chyler said.

 

“We get it! There’s a lot!” Thea said.

 

**There was silence on the other line. “Then I don’t know,” Alex said reluctantly.**

 

**The four other vigilantes looked at Oliver hesitantly. “Oliver,” Thea began.**

 

**“Kara matters more,” Oliver shook his head. “All of you, go.” He smirked at Slade. “Kill some Cadmus bastards for me.”**

 

Slade smirked, “I’m pretty sure I would have done that anyway.”

 

**That seemed to make up Slade’s mind. “Get her back, kid,” he told him before heading for the edge of the roof.**

 

**The three women followed, and Oliver turned back around to look at Kara, who was watching the others leave. She finally turned back to him, narrowing her eyes. “You’re not fooling anyone, Chase.”**

 

**Oliver swallowed, making sure to hold his hands away from his body so she could see them. “I’m not Prometheus, Kara,” he insisted.**

 

**She simply let out an enraged cry and flew at him. Oliver narrowly dove to the ground, looking up to see her whip around horizontally in midair, and feet hit him in the chest, catapulting him backwards. He shouted in pain when he collided with the ledge of the roof, wincing and reaching for his back. “Dad!” he heard William cry.**

 

**“Oliver?” Felicity asked nervously.**

 

**He grimaced, about to reply, when he felt Kara stomp on his back, smashing him into the ledge.**

 

Everyone cringed when Kara stepped on Oliver's back.

 

"I didn't know Aunt Kara beat you up that badly," Rebecca said, making Laurel sigh.

 

“You don’t say that to people Rebecca,” Malcolm said.

 

“Why?” Rebecca asked. Malcolm just sighed and laughed.

 

**He cried out again, remembering how completely out of it Wally had been after Kara had taken him out when she was under the Dominators’ control. She hadn’t been trying to kill him then, though.**

 

**If she thought he was Prometheus, though . . .**

 

**His train of thought was interrupted when he felt Kara grab him by the throat, and he choked for breath. “Kara!” he rasped. “This isn’t you!”**

 

**“This is me protecting my city and my friends!” she snarled. “You won’t hurt anyone ever again!”**

 

**There were protests all over the comms, having heard Kara’s words, and Oliver closed his eyes. “Kara,” he tried one last time, only to choke when her grip on his throat tightened –**

 

**And suddenly, with a wail, she released her grip. Oliver collapsed with a grunt, reaching up to massage his throat. “Oliver!” Dig shouted.**

 

**Oliver was about to respond when he heard an animalistic roar of rage from Kara behind him, so unlike her that he nearly jumped a foot in the air. It was what she yelled in pure anger, however, that made him turn. “RHEA!”**

 

**Oliver spun around quicker than he had ever done in his life. His eyes also widened larger than he was certain they’d ever been before.**

 

**Because who Kara was facing with such anger was most certainly not Queen Rhea of Daxam. “Yeah,” Clark Kent sighed, a look of regret in his eyes as he raised his fists into ready position. “I was afraid you might say that.”**

 

“Oh!! This is going to be epic!” Cisco said.

 

“Not really, last time they fought, Kara won. Imagine how bad that would be right now,” Alex said.

 

“Did you have to mention she won,” Clark asked.

 

“Yep,” Alex said, smiling at him.

 

**Kara screeched lividly and flew into the air, Clark pouncing as well. Oliver quickly dove for cover as the two Kryptonians exchanged blows. “Well,” he blew out the breath he’d been holding. “That takes care of Kara.”**

 

**“You beat her?” Quentin asked in surprise.**

 

“Haha, no, not when she’s on Silver Kryptonite,” Alex laughed.

 

“It’s true, Kara holds back when fighting, she’s always as strong as she needs to be,” J’onn said.

 

“Stop it,” Kara said, blushing.

 

**Oliver peered out from behind the water tower, watching Clark catch Kara’s fist with one hand and punch her with the other, sending her reeling. “Well . . . her cousin’s working on that.”**

 

“You all should have seen what a mess Kara and Clark made when he was under Silver Kryptonite's control,” Alex said, with Chyler nodding.

 

**From the back of the van Maggie was now driving twenty miles over the speed limit, Dig blinked rapidly. “Her cousin?” he repeated.**

 

**“Did I stutter?” Oliver asked dryly.**

 

**“Thank God he made it,” Alex sighed.**

 

**“Her cousin,” Dig mumbled.**

 

**“You all right?” Rene asked with a grin.**

 

**“I don’t know,” Dig sighed.**

 

All of team arrow laughed at Diggles expression

 

**“Need a cup of tea?” Laurel asked in a slight slur before wincing and groaning, holding her head. “Goddamn drugs . . . ”**

 

Slade and Dark Archer were blinking at that before Dark Archer laughed and Slade incredulously asked “How drugged are you?”

 

Katie C mutters "very," while Manu and John laugh hysterically.

 

“Shut up,” Laurel said.

 

“You two shut up too,” Katie said to Manu and John.

 

“No,” Manu said, making Katie C slap him on the back of the head.

 

**“You’re doing better than I expected,” Alex raised an eyebrow.**

 

**“Metahuman physiology, I’m guessing,” Malcolm predicted, raising an eyebrow at Laurel. “So am I finally seeing what Laurel Lance looks like when she’s on a high?”**

 

**“I have no idea,” Laurel groaned.**

 

**“Next left, Maggie,” Felicity said, and Maggie swerved. “Completely normal-looking building.”**

 

**Maggie stepped on the brakes, stopping outside a multi-level building that looked abandoned from the outside. As soon as the van squealed to a stop, there were three armed soldiers running out, machine guns raised. Alex quickly shot one of them down; the other two were killed by a red arrow in the heart, and a triple tap to the chest. J’onn pulled the second van up, and Slade, Nyssa, Thea, and Dinah emerged from it. Maggie, Alex, Dig, Rene, Malcolm, and Laurel came out of the first one, all of them armed to the teeth. J’onn transformed into his Martian form, growling. “At long last.”**

 

**“Can you still hear us?” Alex asked.**

 

**“Loud and clear,” Winn answered.**

 

**“Shoot them all for us,” Iris pitched in.**

 

**J’onn and Alex simply turned to Dinah and Laurel. The two metahumans nodded, taking deep breaths. A second later, both screamed in the direction of the doors. The combined sonic screams sent the team reeling, their ears ringing.**

 

“Okay that’s pretty cool,” Curtis said.

 

**They also made the doors nearly disintegrate, there was so much power behind them.**

**Startled shouts came from inside the base, and as one, the team charged into the building, ready to bring Cadmus down once and for all.**

 

**Five minutes into the cousins’ battle, Oliver noticed two things. One was that the rooftop was completely trashed.**

 

**Two . . . the silver Kryptonite didn’t seem to be affecting Kara’s powers at all. If anything, her hallucinations were causing her to use them even more.**

 

**The good news was that Clark didn’t seem to be tiring. Oliver didn’t know how long that would last, though. The last thing Oliver needed was Kara beating her cousin and then going after him. “Holy frack,” he heard Cisco say over the comms.**

 

**“Are you seeing this?” he asked.**

 

**“Oh, we’re seeing it,” Quentin answered. “Damn.”**

 

**“I knew she was good, but I didn’t know she was this good,” Cisco pitched in.**

 

**“Who does she think she’s fighting?” Winn asked.**

 

**Oliver winced, seeing Kara fire her heat vision at Clark, who responded in kind, the two of them locked and not letting up. “Rhea.”**

 

**“Oh,” Winn’s voice quieted. “That . . . that would do it.”**

 

**“Who’s Rhea?” William’s voice spoke up.**

 

**“A really nasty word that none of us should say in front of you,” Quentin answered, making Oliver snort.**

 

People were snickering at Quentin's line, while Quentin nods and says “I stand by that remark.”

 

**Clark suddenly let out a shout of pain, and Oliver shot to his feet, watching Kara kick him in the knee before hovering in the air and diving for her cousin, nailing both fists into his ribs. Clark flew back to the edge of the ledge, and Kara was there in an instant, planting a booted foot on his chest, leaning down. “You completely ruined me!” she yelled, and the comms erupt with chatter, everyone trying to get through to Kara at once. She doesn’t pay the voices in her ear any attention, even as Oliver watches her hand wrap around Clark’s throat to choke him. “You made my life hell! All because of a stupid grudge you couldn’t let up! You killed your husband to do it! Why couldn’t you just let your pride go?!” Clark started to choke as Kara’s grip tightened.**

 

**“Kara!” Cisco shouted.**

 

**“Almas, stop!” Malcolm yelled.**

 

**“Kara, please!” William joined in.**

 

**And the impossible seemed to happen. Kara faltered.**

 

“Oh, you got her to stop,” Sara said, surprised.

 

“We all loved this scene,” Caity said.

 

**It was so sudden, both Oliver and Clark stopped and stared at her. Kara was frozen in place, blinking rapidly, before she snarled and leaned over her cousin again. “William, stay on comms!” Oliver reached for his, desperate. “William, keep talking to her! She can hear you!”**

 

**His son’s voice was much clearer when he spoke again. “Kara, please, don’t! Don’t hurt him! This isn’t you! Please, don’t hurt him!”**

 

**Kara’s grip loosened more, and as Oliver made his way closer, he could see her taking heaving breaths that had nothing to do with how much she had been fighting. She was drawing them in quickly, and Oliver could see her veins ripple silver again . . . except not as violently as they had been before. “Kara,” he whispered, Clark reaching up to take her hand away from him. Oliver quickly shook his hand at him, and the other Kryptonian froze in place. “That is not Rhea.”**

 

**“Shut up,” Kara whispered, but it didn’t have the bite it had earlier.**

 

**“It’s not, Kara,” William insisted. “I can see who you’re fighting. It’s not whoever this Rhea is.”**

 

**Kara shakily looked down at the hand that held her cousin tight, and before Oliver’s eyes, she started to relax her grip. “Kara, please, trust me. This isn’t you. You were about to kill your cousin.”**

 

**And then Kara’s eyes fly wide open, and she shoved herself away from Clark, eyes wide in terror. Clark went to one knee, taking deep breaths, rubbing his throat. “Kara!” Oliver ran to her.**

 

**“You’re on Lian Yu,” she panted, looking up at him. “You should be on Lian Yu!”**

 

**“Kara,” Oliver whispered, crouching in front of her. “I swear, I’m not Prometheus.”**

 

**“It’s my dad, Kara,” William said, and Oliver could see the quick flash of silver ripple through her irises before it was gone. “You put Prometheus where he needed to be. He can’t leave ever again.”**

 

**“My name is Oliver Queen,” Oliver told Kara fiercely, watching her look up at him, shaking slightly. The silver was still pulsing in her veins, but as he watched, the color started to pulse weaker and weaker. “You saved the lives of my son, his mother, my sister, and my friends on Lian Yu when you showed Adrian Chase, called Prometheus, that you were not going to let anyone die while you could save them. You did save them, Kara. You saved all of us. And Chase is where he belongs – in purgatory, for the rest of his life.”**

 

“I’ll admit, you are pretty good at speeches,” Joe said.

 

**“You saved us, Kara,” William said. “Just listen to us and let us save you.”**

 

**Kara’s breathing started getting more ragged, and she cried out in pain, reaching up to grab her head. “Kara!” Oliver lunged forward, Clark getting to his feet.**

 

**“Oliver, I’ll get your gear and get it to you,” Cisco said.**

 

**Oliver didn’t wait for confirmation; he just took Kara by the shoulders. “Kara?”**

 

**She looked up at him, silver blazing in her eyes. But as she stared at him, the silver slowly faded away, until all that was left were blazing sky blue orbs, starting to cloud as her eyes filled with tears. “Oliver?” she mouthed.**

 

**“Oh, thank God,” he choked, hugging her tightly, and Clark sighed in relief as Kara fell into Oliver’s arms, sobbing into his shoulder.**

 

**William, too, started to sniff, rubbing at his eyes as he fell back in his chair. “She’s back,” Winn said quietly, smiling.**

 

**“Your mom would be so proud of you,” Felicity smiled at William.**

 

“I am very proud of you,” Samantha said, giving William a hug.

 

“That was an amazing scene,” Anna said to Jack.

 

**He managed a shaky smile back.**

 

**Kara sniffed and lifted her head from Oliver’s shoulder, eyes widening as her cousin approached. “Clark?” she whispered.**

 

**“Are you OK?” Clark asked, crouching down by her.**

 

**“Do I look OK?” Kara croaked, sniffing. “I tried to kill you! Both of you!”**

 

“Not your fault,” Clark said.

 

**“I tried to kill you back when I was affected by silver Kryptonite, too,” Clark countered. “That wasn’t your fault, Kara. And that was just a rock.”**

 

“You can’t control what it does to you,” Clark said. “Neither of us can.”

 

**“Kara, you were affected by pounds of it,” Oliver told her, cupping her face and wiping her tears away. “There was no way it wasn’t going to do something horrible. And you hallucinated two of the worst people to ever exist. Of course, you were going to fight them. We don’t blame you.”**

 

**“You snapped out of it, Kara, faster than I ever could have,” Clark put his hand on her shoulder. “You fought it. You always fight.”**

 

**“So stand up,” Oliver whispered fiercely. “Stand up and fight back.”**

 

**Kara took a few deep breaths, then nodded, taking his hand. Oliver kissed her forehead and helped her up. “By the way,” she said, her tone suddenly much lighter. “Clark, meet my boyfriend, Oliver Queen.”**

 

Everyone started laughing their asses off.

 

“That couldn’t have waited!?” Thea said, still laughing.

 

**Oliver snorted loudly, unable to keep from laughing. “This was not how I expected to meet your cousin.”**

 

“Definitely not,” Oliver said.

 

**“The last time I met my cousin’s boyfriend, I was on the receiving end of silver Kryptonite,” Clark raised an eyebrow but held out his hand. “I hope you’re worth her while.”**

 

**“Doubtful,” Oliver shrugged, shaking his hand. “But I’m trying to be.”**

 

“Good,” Clark said.

 

**Clark smirked and nodded, accepting his answer. “I say he is,” Kara mumbled, but she was blushing.**

 

**Oliver snorted again, Clark laughing, and the opening of a breach interrupted them. They turned as Cisco jumped out, in full Vibe uniform. “It’s safe to approach, right?” he looked around.**

 

**Rebecca laughed and rolled her eyes.**

 

“Don’t roll your eyes,” Laurel said quietly.

 

“Fine, I won’t roll my eyes,” Rebecca said, Laurel just smiled.

 

**“I’m fine, Cisco,” Kara nodded.**

 

**“Good,” Cisco nodded, walking over and handing a duffel to Oliver, who took it. “Because the sooner you guys get to Cadmus, the sooner this ends.”**

 

**Oliver smirked, turning to Kara. “Let’s put these guys down for good.”**

 

“Yeah!” Cisco said, while a bunch of people nodded.

 

“Okay, let’s watch the next one I guess,” Laurel said.

 

**A/N: Oh, my God, I’m so sorry this took so long! And I’m sorry about how it wasn’t the best it could have been**

 

**I’ve had a lot going on recently, involving depression, but I’m back, for the most part.**

 

**I’ve also been working with Empressoffandomzzz on our book, so I got a little sidetracked.**

 

**I can’t say updates will be regular guys, but I’ll try as hard as I can to get one out next week, I’ll try not to make you wait a few months for these updates.**


End file.
